Cela a toujours était toi
by Cassy2203
Summary: Réécriture de la rencontre entre Olivia et Rafaël, bien avant qu'ils le fassent à l'écran. Histoire centrer sur eux, mais les autres personnages de la série apparaitrons ainsi que de nouveaux ! Rebondissements garantie et drame à prévoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Cela a toujours était toi…**

**Auteur**** : **Cassy 2203

**Spoiler ****: **Commence courant saison 13 peut de temps après qu'Olivia soit sortie avec David Haden.

**Genre**** : **Drame, Angst, suspense.

**Disclaimer**** : **Je ne possède aucuns des personnages de New-York unité spéciale.

**Note**** : Fan incontestée d'Oliva Benson et de Rafaël Barba dont je déplore toujours le départ ! **** Je me lance aujourd'hui dans cette histoire afin de vous offrir ce qui pour moi aurait était le scénario parfait ! Dans cette histoire l'âge d'Oliva est diffèrent, il s'agit là d'une volonté et d'une logique par rapport à la suite. Disons donc qu'elle à 35 ans et non 43 ans comme dans la série. Concernant Rafaël Barba lui aussi est un peut plus jeune, disons 37 ans. Je sais qu'il est censé être plus âgé qu'Olivia, mais je change un peut les choses **** Maintenant concernant ce récit qui promets d'être en plusieurs chapitres, il portera sur la rencontre entre Oliva et Rafaël bien avant qu'ils ne le fassent officiellement comme dans la série. À partir de là il se peut que certaines choses divergent, mais je serais néanmoins fidèle à la chronologie des épisodes, du moins aux évènements marquant. Type : le kidnapping d'Olivia, l'adoption de Noah et de suite … **

**J'hésite encore pour certains aspects des chapitres à venir et comment les choses se mettront en place, c'est pourquoi c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte vos avis afin de vous satisfaire au mieux. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit résumer vous donnera envie de me lire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis **

**Chapitre 1**

Une fois de plus, elle avait décidé de faire confiance à un homme et une fois de plus, elle s'était faite berner, David Haden s'était révéler en fin de compte être comme tous les autres, intéresser par ses propres intérêts, fermer à la possibilité d'une véritable relation. Elle aurait dut s'y préparer ! Et pourtant le bel avocat avait réussie avec son charme fou et ses belles paroles à l'attirer dans ses bras, puis finalement dans son lit !

À l'avenir, elle tacherait d'être moins stupide, même s'il est vrai que depuis le départ d'Eliot elle ne semblait plus rien maitriser dans sa vie, c'était comme s'il l'avait laissé sur le bas côté de la route, un trou béant dans sa poitrine… Les choses changer…mais non pas pour le mieux, mais surtout pas pour elle. Elle avait 35 ans et était toujours seule, bien qu'en y réfléchissant maintenant elle préférait l'être plutôt que tomber sur un énième goujat. Elle ne s'embarquerait donc plus dans se genre de relation à l'avenir, préférant les rencontre d'un soir afin de calmer un besoin, ou du moins une envie et ne se souciant pas alors de ce qui adviendrait ensuite.

**0oooooooo0**

Finissant de ranger son bureau, elle soupira elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à rentrer dans son appartement triste et monotone…mais que pourrait t-elle faire d'autre ?

— Est-ce que ca va ? _Lui demanda Nick, la sortant de par ce fait de ses pensés. _

Fermant son tiroir, elle se tourna vers lui.

— Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas. _Lui répondit t-elle rapidement._

— Je ne sais pas, tu as juste l'air…et bien désintéressée ces derniers temps.

— Détrompe-toi je ne le suis pas.

— Très bien ! _Abdiqua t-il décidant ne pas insister._ Des projets pour le week-end ?

— Pas pour le moment non… _Rétorqua t-elle en mettant son manteau._ À lundi ! _Lui lança t-elle ensuite en quittant l'enceinte le laissant planter là dubitatif. _

— Il y a un problème avec Olivia ? _Lui demanda Amanda._

— Je ne sais pas… _Menti t-il sachant que sa relation avec David Haden devait en être à l'origine. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour sortir avec ce type ! Soupira t-il en attrapant à son tour son manteau. _

Réfléchissant Amanda savait dés lors se dont Olivia avait besoin.

**0oooooooo0**

Assise maintenant sur son canapé Olivia soupira, elle ne pouvait décemment pas passer la soirée seule ici, elle déprimerait tout au mieux !

Entendant le bip de son téléphone, elle le prit et lue le texto d'Amanda.

— **La semaine à été dur, envie de m'accompagner boire un verre quelque part ? **

Hésitante elle réfléchit se demandant ce qui avait put pousser la jeune femme à lui proposer, ce n'était pas qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas ou ne sortaient jamais ensemble, mais d'habitude Fin et Nick les accompagner.

— **Pas de questions et on ne parle pas du boulot ! **

Tapa t-elle finalement avant que dans la seconde une réponse lui parvienne.

— **C'est d'accord pour moi ! On se rejoint chez Stanley ? Disons dans 40 minutes ? **

— **Je me change et j'arrive ! **

Se levant elle balaya des yeux la piéce avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, ouvrant sa penderie, elle attrapa une chemise avant que son regard tombe sur la petite robe noir qu'elle avait acheter un jour et qu'elle n'avait jamais mise. Si ce n'est pour ce speed-dating ou elle avait prétendue être Rachël.

L'attrapant finalement elle l'enfila avant de se maquiller légèrement. Une paire d'escarpins en main, elle quitta son appartement 20 minutes plus tard et fit route jusqu'au bar.

Elle n'eu pas de mal à repérer Amanda une fois arriver, la femme sans doute là avant elle était attabler au bar deux verres devant elle et faisait de grands gestes dans les airs. Se frayant un chemin jusqu'à elle et ne manquant pas les regards approbateurs de certains messieurs, Olivia s'installa à ses côtés.

— C'est bien que tu sois venu, je ne me voyais pas passer la soirée seule ! Trop déprimant ! _S'enquit Amanda en prenant une gorgée de sa bière._

— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux !_ Lui assura Olivia en retirant son manteau. Le posant sur la chaise, elle remercia d'un sourire Amanda pour le verre qu'elle lui avait commandé. _

— Waouh tu n'as pas fait semblant ! _Sourit-elle en indiquant la robe._

— Elle prend la poussière dans mon armoire alors c'était l'occasion de la mettre. _Ressentie t-elle le besoin de se justifier._

— Nul doute qu'avec ça tu vas te trouver un rendez-vous ! Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux, mais bon vu la robe… _Se rattrapa t-elle en entendant le soupir d'Olivia._

— Amanda, je ne compte pas me trouver quelqu'un se soir !

— Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir mis. _Plaisanta la femme._

À vrai dire elle avait eu envie de se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore plaire que le fait que David l'avais laissé était de sa faute et non de la sienne. Oui elle voulait se convaincre et surtout savoir si son physique avait un impact quelconque sur les hommes.

— Et si nous profitions hein ! _Evita de lui répondre Olivia en prenant une gorgée de son verre. _

Le temps passa et la conversation fut des plus fluide et des plus appréciable, elles parlèrent des hommes ou plutôt Amanda lui fit état de ses relations passées et de leur échecs, ce en quoi Olivia ne put qu'attester en être de même pour elle.

Finissant sa 3éme bière Amanda repéra soudain un homme s'approcher d'elle, homme auquel elle faisait les yeux doux depuis une heure maintenant.

Riant intérieurement Olivia la regarda congédier maladroitement l'homme, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son amie. Repartant apparemment déçut celui-ci rejoignit sa table.

— Tu peux y aller si tu veux.

— Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser, en plus c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir. _Lui assura t-elle tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer l'homme. _

— Amanda, je t'assure que ça va ! _Souri Olivia._ Je ne vais pas tarder de toute manière, un verre de plus et je risque de commencer à divaguer.

— Tu en es sûr ? _La fixa hésitante Amanda._

— Certaine ! Allez va le rejoindre, l'une de nous deux mérite bien une pause.

Sautant du tabouret Amanda la gratifia d'un immense sourire et après l'avoir saluer elle partie rejoindre l'homme. Les regardant avec un sourire Olivia manqua le fait qu'un homme venait de prendre le siège d'Amanda.

— Cette place est-elle libre ? _Entendit-elle alors._

Se tournant vers lui Olivia étouffa avant de reprendre son souffle.

— Etant donné que vous êtes déjà assis… _Lui fit t-elle remarquer._ Pourquoi demander.

— Je vais prendre cela pour un oui ! _Lança t-il avant de retirer son manteau et de commander au barman un bourbon. _

Le regardant discrètement Olivia ne manqua pas l'élégant costume, le rasage de prés et les cheveux impeccablement coiffé, tout comme elle ne manqua pas non plus se regard vert d'émeraude. Se congédiant aussitôt pour ses pensées alors qu'elle avait rompu ou plutôt s'était faite plaquer il y a quelques semaines elle reporta son attention sur son verre.

— Voyez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant !? _La questionna l'homme en prenant une gorgée_ _et en la détaillant maintenant ouvertement._

Et bien au moins il n'était pas gêner ! _Songea Olivia._ N'importe quel homme qui l'aurait regardé de la sorte aurait reçu une remarque des plus mordante et pourtant elle ne savait en cet instant quoi dire.

Décidant de se reprendre et jetant cet égarement sur le compte de l'alcool elle le fixa à son tour.

— Si ce n'est un costume à quatre pièces perdu au beau milieu de Manhattan, non rien… _Lui lança t-elle satisfaite quand ses sourcils se levèrent. _

— Vous en avez fait là un examen minutieux, mais c'est une erreur car en réalité c'est un costume 5 pièces ! Je porte des bretelles. _Rétorqua t-il avec un regard pointu._

— Qui de nos jours portent encore des bretelles ? _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de rire. _

— Les hommes qui ont le sens de la prestance et de la tenue.

— Laissez-moi devinez…vous travaillez dans la politique ? Ou bien dans le domaine juridique !

— Perspicace en plus de cela ! Gagner ! Je suis avocat !

Seigneur encore un ! Était-ce le sort qui s'acharner sur elle, voulant là lui renvoyer en pleine figure un rappel de sa dernière relation.

Devant son silence l'homme se redressa.

— Vous n'aimez pas les avocats.

— Tout dépend des quels ? _Soupira t-elle._

— Et bien si cela ce n'est pas du vécue je ne m'y connais pas_. Rie t-il légèrement._

—Ne vous as t-on jamais dit que vous étiez arrogant ! _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. _

— Et ne vous a t-on jamais dit que cette tenue mettait vos atouts particulièrement en valeurs ? Hum ? _La fixa t-il étroitement tandis qu'il porter son verre à ses lèvres._

Elle eu soudain chaud et tenta de ne pas faiblir face à l'intensité de se regard percent.

— Vous aurais-je fait perdre vos mots…?

Elle sourit avant de le regarder de nouveau.

— C'est Olivia et vous êtes ?

— Rafaël Barba.

Aimant inconsciemment le prénom, elle se prit soudain à imaginer la suite de cette soirée, se congédiant aussitôt intérieurement pour cette simple idée.

— Étant donné que nous, nous sommes dés lors présenter et que vous resterez donc en ma compagnie puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

Hésitante elle porta un regard au loin vers Amanda, celle-ci semblait profiter, riant dés lors aux éclats.

— C'est à dire que…je comptais partir.

— Mais tout à changer puisque que je suis là !

— En effet oui… _Murmura t-elle songeant une fois de plus à quel point il était arrogant. Cela aurait dut la faire fuir et pourtant elle restait là, se demandant après tout si elle ne pourrait pas continuer de profiter de la soirée. _

Prenant cela comme un accord Rafaël commanda deux autres verres.

Une heure plus tard, elle ne se souciait plus de savoir si elle devrait rentrer ou bien si Amanda était encore ici. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait en cet instant était cet homme qui si habilement avec une langue pointu réussissait à lui faire oublier ses tourments récents. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas le seul en cause, son trop plein d'alcool était un facteur à prendre en compte étant donner que celui-ci avait noyer son esprit.

Rafaël Barba était plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'il regardait discrètement sa rencontre imprévue. Il n'était pas l'un de ces hommes qui vagabonder de bar en bar afin de trouver un coup d'un soir, cela ne l'avait tout simplement jamais intéresser et avec son emploie il n'avait pas le luxe ni le temps de courtiser des femmes. Bien entendue, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de finir la nuit avec une femme afin de soulager un besoin primaire, mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint Brooklyn il avait privilégier le travail aux femmes. Oui ! Depuis Yelina son cœur s'était fermé à la possibilité d'une aventure qui durerait plus d'une nuit.

Il n'avait donc rien prévue en venant ici se soir si ce n'est de se détendre dans une foule de personnes inconnues et de soulager le stress et la tension de sa semaine et pourtant il avait rencontrer cette femme… Il avait alors eu bien du mal à se contenir et à rester impassible devant son allure et sa beauté même si une sensation étrange l'avait parcourue. Plus le temps passé plus il se demandait si après tout il ne pourrait pas s'accorder une pause bien méritée… Mais était-elle même intéressé ?

— Je commence à ne plus m'entendre penser. _Capta t-il son attention._ Que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette conversation autre part ?

— Chez vous ! _S'exclama t-elle ce qui le surpris pour le moins._

— Et bien oui pourquoi pas. Nous pourrions y prendre un dernier verre ?

— Épargnez-moi la galanterie c'est d'accord ! _Lui sourit-elle en attrapant son manteau sur la chaise. _

Troublé par son accord aussi rapide il en fit de même, se disant que cela était dut à l'alcool après tout lui-même se sentait léger. Ils sortirent tous deux du bar avant qu'il hèle un taxi. 15 minutes plus tard ils se trouvés devant un magnifique immeuble et après un court voyage en ascenseur, ils atterrirent dans un somptueux loft.

Subjuguée par l'espace Olivia le regarda amusé.

— Cela fait beaucoup de place pour un homme seul.

— J'aime me sentir à l'aise _! Lui répondit-il en l'aidant à retirer son manteau et en la guidant ensuite au salon. _

Leurs servant à tout deux un verre qu'il déposa sur la table basse il la regarda intensément une fois de plus.

— Pourquoi avoir accepté si rapidement ?

— Eh bien car j'en avais envie. _Rétorqua t-elle simplement en lui souriant._

— J'aurais put être un dangereux criminel et pourtant pas à un seul instant vous avez semblé douter.

— Croyez-moi je vois ce genre d'homme tous les jours et vous n'êtes pas à classer dans cette catégorie. _Plaisanta t-elle._

— Vous êtes aussi avocate ? ! _La regarda t-il sidérer._

— Non je suis flic !

— Vraiment !?

— Cela pose un problème ?

— Non, disons simplement que je ne vous imaginez pas travaillant dans la police.

— Et dans quoi m'imaginiez-vous ?

— À vrai dire je ne sais pas… _Perdit t-il soudain ses mots en sentant sa proximité._

Son corps le démangeait au plus haut point et s'il ne calmer pas cette envie rapidement, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

— Puis-je vous embrasser ? _Lui demanda t-il soudain sérieusement en captant son regard._

Posant le verre qu'elle tenait Olivia le fixa à son tour.

— Vous n'aviez pas à le demander.

Aussitôt ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un doux gémissement. Haletants, ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes électrisés semble t-il par l'intensité.

Dégageant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Rafaël passa ensuite doucement sa main derrière sa nuque et la caressa, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire se pencher en arrière, fermant les yeux, elle apprécia se geste.

— Je n'ai pas habituellement pas d'histoires d'un soir avec des personnes rencontrés dans un bar, ni même ailleurs…bien que je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps… _L'informa t-il se congédiant aussitôt pour cette phrase. Il avait décidément trop bue. _

— Par pitié taisez-vous ! _S'exclama t-elle en retour avant de réclamer de nouveau sa bouche._

C'est difficilement qu'ils étaient ensuite monter à l'étage dispersant sur leur chemin des morceaux de vêtements, une fois arriver dans sa chambre il ne restait plus à Olivia que ses sous vêtements tandis que Rafaël avait encore son pantalon.

L'allongeant sur le lit il n'eut pas le temps de l'enlever qu'elle l'attrapa vivement par la main, perdant alors totalement le contrôle en voyant ce corps ou plutôt cette femme magnifique presque nue allonger sur son lit il abandonna toute raison et l'embrassa fougueusement. Caressant ensuite son corps il l'a sentit trembler sous ses mains chaudes et c'est de sa bouche qu'il traça ensuite des trainés de plaisir dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

Ils avaient maintenant tout deux conscience que l'atmosphère était brulante, ou était-ce leurs corps ? La tenant serrer contre lui il travailla habilement pendant de longues minutes de sa main à la faire se détendre, la sentant déjà prête à l'accueillir.

— Maintenant ! _Exhorta Olivia en posant sa main sur poitrine._

La regardant les paupières à demies closes, il songea à la possibilité de lui accorder cette requête, mais le besoin de la sentir trembler davantage sous lui le fit attendre. Calmant lui même son propre besoin il enfonça ses doigts à son entrée et doucement les y fit tournoyer. C'est un gémissement et des yeux baignés de plaisir auquel il fut alors confronté, ses mains agrippant ses biceps elle le força soudain à se retourner avant qu'elle ne s'installe sur lui.

La laissant prendre le contrôle il poussa doucement son membre en elle appréciant les émotions qui défilaient alors sur son visage, mais bien vite la jouissance le gagna lui-même soufflant et jurant silencieusement quand il senti un torrent de plaisir l'assaillir.

Durant un long moment c'est un ballet de vas et vient et de cris qui résonna avant qu'il ne la retourne et que son corps en sueur soit de nouveau coller au sien. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir, il se sentait si proche et l'as sentait également au bord du précipice. C'est donc ensemble les corps entrelacés qu'ils atteignirent le plaisir ultime.

Haletants, la sueur recouvrant leurs membres ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, une seule pensée en tête. « Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient ressentie pareille sensation »

**0oooooooo0**

C'est un mal de tête qu'il la força à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin. Grimaçant en les ouvrant elle mit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler pourquoi était t-elle dans une chambre inconnue, mais surtout dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avant que finalement tout lui revienne en mémoire. Le bar, la rencontre avec cet avocat puis cette nuit des plus fantastique ! Bon sang ! Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de plaisir avec un homme et qu'il lui avait fait l'amour de cette manière ! Était-ce même déjà arriver ?

Voyant qu'il dormait encore elle réfléchit un instant à la suite de ses actions, elle devrait dans un premier temps retrouvé ses vêtements, puis ensuite partir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte était le mieux ! Elle n'était pas fan du lendemain et des conversations plutôt maladroite…

Résolue, elle commença à s'extirper du lit tenant l'un des draps autour de son corps quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Jurant à voix basse elle l'attrapa entendant alors Rafaël ruminer.

— **Benson !** _**Souffla t-elle sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de l'appelant**_

— **Liv, nous avons un cas, tout le monde doit revenir à l'enceinte ordre de Cragen. **

Soupirant, elle se passa la main sur le front.

— **Veux-tu que je récupère je ne suis pas loin de chez toi. **

— **Non, non c'est bon Nick ! Je…Je…** _**Bredouilla t-elle.**_ **Je suis sur la route.**

Raccrochant aussitôt afin d'éviter les questions de son équipier elle ferma les yeux.

— Un problème ? _Demanda Rafaël en se tournant vers elle._

— Non aucuns. Je vais juste devoir y aller c'était le boulot.

— Hum je vois…

Voulant à tout prix éviter la conversation ou la non conversation qui suivrait Olivia fit un geste vers la porte, l'informant qu'elle allait tacher de retrouver ses vêtements. Acquiesçant il la regarda sortir.

C'est finalement au bas des escaliers qu'elle trouva son deuxième bas, le tout maintenant dans les bras elle s'apprêta à remonter quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et resta pétrifier sur place. C'est une femme sans doute autour de la cinquantaine auquel elle fit alors face.

Ne sachant ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire et se sentant terriblement ridicule, Olivia se recula.

— Bonjour… _Bredouilla t-elle en direction de la femme._

À son grand soulagement Rafaël arriva à ce moment là, la sauvant d'une humiliation sans borne, bien qu'elle était sur de l'être déjà.

— Maman ! _S'exclama t-il._ Que fais-tu ici ? _S'enquit-il en passant devant Olivia. Lui au moins avait eu le temps de mettre un bas de pyjama._

— Eh bien nous sommes samedi Rafi ! N'as-tu pas oublié notre brunch ! _Le regarda sévèrement la femme. _

Se sentant au plus haut point mal à l'aise Olivia s'excusa.

— Tu pourrais me présenter ton amie. _Poursuivie la femme en regardant dés lors Olivia._

Se tournant vers elle il s'excusa silencieusement.

— Maman, voici Olivia, Olivia voici Lucia Barba, ma mère.

— Madame Barba c'est un plaisir… _Bredouilla t-elle._ _Se tournant vers Rafaël, elle murmura quelques mots._ Puis-je emprunter ta salle de bain un moment ?

— Bien sur ! Tout au fond du couloir à gauche. _Lui indiqua t-il tandis qu'elle partait déjà. _

— J'ignorais que tu fréquenté quelqu'un ! Si je l'avais sut je ne serais pas venue, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit Rafi !?

— Stop ! _Arrêta t-il d'un geste de la main sa mère._ _Mettant la machine à café en route il s'adossa contre le bord de l'ilot. _

— Je l'ai rencontré hier rien n'était prévu. _Non en effet rien ne l'était ! Songea t-il surtout pas cette entrevue. Comment avait-il put oublier le brunch ! _

— Hum… Je vois en tout cas elle est très belle.

— Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer… _Songea Rafaël._

Dix minutes plus tard une Olivia descente et habillé était revenu. Inspirant profondément, elle s'avança vers la paire.

— Eh bien je vais y aller, merci pour tout… _Commença t-elle avant que Lucia la coupe._

— Prenez au moins quelque choses à manger. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait fuir.

— Elle doit aller travailler maman.

— Un samedi ! Et bien je comprends, c'est dommage… Mais j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir à l'avenir.

Evitant de regarder Rafaël qui semblait en cet instant fuir son regard à tout prix, elle sourit à la femme avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Mettant son manteau elle les salua une dernière fois et sortie précipitamment.

— Je me sens désolé Rafi...

— Ce n'est rien, elle s'en remettra.

— Comptes-tu la revoir, je veux dire est-ce serieux entre vous deux.

— Tout comme je te l'ai dit, je l'ai rencontrais hier, mais cela crois-moi n'est pas de ta préoccupation.

— Ne soit pas avec elle comme tu l'es à ton travail, elle mérite au moins que tu la rappelle.

— Comme je te l'ai dit il s'agit de ma vie ! _Trancha t-il en prenant une longue gorgée de café._ Laisse-moi un moment et nous irons prendre ce brunch !

Dubitative Lucia le fixa, seigneur comme il pouvait être têtue parfois ! Ne comprendra t-il dont jamais qu'il y avait une vie en dehors du tribunal et qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de penser à la fonder. Plus les années passés, plus elle commencer à désespérer d'avoir un jour des petits enfants…

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai voulue intégré le personnage de Lucia barba car je l'aime beaucoup et regrette le fait que l'on ne l'est pas plus vue à l'écran. Elle sera sans doute présente dans les chapitres suivants. Quand à Amanda, elle et Olivia ont développés ici une amitié plus rapide que dans le scénario original, dans tous les cas j'avais besoin d'elle dans ce chapitre. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Olivia avait regagné l'enceinte après être repasser chez elle et n'avait pas manqué alors en arrivant une remarque du capitaine et un coup d'œil ne Nick.

Cependant elle fut au moins soulagée de s'apercevoir qu'Amanda était elle aussi arrivé en retard apparemment dans le même état qu'elle.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait de l'aspirine ? _Soupira t-elle en s'effondrant sur son siège._

_Lui lançant un tube Munch ne put se retenir de rire. _

— Dure nuit les enfants !?

— Nous étions censés être en week-end… _Rétorqua grincheuse Amanda._

Prenant à son tour le tube, Olivia pris un comprimé.

— Ma parole avez-vous fait la fête ensembles hier soir. _Les regarda Fin._

— Nous… _Commença Amanda quand le capitaine les interrompit. _

— Assez bavardé, vous avez du boulot ! Nick, Olivia la victime vous attends à l'hôpital, Fin, Amanda je vous laisse aller inspecter son appartement.

— Oui, chef ! _S'enquit-elle, regardant Fin commencer à partir elle s'approcha d'Olivia. _

— On dirait que tout s'est bien terminé pour toi hier soir. _Sourit-elle._

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Oh je t'en prie je t'ai vu quitter le bar avec ce type, plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs. Avez-vous passé la nuit ensemble ? Même si j'imagine vu ta tête que oui.

— Qui a passé la nuit avec qui ?!_ Les interrompit Nick. _

— Personne ! _S'empressa de répondre Olivia._ Allez viens, on doit aller à l'hôpital.

Décidant de reprendre cette conversation à un autre moment, Nick la suivit.

**0oooooooo0**

La journée était enfin terminée et c'est ravie qu'elle regagna son appartement, n'espérant alors qu'une chose se mettre au lit.

Aujourd'hui inconsciemment elle avait penser à lui, c'était absurde jamais elle ne pensait à ses rencards, mais cela avait était si diffèrent que les fois précédentes. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui laisser son numéro ? Non ! C'était stupide et cela aurait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle souhaitait le revoir et ce n'était pas le cas. Bien que…Songea t-elle. Non ! Elle avait passé une excellente soirée point finale ! Dés lors, elle devait continuer sa vie essayant de ne pas penser au regard qui avait désormais remplacer celui de David Haden…

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

L'affaire Délia Wilson avait eu des répercussions sans nom au sein de l'unité et encore aujourd'hui, ils tentés tous tant bien que mal de réparer et de faire face au dommages.

Cassidy était revenu de plein fouet dans sa vie avant de se faire tirer dessus, Nick avait mis en péril son mariage déjà fragile et le capitaine avait était accusé à tort du meurtre de Carissa… Mais finalement ils avaient gagné et Cragen était libre. De nombreuses têtes étaient tombées et en cela ils devaient se féliciter.

Bientôt Le capitaine serait de retour et tout redeviendrait comme avant, enterrant à jamais ces semaines cauchemardesques. Le seul point positif dans cette histoire était le fait qu'elle avait revu Brian, à ses côtés une flamme s'était ravivée et elle n'avait put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à son chevet à l'hôpital. Elle ignorait si s'était la peur ou bien la crainte de le perdre qui avait guider son geste, mais elle l'avait fait et cela bien qu'étrange lui avait sembler familier. Elle ne lui avait pas menti elle avait vraiment changé et surtout murie, elle n'était plus le petit inspecteur réserver et fermé à l'idée de penser à l'avenir. Elle était aujourd'hui une femme prête à faire des choix et surtout à les accepter. Alors il est vrai que de retourner dans les bras de Brian était en quelque sorte une facilitée car avec lui elle savait à quoi s'attendre, néanmoins elle se confortait dans l'idée que c'était une bonne chose et qu'elle en avait besoin, besoin pour oublier le soir venue tout ce qui se passer au bureau.

Nick et elle s'étaient accrochés à plusieurs reprises principalement à cause de David Haden et depuis il semblait l'éviter au plus haut point.

**0oooooooo0**

Assise à son bureau et regardant discrètement Nick elle écoutait Harris leur parler de leur nouvelle affaire. Jocelyn Paley accuser Adam Cain de l'avoir violer. Entendant Munch assurer à Harris que depuis l'affaire Délia Wilson tous les substituts se terraient dans leurs trous et qu'ils n'en avaient plus à cette heure, elle mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer les mots qui suivirent.

— Rafaël Barba… _Murmura t-elle._

— Oui, vous verrez c'est un type qui à de très grosses…Hum… Ambitions.

N'écoutant guère ce que disait dés lors Harris, elle se sentit plonger dans un brouillard épais, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai de tous les substituts présent à New-York pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui !

— Olivia tu viens, Harris nous accompagne au tribunal.

— Hein quoi ?

— Il nous emmène voir le substitut.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait en aucune façon le revoir ! Et pourtant cela devrait arriver tôt ou tard.

— Je… J'arrive…

— Olivia, ça va ? _La regarda soudain étrangement Amanda._

— Oui, je…j'arrive. _Lui assura t-elle en se levant._

**Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais cela était pour le suspens… Comme vous l'avez compris la prochaine scène comportera les retrouvailles entre Olivia et Rafaël ! Des retrouvailles qui promettent d'être forte en émotion, comme l'un comme pour l'autre. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**** : Merci tout d'abords à ceux qui prendront le temps et auront l'envie de lire cette histoire, une fois de plus n'hésitez à me donner votre avis ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 3**

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal lui avait paru interminable, tout le long elle s'était demandé comment l'homme réagirait en la revoyant, bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait continuer sa vie après cette soirée et était sans aucun doute passé à autre chose. Après tout c'était ce qu'elle avait fait elle…

Entrant dans la salle d'audience elle sentit le besoin soudain de se mettre légèrement en retrait, faisant semblant de lire quelque chose sur son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix qu'elle aurait put reconnaitre entre toutes lui tordit les entrailles.

— Eh bien capitaine, vous êtes venus avec vos filles ! _Sourit-il largement en s'approchant d'eux, une moue presque moqueuse recouvrant son visage. Cependant celle-ci disparu aussi rapidement qu'il reconnu la femme se tenant en face de lui._

Dés lors tous deux semblaient se noyer dans un torrent de mots et de pensés, n'entendant que partiellement les mots du capitaine.

— Alors est-ce que vous prenez l'affaire ?! _S'enquit Amanda, essayant là de sauver Olivia d'une gêne des plus grande. Elle avait reconnu cet homme et savais qu'il était celui avec qui Liv avait passé la nuit il y a des semaines_. _Le destin était parfois cruelle songea t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Olivia. _

Assurant à l'inspecteur qu'en effet, il prendrait l'affaire il les guida toutes deux jusqu'à son bureau ignorant les émotions qui l'envahissait. Après quelques minutes de discussion ils se mirent d'accord pour amener ici Jocelyn afin qu'elle le rencontre. Prétextant soudain un appel de Fin, Amanda sortit les laissant seuls.

Le silence résonna pour ce qui parut une éternité avant que Rafaël décide de le rompre.

— J'ignorais que tu bossais à l'unité spéciale…

— Comment aurais-tu put le savoir, je ne te l'ai pas dit.

— J'ai pourtant entendu tant de fois ton nom lorsque j'étais à Brooklyn, je n'ai simplement pas…

— Tu n'as simplement pas fait le rapprochement. _Compléta t-elle._ Ce n'est rien.

— Écoute c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir eu ce transfert, j'ai travailler dur et je ne veux pas que…

Et là soudain un souvenir passé la frappa, David lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque de mettre sa carrière en jeu pour eux. Ils étaient décidément tous pareils ! Qu'avait-elle pensé ! Bon sang !

— Il n'y a aucuns problèmes ! Cela n'est même jamais arrivé après tout, non ? _Rétorqua t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _

Surpris par son ton et par la rapidité de sa conclusion étant donner que là n'était pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il décida de se comporter en substitut et de jouer son meilleur rôle.

— Eh bien dans ce cas tout est clair inspecteur ! Nous, nous reverrons bientôt avec mademoiselle Paley.

— C'est entendu ! _Acquiesça t-elle en s'empressant ensuite de sortir, ne prêtant même pas un regard dans sa direction. _

S'effondrant dans son fauteuil Rafaël soupira, sa première journée de travail commencé à merveille ! Les choses n'aurais pas pu mieux se passer. Songea t-il ironiquement. Bon sang ! Quel abruti il avait été de ne pas se renseigner avant, de ne pas avoir su où elle travaillait… Cela lui aurait sans doute éviter ce genre de désagrément et surtout le fait qu'elle le prenait dés lors c'était certain pour un conard prétentieux. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle depuis se soir-là, mais sans son numéro il n'avait pas put la retrouver. Il s'était rendu à quelques reprises au bar ou il l'avait rencontré espérant la revoir, mais à chaque fois elle n'y était pas, abandonnant finalement l'idée, il s'était remis dans le travail, heureux quand une opportunité s'était présenté. Cela ne changeait rien ! Se répéta t-il. Elle n'était qu'un rencart d'une nuit…rien de plus, rien de moins… Alors pourquoi avait t-il était si ébranler de la revoir ?

Olivia inspira longuement appuyer maintenant contre le mur du couloir.

— Hey ! Est-ce que ca va ? _Lui demanda Amanda en la rejoignant._

— Oue…après tout ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

— Sérieusement c'est vraiment fou que tu revois ce type dans ses conditions.

— Amanda, je t'en prie… _Soupira Olivia en commençant à marcher. _

— Non, mais c'est vrai quelle était la probabilité qu'il soit notre nouveau substitut.

— Franchement ? Elle était nulle ! _Lui lança un coup d'œil Olivia._

— Et pourtant c'est lui, je ne sais pas…On dirait un signe du destin tu ne trouve pas ?

— Absolument pas non ! _Se stoppa t-elle en faisant face à Amanda._ Écoute cette histoire c'est du passé, nul n'as besoin de le savoir et d'en entendre parler, ok.

— Tu as peur que j'en parle à Nick ou à Fin, franchement je sais tenir ma langue.

— Je l'espère. _Reprit-elle sa marche._

**0oooooooo0**

La semaine s'était passé dans un floue, Jocelyn avait rencontré Barba et travailler avec lui sur son témoignage et ensuite le procès avait eu lieu, un procès ou l'homme avait fait sensation autant pour l'auditoire que pour elle. Finalement il avait gagné et le coup d'œil que lui avait lancer le substitut à la fin de la séance l'avait convaincu que peut importe ce qu'elle pouvait en cet instant penser de lui, il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait !

Les jours suivant et surtout les affaires suivantes le prouvèrent, sa détermination et son audace, mais surtout son culot leur permirent que justice soit rendue pour les victimes. Malgré ce fait elle tentait toujours de l'ignorer de rester professionnelle essayant par tous les moyens possibles de ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui.

Les choses s'étaient cependant compliquées quelques jours plus tard quand elle avait dû se chargé de partir à sa recherche afin de l'informé des rebondissements sur leur affaire actuelle. Le trouvant finalement attablé dans un bar elle ne pu alors s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en l'entendant l'as prier de s'assoir de boire et de sourire.

— Êtes-vous serieux ? Vous voulez accusé un homosexuel de haine envers d'autres homosexuels. _Le regarda t-elle éberlue._

— Je vais le faire ! _Lui assura t-il avec conviction en prenant une gorgée de son verre._

Dubitative elle avait songé à la défense que l'homme était en train de préparer, ne doutant pas que celle-ci serait comme à chaque fois épique.

— Dans ce cas j'attends d'assister à ce coup de maitre_. Lui dit-elle en se levant alors. _

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêter à partir il l'arrêta.

— Vous n'avez pas bu votre verre !

— Il est tard et il me tarde de rentrer chez moi.

Semblant réfléchir un instant il capta de nouveau son attention le visage dépourvu de son sas habituelle.

— Restez !

Elle hésita, elle devait rejoindre Brian et lui avait envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle serait bientôt là. Mais après tout elle aurait pu être retenu…

— Très bien ! _S'assis t-elle finalement._

— Voilà qui est mieux. _Sourit-il légèrement en reportant son attention vers son verre._

Le regardant discrètement Olivia se demanda comment pourrait-elle réussir à oublier un homme qu'elle voyait maintenant pratiquement tous les jours, les choses auraient-elles étaient plus faciles s'il s'était comporter comme un con, bien qu'il l'avait fait… Mais les instants de gentillesse et de sincérité semblaient belles et bien prendre le dessus sur le reste.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Oui bien sûr, si vous estimez qu'une nouvelle défense est envisageable alors je vous suie. _Acquiesça t-elle en buvant._

— Je ne parlais pas là de l'affaire. _La fixa t-il avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif._

— Oh… _Baissa t-elle soudain les yeux._ _Ils n'avaient pas reparlés du sujet depuis se jour-là ou elle l'avait revu au palais. Depuis ils s'étaient comportés comme deux personnes adultes décidant de faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu et se vouvoyant mutuellement, bien qu'au départ quelque peut étrange, elle s'y était habitué._

Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il soudain de son bien-être.

— Je pensais que le substitut n'avait que faire de cela.

— Ce n'est pas le substitut qui vous parle en cet instant, mais l'homme…

— Ah ! Car ils sont deux. _Le regarda t-elle avec ironie._ Comme c'est amusant ! Si vous en doutiez encore croyez bien que vous avez certainement là un gros problème d'ego. _Lui avoua t-elle en se levant à nouveau, récupérant son manteau elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, mais dû s'arrêter quand elle sentit sa main attrapé son poignet et la tourner face à lui._

— Que veux dire cette scène ! _La fixa t-il désabusé en tenant fermement son poignet._ Pourquoi cette réaction ? C'est absurde !

— C'est vous qui êtes absurde et vous seul !

— Alors le simple fait de vous demander comment vous allez vous met dans un état pareil, des collègues ne sont t-ils pas censés pouvoir le faire ?

— Vous savez pertinement que vous ne l'êtes pas.

— Ah non et que suis-je ?

— Un homme avec lequel je n'aurais jamais dû coucher !

Aussitôt il la lâcha et eu bien du mal alors à encaisser ses paroles, ravalant la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge il s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait quitté les lieux. Soupirant il attrapa son verre le finissant d'une traite. Qu'avait-il pensé ?! Il n'était rien pour elle ! Rien qu'une aventure, alors certes il avait tenté de la persuader qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais plus les semaines passer plus il avait bien du mal à faire semblant… Chaque jour en travaillant à ses côtés il en apprenait un peut plus sur elle. Elle était doué dans son boulot, doué avec les victimes et les suspects, elle était ardente et passionné et ne reculerais devant rien et certainement pas devant lui afin d'obtenir justice pour les victimes.

Il l'avait au départ considéré comme une femme magnifique, bien que cette nuit l'avait laissé ébranler au plus haut point, aujourd'hui il réalisait qu'il n'appréciait pas seulement son physique, mais aussi sa personne… Il voulait la connaitre davantage en apprendre plus sur elle et sur sa vie, devenir son ami et qui sait un jour peut-être qu'il réaliserait que certaines choses étaient plus importantes que d'autres…

Tout cela n'avait dés lors plus raison d'être, elle se sentait clairement obliger de travailler avec lui et n'avait apparemment pas ressentie les choses de la même manière qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Rafaël avait toujours était entier que se soit au travail ou bien dans ses relation, bien que celle-ci dépende plus du domaine familiale, essentiellement sa mère et son abuelita, il s'était investi à deux-cents pour cents. Avec Yelina, il avait tout mis en péril, absolument tout et pour quel résulta… Néanmoins, il ne changerait pas, s'était sa façon d'être, son caractère, une facette de personnalité que peut de gens connaissait. Alors soit si Olivia Benson ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie il n'insisterait pas, mais cependant il ne partirais pas !

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia avait finalement fait route jusqu'à l'appartement de Brian ressentant le grand besoin de se changer les idées. La voyant là il lui avait sourit avant que dans la foulée elle s'empare de ses lèvres et se presse contre lui.

— Il y a une raison ? _La regarda Brian en indiquant leurs corps maintenant entrelacés._

— Pourquoi faut-il obligatoirement une raison à tout ? Hum… _Rétorqua t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. _

Sentant la passion le parcourir Brian laissa de côté son empressement et s'attaqua à la satisfaire l'entrainant déjà dans la chambre afin qu'ils profitent au mieux du temps ensemble.

De longues minutes plus tard tandis que Brian s'enfoncer en elle le plaisir les gagnant touts deux elle essaya de faire abstraction des images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit et essaya durement de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un autre homme qui était allongé sur elle, mais bien Brian Cassidy. Elle était avec Brian ! Elle aimé Brian et en cet instant c'était Brian qui lui faisait l'amour ! Alors pourquoi le regard de Rafaël Barba continuait de la hanter…

**Voilà les choses commence à se mettre en place. J'espère que vous ne vous y perdez pas trop, je ne voulais pas que dans cette histoire se soit d'un côté noir et de l'autre blanc, je voulais y ajouter un peut de complexité. (Comme le disait notre bien aimé ancien substitut « et soudain, les couleurs sont apparues ») **

**Il y a bien sur ici un énorme quiproquo car Olivia pense que Rafaël a juste voulu coucher avec elle, elle tente donc de le repousser et se rebiffe contre lui. Mais bien sûr il n'abandonnera pas si facilement et les choses risque de ne pas s'arranger avec deux grosses révélations prochaine ! Il y aura évidement la relation d'Olivia et Brian qui éclatera au grand jour comme à l'origine, mais également une autre nouvelle absolument imprévue ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Olivia se sentait au plus mal ces derniers jours elle pensé avec certitude avoir attrapé un virus et imaginait déjà passer le week-end pelotonner sous sa couette. Brian qui avait bien vu comment elle se sentait lui avait conseillé d'aller chez le médecin, mais elle avait refusé lui assurant que cela passerait. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre en arrêt en se moment.

Ce soir elle était chez lui, étonnement aujourd'hui elle s'était sentit un peut mieux. Entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte elle laissa Brian aller ouvrir au livreur pour le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard si jamais il avait besoin de monnaie et c'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Nick et Munch. Légèrement mal à l'aise et se sentant en cet instant comme une collégienne, elle avait trébucher maladroitement avant que Brian n'expédie Amaro et referme la porte.

Le lendemain il s'était rendu au poste et les nouvelles était tombé, c'est effaré qu'elle avait appris qu'il était accusé de viol. Cela était impossible se répéta t-elle en entendant le petit pitch colérique de Nick sur le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas informer de sa relation avec Cassidy.

— Franchement Cassidy ?! _La regarda t-il énerver. _

Ravalant le commentaire qu'elle allait lui faire selon lequel il était son partenaire et non son pére et qu'elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait elle se sentit soudain prise d'un vertige et son estomac se retourna. S'écartant de Nick elle s'empressa de rejoindre les toilettes.

Y entrant rapidement elle rendit alors le contenu de son déjeuner dans la cuvette, le front maintenant en sueur elle souffla et tenta de se redresser.

Sortant chancelante elle se rendit compte qu'Amanda était là et que vraisemblablement elle l'avait entendu.

— J'ai attrapé un virus, je pensais juste que cela était passé. _Lui dit t-elle en se rinçant la bouche et en passant une serviette sur son front. _

— Un virus hein ? _La regarda étrangement Amanda._

— Oui un virus !

— Tu ne sentais déjà pas bien l'autre jour lorsque nous avons trouver la victime.

— C'est logique puisque je suis malade !

— Toi et Cassidy ça fait longtemps ? _Changea t-elle soudain de sujet ce qui surpris pour le moins Olivia._

— Tu comptes toi aussi me faire subir un interrogatoire et me reprocher le fait de ne pas vous l'avoir dit ?

— Non absolument pas, je me questionne c'est tout…

— Tu te questionne sur quoi !_ Soupira t-elle sentant déjà les symptômes d'une migraine à venir. Vivement que la journée soit finie ! Songea t-elle. _

— Si j'étais toi je ferais un test, juste au cas où.

— Un test ! _La regarda effaré Olivia. Seigneur, elle n'était pas enceinte ! Elle avait eu ses règles il y a…il y a combien de temps déjà… Merde ! Non, tenta t-elle de relativiser, c'était normal, elle n'avait après tout jamais était vraiment bien régler de ce côté là et il était arriver qu'elle ne les ai pas durant deux mois._

— Je peux t'assuré que je ne suis pas enceinte Amanda.

— Dans ce cas tu ne risques rien en faisant un test.

— Penses-tu que se soit vraiment le moment ! _Lui lança t-elle avant de sortir._

Le soir venu après avoir assuré à Brian qu'elle le soutiendrait dans cette épreuve et surtout qu'elle ne doutait pas de son innocence, elle était passé à la pharmacie afin d'acheter un test. Cela n'engager rien ! Il s'agissait juste là de se rassurer et puis ils s'étaient protégés à chaque fois elle en était certaine, il y avait peut-être eu une fois ou elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule… Bon sang ! Elle n'était pas enceinte dans tous les cas !

Sortant de la pharmacie son précieux achat maintenant en main elle regagna l'appartement de Brian.

Fourrant le test son sac, elle était entré.

Après avoir discutés de l'affaire et de la suite des évènements et écoutant le monologue plutôt remonter qu'il lui fit d'Amaro, elle s'était excusé et avait rejoint la salle de bain pendant qu'il leur commandés à manger.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire elle fixa la petite boite avant de soupirer et de sortir le test. Deux minutes plus tard elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la même position et attendait.

Les couleurs ne tardèrent pas à apparaître où plutôt les barres deux plus précisément. S'emparant de la boite Olivia regarda ce qu'elle avait déjà lu. « Une barre pas enceinte, deux barres enceinte » Reportant son attention sur le test elle ne put que lâcher la boite et haleter. Non ! Cela n'était pas possible !

— Liv est-ce que tout va bien ? _Entendit-elle à travers la porte._

— Oui…Je… J'arrive. _Exhorta t-elle la voix tremblante._

Mon dieu qu'allait-elle faire ? Il était certain que le moment était plus que mal choisie pour en parler à Brian, à vrai dire elle ignorait même s'il voulait des enfants, plus précisément son enfant, ils n'en avaient jamais parlés. Le sexe avait était le ciment de leur relation renaissante, bien qu'elle savait avec certitude qu'il tenait à elle et inversement, mais là tout était diffèrent, il ne s'agirait plus de se voir de temps en temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre, ils ne le pourraient tout simplement pas.

Elle se sentit soudain paniquer à l'idée de lui dire et de bouleverser de façon si radicale sa vie. Tentant désespérément de se reprendre elle inspira durant de longues minutes, consciente des appels insistés de Brian.

10 minutes plus tard, elle ne tremblait plus et penser pouvoir se lever, regardant le test hésitante elle récupéra la boite et le fourra dedans s'empressant de le cacher ensuite dans le fond du tiroir du meuble évier. Brian n'était pas vraiment des plus organisé et il ne penserait pas aller fouiller aussi loin, d'ailleurs à part quelques pansements et bandes de sparadraps il n'y avait rien dans le tiroir. Satisfaite elle ressortie alors.

— Liv est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler.

— Désolé je ne me sentais pas très bien…

— Je pensais que tu allais mieux.

— Je le pensais moi aussi. _Passa t-elle devant lui et rejoignant le canapé, s'y pelotonnant, elle fit alors face au regard inquiet de Brian. _

— Écoute va chez le médecin demain !

— Brian… _Soupira t-elle._ Penses-tu sincèrement que se soit le moment.

— Je suis innocent Liv, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à le comprendre ! Cette histoire sera vite terminé et nous pourons reprendre nos vies.

Oui et quels vies ? Se demanda t-elle songeusement.

**0oooooooo0**

Le lendemain elle avait dû se rendre au bureau de Barba accompagné de Nick afin de parler de l'affaire, en effet la prétendue victime avait décrit en tout point une cicatrice que Brian avait à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche.

Elle se tenait maladroitement sur le bord de la table ne sachant ce qu'elle devait dire.

— Y a t-il autre chose ? _Demanda Barba le regard sur ses papiers._

— A vrai dire oui… _S'exclama Olivia._

— Je vous écoute. _L'incita t-il d'un geste de la main._

— Je vais vous éviter de la paperasse, Cassidy a bien une cicatrice à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche, un toxico lui as mis un cout de couteau quand il était encore jeune flic. _Avoua t-elle en évitant soigneusement son regard. _

Le silence se faisant à la suite de ses révélation ou plutôt de cette confirmation, Rafaël accrocha son regard.

— Et vous savez cela parce que !? _S'exclama t-il avec raideur._

— Il y a autre chose que je devais également vous dire…

— Oh je vois ! _Trancha t-il durement le regard sombre._ C'est donc une relation passée ou en court ?

— les deux avec une pause de 13 ans entre deux. _Rétorqua Olivia, essayant de ne pas flancher sous la colère qui fulminait dans son regard. _

— Vous êtes donc loin d'être objective !

— Non c'est faux ! _Le contredit-elle en s'approchant de son bureau._

— Amaro ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hésitant il regarda Liv avant de reporter son attention vers Barba.

— Eh bien la victime nous a semblé des plus crédible…

— Nick ! Cassidy est incapable de faire ça !

— Peut importe, le procès est déjà lancer. _Les informa Rafaël._

— Le procès ! _Le regarda sidérer Olivia._

— Oui et au moment même où nous parlons ils sont sûrement en train d'arrêter Cassidy pour viol !

Un farandole d'injures était en train de défiler dans son esprit tandis qu'elle fixer l'homme impassiblement, il semblait heureux de cette issue, satisfait que les choses se passe ainsi. Elle avait fait fausse route depuis le début, il était un conard prétentieux et plus que cela un abruti sans bornes !

— Désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille, une urgence ! _Lui fit part Nick son téléphone en main. _Je te dépose à l'enceinte ?

— Non ça ira… _Murmura t-elle._

Regardant Nick sortir elle attrapa son manteau qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise avant de sentir un vertige l'assaillir. Par pitié pas maintenant. Soupira t-elle en tenant maintenant le dossier de la chaise.

Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa que la main de Rafaël était maintenant posée sur son bras et qu'il la regardait quelque peu alarmer.

— Ça va ?

— Ce n'est rien… _Se dégagea t-elle, se rendant alors compte qu'elle ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes. _

— Asseyez-vous ! _Lui ordonna t-il en voyant son état, il était certes furieux en cet instant, mais sa santé passer avant tout le reste._

— Barba, je vais parfaitement bien ! _Scanda t-elle en portant aussitôt une main à sa tête._

L'asseyant de force sur le canapé il lui servit ensuite un verre d'eau.

— Buvez !

Prenant quelques gorgés elle sentie finalement de nouveau son corps et se sentie un peut mieux.

— Est-ce la nouvelle qui vous met dans cet état ?

Le regardant incrédule elle se retenue de l'envoyer balader. Un jour c'était certain elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée.

— Pourquoi même vous en souciez-vous ?

— Oh je vous en prie, je ne suis pas celui qui ai menti sur ma vie.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Couchiez-vous déjà avec lui lorsque nous, nous sommes rencontrés ?!

Ecœurer soudain par la pensée qu'il puisse bel et bien imaginer cela d'elle, elle se leva ignorant le bourdonnement. Passant devant lui elle s'avança vers la porte.

— Nous n'avons pour l'heure plus rien à nous dire ! _Lança t-elle avant de sortir._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Le procès avait était une cohues sans nom, Nick et Cassidy avaient bien failli s'écharper après que Brian n'ai pas trouver de mieux à faire que de faire revenir dans sa vie l'ancienne femme avec qui Nick avait entretenue une relation lorsqu'il était sous couverture au stups, tous cela avait conduit à révéler l'existence de son fils Gil. Nick avait eu bien du mal à enregistrer ses nouvelles…

Le principal était cependant que Cassidy avait était innocenté, toute cette affaire n'était en réalité qu'un coup monté et dés lors ils pourraient reprendre leur vie.

Elle était au bureau entouré de l'équipe et de Barba quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, l'ignorant elle l'entendit une nouvelle fois résonner. Répondant finalement elle s'écarta du groupe.

— **Brian, que se passe t-il ? **

— **Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire Liv ! **

— **De quoi parles-tu ? Écoute je suis au boulot là… **

— **J'ai trouver le test dan la salle de bain ! **

Et merde ! Pensa t-elle.

— **Brian je… **

— **Quand compter tu au juste m'en parler Liv ? **

— **Je suis désolé, mais je serais bientôt là et nous pourrons en discuter. **

— **Dans ce cas je t'attends. **

Raccrochant elle passa sa main sur son front il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne tôt ou tard…elle n'aurait pas pu lui cacher éternellement.

— Liv un problème ? _Lui demanda Nick._

— Non rien, enfin… Est-ce que vous pouvez finir sans moi il faut que je rentre.

— Tu est sûr que ce ne rien de grave ?

— Je dois juste rentrer.

— Dans ce cas vas y je préviendrais le capitaine.

— Merci. _Souffla t-elle en récupérant son manteau,_ _passant devant Barba et l'ignorant, elle s'empressa de sortir de l'enceinte. _

— Y a t-il un problème avec Benson ? _Demanda Barba en s'approchant de Nick, essayant de paraître désintéresser. _

— Je ne sais pas… _Souffla t-il. _

Cela ne le regardait pas ! Songea Rafaël. C'était sa vie pas la sienne. Quittant à son tour l'enceinte il vida sa tête, il avait un mandat à délivrer !

Olivia arriva à l'appartement de Brian 30 minutes plus tard, entrant elle le trouva au salon une bière à la main.

Ne sachant comment se comporter elle s'assis simplement en face de lui et attendit.

— Merci d'être venu si rapidement.

— Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. _Lui assura t-elle essayant de faire trainer les choses au maximum pas vraiment prête pour la conversation qui allait suivre._

— Bien… _Songea Brian._ Quand l'as-tu su ?

Ils étaient donc maintenant dans le vif du sujet…

— Peut de temps après ton accusation…

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! _Se leva t-il._

— Brian penses-tu vraiment que c'était le moment ! Je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ça alors que tu t'apprêté à témoigner, bon sang ! Comprend moi !

— Pareil nouvelle m'aurais sûrement redonner un peut d'espoir tu ne penses pas !?

— Pardon ? _Le regarda t-elle sidéré._ Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'es pas contre cette idée.

— Ce que je dis c'est que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais voulu l'apprendre, mais bon se qui est fait est fait.

— Alors quoi ? Que fait-on ?

— Laisse moi réalisé ça d'accord.

— Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi, que je m'y attendais ?

— Comment est-ce même arrivé je pensais que tu prenais la pilule ?

— Tu ne vas pas me mettre ça sur le dos Brian ! _L'avertit t-elle._

— Je suis perdu Liv ! Je viens à peine de me relever de ce cirque, j'ai perdu mon emploie et je me retrouve à faire le planqueton au tribunal du Bronx et maintenant j'apprends que tu es enceinte ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'en sortir moi-même alors élever un enfant…

— Inutile de continuer, c'est bon je pense que j'ai compris ! _Se leva t-elle._

— Merde Liv attend !

— Non comme tu l'as dit tu as besoin de digérer la nouvelle et mieux vaut que tu le fasses seul.

Sans plus de mots elle était partie. Qu'avait t-elle pensé ? Qu'il lui sauterait dans les bras et serait fou de joie… Comme elle pouvait être idiote ! Elle n'aurait jamais une famille, elle était maudite, oh oui une malédiction pesait sur sa vie faisant de ce fait fuir tous les hommes qu'elle rencontré.

**0oooooooo0**

Ressentant le besoin de se vider la tête elle avait marcher durant de longues heures dans les rues ne rentrant finalement chez elle qu'au coucher du soleil.

Arrivant devant son immeuble elle monta les marches pour trouvé une fois devant sa porte nul autre que Rafaël Barba. Décidément la journée n'aurait pas put être pire !

— Que faites-vous ici ?

— Vous arrive-t-il parfois de décrocher votre téléphone ! _Cria presque l'homme._

— Si vous êtes venu ici pour hurler un conseil vous pouvez immédiatement repartir.

— À vrai dire je venais vous informer que notre victime ne veut plus témoigner.

Soupirant elle ouvrit sa porte la laissant entrebâiller, prenant cela comme une invitation Rafaël la suivit avant de poser sa mallette près du canapé.

— C'est assez cosy. _Remarqua t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au lieux._

Levant les yeux au ciel et ignorant son commentaire elle se rendit vers son armoire de cuisine avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait plus boire ! La refermant avec un claquement, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

— Laissez-moi le dossier je l'étudierais.

— Est-ce la mauvaise période du mois. _Ne put t-il s'empêcher de lui dire._

Grand dieu il avait était imbuvable depuis qu'il avait appris sa relation avec Brian, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne la tacle ou la descende, allant même jusqu'à discréditer ces idées et ses preuves. Et là il continuait !

— Sortez de chez moi ! _S'avança t-elle vers lui._

La regardant alors fixement il pris conscience de la palette d'émotions qui inondés dés lors son visage, la colère, la fatigue, mais surtout la douleur. Il avait était blessant envers elle, mais il n'avait pas put s'empêcher, il avait eu mal et avait décidé de lui rendre l'appareil, même s'il pensait et pensé toujours qu'elle n'en avait que faire.

— Et si nous arrêtions de nous faire la guerre ?

— Vous seul l'avez déclenchez.

— Car je pensé que…

— Vous pensiez mal ! _Le coupa Olivia._

— Vraiment ? _La fixa t-il dubitatif._

Soudain, elle se senti ramené deux mois en arrière, Dieu sais ce qui avait put se passer de choses depuis se temps et pourtant en cet instant elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau dans son appartement le regardant captivée tandis qu'il dégagé délicatement la robe de ses épaules.

Voyant que son visage s'était adoucit Rafaël prit cela comme une chance et attrapa doucement sa main.

— Je ne vous dirais pas que je suis désolé car je ne lui pas, mais je vous promets dés lors d'arrêter ce jeu des plus puériles.

— Alors vous le reconnaissez… _Se rapprocha t-elle un peut plus de lui. Bon sang que lui arrivait-il, elle était avec Brian ! Bien que vu leur dernière conversation… Peut importe elle était enceinte de son enfant et surtout elle était enceinte. Étaient-ce les hormones de grossesse qui lui donnait irrémédiablement envie de l'embrasser. Elle voulait se rappeler de la sensation, la revivre et se la remémorer._

— Olivia… _Exhorta Rafaël dans un souffle en voyant son regard voilé._

Et là elle l'embrassa, surpris au départ et tendu il sembla au fil des secondes lui aussi revivre à son tour un sentiment des plus exquis et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'attira à lui, passant déjà sa main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Elle se sentait perdre pied et défaillir, ces baisers étaient un éden, ils n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux de Brian, les siens étaient doux et pressé, tandis que ceux de Rafaël étaient puissant et intenses, elle sentait sa force et la chaleur épicé, goutant à un délice des plus indescriptible.

Une de ses mains s'infiltra alors dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre remonter son chemisier en vue de caresser sa peau, mais il se stoppa soudain quand il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Le simple bruit la ramenant à la réalité Olivia se recula, attrapant son téléphone elle vit que c'était Brian, voyant que Barba s'était déjà avancer vers la porte elle hésita à le rappeler, mais finalement elle le laissa partir et décrocha.

— **J'ai était con Liv, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, pardonne-moi. **

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver, elle se mit sur le mode automatique.

— **Ce n'est rien… **

— **Est-ce que je peux venir ? **

— **Bien sûr, je t'attends. **

Raccrochant, elle fixa la porte, venait-elle vraiment d'embrasser Rafaël Barba et venait-elle vraiment de le laisser quitter son appartement sans le retenir. Qu'avait voulu dire ce baiser ? Pourquoi le lui avait t-il rendu, bien que cela aurait put être une simple réponse à un besoin. Elle venait de faire une énorme erreur et en cet instant elle ne pouvait pas blâmer l'alcool…

Brian l'avait retrouvé une demi-heure plus tard et après d'innombrable heures de discussion il lui avait assuré être ouvert à cette idée, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire, mais s'il devait avoir un jour un enfant, il voulait que se soit d'une femme qu'il aimé et il aimé Liv. Les choses arrivaient seulement un peut plus tôt que prévue. Rassurée quand à ses mots, mais coupable de ses actions précédentes, elle l'avait ensuite laissé la tenir serrer contre lui.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Elle avait finalement pris un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, Brian n'avait pas pu l'accompagné, mais lui avait assuré se libérer pour les prochains.

Subissant une batterie de test elle attendait maintenant les résultats et attendait de passer sa première écographie.

Voyant une petite femme au cheveux roux et au large sourire l'appeler elle se leva et la suivit.

Sentant maintenant le gel froid être appliquer sur son abdomen, elle se sentit anxieuse, cela chamboulerait totalement sa vie, était-elle prête pour cela ? Elle avait toujours voulu un enfant, mais cela était arrivé si soudainement… Qu'importe elle tacherait d'être une bonne mère et surtout tacherais d'être une bien meilleure mère que la sienne ne l'avait était.

— Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il est en pleine forme ! _L'informa l'obstétricienne la sortant de ses pensées. _

Soulagée, Olivia acquiesça.

— Avez-vous eu des nausées, des vertiges ? _Enuméra la femme comme s'il s'agissait la de choses absolument merveilleuse. _

— Et bien jusqu'à présent oui on peut dire que j'ai eu droit à tout. Est-ce que cela se calme à un moment donner ?

— Tout dépend des femmes, mais je pense que la vigueur et la forme de ce petit bout ne continue d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa maman pour les prochains mois à venir. _Rie la femme._

Était-elle sérieuse ? Songea Olivia. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir toutes les deux heures au plus des vertiges et des nausées au travail, ni même sur le terrain.

— Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

— Je travaille dans la police, je suis inspecteur à…

— Oh… Il faudra peut être ralentir le rythme arriver à un moment. _L'interrompit la femme._

— Mais pas encore n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien. _Plaisanta la femme en indiquant l'image._ Vous en êtes tout de même à 10 semaines de grosses.

Attrapant aussitôt sa main, Olivia la fixa effaré.

— Je vous demande pardon qu'avez-vous dit ?!

— N'avez-vous pas encore eu la date exacte de conception ?

— Je pensais quelques semaines, pas plus…

— Cela se compte plus en mois qu'en semaines ! Deux mois et demie exactement ! _Continua t-elle de lui sourire tandis qu'Olivia se décomposer sur place. _

Ayant soudain l'envie de prier la femme sautillante et enjouée de se taire elle se temporisa, fermant les yeux elle essaya de se calmer. Il devait y avoir une erreur, il y avait une erreur !

— En êtes-vous absolument certaine ?

— Bien sûr que je le suis, cela est mon métier je sais dater les grossesses et la votre est déjà bien entamé. _Lui affirma t-elle._

Bons sang elle allait clouer le bec à se smiley sur pattes si elle n'arrêter pas de rire de sa situation tragique ! Tragique, le mot était si faible. Refaisant une énième fois le calcul dans sa tête elle en vint finalement à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait qu'une possibilité. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Brian et ce rapport sans pilule était arrivé il y a trois semaines, par contre elle avait également eu un rapport sans protection et sans pilule surtout, avec un autre homme il y a exactement deux mois et demi. Cela ne voulait donc dire qu'une seule chose elle était enceinte de Rafaël Barba !

— Avez-vous déjà appris la nouvelle au futur papa ?_ S'exclama le smiley. _

Elle allait étripait cette femme seigneur ! Une fois qu'elle se serait étripée elle-même pour avoir était aussi stupide !

**Chapitre terminer ! J'espère que celui-ci n'est pas une pagaille complète **** Je suis consciente que le caractère de Brian est un peut diffèrent dans cette histoire concernant l'annonce de la grossesse de Liv, mais il le fallait par rapport à la suite. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimer, concernant la suite, pleins de rebondissement en perspective et bien sûr Barba ne tardera pas lui aussi à apprendre la nouvelle. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**** : Je voulais signaler une petite erreur ou plutôt une incohérence dont je me suis aperçue en relisant les chapitres, au début de l'histoire lorsque Olivia se présente à Rafaël elle ne donne que son prénom et de même pour lui et pourtant par la suite lorsqu'elle apprend que Rafaël Barba est leur nouveau substitut, elle panique. Voilà donc pourquoi, je modifierais à l'avenir car elle ne pouvait pas connaitre l'identité de l'homme en connaissant simplement son prénom. Pour le moment faisons donc comme si tous deux s'étaient donnés leurs noms de famille. Voilà c'est tout **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 5**

Olivia avait quitté l'hôpital les mains remplie de papier et d'ordonnances en tout genre, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'être enceinte nécessiterait autant de rendez-vous, comment allait-elle seulement pouvoir s'absentée aussi régulièrement sans crée des soupçons au sein de l'équipe ? Cependant là n'était pas sa priorité, oh non…là était même la dernière de ses priorité. La première étant qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans une pagaille sans nom ! Oh comme elle aurait souhaité se noyer l'esprit en cet instant ou bien dormir durant de longs mois afin d'oublier le fait alarmant qui consistait en l'identité du pére de son futur enfant.

Devrait-elle le lui dire ? Non bien sûr que non, cela était à l'heure actuelle absolument inenvisageable ! De plus si elle le faisait, elle prenait le risque de bousiller non pas sa carrière, mais aussi la sienne et de perdre Brian, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela et même si son raisonnement était en cet instant des plus égoïste elle tentait de se convaincre que cela était pour le bien de tous. Après tout ce qu'une personne ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort. Se persuada t-elle.

1 heure plus tard elle arriva à l'enceinte après avoir fourré dans son sac le dossier que lui avait remis l'hôpital. S'arrêtant devant son casier elle mis le tout dedans avant d'entendre la voix du capitaine.

— Olivia je peux te voir une minute. _Lui demanda t-il en indiquant son bureau._

Grimaçant elle ferma son casier et le rejoignit, regardant Cragen fermé la porte elle inspira et essaya de se détendre.

— Est-ce qu'il-y-a un problème dont tu aimerais me parlé ? _La regarda Don en s'asseyant._

— Un problème ? _Fit t-elle semblant d'être surprise._ Non, il n'y a aucun problème, tout va pour le mieux !

— Vraiment ? _La regarda l'homme douteux._

— Bien sûr !

— Tu sais Liv je ne suis peut-être plus très alerte certes, mais je sais encore faire attention à ce qui passe autour de moi et en l'occurrence ce qui se passe dans mon unité.

— En quoi cela me concerne ? _Rétorqua t-elle un peut froidement._

— Aurais-tu par hasard des difficultés de collaboration avec certaine personne présente dans l'équipe dont tu voudrais me parler ?

— Quoi ?! Mais non, je n'ai aucuns problème avec personne, les choses étaient peut-être un peut tendu dernièrement avec Nick, mais ça c'est arranger. _Pourquoi lui demanda t-il cela ?! _

— Et Barba ?

— Quoi Barba ? Que vient-il faire là dedans ?

— Et bien on ne peut pas dire que tu l'ai accueillie chaleureusement depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarqué vos désaccords assez répéter.

Merde, voilà que maintenant elle allait se faire passer un savon à cause du comportement puéril de Barba ! C'était la meilleure, qu'avait-il était raconté à Cragen déjà ? S'était-il venger qu'elle ne l'ait pas retenu l'autre soir ? Non, c'était immature il ne ferait jamais ça, elle était en plein délire, bien que…

— Fin as eu du mal aussi au début et pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui se trouve en ce moment même dans votre bureau !

— Olivia cesse de faire diversion je t'en prie, tu as passer l'âge !

— Une fois de plus j'ignore où vous voulez en venir ! _Ponctua t-elle chacun de ses mots._ Il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ce type, il est arrogant et borner, mais je fait avec et je continu de faire mon boulot que j'estime faire bien !

— Ce n'est pas de tes compétences dont il est question ici Olivia.

— Ah non et de quoi s'agit t-il alors ? _S'agaça t-elle._

— Tu as du mal à t'habituer à Nick, tu as ensuite eu du mal à t'habituer à Amanda et maintenant c'est Barba. _Lui rappela t-il avec un air de sermon._ Olivia, les gens vont et vienne, certains ne restent pas toujours à la même place et d'autres arrive, les choses change c'est comme ça. _Soupira t-il finalement._

— Je me suis remise du départ d'Eliot capitaine !

— Ah oui vraiment ?! _La fixa t-il les sourcils froncés._ Alors pourquoi un des casiers est-il toujours à son nom ?

Ils furent soudain interrompus par Fin. Soupirant de soulagement Olivia le regarda.

— Capitaine, Barba nous attends pour commencer l'interrogatoire. Lucius voudrait que tu sois présente Liv, il dit qu'il veut faire des aveux.

— Est-ce que je peux y aller ? _Se tourna t-elle vers Cragen._

— Vas-y mais cette conversation n'est pas finie. _L'avertit-il._

— Me concernant je vous ai tout dis ! _Trancha t-elle en sortant._

— Il y a un problème avec Cragen ? _Lui demanda Fin tandis qu'ils marchés vers la salle d'interrogatoire._

— Non aucuns.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Fin, je t'en prie ça va !

Ignorant Barba elle regarda Nick qui était devant la porte.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ?

— Il ne veux parler qu'à toi.

— Fantastique ! _Souffla t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

Restant debout elle s'adossa contre le mur et regarda Lucius.

— Alors Lucius il paraît que vous avez des choses à dire ?

— Peut-être en effet tout dépendra de ce que j'obtiendrais en échange.

— J'éviterais à votre place de parler de marchandages à la vue de ce que vous avez fait ! Estimez-vous heureux d'être encore là !

— Je vois, on est de mauvaise humeur inspecteur… _Se mit-il à sourire largement._

— Quand je vous voie franchement oui !

— Mais pourtant vous êtes là.

— Écoutez-moi bien vous avez dis que vous aviez des aveux à faire alors parler sinon je rappelle l'inspecteur Amaro et les choses je peux vous l'assurer ne seront pas aussi plaisante !

— Elles aussi étaient comme vous, passionnées ! Prête à tout ! Belle et désirés et pourtant si seules…

— Est-cela qui vous a donner l'envie de les violer ?!

— Elles ont tentés de rester fortes en toute circonstances, tentés de se convaincre qu'elles pouvaient tout surmonter et pourtant au tréfonds de leur regard la peur était perceptible.

— Malgrés la peur qu'elles ont ressentie ces femmes n'ont pas hésiter une seconde à venir vous identifier et n'hésiteront pas à témoigner afin de vous envoyer en prison pour le restant de vos jours !

— Non, non, non… _Chantonna t-il._ Vous ne comprenez pas Olivia…Hum… Puis-je vous appeler Olivia ou peut-être Liv ? _Murmura t-il en se penchant sur la table._ _L'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. _

S'asseyant finalement sur la chaise à quelque mètre de lui, elle le regarda froidement.

— C'est exclu ! Mais continuer !

— Ce n'est pas de moi dont ces femmes avaient peur c'était d'elles-mêmes. Elles craignaient la vie ou plutôt leur vie, essayant alors de noyer leurs tourments dans le travail, dans des relations sans lendemain ou bien dans des engagements.

— Vous divaguer. _Se redressa Olivia._

— Oh non je ne le fais pas ! Car ce que j'ai vu dans le regard de ces femmes je le voie en ce moment même dans le votre !

Derrière la vitre Nick était tendu et Fin grimacer quand à Barba il avait l'envie soudaine de mettre un terme à cette entrevue, mais il avait besoin de ces aveux…

— J'aime ça à vrai dire ! Tous ce que les autres hommes cherchent à fuir, moi je m'y complaint et cela m'excite.

—Vous reconnaissez donc les faits ?! Vous reconnaissez les avoir violer ?!

— Est-ce que je reconnait leur avoir permis de se sentir envie durant quelque heures ? Humm… Oui ! Est-ce que je reconnais les avoir délivrer de leur peurs obsessionnelles ? Oui ! Je les ai sauvés et comme j'aurais souhaité en faire de même pour vous… _Susurra t-il en attrapant soudain sa main. _

Elle sentait intérieurement malade, non pas à cause de son état, mais à cause de ce que se psychopathe venait de réussir à déceler en elle, était t-elle devenu un livre ouvert ? Etait-si flagrant ? S'alarma t-elle.

Elle fut soudain ramener à la réalité par les cris de Lucius, ouvrant les yeux elle vit que Nick l'avait clouer sur le mur le plus proche. Barba à ses côtés.

— Vous allez moisir en prison Lucius ! Comptez sur moi aucun jury sur terre ne vous permettra de vous en sortir. _Raja t-il le regard sombre._

Se levant chancelante elle sentie Fin attraper son bras.

— Un jour je suis certain que nous aurons le plaisir de nous revoir Olivia et ce jour là vous me remercierais de vous avoir aidez… _Siffla Lucius à travers l'emprise de Nick._

— Fermez là d'accord ! Et gardez votre salive pour le procès. _Hurla Barba._

Ignorant les mots de l'homme, Olivia déambula vers la porte.

— Liv ça va ? _S'inquiéta Fin._

— Pas vraiment non… _Avoua t-elle._ _Elle ne se sentait pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Tout cela était trop, trop pour une seule journée…trop d'informations, trop de révélations, elle ne pouvait plus encaisser… _

— Viens… _La guida Fin à l'extérieur de la salle._

Se laissant escorter elle s'adossa contre le mur du couloir.

Barba sortit quelques secondes plus tard et après un regard inquiet dans sa direction il s'approcha d'eux.

— Vous devriez rentrez chez vous j'en ai assez pour une mise en accusation. _L'informa t-il._

Acquiesçant elle se redressa quand elle entendit son prénom au loin.

Regardant alors Brian venir à sa rencontre elle soupira. Par pitié pas maintenant songea t-elle.

— Cragen m'a dis que tu étais là, est-ce que ça va ?! _Lui demanda t-il soudain alarmé en voyant la pâleur de son visage. _

Voulant leur laisser un peut d'intimité, Fin se décala à quelque mètres incitant Barba à en faire de même, incertain celui-ci bougea au bout de quelques seconde gardant néanmoins un œil et surtout une oreille attentive sur le couple.

— Je pensais que tu aurais prit ta journée après être aller à l'hôpital, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrer ?

— Je me sentais bien et puis j'avais cette affaire à boucler.

— Je te ramène chez toi. _L'incita Brian en lui prenant la main._

— Non ça va laisse, je ne peux pas encore être absente, Cragen va disjoncter.

— Merde Liv ! Il comprendra ! _S'exclama t-il s'attirant de ce fait le regard de Fin et de Barba. _

N'aimant guère cette conversation pas vraiment à huit clos, Olivia se retourna.

— Retourne bosser, je vais m'arranger pour ne pas finir trop tard…

— Est-ce que le rendez-vous s'est mal passé ?

— Non bien sûr que non. _Lui assura t-elle ayant malgré tout envie de le rassurer._

— Qu'on t-il dit ?

— Brian, ce n'est peut-être pas le lieu et le moment pour en parler.

— Ok ! _Grimaça t-il._ Fait comme tu veux, c'est toi qui voie, c'est toujours toi qui voie de toute façon. Mais je te signale. _Fit t-il de grands gestes dans les airs. _Que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans cette histoire !

— Je sais, je sais… _Tenta t-elle de le calmer, elle voulait tout sauf attirer l'attention et pourtant en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Fin et Barba elle se rendit compte que c'était raté. Super ! _

Soupirant, il l'embrassa finalement sur la joue avant de rebrousser chemin.

Restant planter là incertaine elle attendit espérant qu'un miracle se produise et qu'elle disparaisse à cent lieux de là.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être si remonter !? _Lui demanda Fin adoptant aussitôt l'attitude d'un grand frére protecteur. _

— Qui est remonté ? _Les rejoignit Nick._

— Cassidy.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

—Vous pourriez peut-être allez prévenir Cragen que le suspect est prêt à être déférer au lieu de potiner dans ce couloir, hum ?

Lançant un regard noir à Barba il se tourna vers Oliva avant de partir.

— Je n'attends qu'une bonne raison pour lui mettre de nouveau mon poing en pleine figure, alors s'il y a un problème je veux le savoir ! _Trancha t-il avant de repartir._

Olivia ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle se sentais trop exposé aussi bien émotionnellement que personnellement, possédait-elle même encore une vie privée à ce jour ? Bien qu'aucuns ici si ce n'est peut-être Barba n'est réussi à en conserver une.

Laissant les deux hommes planter là elle s'éloigna, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

La regardant partir Rafaël ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se nouer, que se passait t-il avec elle ? Y avait t-il un problème avec cet abruti de Cassidy et qu'avait-elle était faire à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Était-elle souffrante ? Il voulait des réponses ! Il en avait besoin même s'il savait que tout cela ne le concernait pas. Bon sang elle l'avait embrassé ! Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait si elle se fichait éperdument de lui ? Il allé devenir fou c'était certain, mais après tout il l'était devenu le jour même ou il avait signer son transfert à l'unité spéciale de Manhattan…

**0oooooooo0**

Désormais assise à même le sol dans la salle de repos Olivia n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, elle avait besoin d'évacuer et besoin d'exhorter tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment, elle n'arriverait pas à gérer tout ça c'était certain, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle voulait plus que tout avoir un enfant, mais se rendait compte que sans doute le moment était mal choisi. Si les circonstances avaient étaient différentes pourquoi pas, mais là… Brian n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre, cela lui aurait au moins permis de prendre la meilleure décision seule, tandis que maintenant elle devrait lui en parler même si elle décider de ne pas le garder…cette pensée ne la fit que pleurer un peut plus.

C'est dans cet état que la trouva Amanda un moment plus tard, allumant la lumière elle la vit et se précipita aussi auprès d'elle.

— Hey Liv qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Essuyant ses yeux elle fit face au visage de la femme.

— Je t'en prie pas toi aussi laisse-moi s'il te plait.

— Je ne suis pas les gars Liv, tu peux me parler, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

— J'ai fait le test…

— Ah oui et…

— Je suis enceinte Amanda ! Enceinte… _Pleura t-elle de nouveau._

— D'accord je vois donc ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle hein...

— J'en sais rien…

— Tu l'as dis à Cassidy ?

— Il l'a appris oui.

— Et ?

— Il a eu peur je suppose avant de me dire finalement qu'il n'avait rien contre.

— Ba alors c'est super !

— Amanda Je…

— Tu quoi Liv ? Parle-moi je t'en supplie, je tiendrait ma langue tu le sais.

— J'ai fait une énorme erreur…et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais la réparer. _Etouffa t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage. _

Amanda allait alors lui demander quelle erreur et quand, mais Barba entra dans la piéce. S'apprêtant à lui lancer une remarque selon laquelle il n'avait rien à faire ici, elle se tue quand elle vit son visage ou plutôt son regard concentrer sur Liv. Et là en le regardant le visage dépourvu de son masque habituelle elle sut, elle sut qu'Olivia ne pleuré pas car Brian n'était pas le père de son enfant, mais qu'elle pleurait car Rafaël Barba l'était.

**Je sais que j'avais annoncé que dans ce chapitre Rafaël apprendrait la grossesse d'Olivia, mais après réflexion j'ai eu envie de faire trainer un peut les choses et plein d'idées me sont venu en tête. **

**Sinon par ailleurs je trouvais que c'était important vu la situation on va bien se l'avouer des plus bordelique dans laquelle s'est mise Olivia qu'elle est une confidente et en tant que seule femme eh bien se rôle est revenu à Amanda. Elle aidera beaucoup Olivia à l'avenir et la soutiendra, même si celle-ci refusera parfois d'écouter ses conseils. Concernant Barba je vous assure qu'il l'apprendra très bientôt lui aussi et avec lui peut-être le reste de l'équipe… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Se levant après un moment Amanda avait alors décidé de faire une chose qu'Olivia ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais qu'importe. Elle détestait la voir comme ça… Cela ne pouvait plus duré et dés lors avec cette nouvelle Liv devrait se ménagée. Se rendant donc auprès de Barba elle s'arrêta.

— Tachez si vous le pouvez de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle.

Manquant le coup d'œil apologique du substitut elle sorti ensuite.

Voyant la porte se fermer Rafaël en une foulée se retrouva à ses côtés et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

— Regarde moi… _Plaida t-il._

— Alors nous sommes revenus au tutoiement. _Le regarda étrangement Liv._

Ignorant sa question il pressa ses mains.

— Que se passe t-il ? Et je t'en prie ne me dis pas rien !

La possibilité de lui avouer lui traversa alors l'esprit ne serait-ce que pour voir sa réaction, serait-il heureux ? Pourquoi cela l'importait même plus que la réaction à l'époque de Brian ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Car un phare clignotant lui rappela que si elle faisait cela elle briserait leurs vies à tous les deux… Pourquoi avait-elle donc croisé sa route se soir-là. Pourquoi !?

— Je devrais rentré. _Lança t-elle en se reculant._

— Arrête de me fuir cela n'est plus tolérable ! Parle-moi ! Est-ce Cassidy ? Est-ce moi ? Est-ce l'affaire ? Merde Olivia dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Le regardant et regardant leur mains entrelacés elle eu l'envie ou ressentit plutôt le besoin de s'engouffrer dans ses bras, oui elle voulait plus que tout en cet instant qu'il la serre contre lui et lui assure que tout irait bien… Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensés car elle était avec Brian et surtout car il était leur substitut… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas était médecin ou bien électricien, journaliste, musicien ou plombier ! N'importe quel emploie sauf celui-là ! N'importe quel emploie qui ne déboucherais pas sur un conflit d'intérêt et remettrait en périls tout leur travail jusqu'à présent.

— Je dois t'oublier. _Murmura t-elle dans un souffle en se dégageant. _

Se relevant il mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'enregistrer les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— Quoi ?! _Exhorta t-il incrédule._

— Laisse-moi essayer je t'en prie...

Se dirigeant vers la porte elle était ensuite sorti le laissant planter là.

Non ! Cria t-il dans la piéce vide. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne le voulait pas, tout comme il ne voulait pas et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle était la seule femme à ce jour qui lui ait retourné l'esprit, le cœur et l'âme, comment donc pourrait-il le faire ? Comment donc pourrait-il vivre dans un monde ou Olivia Benson n'était pas…

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Au court des semaines qui avait suivi le fiasco au bureau elle avait prit grand soin d'éviter Rafaël, chaque fois qu'il fallait se rendre au tribunal afin de le voir Amanda y aller à sa place. Dés qu'il venait à l'unité elle s'arrangé pour être sur le terrain et quand ils étaient dans la même piéce elle faisait en sorte que l'équipe soit là.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement agir ainsi que tôt ou tard il la confronterait, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

Elle en était maintenant à 3 mois de grossesse et une bosse commençait clairement à se voir, dans quelques semaines elle ne pourrait plus le cacher, si tentait qu'elle poursuive sa grossesse… Incertaine elle s'était renseignée sur les procédures et les délais. Il lui restait moins d'un mois pour prendre sa décision, ensuite il serait trop tard, ensuite il serait trop tard pour avorter.

De son côté Brian semblait inconscient de ses tourments commençant à s'enthousiasmé de l'idée de devenir papa, il était même arriver un soir avec un paquet contenant un body à l'effigie des Yankees, comme elle s'était senti mal en le regardant à cet instant, elle se sentait horrible de lui mentir…

**0oooooooo0**

Mettant la clef dans sa serrure elle constata surprise que la porte n'était pas fermer, Brian devait être là il avait un double après tout. Entrant elle fut alors confrontée au visage de Nick, d'Amanda de Fin, de Munch et de Cragen, tous se tenaient dans son salon avec en arrière plan un Brian tout sourire.

— Surprise ! _Clamèrent Don, Munch et Fin. Tandis qu'Amanda s'était écarté quelque peut gêner et que Nick gesticulait mal à l'aise se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait là. _

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là, bien que je sois contente de vous voir. _Se hasarda t-elle en regardant au loin Brian qui continuait de lui sourire, bon sang était t-il soul pour avoir ramené dans son appartement toute l'unité et organiser une soirée surprise pour quoi d'ailleurs ? _

— Brian nous a dis que nous avions quelque chose à fêter alors nous sommes venus. _L'informa gentiment Don. _

Seigneur non… Il n'avait pas fait ça, il ne comptait pas faire ça ! Paniqua Olivia.

— Je tiens mes paris sur le sujet. _Lança Munch._

— Ah oue et quels sont tes paris ? _Rétorqua Fin._

— 100 dollars sur un emménagement, 50 sur une promotion, et 30 sur un mariage.

Manquant de s'étouffer Nick regarda Munch incrédule.

— Je parie 10 dollars pour l'adoption d'un chat.

—Ah ! Très amusant Amaro. _Lui lança Brian._

Enlevant finalement son manteau et rejoignant le comptoir Liv se servit un verre de jus de fruit et dans la seconde se simple geste si innocent et banal eu des répercussions dramatiques.

— Tu ne veux pas un verre de vin, Much a ramener une bonne bouteille d'une année selon lui mémorable. _Se moqua Fin._

— Eh bien me concernant, il me paraît juste de dire que l'année de ma naissance est une année mémorable, croyez-moi c'est une cuvée spéciale. _Rétorqua celui-ci._

— Elle remonte à tellement loin nous devrions peut-être la mettre au enchères sur eBay. _Plaisanta Fin._

— Hilarant Fin vraiment ! _Le fixa Munch._ Mais, laisse les connaisseurs juger eux même je te prie. _Lança t-il en tendant un verre à Olivia._

— Non, ça ira merci. _Lui sourit-elle mal à l'aise._

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce qu'il dis je t'en prie. _Fit semblant d'être alarmer Munch._

— Je suis certaine que c'est une année des plus exceptionnels, mais ça ira. Mais buvez vous. _Les incita t-elle d'un geste de la main._

— Deux minutes ! _S'exclama Munch._ L'Olivia Benson que je connaît ne refuserai jamais un verre de cabernet, mais… _La fixa t-il soudain avec de gros yeux passant d'elle à Cassidy._

— Qui a t-il Sherlock ? _S'enquit Fin._

— Tu es …

— Elle est quoi ? _Demanda à son tour Nick._

— Tu es enceinte ! _S'exclama t-il ahuri._ Grand dieu les enfants vous allez être parents !

Le silence se fit soudain dans la piéce avant que Cassidy n'éclate de rire.

— Perspicace comme toujours !

Dés cet instant c'est une huée de félicitations auxquelles elle fit face, essayant de sourire et de calmer l'envie qu'elle avait d'égorger Brian sur place pour en premier lieu avoir organiser cette soirée. Elle continua néanmoins de sourire, trouvant un peut de réconfort dans le regard semble t-il désoler d'Amanda.

La soirée s'était poursuivie, Brian était dés lors ivre c'était une certitude, Munch avait commencé à raconter ses souvenirs de jeunesse expliquant au jeune homme l'art d'être parent, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas était, tandis que Cragen le priait en riant de ne pas l'écouter. Fin s'endormait quelque peut sur le canapé recevant touts les cinq minutes des coups de coudes d'Amanda afin de rester alerte et Nick qui ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça avait opter pour quelque chose de plus fort.

C'est des coups frapper à la porte qui résonnèrent soudain dans se brouhahas. En tant qu'organisateur Brian se leva décidant d'aller ouvrir, le regardant déconcerté Olivia le laissa faire se demandant qui d'autre avait-il bien pu inviter ? Peut-être Melinda…

Ouvrant la porte Brian se retrouva alors face a Barba.

— Ça alors comme c'est drôle je me disais justement qu'il manquer quelqu'un ! _S'exclama t-il en hurlant alors aux autres qu'ils étaient maintenant au complet. _

Regardant l'homme qui sans nul doute était ivre, Rafaël regretta d'être venu, mais il devait donner un dossier à liv et surtout il voulait la voir. Il ne supportait plus son comportement tout comme il ne supportait plus le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Mais maintenant en regardant Cassidy et en étant très clairement conscient qu'il y avait du monde dans l'appartement il se demanda pourquoi après tout il n'était pas au départ rentré chez lui.

— À ce que j'entends vous recevez, je vais donc vous laisser. _Se recula Barba._ Je passais juste pour donner un dossier à Olivia.

— Mais non voyons ! Vous êtes là et c'est très bien, entrez ! Vous êtes le bienvenu. Après tout vous faites vous aussi partie de l'équipe. _L'incita Brian._

Regardant Cassidy Rafaël se demanda si l'homme avait conscience qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas prendre ce genre de liberté, mais sa pensée disparu quand il arriva dans le salon de Liv accueillis par l'équipe entière.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?! _Lui demanda Cassidy déjà afférer derrière le comptoir._

— Il y a du bourbon dans le placard. _L'informa alors Olivia depuis sa place sur le fauteuil prés de la baie vitré. _

Souriant intérieurement du fait qu'elle se rappelle ce qu'il aimait comme alcool il retira son manteau et décida de se mêler aux personnes présentes. Après tout sa mère l'avait bien élevé et il pourrait donc faire l'effort pour un moment de paraître sociable et courtois.

Lui tendant son verre Brian le regarda soudain avec un froncement de sourcil.

— C'est marrant vous saviez ou Liv habiter.

— Oui cela fait parties des informations que je possède, mais je vous rassure elle n'est pas la seule. _C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais il remercia silencieusement les personnes présentes de ne faire aucune remarque à se sujet. _

— En tout cas vous ne savez pas ou moi je vie ! _Plaisanta Brian._

Vraisemblablement ici… Maugréa Barba en prenant une gorgée.

— Ne faites pas attention à lui conseiller il est soul ! Mais tout de même il a de bonnes raisons de l'être. _Lui lança Munch._

Regardant Munch il ne sut trop quoi répondre, ne sachant pas là où il voulait en venir.

— De très bonnes raisons ! N'est-ce pas Liv ? _S'exclama Cassidy en l'attrapant par la taille et en la serrant contre lui. _

Fuyant cette image Rafaël examina son verre se demandant s'il avait plus envie de vomir en cet instant ou bien de frapper l'homme.

— Tu veux lui dire ou je le fais ? _Demanda t-il à Olivia._

— Brian… _Soupira t-elle. Essayant tant bien que mal de réduire l'impact de la nouvelle. _

— D'accord je vais le faire ! _Acquiesça t-il en se tournant vers Barba. _Nous allons avoir un enfant !

Manquant de s'étouffer il mit quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer la nouvelle. Portant son regard vers Olivia il constata qu'elle l'évitait.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? _Le sonda Cassidy._

— Absolument oui ! Fantastique même ! _Rétorqua t-il en mode automatique._

Là était dont ce que l'on ressentait quand notre cœur était en train de se briser... Se demanda t-il tandis qu'il continuait de la regarder. Il avait eu mal dans sa vie, enfant il avait eu mal quand les grands du quartier avaient tentaient de le rabaisser, il avait eu mal ensuite sous les coups de son pére, il avait eu mal quand Yelina lui avait appris qu'elle le quitter pour Alex. Seulement aujourd'hui il avait plus mal encore et préférait revivre cents fois ces douleurs passées plutôt que d'endurer celle-ci.

Le reste de la soirée s'était poursuivie dans un flou et à un moment Olivia ne parvenant plus à faire semblant était sorti sur la terrasse. Inhalant l'air frais de la nuit elle avait retenu ses larmes.

— Merci de m'avoir invité bien que ce ne soit pas vous qui l'ayez fait. Je vais y aller, nous avons une audience demain matin.

Se tournant vers lui elle sentit la douleur que ses mots lui infligeait en plus du vouvoiement dés lors remise en rigueur. Si seulement les choses avaient étaient différentes…

— Bien je vous dis à demain alors et oui j'oubliais félicitations !

— Rafaël… _Murmura t-elle pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà parti._

C'est là debout sur son balcon en se vendredi 18 mars qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'aimé, elle aimait Rafaël Barba et sans doute l'avait-elle aimé dés le premier instant. Les sanglots l'avait déjà inondés quand elle sentit un long moment plus tard une paire de bras s'enroulé autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Amanda elle continua de pleurer n'ayant plus grée de ce qui adviendrait. Elle avait tout gâché absolument tout gâché, à en vouloir trop elle était passée à côté de lui… Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, jamais ! Le seul souvenir qu'elle garderait de lui elle le portait dés lors dans son ventre, son enfant. Elle n'avorterait pas, elle garderait cette enfant car il était le fruit d'un homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui hélas ne l'aimerai jamais…

**Ce chapitre est un peut triste et j'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire, mais c'est ainsi… En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Que se passera t-il maintenant ? C'est la grande question ! Mais sachez que les rebondissements ne sont pas prêts de se terminer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Après cette fameuse soirée de fête elle avait eu une discussion des plus sérieuse avec Brian dés le lendemain lui reprochant alors la liberté soudaine qu'il avait pris d'organisé cette soirée. Élevant à son tour à la voix ils s'étaient disputaient durant de longues heures avant qu'il parte en claquant la porte.

Le soir venu il était revenu lui promettant qu'il ne prendrait plus à l'avenir de décisions s'en l'en informé. Cela était nouveau pour lui et il voulait le partageait car il était heureux, vraiment heureux. Sachant qu'il était sincère Liv l'avait pardonné oubliant au fil des jours sa maladresse, mais n'oubliant pas le fait que maintenant le substitut l'a détesté ou tout simplement n'avait plus aucuns sentiments à son encontre.

**0oooooooo0**

Elle avait était forcée de se rendre au tribunal accompagné de Nick afin d'assister à une audience, pendant la pause ils avaient tous deux rejoint Barba et elle s'était tue.

— Pensez-vous que nous gagnerons ? _Lui demanda alors Nick._

— Les arguments de la partie adverse sont bons, mais les miens sont bien meilleurs ! Nous gagnerons ! _Lui assura l'homme._

Acquiesçant il vit soudain Olivia se tendre.

— Liv ça va ? _S'enquit Nick._

— Oui, Oui…

— Est-ce qu'il bouge déjà ? Tu en est à quoi ? Quatre semaines c'est ça ? Enfin c'est ce que nous a dis Cassidy.

Ignorant le commentaire et le fait qu'elle n'en était pas à quatre semaines, mais à bientôt à quatre mois elle marcha dans le but de se détendre.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction Barba se retenu de lui demandé si elle allé vraiment bien.

Nick était parti au court de l'audience, devant aller voir Cynthia.

Olivia resta donc là à suivre le procès, soulagée quand l'accusé fut déclarer coupable.

N'attendant pas Barba elle sortie de la salle, marchant aveuglement elle vit soudain un visage qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

— Olivia ! _Entendit-elle derrière elle._

— Madame Barba. _Manqua t-elle de défaillir en se retournant._

— C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, que faites-vous ici ?

— Je… Je venais assisté au procès.

Et là tout comme il l'avait fait la première fois Rafaël vint à son secours.

— Maman que fais-tu ici ?! J'étais en séance.

— Je sais… Je sais… Mais tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone Rafi. _Le regarda sévèrement la femme._

Se décalant Olivia décida de les laissé entre eux quand elle vit soudain venir à sa rencontre le frére de l'accusé, celui-ci depuis le début de l'enquête n'avait cessé de clamer l'innocence de son frére.

— Tout cela est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui l'avez arrêté, vous qui l'avez accusé, vous qui l'avez envoyé en prison ! _Hurla l'homme._

Le regardant en baissant les bras Olivia lança un coup d'œil significatif à Barba. _Celui-ci se recula donc avec sa mère. _

— Écouter Cole, votre frére bien que vous ne vouliez pas vous l'avouer est un violeur… _Commença t-elle avant que soudain l'homme sorte une arme de sous sa veste. _

— Ça c'est vous qui le dites ! _Hurla t-il avant de se mettre à tirer dans les airs._

Rafaël avait aussitôt qu'il avait entendu la première détonation mis sa mère à l'abris et chercher du regard Olivia, dés lors il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est des cris, se reculant de l'espace ou il s'était appuyé il se retourna pour voir Cole effondrer au sol le sang s'écoulant de son corps, un gardien l'avait vraisemblablement abattu ou était-ce Olivia. Bordel ! Où était-elle ?

— Olivia ! _Hurla t-il alors en la voyant couché au sol une mare de sang s'écoulant de son épaule._

Se précipitant à ses côtés il prit sa main tandis qu'il hurlé des ordres aux personnes présentes.

— Olivia tu m'entends ! Olivia ! Reste avec moi l'ambulance arrive.

— Je suis désolée Rafaël… _Murmura t-elle les yeux à demie clôt._

— Je t'en prie le moment est plus que jamais mal choisi pour t'excuser. Reste avec moi ils arrivent.

S'accrochant à son regard elle tenta de serrer sa main essayant de rester consciente, mais elle se sentait de minutes en minutes défaillir.

10 minutes plus tard une ambulance arriva et Rafaël pris place à ces côtés dans le camion.

Regardant les brancardiers brancher sur elle diverses appareils il tenta de se calmer et de se convaincre qu'elle survivrait, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter !

— Elle est enceinte… _Exhorta alors Rafaël._

— Savez-vous de combien de semaines.

— Quatre je pense…

— Nous avons déjà prévenu l'hôpital, ils auront en main son dossier médical lorsque nous arriverons. _Lui assura l'ambulancier._ Vous êtes son mari ?

—Non… Non. Je suis un…Je suis de la…écoutez cette femme compte pour moi ! _Parvint t-il à déclarer. _

— Nous ferons tous pour la sauver n'ayez crainte, la balle n'est pas ressorti c'est bon signe.

— Bien…Bien. _Se répéta Rafaël._

15 minutes plus tard tandis qu'il continué de tenir sa main il s'aperçut que les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvraient. Lâchant Liv il descendit ne la quittant cependant pas des yeux. Sur un brancard elle fut entraînée aux urgences et un médecin arriva.

— Avez-vous eu le dossier ? _Lui demanda l'ambulancier._

— Oui nous l'avons. _Lui assura t-il avant de faire signe à son équipe._

Rafaël se tenait en retrait le regard concentrer sur Olivia.

— Femme de 35 ans blessure par balle à l'épaule, perte de connaissance il y a 15 minutes, elle est enceinte de 16 semaines, préparez le bloc ! _Dicta le médecin._

Et la soudain un train le frappa de plein fouet. Avait t-il mal entendu ce que venait de dire le médecin ? Cela était tout bonnement impossible il devait s'être tromper.

Les voyant déjà partir il s'approcha d'une infermière.

— Excusez-moi le médecin viens de signaler que cette jeune femme était enceinte de 16 semaines, mais ce n'est pas le cas elle est à quatre semaines de grossesse tout au plus.

— Désoler monsieur, mais c'est écrit ici noir sur blanc, son obstétricienne à rédiger cette datation elle-même, 16 semaines !

Il se mit soudain à chanceler et eu besoin de se soutenir au mur afin de ne pas s'écrouler.

— Rafaël Dios mio tu es là ! _S'exclama Lucia en accourant jusqu'à lui._ Est-ce qu'elle à était blesser ? Comment va t-elle ?

— Maman je t'en prie pas maintenant… _S'écarta t-il._

— Dis-moi au moins si elle va bien.

— Elle est au bloc ! _Hurla t-il s'attirant de ce fait quelques regards surpris._

— Rafi ne hurle pas comme ça je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, viens t'asseoir je vais aller te chercher un café.

Acquiesçant il laissa sa mère le guider jusqu'à une chaise.

Voyant qu'il tenait le sac d'Olivia dans ses mains. Lucia l'interpella.

— Tu devrais peut-être prévenir ses proches… _Murmura t-elle avant de partir._

Regardant le sac il hésita avant de se mettre à fouiller. Bon sang ! Elle avait bien un sac de femme, un four tout complet ! Sentant finalement son téléphone il l'attrapa et attrapa également par mégarde une pile de papier, les sortant il ne pu qu'y jeter un coup d'œil en voyant de quoi il retourner. « Procédure d'avortement » Pourquoi avait-elle ses papiers dans son sac ? Avait-elle vraiment songé à la possibilité d'avorter ? Il avait peur de comprendre, mais surtout peur de commencer à voir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il était loin d'être un imbécile il était le meilleur dans son domaine et si dés lors il commençait à mettre tout bout à bout… Seigneur ! Non ! Il était fou de même penser à cette possibilité. Puis soudain une conversation lui revint en mémoire, Amaro lui avait dit un jour quand ils avaient travaillés sur l'accusation de Cassidy qu'Olivia l'avait apparemment retrouver au court de l'affaire Délia Wilson, il avait entendu parler de l'affaire, affaire qui avait eu lieu exactement 1 mois après qu'il rencontre Olivia. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti, cela était tout bonnement trop important et avait trop d'impact pour qu'elle ne lui avoue pas… Il y avait forcement une erreur, une explication, c'était certain !

1 heure plus tard il était à la même place sa mère à ses côtés quand il vit arrivé en courant les détectives de l'unité. Et en premier plan Cassidy.

— Comment va t-elle ?! Et où est-elle ?! _S'empressa de lui demander Nick._

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles elle est au toujours au bloc…

— Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appeler ! _Lui reprocha Cassidy._

— Vous êtes là non ? C'est l'essentiel. _Rétorqua t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder l'homme. _

— Vous n'aviez que ça à faire ! Passez un putin de coup de téléphone ! Vous savez pourtant le faire quand vous exigez que vos inspecteurs rappliquent à votre bureau.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas poursuivre sur se terrain ! _Le menaça Barba en se levant._

— Ah oui sinon quoi ?!

— Le médecin arrive ! _Les interrompît Amanda._

Abandonnant Barba, Cassidy se précipita vers lui.

De là ou il se trouvait Rafaël attendait.

— Elle va bien. _Leur annonça t-il finalement soulager en revenant vers eux._ Le tir n'a pas fait de dégâts majeurs et le bébé va bien.

— Dieu merci ! _Soupira Amanda en serrant Fin dan ses bras. Tandis que Nick soupirer de soulagement et que Munch en faisait de même. _

Lucia regardait le groupe de personnes devant elle et se sentais des plus perdu, elle savait qu'ils étaient inspecteurs et qu'ils travaillés avec son fils et pensait bien avoir maintenant compris que la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré un matin chez Rafaël l'était aussi, mais cela voulait donc dire qu'ils travaillés maintenant tout deux ensembles et elle était enceinte ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à son fils ! Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

— L'un de nous devrais peut-être aller récupérer quelques affaires chez elle, je pense qu'elle voudra en avoir des propres quand elle sortira d'ici. _Les informa Amanda._

— Oui tu as raison, mais…Je…

— Ne t'en fais pas Brian nous ne bougeons pas d'ici. _Lui assura Fin._

— Allez viens je vais conduire. _L'incita Munch._

Les regardant partir, Nick se proposa d'aller chercher des cafés, regardant Barba Amanda hésita avant de l'accompagner.

— Je pense avoir compris certaines choses Rafaël, mais j'ai besoin d'explications. _Déclara Lucia. _

— Par pitié un autre jour !

— Tu n'es plus un enfant Rafi ! Dans quelle genre de situation t'es-tu encore mis, Yelina ne t'as t-elle pas servie de leçon ?

— Cela n'est en rien comparable à Yelina ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec Yelina… _Songea t-il._

— Ah non alors quoi ? Cette femme a quelqu'un dans sa vie et est enceinte qui plus est et toi tu a eu une aventure avec elle et maintenant vous travaillés ensemble ! Ces collègues sont t-ils au courant ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler c'est clair ! _Se leva t-il ressentant le besoin soudain de se dégourdir les jambes. _

— Dans ce cas je vais y aller, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand tu seras décidé à me parler de ta vie. Car au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier je suis ta mère et je m'inquiète pour toi.

Soupirant il se passa une main sur le front, il ferais mieux lui aussi de partir. À quoi bon rester ici, Cassidy reviendrais bientôt et il ne sentait tout simplement pas à sa place. Prenant la direction du réez-de-chaussée il tomba sur Amanda.

— Vous partez ?

— Oui c'est mieux comme ça. _Soupira t-il._

— Ce n'est pas une situation des plus facile n'est-ce pas… _Bredouilla t-elle._

Soudain il réalisa quelque chose en la regardant bougeait maladroitement l'inspecteur Rollins avait était l'amie qui accompagner Olivia se soir-là et sans nul doute elle avait su qui il était depuis le début !

— Vous étiez là n'est-ce pas …

— Oui je l'étais, mais je peux vous assurer que je garde et continuerais de garder le secret, je le ferais pour Liv et pour le respect de votre vie privée.

— Merci inspecteur…

— Ne voulez-vous vraiment pas la voir ?

— Je ne suis pas celui qui doit être à ses côtés en cet instant et c'est mieux comme ça finalement… _Après ça il était parti sans lui laissé le temps de répondre quoi que se soit._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Rafaël avait tenté au courts des jours suivant de se donner corps et âme dans le travail, il avait passez ses journées entières à son bureau ainsi que la plupart de ses soirées. Il avait besoin d'oublier ! Besoin d'oublier que peut-être une vérité inavouée pourrait changer sa vie.

Il s'était donc convaincu et continué de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une erreur. Malgré ce fait il ne parvenait pas à dormir, dés qu'il fermer les yeux il se repasser le film de cette soirée…

Il savait qu'Olivia était sortie de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours et qu'elle avait encore une semaine d'arrêt. Rollins l'en avait informer par message et il l'avait remercier étonné que l'inspecteur prenne l'initiative de le prévenir. Mais, après tout elle était au courant…Peut-être même en savait t-elle davantage qu'il ne le faisait en cet instant.

C'est donc sur un coup de tête n'en pouvant plus de ses questions sans réponses et après avoir bu suffisamment de bourbon pour se donner du courage qu'il avait prit le chemin de son appartement, priant tout le long du trajet pour que Cassidy ne soit pas présent.

Prenant maintenant une inspiration il hésita avant de frapper quelques coups sur sa porte.

Une minute plus tard c'est une Olivia vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un sweet à capuche les cheveux lâchés qui lui ouvrit.

Elle le regarda étrangement, mais ne dis pas un mot. Ouvrant davantage la porte elle le laissa entrer.

— Je n'espérais pas vous revoir… Je veux dire pas avant mon retour au travail. _Dis t-elle tandis qu'il marché au milieu de son salon. _

— Arrêtons ça d'accord ! _La pria t-il d'un geste de la main en se plantant devant elle. _

— Arrêter quoi ? _Le regarda t-elle surprise._

— Arrête de me mentir et de me mener en bateau !

— Je…Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. _Bredouilla t-elle incertaine. Se pourrait-il que… Non cela était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être au_ courant.

— Olivia dis-moi la vérité ! _Scanda t-il._

— Mais quelle vérité ?

— Ces entourloupes marche peut-être avec Cassidy, mais elles ne le font pas avec moi ! _L'avertit-il durement._

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

— Je vais te poser deux questions et j'attends de toi de vraies réponses !

— Je t'écoute… _Murmura Olivia._

— À combien de semaine en es-tu ?

— 16 semaines. _Lui répondit Olivia en évitant son regard._

— Très bien. _Acquiesça t-il en passant une main sur son visage._ Est-ce que Cassidy est le pére ?

Sentant soudain ses mains tremblés elle s'approcha de la fenêtre essayant de gagné quelque minutes, essayant de retarder au plus le cataclysme qui allait suivre.

— J'attends ! _Cria t-il en la fixant._

— Non…non, il ne l'est pas. _Avoua t-elle les larmes coulant dés lors sur ses joues._

Aussitôt Rafaël manqua de trébucher, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche il prit son visage entre ses mains soupirant durant de longues minutes.

Le regardant discrètement Olivia savait que là n'était que la première phase avant qu'il explose complètement. En effet celui-ci se releva alors le visage maintenant rouge de colère, ses yeux étaient sombre, ses traits durs et sa lèvre trembler et Olivia savait, oh oui elle savait que ce visage là il ne réservait habituellement qu'aux pires criminels…

— Comment as-tu put faire ça ! _Ponctua t-il chacun de ses mots essayant semble t-il durement de maitriser ses émotions. _

— Cassidy n'était pas censé l'apprendre en premier lieu… _Tenta t-elle de se justifier._

— Je me souviens pourtant d'une petite fête ou ici même il s'est attribuer le rôle du futur papa heureux et fier ! _Hurla t-il désormais._

— Je n'ai su qu'à la première écographie que les dates ne correspondaient pas… Je ne pouvais rien faire Rafaël…

— Tu pouvais me dire la vérité !

— Et brisés nos carrières ? _Pleura t-elle anéanti._

— Tu a donc préféré le garder pour toi ou voulais-tu t'en débarrasser ? _La fixa t-il écœurer. _

— Quoi… _Bredouilla t-elle ne sachant pas de quoi il parler là._

— J'ai vue les papiers sur la procédure d'avortement dans ton sac ! Tu voulais t'en débarrasser ! Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il était mon enfant !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas fait…

— Heureusement ! Car cela aurait était un comble que tu avorte de mon enfant sans m'en informer au préalable !

— Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir… Du moins pas comme ça. _Ajouta t-elle._

— Ah non et quand l'aurais-je sût ?! À sa majorité ?! Si un jour il avait eu besoin d'une opération, s'il avait réaliser qu'il n'avait rien en commun avec cet abruti !

— Je suis désolée. _Murmura t-elle sachant que ses mots ne suffiraient pas et ne suffiraient jamais. _

— Tu peux l'être ! Crois-moi tu peut l'être !

— Je t'en prie, mets toi à ma place…

— Et bien oui je le fait Olivia et sache que je n'aurais pas fait ce que tu a fait, jamais ! Tu travaille avec des victimes tous les jours, tu sais parfaitement les dommages collatéraux que peuvent engendrer ce genre de situation et pourtant tu as continué de mentir !

— Je n'ai pas menti ! J'ai juste décidé de le garder pour moi…

La regardant les traits dés lors déformé par la colère, il décida de s'en aller avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Voyant qu'il s'approcher de la porte Olivia s'empressa de le rattraper et lui pris le bras.

— Comprends-moi je t'en prie…

— Laisse-moi sortir ! _La foudroya t-il du regard._

— Non pas avant que nous en ayons discutés, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas dans cet état.

— Je vais le répéter une seconde fois laisse-moi sortir !

— Rafaël je…

— Tu quoi ?! Hein ? Tu as bousillé ma vie ! Et je maudis désormais le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans ce putin de bar !

Le lâchant instantanément elle n'entendit alors que le claquement de la porte et aussitôt elle s'écroula, avait t-il vraiment dit ses mots…Pleura t-elle recroqueviller à même le sol.

**Chapitre terminer ! La vérité à maintenant éclater, mais que se passera t-il ensuite ? Eh bien en regardant un des épisode de la saison 20 avec Cassidy de petites idées me sont venus sur la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il n'est pas le pére de l'enfant, car bien sur il l'apprendra, mais pas encore. Pour l'heure nous approchons à grands pas de l'interpellation de William Lewis. Comme je l'avais dit je me base quelque peut par rapport à la chronologie des épisodes, mais en gardant que les évènements marquant pour Olivia. Dans ce chapitre c'est donc elle qui a était blessée au lieu d'Amanda à l'origine. Voilà merci encore à tout ceux qui liront ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Rafaël avait marché jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le premier bar sur son chemin, entrant il avait commandé un verre, puis un autre et encore un autre…

Des heures plus tard titubant et complètement soul il avait tenté difficilement de mettre sa clef dans la serrure. Entrant finalement et regardant alors son appartement si bien rangé, si bien ordonner, il se mit à crier avant de donné des coup de poing dans les murs. La colère ne disparaissant pas et ne sentant aucune douleur il balança au sol plusieurs vases avant de balayer d'un revers de la main les étagères. Se retrouvant finalement une demi-heure plus tard dans un gâchis des plus totale, une bouteille de scotch vide à ses côtés.

Quand Lucia Barba était arriver le lendemain matin dans l'appartement de son fils elle avait bien failli faire une attaque. Le séjour était sans dessus dessous, des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol, des livres étaient éparpillés un peut partout tandis que plusieurs bibelots étaient en milles morceaux et oh seigneur ! Il y avait du sang sur le mur. S'alarmant et pensant alors que son fils s'était fait cambriolé, elle sortit son téléphone s'apprêtant à appeler la police quand soudain elle le vit ; affaler au sol prés du canapé, il dormait ou plutôt s'était évanoui.

La colère remplaçant maintenant la peur, elle se précipita auprès de lui et n'hésita pas à le secouer sans ménagement afin qu'il émerge.

— Pendero ! _Le frappa t-elle._ Abre los ojos !

Les ouvrant difficilement Rafaël grimaça avant de voir du moins de discerner le visage de sa mère.

— Pequeño imbecil que te llevò !

— Je t'en conjure cesse de jurer en espagnol ! Je ne sens plus ma tête…

— Oh crois-moi mon garçon tu va bientôt la sentir ! Car je vais moi-même tacher de te remettre les idées en place ! _Hurla Lucia._ Dios mio ! Tes mains !

Soupirant et ignorant le sang sécher qui les recouvraient ainsi que la douleur il tenta de se lever pour s'apercevoir qu'il titubait encore, bon sang ! Combien de litres d'alcool avait t-il ingurgiter ?

Le regardant sans broncher sa mère le laissa se débrouiller afin de rejoindre le canapé. S'y affalant Rafaël prit sa tête entre ses mains.

— Tu la sens désormais n'est-ce pas ? Ta tête ! _Compléta t-elle face au froncement de sourcils de son fils. _

— Quel heure est-il ?

— Il est 10 heures !

Eh merde il avait rendez-vous ce matin avec l'unité pour l'identification de leur suspect à 9 heures.

— Tiens, bois ! _Lui ordonna alors sa mère en lui tendant une tasse de café._

Regardant la tasse il la prit bienvenue et après quelques gorgées il s'effondra de nouveau dans le canapé.

— J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas allé travailler aujourd'hui ?

— Il faut que j'y aille... _Soupira t-il._

— Oh oui c'est sûr que ton état fera sensation ! J'ose espéré pour toi que tu ne plaidais pas se matin.

— J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche d'accord.

— Crois-moi c'est de bien plus qu'une douche dont tu a besoin en cet instant.

— Ah oui et de quoi ai-je besoin ?! _Se leva t-il maintenant agacer. Sa tête le tuer, trop de choses étaient en cet instant précis en train de s'y entrechoquer._

— Premièrement de me parler !

— À quoi cela servirait…

— Eh bien sans doute à ne plus ruminer dans ton coin et à faire ce que tu as fait là, si Abuelita te voyais…que dirait t-elle…

— Arrête ça ! Je ne rumine pas et si tu savais de quoi il est question tu comprendrais ce que j'ai fais et pourquoi je l'ai fais !

— Très bien alors dis-le moi. _L'incita t-elle d'un geste._

— Non c'est exclu !

— Pourquoi ?

— Car j'ai besoin de l'accepter moi-même… _Murmura t-il._ Peut importe tu as raison je ne peux décemment pas allé travailler. J'appellerais le bureau, maintenant je t'en prie cesse de te comporter en infermière et vas t'occuper de tes élèves !

— C'est Olivia n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne prononce pas son nom. _La mi t-il en garde en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main._

— Pourquoi ? Que s'est t-il passé ?

— Laisse-moi je t'en conjure ! _Trancha t-il avant de monter à l'étage._

Le regardant Lucia soupira, son fils pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait elle ne le laisserait pas, elle avait vu son état après le désastre « Yelina » et ne compter pas en subir de nouveau les retombés, même si en cet instant elle ne doutait pas que cette histoire était bien pire…

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia avait repris le chemin du travail incertaine, mais certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus resté seul à se morfondre dans son appartement, Cassidy enchaîner les permanences de nuit et dernièrement ils ne faisaient que se croisés ce qui après tout l'arranger plutôt bien.

C'est en arrivant au poste qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Barba avait décider sans préavis de prendre une semaine de congés. Légèrement surpise, mais pas tant que cela en fin de compte elle avait acquiescer, rejoignant les vestiaires.

— Est-ce que c'est par rapport à tout ça ? _Lui demanda Amanda en entrant à son tour._

— Il est au courant… _Murmura Olivia, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le banc._

— Merde. _Souffla t-elle._ Écoute Liv tu ne pouvais pas éternellement lui cacher la vérité, il aurait bien fallu qu'il le sache un jour.

— Sans doute…

— Et Cassidy ?

— Quoi Cassidy ?

— Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

— Je…

— Liv tu ne peux pas continuer sur se terrain, cela ne vous fera d'autant plus mal à tous.

— Je sais…je sais, mais je…disons que je préfère attendre le bon moment.

— Crois-moi dans se genre de situation il n'y a pas de bon moment, dis-lui c'est tout.

— Je le ferais.

— Et Barba alors ? Comment a t-il réagit ?

— Il a pris une semaine de congés, cela en dit long non…

— Je vois… En tout cas sache que je suis là et que Fin et Nick le sont aussi, même s'ils ne savent rien, bien que je t'avoue que Nick commence à se poser des questions.

— Quel genre de question ?

— Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'a jamais pu encadrer Cassidy, s'il a fait des efforts c'est uniquement pout toi et en voyant à plusieurs reprises le comportement de Barba il m'a demandé si par hasard il y aurait plus entre vous deux qu'une simple relation de travail.

— Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Que ça ne me concernait pas et que c'était avec toi qu'il devait en parler.

— Merde Amanda ! _La regarda t-elle ahuri._

— Quoi ? Je ne lui ai rien dis.

— Non tu l'as juste laissé sous entendre !

— Tu sais, cette histoire pourrait être des plus simple. Je ne sais pas…mais plutôt que de vous comportés comme si vous aviez commis l'irréparable pourquoi ne pas juste vous dire les choses et voir ensuite où sa vous mènent.

— Et perdre nos emploies !? Je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité Amanda et lui non plus et tu imagine les retombés ! C'est un conflit d'intérêt !

— Mais tu l'as connu avant qu'il arrive à l'unité ! Je suis certaine que les patrons le comprendront.

— Peut importe, n'en parlons plus d'accord !

Décidant de laisser tomber Amanda la regarda se préparer avant qu'elles retournent à leurs travails continuant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël était revenu au travail la semaine suivante ou plutôt le dimanche suivant pas vraiment certain que ces quelques jours lui avait permis de faire le vide, mais plutôt de se posé de nouvelles questions. Néanmoins il avait pu en parler ou plutôt s'était forcé à en parler à sa mère au court d'une soirée. Stupéfaite celle-ci l'avait alors regarder avec de gros yeux avant de se mettre dans la seconde à pleurer puis à hurler puis à déblatéré des sermons en espagnol à une vitesse folle. Finalement il avait réussi à la calmer ou plutôt à la confronté à la réalité des faits. Olivia avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre la décision d'exposer au grand jour la paternité de son enfant sans prendre le risque de tout gâcher pour eux deux. C'était à elle seule que ce choix revenait, à elle seule !

La colère s'était donc peu a peu estomper au profit d'une amertume, celle-ci maintenant remplacer par une douleur lancinante qu'il tentait de camoufler sous un regain d'indifférence, il pourrait le faire ! Oh oui il pourrait le faire se persuada t-il en regagnant en ce dimanche l'unité après que Rollins lui ait signaler par message qu'elle avait interpeller un homme et que tout le monde devait être là.

Arrivant devant la salle d'interrogatoire il tomba aussitôt sur elle. Souriant sarcastiquement du commentaire de Rollins sur le fait qu'il était sur son yacht, ce à quoi il répondit non pas le sien, il fit face ensuite un instant à son visage, un voile de douleur y passa avant qu'une seconde plus tard un masque indéchiffrable soit remis en place.

Revenant au fils des minutes à son meilleur rôle il avait jugé qu'en effet Rollins avait bien fait de les appeler.

**Le lendemain**

Il se tenait maintenant derrière son bureau ruminant de l'issue de la mise en accusation, il ne s'agissait là que d'une affaire d'exhibition sexuel et pourtant le type avait réussi Dieu sait comment à n'écoper ni de TIG ni d'une amende, relâcher simplement dans la nature. Avait-il perdu la main pour échouer sur une simple affaire de délit ? Se demanda t-il en épluchant le dossier espérant que son téléphone sonnerait afin qu'il ne reçoive de nouvelles informations sur l'homme.

Les nouvelles ne tardèrent pas à tomber quant il appris avec certitude que William Lewis dont ils connaissaient maintenant l'identité et le passif grâce aux recherches de Rollins avait violait et séquestrer Alice Parker sous la menace d'une arme pendant 18 heures. Enragé par le fait que tout cela aurait pu en premier lieu ne pas arrivé s'il avait était moins incompétent et plus investi il avait rejoint l'enceinte.

Restant derrière la vitre en compagnie de Fin et de Cragen il regarda Oliva et Amaro l'interroger, ne pouvant pas manquer le sentiment haineux et dégouter qui se forma dans son estomac en entendant peu a peu les mots de l'homme. Il manqua d'entrer lui-même dans la salle quand il entendit les paroles de Lewis le regard concentrer sur Olivia « Vous êtes jalouse de ne pas y avoir eu droit c'est ça ? » Aussitôt Nick enragé l'avait saisie par la veste et il avait remercier silencieusement l'inspecteur d'avoir agit ainsi, il aurait sans aucun doute fait bien pire que de le secouer s'il avait était à sa place.

Sortant finalement écœurer Oliva s'adossa contre le mur.

Ce type était une ordure de la pire espèce et pourtant il continuait de nier les faits, leur assurant que là n'étaient que des hypothèses… Quelle pourriture ! Raja t-elle intérieurement en continuant de le fixer à travers la vitre sans teint.

Elle avait était contrainte le lendemain d'emmener Barba avec elle afin de s'entretenir avec Lewis et son avocate à la prison.

Écoutant non sans dégout les tribulations de l'homme ainsi que les accusations de l'avocate sur la vengeance qu'elle semblait voué elle et son unité envers Lewis elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à se que son sourire la fasse perdre patience.

— Avez-vous vu les photos du cadavre de sa dernière avocate ?! Elle aussi était convaincu de l'innocence de son amant hum…je voulais dire de son client. _Capta t-elle l'attention de l'avocate, satisfaite quand elle vit une rougeur apparaitre sur ses joues._

— Je vous demande pardon ! _S'offusqua celle-ci._

— Olivia ! _L'interrompit Barba en prenant son bras._

Laissant l'avocate méduser sur place et Lewis tout sourire ils étaient sortis.

— L'amant client ? _La regarda t-il surpris._ Lapsus révélateur ?

— Et délibérer ! _Rétorqua t-elle._

— Cela veux seulement dire qu'elle le défendra coûte que coûte.

Fulminant elle avait rejoint la voiture Barba sur ces pas. S'apprêtant à monter elle sentit soudain une légère douleur ou plutôt un remue ménage dans son ventre, s'adossant sur le capot elle inspira longuement.

Barba la voyant faire s'approcha d'elle.

— Qui a t-il ?

— Rien j'ai juste besoin d'une minute… _Inspira t-elle._

— Est-ce que tout est correct de ce côté là ? _Voulu t-il savoir en indiquant son ventre._

— Ça l'est oui, je pense que c'est juste cette affaire…

— Quand est le prochain rendez-vous à l'hôpital ?

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer étrangement.

— Il faut qu'on en parle !

— Pas maintenant. _Se détourna t-elle._

— Ah non et quand ? _Attrapa t-il son bras._ Quand tu auras accouché ?! Quand mon enfant portera nom de famille de cet abruti ?!

— Je vais parler à Brian.

— Quand ?!

— Dés que cette affaire sera réglée je le ferais. Mais en attendant j'ai juste besoin que ce type soit condamné.

— Ne le prends pas comme excuse je t'en prie !

— Es-tu serieux ? Tu pense vraiment que c'est ce que je fais !

— Tu fuis tes responsabilités et refuse de faire des choix ! Alors oui c'est ce que je pense !

— Le seul que j'ai envie de fuir en cet instant c'est toi.

— Je ne resterais pas à l'écart Olivia sache-le. _Rétorqua t-il implacable._

— Tu ne peux pas me pousser à le lui dire d'accord !

— Très bien dans ce cas si tu ne le fais je m'en chargerais.

— C'est une blague ! Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

— Oui. _Rétorqua t-il sans hésitation._

— Tu veux briser ma carrière c'est ça ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir et tu le sais.

— Ah non alors quoi ?! Je t'en prie il n'est pas ici question de ton besoin de vérité. _Rie t-elle amèrement_. Après tout tu l'as dis toi-même, j'ai bousillé ta vie !

— Fait en sorte de lui parler c'est tout et fait également en sorte que cette affaire ne souffre pas de nos problèmes personnels !

— Pardon ! _Le fixa t-elle sidérer._

— Si tu a quelque chose à dire dis-le, mais ne commets pas l'erreur de reporté ta colère sur l'accusé.

— Sérieusement ?! Ce type a violé je ne sais combien de femmes c'est une pourriture ! Et toi tu m'accuse de me servir de cette affaire pour évacuer ma colère !

— Je te préviens c'est tout.

— Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con !

— Car j'ose te dire les choses tels qu'elles sont.

— Non ! Car tout ce qui t'importe dans cette histoire c'est toi !

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, j'ai une accusation à préparer.

— Si cela t'importe encore un peut fait en sorte qu'il soit condamné… _Lui lança t-elle avant de monter dans la voiture. _

Le trajet s'était déroulé dans le plus grand silence et tout le long Rafaël avait regretté ses paroles, il n'irait jamais le dire à Cassidy, mais il voulait qu'elle le fasse et surtout il voulait la la poussé à le faire.

Il avait essayé de ne pas s'impliquer de se désintéressé, mais il n'y parvenait pas, comment le faire quand c'était de son enfant dont il était question, un enfant dont même s'il n'avait pas souhaiter la conception grandissait dés lors dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimé… Car oui malgré tout le mal qu'elle ai pu lui faire pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il continu de l'aimer. Il était fou de le faire ! Mais son cœur hélas semblait indépendant de sa volonté, par chance tout comme elle lui avait dis elle le voyait comme un con en cet instant, alors il est certain qu'elle ne se doutait pas que… Mais si elle l'avait su ? Se demanda t-il. Est-ce que cela aurait changé les choses ?

Sortant de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter, il réalisa qu'ils étaient devant le tribunal. Fixant la route Liv ne le regardait pas. Hésitant il descendit finalement avant de lui dire quelques mots.

— Il serait reconnu coupable ! N'ai pas de doutes quand à cela. _Murmura t-il avant de rejoindre le palais. _

**Le soir venu**

Tous se tenaient dans l'enceinte en attente du verdict. Entendant le téléphone sonner Liv décrocha aussitôt et après quelques minutes elle raccrocha brutalement le visage maintenant livide.

— Alors ? _Lui demanda Nick._

— Les preuves ont étaient écartées.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire que l'ADN n'est pas recevable ?

— C'est pire que ça… Dans son infinie sagesse la juge a carrément annulé le procès.

— Tu plaisantes ! _La fixa sidérer Amanda._

— Ce n'est pas croyable ! _Acquiesça à son tour Cragen._

— Et pour couronner le tout ils l'ont libéré ! _Ajouta amèrement Olivia._

— Pardon ? _Intervint à son tour Fin._ Ou es-ce qu'il as trouvé du blé pour sa caution ?

— C'est sa chère avocate Vanessa qui l'a payé pour lui.

— Encore un coup de bol c'est dingue ! _S'exclama Amanda._

— Tempi on va l'avoir au deuxième procès. _Tenta de leur remonter le moral Nick._

— Barba aura du mal a en obtenir un, on n'as plus de preuves et surtout plus de victime… _Rétorqua amèrement Olivia._

— Qui est partant pour m'aider à choper cette ordure et lui coller une balle !? _S'enquit Amanda. _

— Rollins ! _Le regarda Cragen._

Le reste de la conversation pour Olivia s'était passé dans un flou, le capitaine lui avait ordonné de renter chez elle et de prendre deux jours de congés et après avoir essayer de le contredire elle avait finalement acquiescé, refusant l'invitation de Fin et d'Amanda pour aller boire un verre et avouant ensuite à Nick que non ça n'aller pas vraiment, elle récupéra son manteau afin de rejoindre son appartement.

Elle en voulait à Rafaël ! Dieu qu'elle lui en voulait en cet instant et les excuses qu'il lui avait présentés au téléphone ne changeait rien. Elle savait que Lewis était ruser, mais merde Barba l'était d'autant plus et pourtant il n'avait pas était capable de l'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Avait-il fait ça pour la punir ! Non c'était une pensée atroce il ne le ferait jamais, pas au dépend des victimes.

Entrant dans son appartement elle déposa le sac d'épicerie sur le comptoir avant d'entendre un bruit dans sa chambre. S'avancant dans la pénombre elle se demanda si Brian était là avant que soudain une arme soit pointé sur son visage.

— Bonsoir inspecteur Benson ! _Clama alors nul autre que William Lewis._

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit qu'elle se sentit plonger soudain dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

**Voilà tout comme je l'avais mentionné cet évènement intervient dans mon histoire et il aura de lourdes conséquences pour la suite. J'espère que cela vous plait et que vous continuez de lire, en tout cas c'est avec grand plaisir que je continu d'écrire ! **

**Pour ce qui est de la relation amoureuse Barson, jusqu'à présent j'avoue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment était au rendez-vous, mais les choses vont bientôt changer je vous l'assure et le commencement d'une idylle naitra peut-être, si bien sûr touts deux parviennent à franchir les multiples obstacles que la vie leur réservera. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Durant les deux jours qui avaient suivi le fiasco du procès ou plutôt du non procès Rafaël avait hésité, il avait voulu l'appeler…à plusieurs reprises il avait composé son numéro avant que finalement il réfute l'idée. Ensuite il avait décidé d'aller la voir pour au final se diriger à la place dans un bar. Tout cala l'avait donc mené à rester chez lui, décidant de lui laisser le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle et de lui pardonner. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain en cet instant s'était qu'elle lui en voulait. Il l'avait sentit dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait apprit au téléphone et savait alors avec certitude qu'elle s'était tempérée car elle était au poste, sinon elle l'aurait inondé d'injures et de reproches.

**0oooooooo0**

Le lundi arrivant il avait prit une grande décision, il ne pouvait plus faire ça ! Ils agissaient comme des adolescents alors qu'ils étaient des adultes !

Oui Rafaël Barba avait prit une grande décision et il allait l'en informer aujourd'hui même, il voulait faire parti de la vie de cet enfant, il voulait le voir grandir et l'élever même s'il ne connaissait rien en la matière et craignait d'être des lors le plus mauvais père qui soit. Au moins il essaierait et puis il existait sûrement des livres sur le sujet. Il avait une chance de se construire une vie en dehors du travail et il ne la laisserait pas passer. Il était cependant conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer Olivia à l'aimer, mais il pouvait néanmoins lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et puis ensuite selon comment elle réagirait il aviserait. Il avait trop perdu de temps, était passer à côté de trop de choses il ne voulait plus le faire. Alors qu'importe qu'elle hurle, qu'elle l'envoie balader ou pire encore, il lui dirait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

Assuré et confiant il avait donc prit deux cafés à emporter avant de se diriger vers l'unité, entrant il fut presque bousculé par un policier qui courait et lui lança alors un regard noir. Reprenant sa route il arriva dans l'enceinte et ne pu alors que froncer les sourcils, celle-ci avait était organisée comme pour les temps de crise enlèvement d'enfant, violeur en série, attentas, kidnapping… Se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas était prévenu de la nouvelle affaire vraisemblablement très importante, il s'avança vers Cragen qu'il repéra avant que soudain un coup de poing lui arrive en plein visage.

Les deux cafés maintenant renverser au sol il tenta de se reprendre et porta son regard vers Cassidy.

— Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ! _Hurla t-il._

— Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! _Rétorqua Cassidy tandis que Cragen qui était maintenant à leurs côtés tentait de le calmer._

Ignorant de quoi il parlait il essuya le sang sur sa lèvre avant de regarder Amanda espérant qu'elle lui expliquerait la raison du dijonctement de Cassidy, mais celle-ci ne dis rien baissant la tête et fuyant son regard. Soudain agacé il se tourna vers Nick pour recevoir une remarque du même genre.

— Cassidy a raison ! C'est de votre faute !

— Nick ça suffit ! _Hurla Don._

— Est-ce quelqu'un va me dire ce qui se passe ici ! _Hurla à son tour Barba en les fixant tous. _

Nick partant alors enragé et Amanda reculant il attendit avant que Fin s'approche de lui.

— Lewis à Kidnapper Olivia. _Souffla l'inspecteur._

Quatre mots ! Quatre putin de mots et il ne pouvait soudain plus respiré. Un millier d'émotions étaient en train d'afflués dans son corps, il voulait vomir, il voulait hurler, pleurer, taper sur quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien. À la place il porta toute son attention sur Fin et c'est d'une voix qu'il s'évertua à rendre ferme et assurer qu'il le questionna.

— Quand ?! _Demanda t-il les dents serrer._

— Apparemment il y a deux jours, il a retourné son appartement avant l'emmener avec lui.

— Il faut que je parle à son avocate ! _S'enquit-il en se détournant alors._

— Cragen l'a déjà fait, elle continu de le défendre, mais elle nous a dis être passez chez ses parents lorsqu'elle était avec Lewis, nous sommes sur le point d'y aller.

— Je vous accompagne !

— Vous ne pouvez pas. _Le regarda sérieusement Fin._

— Ah non et pourquoi ?!

— Vous n'êtes pas flic vous n'avez rien à faire sur le terrain. _Résonna la voix de Nick._

— En tant que substitut de cette unité j'ai le droit de l'être !

Nick allait répliquer quand Amanda pressa son bras.

— C'est bon, ce n'est pas le moment de savoir qui a le droit ou non de venir, le principal est de retrouver Liv. Il nous accompagne ! _Trancha t-elle en partant alors._

Soufflant Barba la suivit donc et tous partirent vers le domicile des Mayers.

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia ignorait combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement, ou plutôt en avait était sorti de force. Son esprit était vague, sa tête la martelait et son corps la faisant tant souffrir. Elle avait des images qui défilaient néanmoins, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres Lewis la forçant à regarder tandis qu'il violait madame Mayers, Lewis la forçant à boire de l'alcool, Lewis lui écrasant des mégots de cigarettes sur le corps avant de la frapper.

Pourquoi elle…étouffa Olivia recroquevillée à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que ce malade les emmenait dieu sait ou. Elle avait peur, aujourd'hui elle avait vraiment peur, plus peur encore qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait… Elle ne voulait pas perdre son enfant, seigneur non… Mais comment pourrait-elle s'en sortir et lui permettre de continuer de vivre aux mains de ce monstre. Elle devait restait confiante, elle devait rester forte, ils la retrouverais ! Oui son équipe la retrouverait, elle avait déjà laissé son collier dans le coffre de la voiture afin de les aiguayer. Dés lors il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et à prier pour que le dernier visage qu'elle verrait de sa vie ne soit pas celui de William Lewis.

C'est finalement prés d'une maison au bord de l'océan qu'il avait coupé le contact, celle-ci vraisemblablement vide de ses occupants, n'étant sans doute qu'une maison de vacance. Il n'avait alors pas hésité avant de l'attrapé brutalement de et l'entrainer à l'intérieur, trouvant finalement la pièce adéquate il la balança sur le lit en métal avant de se mettre à admiré les lieux en souriant.

— Humm…je sens qu'on va se plaire ici ! _S'exclama t-il avec un large sourire ce qui la terrifia d'autant plus. _

**0oooooooo0**

La fouille dans la maison ou la voiture que conduisait Lewis avait était abandonner n'avait rien donner, ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvés, néanmoins ils étaient certains qu'elle était toujours en vie et Rafaël tentait de s'en convaincre.

Il était passé par bien des phases au court des heures qui avaient suivi son départ avec l'équipe. Il avait d'abord fonctionné en mode automatique avant que les recherches infructueuses ne le fasse perdre patience et hurlé sur qui conque s'approcher à quelque centimètre de sa personne. Désormais il n'avait plus la force d'hurler… Il voulait pleurer ! Aussi lâche et dessué de virilité que soit cette action il voulait le faire, il ressentait ce besoin. Abandonnant donc l'équipe il s'aventura dans une salle d'interrogatoire et après s'être adosser contre le mur il laissa librement couler quelques larmes. Il était responsable de tout ça ! S'il l'avait mieux traiter, s'il n'avait pas était si borner et égoïste elle lui aurait parler, elle l'aurait pardonner suite au fiasco du procès… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le cran d'aller la voir se soir-là. Pourquoi !?

— Oh désoler j'ignorais que vous étiez là. _S'exclama Nick en entrant. Il se tu cependant quand il vit le visage du substitut._ Est-ce que ca va ? _Lui demanda t-il concerner._ _Il ne lui en voulait plus à vrai dire, il en voulait à tout le monde, mais c'était insensé ! Liv était son équipière, c'est lui qui aurait dû la protéger et prévoir l'intérêt malsain que Lewis avait nourri pour elle. _

— Oui, je faisais juste une pause. _Rétorqua Barba en se redressant et en se raclant la gorge. _

— En quoi cette affaire vous concerne ? _Lui demanda simplement Nick sans animosité ni colère. _

— Car elle concerne Olivia…

— Vous devriez aller dormir un peut. Mieux vaut que vous soyez en forme lorsque nous la retrouverons.

— Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

— Olivia est une battante elle survivra ! Même à Lewis.

— J'admire votre optimise inspecteur, mais me concernant je suis plus réaliste.

— Savez-vous ce qu'elle dirait si elle était ici.

— Non quoi ?

— Elle nous dirais d'arrêter de nous lamenter sur son sort, de penser à l'après et de tout faire pour garder espoir.

— En effet là est sûrement ce qu'elle dirait. _Ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire tristement._

— Dans ce cas faites-le. _L'incita t-il doucement._

— Prévenez-moi au moindre changement, je sais que je ne suis que votre substitut… Mais peut importe prévenez-moi.

— Vous êtes plus que cela et tout comme Liv le sait nous le savons tous deux. _Lui assura t-il avec un sourire triste avant de ressortir. _

**0oooooooo0**

Menottée au lit en étain Olivia tenté de calmer sa crainte montante tandis qu'elle regardait Lewis tournait autour d'elle comme un animal. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver, elle ne voulait pas penser à se qui se passerait s'il réalisait qu'elle était enceinte. Car une fois son chemisier retirer cela serait plus que perceptible. Non…elle préférait gagner du temps essayant de retarder au plus l'inévitable. La femme de ménage et sa fille avait était sa première carte chance et son premier répit dés lors elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autres.

— Qui a-t-il ? Est -ce que tu penses à quelqu'un que tu ne reverra pas ? Hein ? _S'approcha d'elle Lewis_. Ton papa ? Ta maman ? Ton petit copain ? _Fit t-il semblant d'être attristé._

Aussitôt le visage de Rafaël inonda son esprit et elle se retint durement pour ne pas verser de larmes, Dieu comme elle lui en voulait de tout ça et de ce qui lui arrivait, mais comme elle aurait voulu l'avoir auprès d'elle en cet instant et qu'il la serre dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et que Lewis était en prison. Elle l'aimé et elle n'avait pas eu la chance ni le temps de lui dire…

— C'est quel qu'un que tu as tellement envie de revoir une dernière fois que tu donnerais tout pour ça. _Ajouta Lewis en déposant un baiser sur son bras._ Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouiller pour te le faire oublier ! _Susurra t-il en montant alors brutalement sur elle et approchant son visage du sien._

— Non ! _Exhorta Olivia._ _Cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ! Elle avait déjà failli être violé i ans, par chance Fin était arrivé à temps, mais aujourd'hui Fin n'était pas là, personne ne l'était…_

— Détends-toi Olivia. _Caressa t-il alors son visage._

Fermant soudain les yeux, elle ravala les larmes espérant par tous les saints qu'une unité arriverait.

— As-tu peur ? _Capta son attention Lewis en attrapant son menton et en s'appuyant un peut plus contre elle. _

En cet instant elle pouvait très clairement sentir son érection grandissante se pressant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse et dû se contenir de ne pas vomir. Cela n'arriverait pas ! Cela n'arriverait pas ! Se mit t-elle soudain à gesticuler et à essayer en vain de retirer ses mains des menottes.

— Je vois…on veux que les choses se passent brutalement. Humm ? Ça me va ! _S'exclama t-il tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur ses côtes puis un instant plus tard d'un geste rapide il arracha son chemisier._

Fermant les yeux elle entendit seulement son cri plutôt réjoui de surpise.

— Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Tu es enceinte ! Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent non ? Dis-moi qui est le futur papa ? _S'enquit t-il tandis qu'il déboutonner son jeans. Posant maintenant ses deux mains sur son bas ventre._

— Un homme dont tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville ! _Cria t-elle. Elle savait que cette réponse serait sa perte, mais elle avait besoin de le blesser._

— Humm je vois… _Sembla t-il réfléchir._ Qu'importe puisque de toute manière il ne sera bientôt plus là, qui sait il ne l'est peut-être déjà plus, après tout tu as pas mal picoler et je t'ai un peut secouer. Il n'as pas dû aimer n'est-ce pas ? _Appuya t-il sur son ventre._

— Non ! _Cria Olivia._

— Oh comme c'est touchant on ne veux pas perdre sa progéniture ! N'ai crainte tu partira en même temps qu'elle. _Lui assura t-il avant d'engouffrer sa main dans son jeans._

Elle hurla quelques secondes plus tard quand elle sentit ses doigts s'insérer fortement et brutalement en elle, sachant là que ce n'était que le prémice de ce qu'il allait lui faire.

— Tu veux que je te fasse une confession… _Souffla t-il tandis qu'il continuait de pousser ses doigt plus violement en elle. _C'est la première fois que je vais faire ça avec une femme enceinte !

Continuant de fermer les yeux elle essaya d'ignorer la douleur se concentrant sur autre chose, son enfant était toujours envie ! Il était là, il vivait et ses coups de pieds en étaient la confirmation, elle devait se battre pour lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir entre les mains de ce monstre.

Entendant alors le bruit très caractéristique de sa bringuette elle paniqua soudain.

— Ne t'inquiète pas chérie je serais bientôt là. _Souffla t-il en l'embrassant violement._

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit à l'extérieur de la piéce attirant l'attention de Lewis. Se levant et remontant son pantalon il sorti. Olivia en profita alors pour tenté de s'extirper des menottes, s'apercevant que la barre à laquelle elles étaient attachés commencer à se deviser, continuant de tirer et de frapper et ignorant la douleur elle réussie finalement à retirer la barre du lit.

Entendant dés lors Lewis revenir elle fit comme si de rien n'était et attendit.

— Nous avons manqué l'évasion. _S'exclama t-il en riant._ C'est fou de voir à quel point les mères sont prêtes à tout pour sauver leurs progénitures.

Comprenant que la femme de ménage avait tentée de s'enfuir avec sa fille elle s'inquiéta soudain de ce que Lewis avait pu leur faire.

— Que leur as-tu fais !?

— Du calme ma belle elles sont saines et sauves ! À vrai dire je garde mes forces pour toi. _L'informa t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

Une seconde plus tard tandis qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à monter sur elle, elle se releva et lui assena un coup de barre avant d'attraper le revoler poser sur la commande. Le braquant maintenant elle le fixa tremblante.

— Ok…Ok tu veux prendre un peux les commandes ma belle, ça peut-être drôle ! _Plaisanta Lewis en s'avancant vers elle. _

— Ne bouge pas ! _Le menaça Olivia._ Si tu bouge c'est rideau ! _Lui dit t-elle avant de le frapper à la tête avec la crosse de l'arme._

Après avoir renvoyer La femme de ménage et sa fille la priant de ne pas appeler la police elle avait regagné difficilement la chambre. S'approchant de la commode elle fit alors face à son reflet dans le miroir. Seigneur…elle était couverte de sang, d'hématomes, de coupures… Elle avait désormais le visage d'une…d'une…victime… Etouffa t-elle.

Enragée soudain par ce que ce monstre lui avait fait elle n'hésita pas avant de le frapper afin qu'il se réveille, il avait joué avec elle, désormais c'était à son tour de s'amuser. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il émergea soudain la faisant alors tressaillir. Braquant de nouveau l'arme sur lui elle inspira essayant de calmer la douleur qui faisait rage dans son ventre.

— Tu sais tu devrais peut-être appeler un médecin. _Commença Lewis en percevant très clairement sa douleur. _Je veux dire dans ton état… Hum…tu ne voudrais pas risquer une fausse couche si ?

— La ferme ! _Trancha t-elle en s'adossant contre la commode essayant de se calmer._

Fermant les yeux elle écouta alors Lewis lui racontait ses souvenirs de jeunesse, écœurer elle tenta de les ignorer, mais se concentra de nouveau sur lui quand il aborda un sujet des plus sensibles.

— Dis-moi cette équipier que tu regrette tant il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

— La ferme ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui.

— Oh aller je t'en prie ! Toutes ses longues nuits dans la voiture, il est certain qu'il t'as sauter non ? Ou alors ça ne c'est pas fait et tu continue encore à ce jour d'avoir très envie de lui. _Sourit-il largement._

Elle allait le tuer ! Oh oui elle allait tuer se malade s'il continuait de parlait d'Eliot.

— Tu regrette n'est-ce pas ? Avoue-le. Si tu avait pu tu te serais laisser aller dans ses bras à l'époque, non ?

Il était en train de lui faire perdre l'esprit… Elle ne voulait pas penser à Eliot et surtout pas maintenant bien que comme elle l'avait mentionné lui aurait sur quoi faire. Merde ! Elle avait aimé cet homme qui du jour au lendemain l'avait complètement détruite ! 12 ans de partenariat et il était simplement parti comme ça ! Sans explications, sans raison, sans un mot… Seigneur que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi repensait-elle à tout ça, ce devait être ce que ce malade lui avait fait prendre !

— À ce que je vois on est en train de revivre des souvenirs… Hum ?

— Tai-toi !

— Tu sais au final peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler, enfin vu ta situation actuelle il est certain qu'il ne te sauterait pas, bien que… _Songea t-il._ Mais au moins tu te libérais d'un poids. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça à quoi ressemble le type qui t 'a mise en cloque ? C'était un coup d'un soir ? Ou bien une histoire passionné ? Il n'était déjà pas là lorsque je suis venu se soir-là tu crois vraiment qu'il le sera après ? _Se moqua t-il._

Soudain elle perdit toute raison, s'approchant de Lewis elle le braqua de nouveau. Durant de longues minutes elle hésita à tirer avant que finalement elle repose le pistolet sur la commode.

— Je le savais ! Tu es bien trop lâche pour tirer !

Faisant alors face à la barre en métal elle l'attrapa et se tourna vers Lewis et là c'est une vague de colère de haine et de ressentie qui la parcoururent. Elle frappa, frappa, encore et encore, ses cris résonants dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que finalement le silence se fasse.

Fixant maintenant Lewis effondrer au sol dans une marre de sang elle se recula tremblante. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, ne sentait plus rien et c'est difficilement qu'elle se rendit jusqu'au téléphone composant alors un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puis elle attendit avant que dans la seconde Nick décroche.

**Chapitre fini ! Celui-ci diffère complètement de l'original, mais bien évidement c'est volontaire par rapport à mon histoire. Vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai insisté sur le passage ou Lewis et Olivia parle d'Eliot et ce n'est pas sans raison… Eh oui il se peut que tôt ou tard l'inspecteur Stabler refasse surface. En tout cas pour le moment c'est des retrouvailles entre Barba et Olivia dont il sera question. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 **

Rafaël avait sut dés l'instant même ou Amaro avait décroché son téléphone qu'il s'agissait d'Olivia, patiemment il avait attendu avant que finalement l'homme raccroche et se tourne vers eux.

— Elle est vivante ! _S'exclama t-il soulagé._

Manquant de défaillir tant cette nouvelle le chamboulé, il prit quelques secondes pour le réaliser.

Voyant que le substitut était sans nul doute bouleverser, mais qu'il tentait au mieux de le camoufler Nick s'approcha de lui.

— Souhaitez-vous nous accompagner ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait retrouver Liv après qu'elle ait était entre les mains de ce malade durant quatre jours ? Oui ! Est-ce qu'il voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il lui avait fait par sa faute ? Non !

Semblant comprendre et surtout lire dans l'esprit de l'homme Nick posa sa main sur son bras.

— C'est de nous dont elle a besoin, de nous tous, le reste n'a pas d'importance en cet instant. _Le regarda étroitement Nick._

Semble t-il rassuré par ses mots il prit place dans le SUV ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Elle était vivante ! Amaro avait raison c'était l'essentiel, le reste n'avait pas d'importance à cet instant.

**0oooooooo0**

Ils étaient arrivés devant la villa en même temps que la police du coin, sortant de la voiture il regarda les équipes présentes qui commencés à baliser la zone et à repousser les curieux.

— Venez ! _L'incita Nick en touchant son bras._

Il se demanda un court instant ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourrait-il être assez fort pour elle ? Réussirait-il à ne pas se briser une fois qu'il la verrait… Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent soudain tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur et l'aperçu assise sur un canapé les bras et le visage ensanglantée. Et là alors touts les doutes qu'il avait put avoir, toutes les questions s'envolèrent tandis qu'il se précité vers elle et l'entouré de ses bras.

Les regardant en retrait Amaro décida de leur laisser quelques minutes d'intimité avant que la foule ne s'amasse.

— J'ai tellement eu peur…tellement… _Murmura Rafaël tandis qu'il prenait son visage en coupe ne pouvant alors manquer le sang, les hématomes et les coupures. Seigneur qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe lui avait fait ! _

— Je voudrais rentré… _Murmura Liv en continuant de s'accrocher désespérément à lui._

Se tournant alors vers Amaro il attendit le feu vert quand celui-ci acquiesça. Mettant une couverture sur ses épaules Rafaël la guida jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, Nick sur ses traces.

— Lewis est encore en vie. _Les informa Fin en arrivant à leurs côtés._

— Non…c'est impossible. _Bredouilla Olivia._

Voyant qu'elle tremblée Rafaël resserra son emprise, tandis qu'Amaro l'incitait doucement à avancer.

— Viens, il ne vaut mieux pas rester là. Viens…

Acquissent elle se laissa faire. Montant à l'arrière de l'ambulance elle regarda Rafaël en faire de même. Laissant les infirmiers prendre sa tension puis lui installés un monitoring elle ne dis rien son regard concentrer sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle avait bien pensé ne jamais le revoir et dés lors elle souhaitait lui dire tant de choses, mais une fois de plus elle n'en avait pas la possibilité.

Ne lâchant à aucun moment sa main Rafaël encra son regard au sien essayant par ce simple geste de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait failli la perdre, une fois de plus elle avait failli lui être arracher, mais une fois de plus la vie en avait décider autrement et la femme qu'il aimer lui avait était rendu.

Arrivés maintenant à l'hôpital il hésita ne sachant s'il devait rester avec elle ou pas, mais la main d'Olivia serrer contre la sienne lui donna sa réponse.

C'est dans une piéce qu'ils l'installèrent et là alors c'est une ribambelle d'infermières et de médecins qui défila. N'en pouvant plus à un moment donner et sachant qu'Olivia était à bout il manifesta sa présence.

— Avez-vous terminez maintenant ?!

— Hum…oui. _Bredouilla le jeune infirmier._ Nous allons envoyés quelqu'un pour s'occupé de vos blessures inspecteur et une personne passera également ensuite pour votre témoignage.

— Pas maintenant ! _Trancha t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux._

— Vous l'avez entendu ! Sortez ! _Le menaça Rafaël._

Penaud le jeune homme le fit.

Soupirant Rafaël s'approcha de Liv et pris de nouveau ses mains.

— Tout cela sera bientôt fini. _Tenta t-il de la convaincre ou de se convaincre lui-même._

— Non ça ne le sera pas… _Murmura t-elle en fuyant son regard._

— Tu es en vie Liv ! Notre enfant est en vie ! C'est tout ce qui compte. _Capta t-il son regard. _

— Oui… _Murmura t-elle en s'accrochant à lui._

1 heure plus tard il avait était contraint de sortir de la piéce pour les examens gynéco et le reste… Il ignorait dés lors si Lewis l'avait violé à vrai dire il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Faisant les cents pas dans le couloir il vit venir à sa rencontre Amaro.

— Vous n'êtes pas avec elle ? _Le regarda surpris l'inspecteur._

— Ils devaient faires des examens.

— Oh je vois...

— Qu'en est-il de Lewis ?

— Il est en chirurgie. _L'informa Amaro._

— Il devrait être mort à cette heure. _Raja Rafaël._

Nick allait répondre quand il aperçut Cassidy venir au loin, soupirant alors il fit signe à Barba.

— Ou es t-elle ?! _Les questionna aussitôt celui-ci dés qu'il aperçut Nick._

— Ils lui font passer des examens. _L'informa Nick tandis que Rafaël s'était décalé._

— Elle aura besoin que je soit là, j'y vais ! _Commença à avancer Brian._

— Laissez les faire leurs travails, ils viendront vous chercher le moment venu. _Le stoppa Rafaël. _

— Que foutez-vous là déjà ?!

— Il a le droit d'être là. _Répondit à sa place Nick._

— Non il ne l'a pas ! Je comprends le fait que son équipe soit présente, mais vous non ! Alors foutez le camp.

— Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. _L'informa implacablement Rafaël._

Sentant leurs colères montés et voulant à tout prix éviter une bagarre au milieu d'un couloir Nick s'interposa entre eux.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment pour ça ! Vous ne trouvez pas !

Semblant soudain redescendre Cassidy s'écarta. Passant une main sur son visage il soupira.

— Je suis à cran, j'ai bien failli la perdre ! _S'exclama t-il en fixant dés lors Nick._

Le regardant déconcerté Rafaël se retenu de faire un commentaire, Amaro avait raison ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène.

40 minutes plus tard le reste de l'équipe se présenta à leur côtés et l'infermière arriva pour les informés que les examens étaient terminer. Sautant de sa chaise Brian s'empressa de la rejoindre afin qu'elle le conduise à la chambre de Liv. Serrant ses poings Rafaël le regarda faire, essayant de cacher au mieux sa haine de l'homme.

— On devrait peut-être les laissés. _Proposa Munch._

Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction afin de voir si l'homme était vraiment serieux Rafaël constata qu'en effet il l'était. Après tout Cassidy était son ancien équipier et il avait montrer à plusieurs reprises qu'il apprécié grandement l'homme.

Cragen cependant sembla hésiter.

— Nous devrions peut-être attendre encore un peut… _Il considérait Liv comme sa propre fille et il ne voulait pas quitté l'hôpital sans être certain qu'elle aille bien._

— Elle viendra au poste demain non ? Pour le témoignage, c'est ce qui est prévu n'est-ce pas ? _Lui demanda Munch._

— Oui ça l'est. _Murmura le capitaine._

— Dans ce cas laissons les entre eux et laissons lui un peut d'espace. _Conclut Munch en se retournant, lançant un regard à Fin qui après quelques secondes se leva et le suivit à son tour tout comme Cragen. _

— Vous venez les jeunes ? _Demanda Much à Amanda et Nick._

— On vous rejoins je voudrais juste prévenir Liv avant.

— Entendu ! Maitre ?

Tournant son attention vers l'homme Rafaël grimaça, s'ils avait étaient officiellement en couple avec Olivia en cet instant il n'aurait pas était obligé de faire tout ce cirque ! Il ne voulait plus se cacher, il ne voulait plus mentir, ni se sentir à lui-même… Cependant il n'était pas seul et il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse les retombés de ces actions. Elle avait plus à perdre que lui après tout.

— Venez demain à l'unité, vous pourrez la voir. _L'informa dans un murmure Amanda._

Acquiesçant il se leva donc et suivit les trois hommes non sans regrets…

L'estomac de Liv avait manquer de se retourner lorsqu'elle avait vu Cassidy entrait dans la chambre, les choses avaient tellement étaient atroces et s'étaient enchainés si rapidement qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui. Mais dés lors en le voyant si inquiet, prenant sa main et la serrant et lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quoique se soit elle se rappela qu'au départ Brian était son petit ami et que bien sûr il devait être là et pourtant c'était bel et bien d'un autre homme dont elle avait besoin.

— Ils veulent me garder cette nuit en observation… _L'informa t-elle dans un souffle._

— Vraiment ? Après tout oui c'est normal. Tu as besoin d'affaire ? Oui bien sûr que tu en as besoin. _Se congédia t-il._ Hum…écoute je vais passer à mon appart en chercher et je reviens d'accord ? Ça te va ?

Soulagée soudain qu'il s'en aye aussi horrible que soit cette envie elle ne pu s'empêchait d'appréhender ce court laps de temps ou elle serait seule. Voulant malgré tout rassurer Brian elle lui sourit légèrement.

— Oui ça ira je ne bouge pas d'ici de toute manière.

— Je ferais vite c'est promis. _Lui assura t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front._

Le regardant alors sortir elle ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. Le pire était derrière elle, elle devait s'en convaincre et se convaincre qu'elle s'en sortirait et que William Lewis ne serait pas dés lors le centre de sa vie, mais surtout le cauchemar récurant de ses nuits.

**Chapitre un peut court, mais je continu de travaillé sur les suivants et je voulais vous donnez envie de lire la suite. **

**Merci en tout cas pour votre lecture et vos commentaires. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, le moindre bruit la faisant sursauté et la moindre voix au loin l'angoissait. Elle avait donc compté les heures regardant Brian dormir sur le fauteuil qui était installer à côté de son lit. Dans quelques heures elle devrait se rendre au poste afin de s'entretenir avec sa représentante et lui expliquer alors comment elle s'en était sortie, mais surtout comment Lewis avait fini dans cet état. Les images inondaient dés lors dans son esprit dû au simple fait d'y repenser. Tout se passerait bien ! Elle dirait que Lewis s'était libérer et jeté sur elle et qu'elle s'était défendu fin de l'histoire ! Puis ensuite elle tenterait de reprendre sa vie, non pas pour elle, mais pour son enfant, leur enfant…

**Le lendemain**

Bien évidement accompagné de Brian elle avait prit le chemin de l'unité le lendemain. Durant une bonne heure elle avait relaté sa capture et tout ce qui avait suivi, soulagée quand la femme en face d'elle lui assura que le dossier était complet. La regardant sortir elle se tourna ensuite vers Don. Elle avait besoin de réponses, mais surtout besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ferait maintenant. Après avoir accepté sans rechigner un congé à durée indéterminé elle s'était inquiétée de savoir ou elle vivrait maintenant…ils allés lui trouvés un hôtel, bien…très bien… Songea t-elle en voyant alors Brian entrer de nouveau.

— On ferais mieux d'y aller les journalistes commence à s'amasser devant.

— Très bien c'est d'accord allons-y. _Acquiesça Olivia._

— Attends-moi j'en ai pour une minute, je vais chercher la voiture et puis on rentrera chez moi.

Chez lui…Grimaçât-elle. Elle ne sentait pas vraiment désireuse de vivre à nouveau dans l'appartement de Brian, sachant cependant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire en cet instant elle acquiesça donc une fois de plus en le regardant partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard c'est Barba qui entra.

— Maitre, nous ne devions pas vous voir aujourd'hui, si ? _Le regarda Don pensif._

— Non pas du tout, je désirais simplement parler à Olivia.

— Oh… _Rétorqua t-il pour le moins surpris._

— Puis-je ? _Ajouta Rafaël en désignant un espace prés d'Olivia._

— Euh… _Bredouilla t-il incertain._ Oui bien sûr je vous laisse mon bureau. _Se décida t-il finalement à répondre sachant que là n'était pas le moment des question et interrogations en tout genre_. _Olivia avait bien assez souffert sans qu'il la questionne sur le revirement que sa relation avec Barba avait subie._

— Je suis désolé d'être parti hier, mais… Eh bien cela aurait paru étrange que je sois le seul à rester.

— Et ce que tu viens de faire là n'est-ce pas étrange ?

— Franchement ? Je m'en moque. _Lui avoua t-il sincèrement._ As-tu pu dormir ?

— Pas vraiment non…

— Ils t'on trouver un hôtel ? _Lui demanda t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne._

Acquiesçant Liv détourna son regard.

— Tu sais enfin je veux dire tu l'a déjà vu, mais je ne manque pas de place et tu serais peut-être mieux chez moi plutôt que dans un hôtel informel.

— Je… _Bredouilla t-elle ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait répondre à cela. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait eu envie de rester auprès de lui, mais hélas Brian semblait déjà avoir décider de la suite des évènements._

— Je ne t'oblige à rien Liv, je te propose c'est tout. _Compléta t-il en percevant son hésitation._

Des coups sur la porte les interrompirent et ils portèrent leur attention vers Cragen.

— Brian t'attend à l'arrière Oliva.

— D'accord j'arrive… _Murmura t-elle._

Sachant que se moment d'intimé avait maintenant prit fin Olivia s'apprêta à sortir, mais avant cela elle jeta un regard vers Rafaël.

— Je t'appellerais d'accord.

Acquiesçant tristement, l'homme mis quelques minutes à encaisser se qui venait de se passer. Elle semblait si brisé, si désintéressé de tout, pourrait-elle un jour allait mieux si tentait qu'elle lui permette de l'aider. Cependant il ne la forcerait pas il lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre lui assurant qu'il était là et le serait toujours.

Quittant l'unité il avait regagné son domicile, il voulait être seul, loin des tumultes et des questions. Sa solitude fut cependant reportée quand sa mère débarqua sans préavis chez lui en fin de journée.

Rafaël lui avait alors fait état de la situation et du fait qu'il avait demandé à Olivia de venir ici.

— Cela veux donc dire que vous êtes ensemble ? _Le fixa surprise Lucia._

— Non bien sûr que non, cela veut seulement dire que je ne veux plus faire semblant. _Siffla Rafaël. _

— Et ton travail ? _Le questionna t-elle, elle était heureuse que son fils soit tomber amoureux et devienne papa même si la situation était des plus compliqué, mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était le fait qu'il ne semblait pas se soucier de perdre son emploie._

— Il y a des choses plus importantes. _Rétorqua t-il sérieusement._

— Est-ce vraiment toi qui dis ses mots.

— Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas les dire un jour et pourtant je le fais.

— Dans ce cas mi Chico fais en sorte de lui dire enfin ce que tu ressens.

— Je le ferais…

— Ne tarde pas Rafi, je ne voudrais pas que tu perde la femme que tu aime en plus de ton emploie.

Il ne perdrait jamais son emploie il le savait et concernant Olivia elle seule pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, il ne ferait rien sans son accord, surtout pas en ce moment.

**0oooooooo0**

Il était passer à l'unité une semaine plus tard pour prendre un dossier, mais surtout pour obtenir des nouvelles d'Olivia car il n'en avait pas eu jusqu'à se jour. Il ignorait dans quel hôtel elle se trouvait et avait besoin de s'assuré qu'elle allait bien.

Voyant Amanda et Nick dans la salle de pause il se dirigea vers eux.

Le saluant ils échangèrent ensuite quelques banalités avant que Rafaël en vienne à la raison principale de sa venu ici.

— Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Olivia.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Nick, Amanda s'enfonça dans son siège.

— Oui nous en avons eu, rien de très expansif juste un message ou elle nous demandait de ne pas nous inquiétait et que ça allé.

— Dans quel hôtel es t-elle ?

De nouveau Amanda s'enfonça un peut plus, jouant maintenant avec la touillette de son café afin d'éviter de répondre à l'homme.

— Je vous écoute. _Les incita Barba._

Décidant d'abréger la torture mentale d'Amanda et la sienne également Nick soupira.

— Elle n'est pas à l'hôtel…elle est chez Cassidy.

— Pardon ! _Les fixa t-il plus que surpris._

— Elle y avait ses affaires et puis Olivia n'a certainement pas voulu le contredire et au vu de la situation elle préférait sans doute avoir quelqu'un avec elle. _Essaya de lui remonter le moral Nick, sachant que cela ne suffirait pas. _

Qu'avait-il pensé… Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras quand il l'avait retrouvé, mais s'était sans doute la peur et la douleur qui avait dicté ses actions, cela aurait était pareille avec un autre. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment être avec lui elle n'y avait sans doute même jamais pensé. Cassidy était son petit ami et il le resterait. Aussi douloureuse que soit cette pensée il savait dés lors que rien ne changerait, elle n'avouerait pas à Cassidy que l'enfant qu'elle porté n'était pas de lui alors qu'il l'avait recueilli et qu'il était auprès d'elle la nuit venu pour la rassurer après des cauchemars. Cela aurait dû être lui ! Cela aurait toujours dû être lui ! Alors pourquoi une fois de plus la roue de la malchance se braquer sur lui ?

— Maitre ça va ? _Se risqua Amanda voyant que Barba ne disait plus un mot encré au sol le visage indéchiffrable. _

— Parfaitement oui ! _Exhorta t-il._ Je vais vous laissez, merci pour l'info !

— Barba attendez ! _Le rattrapa Nick._

— Quoi ?! _S'arrêta t-il. _

— Comme je l'ai dis elle s'est sûrement senti un peut obliger d'accepté l'offre de Cassidy.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends, après tout ils sont ensemble cela est des plus logique.

Nick allait rétorquer, mais c'était déjà trop tard Barba était parti.

**0oooooooo0**

Il y avait eu des jours où elle avait pensait avec certitude être guéri, que cette tragédie disparaitrait de sa conscience, mais le soir venu lorsque son visage se retrouver confronter au miroir elle pleurait. Car en se regardant elle était certaine qu'elle ne le ferait jamais, Lewis resterait encré en elle à jamais. Qu'importe les séances de psy, les calmants qu'elle ne pouvait même pas prendre et l'aide qui lui était proposer elle n'oublierai jamais. Elle se sentait souillé irrémédiablement souillé, Brian n'osé même plus la toucher, bien qu'elle ne désire pas franchement qu'il le fasse. Les dernières relations sexuelles qu'ils avaient eues s'étaient passées dans le noir et dans une position ou elle était certaine qu'il ne remarquerait pas son ventre plus arrondi que prévu. Il l'a traité comme une petite chose fragile et délicate et le fait qu'elle soit enceinte empirer sans nul doute les choses.

Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, elle ne le supporterait pas. Convaincu elle s'était donc mise à surfer sur internet tandis que Brian était au travail afin de se trouver un nouvel appartement elle ne retournerait là-bas…trop d'horreur y avaient étaient faites.

Sentant soudain son enfant gigoter, elle passa doucement sa main sur son ventre une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle devait tacher de lui offrir une belle vie, il ne méritait pas une mère brisée et pourtant elle ne possédait rien à cette heure si ce n'est Rafaël pour se convaincre que cela arriverait. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas appeler, à vrai dire plusieurs fois elle avait voulu le faire, mais au final ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle dirait elle avait abandonner l'idée et reposer son téléphone. Nul doute qu'il était au courant qu'elle était chez Cassidy et nul doute qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment bien prit, comment lui en vouloir… Elle se sentait si honteuse, honteuse de le repousser, honteuse de continuer à mentir à Brian et honteuse de tout ce qui était arriver.

**0oooooooo0**

Les semaines avaient passés et elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle voulait retourner travailler, elle devait retourner travailler ! Même si Lindstrom ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

— Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit le bon moment Olivia ? _La questionna t-il au court d'une séance. _

— Ça l'est oui, je me sens prête, je suis prête ! _Rectifia t-elle._

— Et pourtant vous m'avait dis ne pas être parvenu à dormir une nuit complète depuis l'agression.

— Je suis flic dans tous les cas je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormi.

— Hum… _Sembla t-il réfléchir un moment._ Et Brian qu'en dis t-il ?

— Il n'est pas vraiment pour… _Grimaça t-elle._

— Car vous êtes enceinte ?

— Cela n'as rien à voir. _Soupira t-elle._

— Pourquoi ne toujours pas lui avoir dis la vérité Olivia ?

Soupirant de nouveau elle regretta de lui avoir avoué un jour au court d'une séance que Brian n'était pas le pére biologique de son enfant, au moins elle ne lui avait pas dis qui était le véritable, bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire, il était tenu au secret médical après tout.

— Olivia… _L'appela doucement Lindstrom._

Sortant des ses pensées elle fixa un point au hasard.

— Est-ce horrible de dire que je retarde au plus l'échéance ?

— Non ça ne l'est pas, pas après ce que vous avez vécu.

— Là sont deux choses différentes. _Lui fit remarquer Olivia._

— Et pourtant vous tentez de repousser l'inévitable. Peut-être car vous-voulez éviter un conflit…est-ce dont ça ? Imaginez-vous déjà sa réaction ?

— Tout homme dans cette situation réagirait de manière excessive et perdrait l'esprit je ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il vient à le faire.

— Tout comme vous l'avez fait avec William Lewis.

— C'était diffèrent.

— En quoi était-ce diffèrent ?

— Il m'a poussé à le faire, il savait que je perdrais le contrôle.

— Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que cet homme vous connaissait personnellement.

— Je dirais plutôt psychologiquement.

— Olivia, Lewis est en prison, cet homme ne doit pas devenir l'élément central de votre vie et vous empêcher de démarrer celle qui vous attend.

— Je me questionne c'est tout…

— Sur votre enfant ?

— Je n'étais pas prête au départ et maintenant avec tout ça je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être une bonne mère.

— Et pourtant vous avez survécu pour lui, vous, vous êtes battu depuis que vous avez appris qu'il était là et pas un jour vous n'avez cessez. _L'informa l'homme avec conviction._

— Dans tous les cas la situation évoluera dans les jours à venir.

— Vous êtes donc certaine de vouloir retourner au travail ?

— Écouter, même si je suis cantonner à faire de la paperasse je préfère ça plutôt que d'attendre que les jours passent.

— Je vois… Et vos collègues comment pensez-vous qu'ils réagiront ?

— Je n'en sais rien, j'espère simplement que je ne serais pas traité comme une…

— Comme une victime ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je suis ! _Le fixa t-elle en haussant les sourcils._

— Pourtant vous avez était kidnapper, agressé et retenu captive durant quatre jours, n'importe quel femme qui aurait vécue cela vous l'auriez traiter en victime n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui mais c'est diffèrent… _Conclut-elle. _

**0oooooooo0**

Le lendemain matin elle se tenait devant son miroir prête à reprendre le travail, Lindstrom avait finalement donner son accord, du moins il avait validé une période d'essaie. Olivia se sentait prête ! Elle avait légèrement couper ses cheveux, les avaient foncé et s'était faite une frange, elle avait troquer ses tee-shirt prés du corps pour des chemises plus féminine et surtout plus ample et les jeans avaient étaient remplacer par des pantalon des tailleur. Oui elle était prête se répéta t-elle une fois de plus face au miroir.

— Hey… _Murmura Brian depuis l'embrassure de la porte en la regardant._ Est-ce que ça va ?

— Je t'en prie Brian ne me le demande pas une fois de plus… _Soupira t-elle._

— Désoler. _Passa t-il ses mains sur son visage._ _Il n'avait pas cessez de s'excuser depuis qu'il étaient retournés à son ancienne appartement hier afin qu'elle récupère des affaire, voir de ses propres yeux l'endroit ou Lewis l'avait torturé l'avait chambouler au plus haut point et depuis il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œuf chaque fois qu'il s'approché ou parler à Liv._ Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène ?

— Non ça ira je vais marcher cela ne pourra pas me faire de mal et il fait beau.

— Tu es sûr ? _Demanda t-il hésitant._

— Certaine !

La regardant sortir de la chambre il hésita avant de s'adresser de nouveau à elle.

— Hum au faite Liv…j'ai vu enfin je suis tombé dessus à vrai dire en ouvrant l'ordi… _Bredouilla t-il._ Que tu cherchais un nouvelle appart.

— C'est le cas, après tout je ne vais pas t'envahir éternellement.

— Eh bien vu ce qui pointera le bout de son nez d'ici quelque mois, je pense du moins je présume que nous pourrions bien devoir continués de nous envahir mutuellement, mais bon c'est certain que mon appart… Enfin il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour un enfant.

Brian était en train de démarrer une conversation qu'elle voulait par dessus tout éviter. Soufflant elle attrapa son sac.

— On peux en parler se soir ?

— Oui, oui bien sûr rien ne presse ! _S'exclama t-il avec un sourire._ Je voulais juste te faire savoir que j'étais d'accord à ce sujet.

— Super ! _Se força t-elle à sourire à son tour avant de sortir._

Son arrivée a l'unité avait était des plus mal à l'aise malgré l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle ait reçue, ils se comportés avec elle comme Brian le faisait et elle ne pouvait que s'en sentir exaspérer. Finalement un cas lui donna la possibilité de pensait à autre chose et de faire à nouveau ce qu'elle faisait de mieux ! Enquêter, aider les victimes à témoigner et arrêter les coupables.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu avec Buddy et Nick elle n'avait pas pensé à l'horreur qu'elle verrait dans l'ancienne maison du garçon ou plûtot la cave. Nick décidant que la scène était trop pour un premier jour et surtout trop dans son état lui avait conseiller de retourner dans la voiture avec Buddy tandis qu'il faisait sortir la victime de la maison.

Plonger dans ses pensées elle entendit alors quelque coup sur la portière, portant son regard au dehors elle reconnu sans mal le costume à 5 piéce avant que yeux se posent soudain sur la foule de journaliste et de curieux présents et là en une seconde un rappelle ou plutôt un souvenir lui inonda l'esprit. Revenant difficilement à la réalité suite au coup répété elle sorti.

La regardant durant quelque seconde et ne sachant trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais se sentant toujours déçut et blesser de la décision qu'elle avait prise d'aller vivre chez Cassidy Barba resta professionnelle. Lui expliquant la situation il vit ses sourcils se lever ne manquant sans doute pas la surpise de son attitude si désintéresser.

Es-ce qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir appeler ? Se demanda Olivia tandis qu'elle rentrer de nouveau dans la voiture. C'était stupide si vraiment c'était ça, puéril même !

Non il y avait forcément autre chose c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas en cet instant qu'elle allait pouvoir lui demander.

Le retour à l'unité avait donner suite à des interrogatoires et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se déchainer ensuite sur la femme appeler « maman ». Voyant son attitude et assuré dés lors qu'elle était revenu au boulot trop Cragen lui avait ordonné de rentrer, fulminant Liv était donc parti en claquant la porte, n'ayant pas manquer le fait que le substitut l'avait tout bonnement ignorer.

Ayant clairement vu le comportement de Barba Amanda décida de lui parler ou plûtot de tacher de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure à ses risques et périls.

Le trouvant assis dans la salle de pause un café devant lui elle s'assis et le fixa.

— Franchement c'est quoi votre problème ?

— Je vous demande pardon ! _La fixa à son tour Barba incrédule lâchant ses yeux de son téléphone et décroisant ses jambes. _

— Pardonnez mon manque de respect mais vous agissez comme un con !

— Écoutez inspecteur je vais faire une chose c'est ignorer votre commentaire et vous prier de retourner interroger la suspecte.

— Tandis que vous êtes en train de ruiner les espoirs de Liv.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir !

Fermant alors la porte, Amanda revint vers lui.

— Amaro m'a dis comment vous, vous étiez comportez quand elle a était retrouvé et le fait que vous ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à l'hôpital. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça et mit votre carrière en péril si c'est pour l'abandonner aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste décidé de prendre du recul.

— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est allé vivre cher Cassidy ? Allez soyons serieux vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez guider par un truc aussi débile que la jalousie.

— Vous divaguez c'est clair ! Et j'estime que cela ne vous concerne pas je ne n'ai d'ailleurs pas à en parler avec vous.

— En parlez vous même avec quelqu'un ? Lui avez-vous seulement dis ce que vous ressentiez vraiment ? Vous avez beau joué le type redoutable et confiant au tribunal vous n'avez pas le cran de lui avouer vos sentiments.

Désormais agacé au plus au point par le petit pitch de Rollins qui n'avait pas lieu d'être il se leva et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

— J'ai eu le cran le jour même ou je l'ai revu d'allé prévenir McCoy que nous avions eu une relation ! _Trancha t-il._

— Quoi ? _Bredouilla Amanda._ Vous lui avez dis ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Car je ne voulais pas que cela nuise à sa carrière ou la mienne, bien entendu les affaires internes et le bureau du procureur sont deux univers différents.

— Que vous a-t-il dis ?

— Je ne serais pas encore ici aujourd'hui s'il ne m'avait pas assuré que cela ne changé rien à la situation.

— Mais vous lui avez parlé d'une relation passé et non de la possibilité d'une relation à venir.

— Sachez simplement inspecteur que j'ai mis carte sur table avec lui ce jour-là et cela a plusieurs reprises. _Lui affirma t-il avec un regard pointu._

Sidérer pour le moins par ce qu'il lui disait là elle réalisa qu'enfaite l'homme aimé vraiment Liv, mais alors pourquoi agissait t-il comme ça…

— Parlez lui.

— Pour lui dire quoi ? _Siffla Barba._

— Eh bien pour commencer ce que vous venez de me dire là. Et si vous ne voulez pas aller la voir chez Cassidy ce que je comprends parfaitement, attendez qu'elle revienne ici ou bien appeler la.

— J'y penserais oui, mais au passage que je vous signale quand même que je peux mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

— Loin de moi l'intention de vous pousser à prendre une décision maitre. _Lui lança t-elle avec un petit rictus en le regardant se lever. _

— Très bien dans ce cas je vais faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. _Rétorqua t-il avec un regard lourd de sens avant de sortir._

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Assise maintenant sur le canapé de Brian l'annonce de l'appartement qu'elle avait repérer sous ses yeux elle hésita. Attrapant finalement son téléphone elle appela l'agence afin de prendre un rendez-vous pour le visiter.

L'affaire s'était finalement bien terminer et Cissy et Buddy allés maintenant pouvoir démarrer une nouvelle vie ! Bouleversée par cette rencontre et la familiarité qu'elle avait vu en leur regard elle était convaincu que si cette jeune femme et son petit garçon réussissaient à reprendre goût en la vie elle pourrait le faire aussi.

Elle avait visiter l'appartement qu'elle avait repérer hier et demain elle signerait le contrat, elle aussi était en train de prendre un nouveau, un départ qui n'inclurait pas Brian, elle devait lui parler le moment était venu !

Regardant sa montre elle se dépêcha de partir afin de ne pas arriver en retard a son rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas voulu savoir si elle attendait une fille ou un garçon, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait prête et surtout se sentait prête pour l'avenir, un avenir dont elle espérait Rafaël Barba ferait parti bien que de coté là rien n'avait vraiment changer. Elle lui avait envoyé deux messages auquel il n'avait pas répondu, après ca elle avait tout simplement abandonné l'idée d'insister.

Brian savait qu'aujourd'hui Liv avait un rendez-vous à l'hôpital, il n'avait jusqu'à présent assisté à aucuns, mais dés lors il voulait être présent.

Courant dans les couloirs espérant qu'il n'était pas en retard il repéra alors l'aile de la maternité et s'approcha du bureau du médecin.

— Excusez-moi ma petite amie avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour une écographie je cherche la salle d'attente. _S'annonça t-il en frappant contre la porte qui était ouverte. _

— Quel est son nom ? _Lui demanda la femme un dossier en main._

— Olivia Benson.

— Oh oui ! _S'exclama t-elle avec un sourire._ C'est dommage elle vient de partit il y a 20 minutes, j'avais de l'avance sur mes patients et elle est passé plus tôt que prévu.

Déçut Brian acquiesça.

— Est-ce que tout va bien en tout cas ?

— Oui pour le mieux ! _Lui assura t-elle avec un sourire._ Elle vous apprendra sûrement se soir la bonne nouvelle.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

— Et bien si c'est une fille ou un petit garçon que vous allez avoir.

Pour le moins surpris Brian mit alors toute son attention vers la femme.

— Quoi ? Vous avez déjà pu le voir, enfin le savoir ?

— Eh bien à 5 mois il était plus que faisable de déterminer le sexe de l'enfant.

Le biper du médecin sonnant alors elle s'excusa.

— Désolé il faut que j'y aille, je lui ai donné un autre rendez-vous dans trois semaines, accompagnez-la cette fois-ci. _Lui sourit-elle avant de partir manquant alors le teint livide de l'homme. _

**Voilà ! La vérité a dés lors éclaté enfin disions une demi-vérité. Le chapitre suivant comportera essentiellement la réaction de Brian suite à cette nouvelle et aux explications qu'il demandera ensuite à Olivia. Je ne vous garantie absolument pas qu'il encaisse la chose avec beaucoup de calme et de retenu, après tout il s'agit de Cassidy et il est bien connu qu'il ne sait pas vraiment garder son sang froid. **

**Merci encore à vous tous ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note : Je voulais vous faire part de deux ou trois choses concernant cette histoire. **

**Tout d'abords au départ l'histoire bien qu'assez longue devait comporter 15 chapitres au plus, mais les idées ne m'ayant pas quittés j'ai décidais de la prolonger, après tout il y a tant d'évènements à venir qui pourrait influé sur la relation d'Olivia et Rafaël. **

**(Rassurez-vous elle aura quand même un jour une fin)**

**Deuxième chose ! J'adore le personnage de Cassidy ! Mais ! Car il y a un mais, dans cette histoire je ne pouvais pas au risque de ne pas vraiment paraître crédible lui faire prendre la nouvelle avec un large sourire et simplement en rester là. Tout comme je l'avais donc précédement mentionné, en regardant un épisode de la saison 20 je ne sais franchement plus le quelle ou Cassidy est accusé de meurtre sur je ne sais plus le nom du type, mais peu importe, il pette littéralement un plomb dans un bar et repousse Olivia, après quoi il vient se refugié chez elle, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse. Le principal étant que nous avons pu voir à de nombreuse reprise Brian perdre son sang froid et boire plus que de raison ne se rendant pas alors vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je pense que vous voyez ou je veux en venir… Bref tout ça pour dire que autant que j'adore Brian ce chapitre le montrera comme un gars pas vraiment sympathique. Mais après tout ne l'oublions pas c'est fic contient une histoire Barson et non Bensidy ! **** Voilà j'arrête maintenant de parler et rentrons dans le vif du sujet ! **

**Chapitre 12**

Olivia après son rendez-vous à l'hôpital était revenu à l'enceinte, Cragen lui avait donné son après-midi, mais elle préférait y retourner plutôt que de retourner à l'appartement de Brian.

Entrant elle les trouva tous à leur bureau.

— Cragen ne t'avais pas donné ta journée ? _La regarda surpris Fin._

— Si, mais je suis sorti plus tôt que prévu, alors au lieu de tourner en rond je sui venu vous voir.

— Alors ? _La questionna hésitante Amanda avec un petit sourire en captant son attention._

— Alors quoi ? _Compléta Nick en la regardant. _

— Liv devait savoir aujourd'hui si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

— Oh… _Répondit Nick avec de gros yeux avant de se tourner vers Liv._ Alors ?

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de leur curiosité et trouvant cela plus que bienvenu en se moment elle s'installa à son bureau.

— Désolé, mais vous ne le saurais pas aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ! Sérieusement ?! _Ronchonna Amanda._ Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu fais parti de ses femmes qui veulent garder la surprise jusqu'à la naissance.

— Amanda ce n'est pas une surprise puisqu'elle le sait. _L'informa Nick en riant._

— Peut-être mais elle ne veux pas nous le dire. _Rétorqua t-elle._

Les regardant amusé Olivia réalisa alors à quel point ils lui avaient manqués durant son congé. Ils étaient sa famille et elle n'imaginait pas dés lors sa vie sans eux. Néanmoins elle ne leur dirais pas pour autant le sexe de l'enfant, une seule personne devait le savoir avant tous, une seule et unique… Et là comme si le destin avait lu dans son esprit elle entendit sa voix tranchante et assurée derrière elle.

— Aux dernières nouvelles l'accusé n'était toujours pas en prison alors que faites-vous ? Hum…? Prendre du bon temps ? _S'enquit Rafaël ravalant la suite de son commentaire lorsqu'il repéra Olivia. _

— Croyez-moi j'aimerais en prendre, mais le ski et les voyage dans les îles c'est plutôt votre truc. _Rigola Munch._ Pour ma part je ne rêve que d'un bon bouquin et d'un verre de vin !

— Arrête de divaguer et viens bosser._ Le frappa sur l'épaule Fin. _

Soupirant l'homme se leva avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Amaro.

— J'y vais car c'est vous qui gardés la boutique cette nuit.

— Merci Fin ! _Clamèrent Amanda et Nick. _

Olivia n'avait pas bougé elle sentait sur elle le regard plutôt transperçant et intense de Rafaël et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Par chance le substitut sembla avoir plus de courage qu'elle ne le faisait en cet instant.

— Un café ? _Lui proposa Barba. _

— Un thé plutôt.

Acquiesçant il lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la salle de pause et prit les boissons, les posant ensuite sur la table il se tourna vers elle.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer. _Soupira t-il._

— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux… _Acquiesça Liv amèrement._

— Toute ça… _Fit t-il un geste dans les airs._ M'as laissé pour le moins… _Chercha t-il soudain ses mots. _

— Déçut ?

— Je dirais plutôt interloqué.

— Oh je vois… _Songea Liv._

— Mais après réflexion j'ai compris que j'avais agit et tu appréciera sûrement le mot comme un con !

— C'est toi qui le dis. _Se permit-elle enfin un sourire._

— Oui eh bien au moins je le reconnais.

— Rafaël je suis consciente que les choses…

— Liv… _La coupa t-il en prenant soudain sa main._ Ne ressassons pas le passé d'accord ? Je veux juste savoir une chose, veux-tu oui non que je fasse parti de ta vie ?

— Bien sûr que je le veux. _Répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation._

— Dans ce cas tout ira bien.

Riant amèrement elle le fixa sidérer.

— Bien sûr, si nous oublions la situation globale tout ira bien…

— Olivia est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? _Capta t-il dés lors son regard._

Dieu comment avait-elle pu renoncé à ses yeux…en plus de la faire chancelé ils inondés son âme et surtout son cœur.

— J'ai confiance toi ! _Lui assura t-elle en pressant ses mains._

— Alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter. _Lui sourit-il._

— J'ai envoyé un texto à Brian pour lui dire que je devais lui parler. _Lui fit-elle alors part dans un souffle. _

Surpris pour le moins par son soudain changement de sujet Rafaël haussa les sourcils.

Sentant son incompréhension Liv poursuivi.

— Je vais lui dire la vérité se soir.

— La vérité sur ?

— Je vais lui dire qu'il n'est pas le pére de cet enfant.

— Bien. _Acquiesça Rafaël._ Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ? _Il était heureux qu'elle décide enfin d'avouer la vérité à Cassidy, mais il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ce type et préférait sans nul doute être présent lorsque Liv lui apprendrais. _

— Tu plaisantes ! Rafaël autant que j'apprécie ta demande mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas là.

— Pourquoi ? Tu comptes lui dire que je suis le père ?

— Cela fait peut-être beaucoup d'un seul coup tu ne pense pas.

— Sûrement oui. _Songea t-il perplexe._ Écoute selon comment les choses se passe appelle-moi ensuite, dans tous les cas appelle-moi et je viendrais te cherchais d'accord ?

— Je le ferais ! _Lui assura t-elle en serrant sa main essayant là de le rassurer._

Se levant alors il se rendit près du mur, regardant Liv il ouvrit ses bras.

— Viens. _Murmura t-il._

Se levant et le regardant étrangement elle le rejoignit avant que soudain il l'entoure de ses bras et l'embrasse. Choquée elle se détendit au fils des secondes appréciant au plus haut point se sentiment si familier. Comme elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, comme elle se sentait bien auprès de lui…

— Vois ceci comme le début d'un nouveau chapitre. _Lui sourit-il en caressant maintenant sa joue. _

— Dans ce cas laisse-moi te dire quelles en seront les premières lignes.

Ne sachant de quoi elle parlait il plissa les yeux.

— C'est un garçon. _Compléta Liv en jaugeant alors sa réaction._

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Es-tu heureuse ?

— Fille ou garçon je l'aurais était dans tous les cas, il vas bien c'est le principal.

— Qu'il soit assuré dés lors que son pére se rattrapera une fois qu'il sera là. _Lui assura t-il en regardant son ventre et en posant sa main dessus. _

— Tu l'as dis toi-même tout cela est derrière nous. D'accord ? _Voulu t-elle le convaincre en voyant son regard attristé. _

— Oui…_Tenta t-il de sourire._ _Se sentant malgré tout coupable des rendez-vous à l'hôpital qu'il avait manqué, des besoins diverses et variés dont Liv aurait pu avoir besoin, de la présence qu'elle n'avait pas eu… Il se rattraperait ! Se promit-il._

Serrant ses mains dans les siennes elle essaya de par son regard de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, sachant qu'il ferais malgré tout.

— Nous ferions mieux de sortir avant que certains se posent des questions.

— Tu parles de Munch ?

— C'est dans son instinct d'être une vraie commère. _Ne put t-elle s'empêcher de rire légèrement. _

— Bon sang pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu sois flic.

— Tu pense que les choses auraient étaient différentes si je ne l'avais pas était ? _Lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte. _

— Honnêtement je ne sais pas… Mais une chose est sûr je ne regrette rien ! Ce que j'ai vu de toi depuis que je travaille ici…eh bien disons que je ne l'aurais jamais su si tu ne l'avais pas était.

Souriant elle sorti alors Rafaël sur ses pas.

Une heure plus tard après avoir dis au revoir à tout le monde elle avait regagnée l'appartement de Cassidy non sans une légère préhension.

Il n'était pas là quand elle arriva et elle en fut quelque peut soulagée, cela lui laisserais au moins le temps de se préparé, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose à préparer.

Deux heures plus tard elle commençait à être inquiète Brian devait finir tôt aujourd'hui et au dernières nouvelles il était prévu qu'il rentre aussitôt ici après son service et pourtant il n'était toujours pas là.

S'installant sur le canapé elle alluma la télé et attendit commençant à somnoler légèrement.

À 22h c'est un vacarme des plus bruyant qui la firent émerger aussitôt en alerte, se calmant quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Brian.

Se redressant et inspirant elle attendit avant qu'il entre dans le salon et là alors elle ne pu que le fixé ahuri. Brian était clairement ivre, il avait même dépasser le stade de l'ivresse tant il titubait. Se levant elle capta son attention.

— Bon sang Brian pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans cet état ?

Sa voix sembla alors reconnecté les neurones de Brian et il porta son regard vers elle, le visage dés lors déformer par une expression qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, même si elle la lisait dés lors la râge.

— Toi ! _Hurla t-il en s'approchant._ Comment as-tu pu !

— Brian qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, de quoi tu parle ? _S'exclama t-elle en se reculant. _

— Oh je t'en prie ne joue pas les idiotes tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Tu pensé donc me le caché éternellement c'est ça. _Continua t-il de crier._

Le regardant maintenant effarée et livide tandis qu'il attrapé une bouteille de vodka et balancer le bouchon dans la piéce elle paniqua… Les choses n'étaient pas censés se passaient comme ça. Les choses n'étaient absolument pas censés se passé comme ça !

— Comment ? Comment l'as-tu su… _Murmura t-elle._

Prenant une généreuse gorgé Brian la fixa de nouveau.

— Car l'imbécile que je suis a voulu assisté au rendez-vous de sa petite amie ! Mais l'imbécile est arrivé trop tard ! Et c'est là qu'on lui a appris qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter car il y aurait d'autres rendez-vous et puis que surtout il aurait une bonne nouvelle en entrant à la maison ! Alors Liv dis-moi est-ce une fille ou un garçon ! Quel est le sexe de ce gosse qui n'est pas de moi ! _Continua t-il de hurler faisant de ce fait Olivia se reculer._

— Brian calme toi je t'en prie… _Tenta t-elle._

— Me calmé dis-tu ?! Tu veux que je me calme alors que je viens d'apprendre que tu m'avais menti depuis le début ! Tu m'avais dit en être à 8 semaines ! _Scanda t-il en se ruant vers elle. Arrachant alors le sweet qu'elle portait il pointa ensuite un doigt sur son ventre._ Est-ce le ventre d'une femme enceinte de 8 semaine ça !

— Je vais tout t'expliquer. _Tenta t-elle en attrapant son bras._

La retournant et s'emparant de son poignet qu'il serra fortement il la fixa l'air haineux.

— Ne me touche pas !

— Brian. _Plaida t-elle._

— Je suis cependant curieux d'entendre ta version des faits ! Alors vas-y dis-moi tout ! _La lâcha t-il brutalement. _

— Je comptais te le dire se soir…c'est pour cette raison que je t'avais demandé de rentrer tôt, Brian je ne voulais plus te mentir.

— Génial ! Alors je suis chanceux c'est ça ? Chanceux car finalement tu a décider je ne sais pour quelle raison d'arrêter de me prendre pour un con ! _Hurla t-il tandis qu'il continuait de vider la bouteille peu a peu. _

— Brian pose cette bouteille ! _Scanda Liv._ Tu n'as déjà pas les idées claires n'en rajoute pas je t'en prie.

Explosant alors la bouteille contre le mur il garda en main le tesson et se rua sur elle la plaquant contre le mur.

— Tu crains que je n'aie pas les idées claires ! Ne trouves-tu pas ça ironique ! Comment était-je censé réagir hein !

— Pas comme ça. _Murmura Liv,_ _ne se sentant dés lors pas vraiment bien._

— Qui est-ce ?! _La ramena à la réalité Cassidy en claquant son corps contre le mur._

— Brian, arrête ! _Hurla Olivia._

— Qui ?!

Seigneur il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la brutaliser dans cette piéce l'haleine empourprer d'alcool, il ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus et la menaçait… Lewis l'avait déjà fait… Elle ne voulait pas le revivre et pourtant les flashes back inondaient des lors son esprit la rendant incapable de se défendre et complétement tétanisé.

— C'était avant que je te revoie. _Exhorta t-elle._

— Quand et où ?!

— Dans un bar un mois avant… Je ne savais pas au départ que tu n'étais pas le père… _Ajouta t-elle._

— Qui ?!

— Brian. _Plaida t-elle._

— Qui ?! _Hurla t-il en faisant exploser le tesson dans sa main. Attrapant ensuite son visage il le serra._ Qui bordel !?

— Je…

— Dis-moi son nom ! Est-ce que c'est Amaro ?! Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas, ce conard n'a pas cessé d'essayer de te monter contre moi ! Est-ce que c'est lui ?!

—Tu es en plein délire…

La lâchant soudain il se mit à réfléchir et fit les cents pas.

— C'est forcement quelqu'un de l'unité sinon tu m'aurais dit la vérité dés le départ.

— Brian arrête ça…

— Stop ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Il n'y a après tout pas beaucoup de présumés, donc si ce n'est pas Amaro cela peut-être…Fin ? _Se tourna t-il vers elle. _Non bien sûr que non. _Réalisa t-il face à son manque de réponse._ Impossible que se soit Munch donc qui d'autre…

— Oublie ça d'accord…

— Je sais que ce type travaille dans la police Olivia ! J'en suis certain ! Où si ce n'est pas dans la police il bosse avec l'unité… _Ajouta t-il avant qu'un voile de lumière inonde soudain son regard. _

Voyant que Brian avait semble t-il trouvé une nouvelle conclusion et bien la pire elle recula. Son téléphone était à l'étage il fallait qu'elle s'y rende et qu'elle appelle quelqu'un maintenant !

— C'est Barba n'est-ce pas ? _Réalisa t-il une colère fulminante se préparant à l'inondait._

Ne répondant rien, mais sachant que cela voudrait dire oui Liv s'empressa de monter les escaliers avant que dans la foulée Cassidy l'attrape par le poignet et la retourne violement la claquant une fois de plus contre le mur.

— Tu as couché avec le substitut !

— Brian lâche-moi !

— Aie au moins le courage me dire la vérité !

— Oui… _Etouffa t-elle._

Il se recula alors sidéré et aussitôt Olivia en profita pour monter à l'étage entendant dés lors Cassidy brisé multiples choses au réez-de-chaussée, ne s'en inquiétant pas elle chercha son téléphone. Bons sang où l'avait-elle mis ! C'est alors qu'elle le vit poser sur la commode de la chambre, l'attrapant elle s'empressa d'appeler Nick avant qu'une seconde plus tard Brian l'attrape de nouveau. Tout ce passa ensuite dans un floue, elle se sentit claquer contre le mur puis quelque chose cogna contre son visage, elle essaya en vain de s'extirper avant qu'elle trébuche soudain puis ensuite ce fut l'obscurité complète.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël était resté à l'unité afin d'interroger l'accusé, sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire il constata qu'il était déjà 22H30. Rejoignant la salle d'équipe il s'adossa contre une table avant de sortir son téléphone, Liv ne l'avait pas encore appelé… Etonnant. Se dis t-il.

— Un café serait bien bienvenu ! _Entendit-il Rollins déclaré en rejoignant avec Amaro la salle. _

— Barba tout va bien ? _Le regarda Nick._

— Hum… _Leva t-il les yeux de son téléphone._ Parfaitement oui.

Acquiesçant Nick s'affala dans son siège tandis qu'Amanda partait à la cafétéria.

Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda revienne avec trois cafés, regardant les deux hommes concentrés sur leurs téléphones elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de rejoindre son bureau.

— C'est bizarre ça. _Murmura Nick._

— Quoi ? _S'enquit Amanda._

— Liv m'as appelé, mais n'as pas laissé de message et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché.

Tournant son attention sur lui Barba le questionna.

— Quand ?

— Il y à quelques secondes, le temps que je l'attrape elle avait raccrocher.

L'appelant aussitôt Rafaël attendit.

— Je tombe aussitôt sur la messagerie. _Dis t-il à aux deux inspecteurs. _

— Son téléphone ne peut pas être à plat…

Ayant soudain un mauvais pressentiment Rafaël se leva, récupérant son manteau il gagna la sortie.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je vais m'assurais qu'il n'y a aucuns problèmes ! Elle devait parlé à Cassidy se soir.

— Je vous accompagne. _S'enquit aussitôt Nick._ Amanda ça ira ?

— Oui je vais taché de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison, tenez-moi au courant ! _Leur lança t-elle en les regardant partir. _

**Voilà, voilà **** Tout est dis maintenant plus de secret, ni de mensonges ! Mais que se passera t-il après ? Ah ah ah… ) j'espère en tout cas que vous n'avez pas trouvé le comportement de Brian trop excessif, mais bon comme je l'avais mentionné et comme vous avez pu le lire il avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup bu donc bon il n'avait plus vraiment de repères et surtout de raison à ce moment là et pour ce qui est de sa force et de sa colère obligatoirement elles s'en sont trouvés décuplés. Quand à Liv je sais qu'elle aurait pu tentait quelque chose ou essayé de le repousser, car eh bien c'est super Olivia, mais en cet instant elle à revécu à travers la colère de Brian l'agression de Lewis et cela à réduit à néant ses tentatives. Voilà c'est tout ! Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre je vous promets et j'espère que vous en serez heureux une parenthèse romantique ! Eh oui après tous ses chapitres pour le moins déprimant un peut de douceur est plus que bienvenu, mais étant donner que nous ne sommes pas au pays des bisounours cela ne durera pas éternellement. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Tandis qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture afin de se rendre à l'appartement de Cassidy, Rafaël ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de déjà vu qui l'empoignait. Il avait déjà vécu ça, il s'était déjà precipité avec Nick pour secourir Liv ne sachant pas alors ce qu'il trouvait une fois arrivé.

Sentant la voiture s'arrêter brusquement il s'empressa de descendre et suivi Amaro qui frapper maintenant à la porte sans réponse…s'apprêtant à l'enfoncer Barba lui signala de vérifier d'abord si elle était fermer ce qu'il fit pour constater qu'elle ne l'était pas.

C'est un gâchis des plus complet auquel ils firent face en pénetrant dans le séjour, aussitôt alarmés ils appelèrent Liv, mais sans réponse et c'est là finalement que Rafaël remarqua sa forme allongé au sol. Se précipitant à ses côtés il pris son poul soulagé tandis que Nick appelé une ambulance.

— Je vais le tuer ! _Vociféra Rafaël tandis qu'il dégageait doucement des cheveux de son visage. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné ! Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée ! _

— Faites la queue comme tout le monde... _Râja à son tour Nick._

Leur colère sembla sortir de l'inconscience Olivia qui ouvrit légèrement les paupières.

— Hey Liv nous sommes là !_ S'enquit Amaro en s'approchant d'elle et de Barba._

— Que c'est t-il passer ? _Murmura t-elle la voix à peine audible._ Le bébé… _S'alarma dans la seconde suivante sentant alors des crampes dans son bas ventre. _

— Ça va allez ne t'inquiète pas. _La rassura Rafaël en serrant sa main._ Ils vont bien s'occupés de vous deux.

Incertaine elle s'accrocha à son regard, elle avait tellement peur d'avoir perdu le bébé… Elle ne le supporterait pas, il fallait qu'il se porte bien, il le fallait !

20 minutes plus tard une équipe médicale entré dans l'appartement, la levant doucement ils constatèrent alors qu'elle avait perdu du sang. Jetant un regard alarmé et inquiet à Amaro Rafaël s'empressa de les suivre. Il voulait plus que tout en cet instant retrouvé cette ordure et lui faire mordre la poussière tant pour ses actions que pour le fait d'avoir prit la fuite après avoir mis Liv dans un tel état, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Essayant durement donc de refouler sa colère il suivit l'équipe et Olivia. Elle seule comptait en cet instant elle seule et leur enfant !

Les examens et les soins avaient nécessiter deux bonne heures, mais le résulta en valait l'attente car finalement il y avait eu plus de peur de que mal.

— Vous me certifiez donc qu'elle va bien ?! _S'enquit Rafaël avec un regard intransigeant en direction du médecin._

— Rafaël… _Tenta de l'apaiser Liv en prenant sa main._

— Elle à des ecchymoses et un poignet fracturé, mais en dehors de ça elle va bien. _Lui assura l'homme. _

— N'est-ce pas suffisant ! _Soupira t-il en se passant une main sur son visage._

— Rafaël s'il te plait.

— Oui… Hum pardonnez-moi. _Décida t-il de se calmer. Ce type faisait son boulot, il n'avait pas à subir sa colère fulminante, ni lui, ni Liv._ Et le bébé êtes-vous certain qu'il va bien lui aussi ?

— Nous allons faire une échographie, mais le premier bilan est excellent.

— Faites donc oui je préfère ! _Le pria t-il catégorique._

Allumant donc l'échographe et remontant le tee-shirt d'Olivia le médecin passa la sonde sur son ventre avant qu'au bout de quelques minutes une petite forme agitée apparaisse sur l'écran noir.

Rafaël ne put alors s'empêcher de serrer la main d'Olivia.

— Es-ce que cela vous rassure assez ? _Lui demanda le médecin avec un petit sourire en le regardant. _

— Oui en effet ! _Acquiesça t-il en continuant de fixer l'écran et de déposer des baisers sur la main d'Olivia. _

— Excusez-le il prend un peut trop les choses à cœur. _Lui lança Liv._

— C'est la première fois ? _Le regarda le médecin._ C'est votre première enfant ? _Compléta t-il ensuite en voyant l'air perplexe de l'homme. _

— Ça l'est oui. _Répondit à sa place Olivia._ Enfin je suppose… _Murmura t-elle ensuite pour elle-même. _

Acquiesçant le médecin continua son examen avant de les laissés 20 minutes plus tard après qu'il ait préconisé à Olivia le repos à partir d'aujourd'hui. Lui expliquant qu'elle devrait éviter de trop forcer jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse. Cette perte de sang avait était un signal d'alarme qu'elle devait prendre en compte.

Écoutant attentivement les recommandations de l'homme Rafaël était perplexe, il espérait vraiment que Liv suivrait à la lettre toutes ses demandes, mais il savait pertinement qu'elle ne pourrait pas et ne voudrait pas resté cloitrer chez elle ou au bureau jusqu'au terme…

Sortant de ses pensées il la regarda et vit alors les questions qui défilaient dans son esprit.

— Ça l'est vraiment tu sais. _S'exclama t-il un long moment plus tard._

— De quoi tu parle ?

— C'est vraiment mon premier enfant !

— Je sais…enfin non je ne le sais pas mais, eh bien c'est juste qu'après tout nous ignorons tout deux le passé de l'autre alors je me suis juste demandé si…

— Si par hasard j'avais déjà eu un enfant ? Eh bien la réponse est non. Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envi d'en avoir un et la seule qui le restera ! _Lui assura t-il avec détermination._

— Merci de me le dire… _Lui sourit-elle légèrement._

Reprenant son serieux il serra de nouveau sa main.

— Que c'est t-il passé Olivia ?

Soupirant elle grimaça, elle ne réalisait toujours pas comment Brian avait pu faire ça, lui faire ça… Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment Brian qui était là se soir…

— Il l'as appris bien avant que j'ai puisse avoir la chance de lui dire, il est arrivé complètement ivre et tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire ensuite n'as rien changer. _Lui relata t-elle._

— Je peux t'assuré que si je le croise… _L'informa Rafaël le regard dur. _

— Il excusable Rafaël…

— Quoi ! _Manqua t-il de s'étouffer._

— Je lui ai mentit durant des mois et comme je l'ai dis il n'était pas lui-même, il n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça s'il l'avait était.

— Olivia je t'en prie ne lui trouve pas de circonstance atténuantes tu aurais pu perdre le bébé par sa faute !

— Il ne m'as pas poussé dans les escaliers, c'est moi qui suis tombé.

— Et c'est toi aussi qui t'ait fais ces ecchymoses ?! Hum ? Et qui t'ait fracturé toute seule le poignet. Je t'en conjure arrête… Il devra répondre de ses actes un point c'est tout ! _Trancha t-il. _

Sachant qu'il était inutile de continuer sur se terrain Olivia changea de sujet.

— Penses-tu que nous pouvons rentrés maintenant ?

— Sans doute…je vais aller à l'accueil voir si tout est en ordre et ensuite je t'emmènerais chez moi ?

— D'accord… _Acquiesça t-elle n'ayant dés lors qu'une envie s'allongée et ne plus pensé à rien. _

Récupérant son dossier à l'accueil ainsi les ordonnances et les autres papiers Rafaël s'approcha de la chambre pour voir sortir Amaro.

— Elle m'as dis que tout allait bien, j'en suis soulagé. _S'exclama Nick._ Vous la ramené ?

— Oui je vais m'occupé d'elle.

— Je ne fais pas de soucis à se sujet, écoutez… Je…_Chercha t-il soudain ses mots._ Je ne connais pas l'histoire depuis le début, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est que vous tenez à elle, alors si cela peut vous rassurez sachez que je garderais ça pour moi.

— Merci inspecteur.

— Par ailleurs désolé si par le passé j'ai était un peut…

— Comme vous l'avez dit c'est du passé. _Lui assura Rafaël avant de poser sa main sur la poignet de la porte. Il se retourna cependant une dernière fois vers Amaro_

— Trouvez-le !

— Croyez-moi je le ferai ! _Lui assura t-il en prenant alors congé._

Le retour à l'appartement de Rafaël s'était fait dans le silence, Olivia était sans l'ombre d'un doute épuisée et vidée ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Une fois arrivés il l'a guida donc à l'étage avant de lui sortir quelques affaires pour la nuit, la laissant se changé il redescendit.

Se servant un verre il laissa la tension redescendre même s'il était certain qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas comme par magie. 15 minutes plus tard inquiet de ne pas voir Olivia redescendre il était monté. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre il l'avait trouvé endormi sur son lit, souriant de cette image il avait remonté sur elle les couvertures avant d'embrasser doucement son front.

— Siempre te cuidare… _Murmura t-il en réalisant que oui il le ferait, quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir il continuerait de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger même si elle n'en avait pas besoin, même si elle ne voulait pas ou ne le demandait pas, il le ferait !_

Partant à son tour se préparer pour la nuit il l'avait ensuite rejoint, hésitant au départ il était resté de son coté avant de sentir pendant la nuit une forme recroquevillé se presser contre son corps l'entourant de ses bras il se détendit enfin. Désormais il le pouvait car désormais elle était en sécurité.

**Le lendemain**

Le jour filtrant légèrement à travers les rideaux l'avait finalement réveillé le lendemain matin, émergeant elle apprécia la sensation d'avoir bien dormi, elle ne sentait certes pas complètement reposer, mais au moins pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Regardant à ses cotés elle vit que la place était vide, se levant donc elle déambula jusqu'au réez-de-chaussée pour y trouver une fois arrivé Rafaël s'attelant prés du plan de travail à préparer ce qu'elle présuma être le petit-déjeuner.

À pas feutrer elle s'installa sur le tabouret et posa ses coudes sous son menton le regardant discrètement. Se retournant finalement Rafaël la regarda.

— Bien dormi ? _S'enquit t-il en la regardant avec un sourire qui ne le quittait pas, vêtu uniquement de son ancien tee-shirt d'Harvard assise là dans sa cuisine, il trouvait l'image tout simplement parfaite !_

— Bien mieux que je le fait depuis des semaines je dois dire. _Acquiesça t-elle._

— Ce doit être le matelas. _Leva t-il un sourcil en s'approchant d'elle._

— Ou peut-être tout simplement ta présence. _Le fixa t-elle, le trouvant irrémédiablement très séduisant en cet instant, les cheveux en bataille, une chôme épousant ses joues et son menton, là était donc l'autre visage de Rafaël Barba…._

— Ne me donne pas tant de crédit. _Rie t-il amusé en serrant sa main._ Tu as faim ?

— Je pense oui.

Retournant à la préparation du déjeuner ils mangèrent ensuite dans un silence confortable avant qu'il débarrasse. Se retournant vers elle depuis le plan de travail il la regarda songeur.

— Tu sais je pourrais m'habitué à ça…

— À quoi ?

— Toi, dans ma cuisine de bon matin. Je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer !

Lui souriant elle se leva et se rendit auprès de lui. Posant ses bras derrière son cou elle le regarda sérieusement.

— Si tu désire une confession je crois que je pourrais le faire aussi.

Hésitant il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue avant qu'Olivia tourne la tête et l'embrasse. Souriant il se recula au bout de quelque secondes.

— Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? _Lui demanda t-il en continuant de la serrer contre lui._

— Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas au tribunal ? _Le questionna t-elle étonnée._

— Non j'ai appelé Carmen et prit ma journée.

— Rafaël…

— Ils pourront bien se passés de moi durant quelques heures.

— Merci…

— Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir préparer des pancakes ? _Haussa t-il un sourcil._

— Non pour être rester… _Lui avoua t-elle sachant qu'il comprendrait toute l'importance de ses paroles. _

— Je ne partirais pas, jamais !

— Laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer d'accord ?

L'embrassant de nouveau il l'avait ensuite guidé vers le canapé et ils s'y étaient pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

— Rollins m'as appelé au faite, elle passera ici dans la matinée pour te ramené des affaires. _L'informa t-il au bout d'un certain temps._

Et là elle se rappela la raison première qui l'avait amener dans l'appartement de Rafaël, Cassidy…

— Est-ce qu'elle l'as vu ? _Lui demanda Olivia._

— Liv oublie ça d'accord.

— Oui tu as raison. _Acquiesça t-elle._

1 heure plus tard Rafael avait décidé d'aller se préparé ne tenant pas vraiment à accueillir Rollins dans cet tenu. Entendant maintenant l'eau coulé Oliva attrapa son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit, déverrouillant l'écran elle constata alors qu'elle avait une quinzaine d'appels en absence de Brian, plusieurs texto et des messages vocaux. Commençant à les écouter elle soupira au fil des minutes, Brian avait finalement dessouler et dés lors il inondait sa boite vocale d'excuses à répétition…

Elle n'entendit qu'un long moment plus tard Rafaël lui demandait si tout allait bien tandis qu'il enfiler une chemise.

— Oui... ça va ?

— C'est lui ? _Lui demanda t-il la colère sous jacente._

— Il a apparemment dessouler. _Lui donna pour unique réponse Liv._

— Ça ne change rien Olivia, ça ne change absolument rien ! _Rétorqua t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

— Je sais… _Soupira t-elle._ _Elle était sans doute folle de l'excuser en parti vu ce qu'il avait fait, mais au fond de son cœur elle savait que ses actions étaient en parti justifiés du moins pas la violence dont il avait fait preuve, mais ses mots et ses paroles…_

Rafaël allait répondre quand il entendit sonner, assurant à Olivia que se devait être Rollins il descendit attrapant au passage une veste de costume.

Ouvrant la porte il trouva Rollins et Amaro.

— C'était inule de venir groupé pour rapporter un sac d'affaire. _Les fixa t-il déconcerté._

— Je voulais juste m'assuré que Liv allait bien. _Rétorqua Amaro._

Acquiesçant Rafaël les fit entrés et leur proposa un café ce qu'ils acceptèrent bienvenu, la nuit avait était longue et aucune traces nul part de Cassidy.

Ils avaient ensuite discutés de la suite des évènements quand une nouvelle fois des coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée cette fois beaucoup plus vigoureusement. S'excusant Rafaël alla ouvrir pour trouvé alors devant sa porte nul autre que Cassidy. Le saisissant aussitôt par le revers de la veste il fit claquer son dos contre le mur avant qu'Amanda et Nick saute de leur siège.

— Barba arrêter ! _Le pria Nick._

— Je vous en prie vous avez autant envie que moi de lui faire payer ! _Siffla t-il._

— Je veux voir Olivia ! Je sais qu'elle est ici. _Exhorta Brian._

Incrédule et riant amèrement Barba le lâcha.

— Vous avez perdu se droit lorsque vous avez décider de vous servir d'elle comme un punching-ball !

— Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie ok ! Et je voudrais m'excusé. _Se tourna t-il vers Nick._ Laisse-moi la voir.

— Il as raison tu n'est pas autorisé à la voir, mais par contre tu es autorisé voir même obligé de nous suivre au poste ! Brutalité sur une femme enceinte qui plus est un inspecteur de police ça te dis quelque chose ? _Vociféra Nick._

Olivia avait entendu la dispute depuis l'étage et se trouvait maintenant dans les escaliers, avancant vers eux elle hésita avant que Cassidy la voie, aussitôt il passa devant le groupe et rejoignit Olivia en une foulée.

— Olivia je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ça. _Etouffa Brian en voulant prendre sa main._ _Elle se recula cependant et une seconde plus tard Barba s'interposa devant lui. _

— Sortez de chez moi ! Maintenant !

Se tournant vers l'homme Cassidy le fixa le regard haineux.

— Vous avez finalement eu ce que vous vouliez hein ! _Raja Brian._ Après tout cette histoire vous arrange bien, vous allez pouvoir continué de coucher avec elle en secret tandis que je passe pour le méchant alors que le seul enfoiré ici c'est vous !

Le coup parti brutalement, Cassidy ne s'y attendant pas trébucha.

— Ça suffit maintenant suis nous au poste ! _Lui attrapa le bras Nick, surpris du crochet que venait de mettre Barba à Cassidy. _

— Ce type n'est pas fais pour toi Liv et tu t'en rendras compte un jour. _Souffla t-il en grimaçant. _il te laissera tombé quand il réalisera qu'il a trop à perdre. Crois-moi il ne tient pas à toi, mais moi je le fais, je l'ai toujours fais !

Ne disant pas un mot Olivia le regarda être sorti de l'appartement par Amaro qui lui passé dés lors les menottes. Elle entendit ensuite vaguement Rollins parlait à Barba pendant quelque secondes avant que celle-ci parte à son tour.

Rejoignant Liv, Rafaël la regarda inquiet.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ta main. _Souffla t-elle platement en se détournant._

Attrapant son bras Rafaël la retourna.

— Olivia je t'en prie tu ne pense pas sincèrement que ce qu'il viens de dire est vrai ?!

— Franchement… Je n'en sais rien… _Avoua t-elle. _

— Merde Liv ! Ce type autant que tu ait pu l'apprécié par le passé est un vrai conard ! Il cherche simplement à te faire culpabiliser !

— Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça…c'est tout.

— Olivia je suis de ton côté !

— Maintenant tu l'est oui… _Murmura t-elle._

— Ne fait pas ça…ne lance pas une dispute qui n'a pas lieu d'être. _La mis en garde Rafaël la douleur transpirant sur son visage. _

— Ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire, j'ai juste besoin de temps… _Lui dit-elle avant de prendre le sac et de monté à l'étage. _

— Por Dios ! _Souffla Rafaël dans le vide. Tout se passait bien, cette journée avait parfaitement commencé, mais non il avait fallu qu'une fois de plus cet abruti vienne tout bousiller ! _

Olivia s'était préparer avant de regagner la chambre et de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…et l'idée d'appelé Lindstrom lui traversa durant une seconde l'esprit avant de réaliser que non ! Elle pouvait gérer cette situation toute seule et surtout elle pouvait prendre une décision toute seule ! Elle allait avoir un enfant, elle avait signer le bail d'un nouvel appartement. Elle avait tout pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, tout ! Si ce n'est des certitudes concernant sa relation avec Rafaël. Elle savait qu'il devraient parlés, avoir une discussion concrète sur ce qui se passerait maintenant et sur ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois que l'enfant serait là…elle le voulait dans sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pour le moment pas vivre de nouveau avec quelqu'un. Tout comme elle lui avait dis elle avait besoin de temps et espérait vraiment qu'il le comprendrait, surtout qu'à se jour le risque de perdre leur emploies étaient plus que probable. Elle devrait prévenir les affaires internes et le faire avant que Brian puisse avoir la bonne idée d'allé leur balancés la nouvelle pour se venger.

Entendant son téléphone sonner elle le récupéra sur le lit avant de décrocher.

— **Madame Benson c'est madame Peers, je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que vous pourrez passez chercher les clefs à l'agence après demain. **

— **Oh vraiment ? **

— **Oui l'ancien locataire as déménager plus tôt que prévu et l'appartement sera donc libre vendredi. **

— **Eh bien c'est super, je viendrais donc chercher les clef vendredi. **

— **C'est entendu ! Bonne journée à vous. **

— **Vous aussi au revoir. **_**Raccrocha t-elle incertaine.**_

Levant alors les yeux de son téléphone elle vit Rafaël dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Les clef ? _La questionna t-il perplexe._

Eh bien apparemment il apprendrais la nouvelle plus tôt que prévu songea Olivia.

— J'avais cherché un nouvel appart quand j'étais encore chez…peut importe j'en ai trouver un et l'agent immobilier m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il serait libre dans deux jours.

— Un appartement ?

— Oui un appartement. _Répéta t-elle._

— Hum…

— Quoi ? _Soupira Olivia face à son manque de réaction._

— Je pensais juste… Non enfaite je ne pensais rien…

— Rafaël ce n'est pas toi d'accord, j'ai juste besoin de remettre ma vie en ordre et de prendre un nouveau départ.

— Dans ton appartement ?

— Oui dans mon appartement ! _Rétorqua t-elle maintenant agacé._ Ce n'est pas contre toi et cela ne veux pas dire que je ne te veux pas dans ma vie bien au contraire c'est juste que…

— Que tu as besoin de temps ? Oui je sais ! Je pense avoir parfaitement enregistré cette partie. _Rétorqua t-il quelque peut acerbe._

— Tu agi comme si les choses étaient simples alors qu'elles ne le sont pas du tout, tu sais très bien ce que nous risquons ! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement emménagés ensemble et faire comme si de rien n'était.

— McCoy est au courant. _La coupa t-il._

— Quoi ?! _Le fixa t-elle sidérer._ Depuis quand ?

— Depuis le premier jour. Voilà pourquoi cette partie de l'histoire comme tu dis je m'en moque éperdument.

— Que t'a-t-il dis ?

— Que si nous prenions un jour la décision de divulguer nous n'aurions pas à craindre les répercussions, tout du moins je n'aurais pas à craindre les retombés tant que nous resterons professionnels.

Olivia était stupéfaite et le mot était faible, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse en parler au procureur, jamais ! Et pourtant il l'avait fait, cependant en parler à Jack McCoy ne voulait pas dire en parler aux affaires internes et plus précisément à Tucker…

— Les choses seront peut-être limpide de ton côté, mais elle ne le sont pas du mien. _Lui signala Olivia. _

— Elle ne le sont pas car tu ne veux pas le faire, ou bien car tu ne te sens pas prête à le faire.

— Tu as raison peut-être que je ne suis pas prête…

— Dans ce cas ne me demande pas de rester là et de continuer à sourire face à la situation ! _Siffla t-il en se détournant._ Écoute, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je ne voudrais pas que les mots dépassent ma pensée alors mieux vaut que je sorte d'ici.

Ne le retenant pas elle le regarda sortir entendant quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle avait ruminer durant une bonne heure tournant en rond dans l'appartement avant de finalement allumé la télé et de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ne prêtant guère attention aux images elle laissa des pensés amères et tristes lui inondaient l'esprit.

Ce fut Lucia Barba qui la sorti 1 heure plus tard de sa léthargie.

— Olivia ! _S'exclama la femme en entrant._ Quel plaisir !

— Bonjour madame Barba.

— Dios mio ! Votre visage que vous est-il arrivé ? _S'alarma t-elle en voyant la large ecchymose sur sa pommette. _

— Oh… Eh bien… _Ne su trop quoi répondre Olivia._

— Si cela peut vous rassurez sachez que Rafaël m'as expliquer dans les grandes ligne la situation.

Fixant la femme perplexe elle se demanda si elle était soulagée de cette nouvelle ou bien honteuse ne sachant pas vraiment ce que son fils lui avait dis.

— Ou est-il d'ailleurs ? _ La questionna Lucia._

— Il…il avait besoin de prendre l'air. _Lui avoua Olivia._

— Humm Je vois…son tempérament cubain aurait-il une fois de plus fait des siennes.

— Je crois que c'est plutôt le mien qui soit à réprimer. _Lui assura Olivia._

Retirant alors son manteau qu'elle posa sur une chaise Lucia prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes.

— Que diriez-vous d'un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle et ensuite nous parlerons toutes les deux ?

Souriant à l'offre de Lucia, Olivia acquiesça tandis que la femme partait en cuisine. 15 minutes plus tard elle savourait un chocolat chaud extrêmement bien préparé, se demandant si dans son enfance sa mère avait un jour pris la peine de lui en faire un…

— Je vois qu'il commence à montré le bout de son nez. _Sourit Lucia en désignant son ventre. _

— Oh il ne fait pas que le montré, il sais de temps en temps aussi très bien se manifester.

— Ce doit être le sang chaud, c'est dans les gênes !

— Pardon ! _Manqua de s'étouffer Liv._

— Tout va bien ?!

— Oui, oui… C'est juste que…j'ignorais que Rafaël vous l'avez dit.

— Et j'ignorais qu'il ne vous en avez pas parler…

— Ce n'est rien après tout vous avez le droit d'être au courant… _La femme assise en face d'elle était après tout la grand-mère de son futur enfant. _

— Je ne voudrais pas me montré envahissante ou trop curieuse et paraître déplacer, mais avez-vous prit une décision à ce sujet ? Je veux dire vous êtes ici…cela veux t-il dire que vous et Rafi avaient décidés de…

— Eh bien c'est un peut compliqué…

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. _Sourit gentiment Lucia._

— Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette sa décision. _Lui avoua soudain Olivia._ S'il désire vraiment construire quelque chose avec moi je veux qu'il le fasse par envie et non pas par obligation.

— Voyons quelles genre de pensés avez-vous eu là. _La sermonna Lucia._ Il est vrai que Rafaël a toujours était un bourreau de travail et que fut une époque l'idée de fonder une famille ne l'intéressait absolument pas, mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changés.

— Je me questionne c'est tout, beaucoup de choses se sont passés et je ne veux pas que le dépit le pousse à renoncer à ses rêves ni à sa vie.

— Olivia mon fils a commencé à changé dés l'instant même ou il vous a rencontré j'en suis certaine, croyez-moi je suis sa mère je l'ai remarqué. Il ne l'a certes pas dis, car pour lui avouer ses sentiments est quelque peut gênant… Mais il l'as montrait du moins je l'ai vu, il vous aime Olivia et je suis certaine que les rêves qu'il projette aujourd'hui vous inclut vous et cet enfant. Bien sûr cela n'empêchera pas le fait qu'il continuera d'aimé à excès son travail, mais à coté de ça il aura une famille et je pense que cela lui apportera un juste équilibre.

— Vous semblez si convaincu.. _Murmura Liv._

— Croyez-moi mon fils ne se démène pas et ne se bats pas pour ce dont il n'est pas certain vouloir à tout prix.

Ému par ses paroles et espérant que ses mots étaient vraies elle lui sourit légèrement avant de porté son attention vers sa petite bosse.

— Je veux juste lui offrir le meilleur qui soit.

— Vous savez Olivia les choses ne se feront pas du jour au lendemain, il vous faudra du temps à tous les deux pour que cela fonctionne et beaucoup de patience pour élever ce petit bonhomme en plus du fait que ceci sera nouveau pour vous deux, mai si vous, vous aimés vraiment vous pourraient tout traversés.

— Le pensez-vous vraiment ?

— Si je le pense, mais ma chérie j'en sui certaine ! _Lui sourit largement Lucia._ Rafaël est entier et s'il vous aime vraiment il s'investira et se donnera corps et âme dans votre relation croyez-le, mais pour le faire vous devrez lui donné votre accord. Car il ne prendra aucunes décision avant d'être certain qu'il possède toutes les cartes en main et que le terrain sur lequel il s'avance est solide.

— La solidité de ma vie n'est pas vraiment au rendez-vous dernièrement. _Rie amèrement Olivia. _

— Les choses changeront n'ayez crainte et dites-vous bien une chose c'est que le destin ne vous a pas fait vous rencontrés par hasard ce soir-là. Vous deviez être ensemble, cela était peut-être écrit quelque part...

Souriant de la théorie de Lucia dont elle s'était elle-même prise un jour à penser elle réfléchit quelques instant, essayant de se convaincre que Rafaël était diffèrent des autres hommes, que jamais il ne lui ferais de mal, ni la briserait. Elle devait essayé d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance même si cela était dur…elle devait au moins essayée.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées Lucia pris sa main.

— Il vous a accordé sa confiance Olivia et là n'est pas une chose qu'il fait fréquemment, alors essayez vous aussi de le faire… Cette enfant mérite de grandir entouré de ses parents, en plus d'une abuelita qui sera ravi de le couvrir de présents.

L'image d'une famille traversa son esprit, l'idée de partager des noël, des Thanksgiving et tant d'autres moments importants avec eux la fit sourire et songé qu'en effet elle aimerait vivre ça.

— Merci de m'avoir écouter. _Lui dit finalement Olivia._

— Oh je me rabâche sans doute plus que je parle, mais comparé à Rafi vous êtres trop polie pour m'arrêter. _Rie Lucia._

Un moment plus tard La femme avait finalement pris congé prenant avant cela Olivia dans ses bras, surprise au départ elle avait au finale apprécier le geste.

Il était environ 20 heures quand la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte. Ne sachant s'il avait pu se vider la tête et était moins énerver Olivia attendit le laissant retirer son manteau desserrer sa cravate et retirer sa veste. Suivant ses gestes depuis le canapé elle le vit se servir un verre et c'est quand il s'installa au comptoir qu'elle se leva et le rejoignit.

— Je voudrais que nous parlions.

— Ne l'avons-nous pas déjà fait…hum ? _Rétorqua t-il son attention concentré sur son verre. _

Retirant le verre qu'il tenait, elle le posa peut plus loin sur le comptoir et prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes et se calla entre ses jambes.

— Je parle d'une vrai discussion. _Le regarda t-elle._

— Oh…

— Est-ce tout ce que tu as dire ? _Le regarda t-elle avec un petit sourire essayant de rendre l'atmosphère un peut plus légère. _

— Tu as épuiser mon quota de mots Olivia…

— Et moi qui pensait que tu en avait toujours en réserve.

— À quoi bon les dire si cela n'importe pas…

— Je les entendu Rafaël et plus que cela je les ait pris en compte. _Lui affirma t-elle sérieusement. _

— C'est une première victoire alors ! _Tenta t-il l'esquisse d'un sourire._

— Garde ton sarcasme pour le tribunal, je veux parler à l'homme et non au substitut.

— Et que veux-tu qu'il te dise ?

— Ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

— Liv… _Souffla t-il soudain en passant une main sur son visage. _

— Il n'y a que nous ici. _Lui fit-elle remarquer. _Juste nous…

— Je sais… C'est juste que…

— Tu ne veux pas me le dire si c'est en vint…

La regardant étrangement il inspira ensuite.

— Il y a de cela oui…mais ?

— Mais ?

— J'ai déjà perdu toute crédibilité alors autant continué… _Abandonna t-il en pressant ses mains._

— Continuer quoi ?

— Continué de te dire que je te veux toi et pas une autre, que je te veux ici ou demain, mais que je te veux dans ma vie…car…_Hésita t-il._

— Car ? _Murmura Olivia tremblante._

— Eh bien car je t'aime… _Lâcha t-il._

Les larmes coulant sur ses joues elle prit son visage en coupe avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— J'ai toujours besoin de temps Rafaël et besoin de mettre les choses au point mais… Mais je pense du moins j'en suis certaine que je t'aime moi aussi. _Murmura t-elle son visage à quelques pouces du sien._

— Était-si dur le dire ? _Se moqua t-il reprenant aussitôt son visage de poker. _

— Tu est celui qui as eu du mal. _Renchérit-elle _

— Objection ! _S'offusqua t-il avant de la serrer à nouveau contre lui et de l'embrassé plus longuement. _

— Tu es donc d'accord ?

— Si je ne l'était pas je n'aurais pas appelé Carmen il y a une heure pour la prévenir que je prenais un congé se week-end afin de t'aidé pour ton emménagement. _Lui avoua t-il._

**Voilà ! Comme je l'avais dis ce chapitre était une parenthèse romantique, bien que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y ajouter un peut de piment. Désoler, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec les histoires totalement fleur bleu ! Je respecte entièrement ceux qui en écrive, mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé ) Enfin donc maintenant pour ce qui est de la suite attendez-vous à une naissance prochaine… Le procès de Lewis débutera lui aussi bientôt et ensuite…eh bien je ne vous en dis pas trop )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note**** : Nous en sommes donc début saison 15 ! Sachez que certains épisodes qui auraient dû déjà se passer par rapport à la chronologie ne viendront qu'enfaite après ce chapitre sans doute même après le suivant, cela est volontaire par rapport à la grossesse d'Olivia et surtout dû au fait que la pauvre je ne voulais pas la surchargé en émotions. Concernant l'épisode avec Brian celui-ci a était tout simplement rayer de la carte. **

**Voilà bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 14**

**Trois mois plus tard**

Les choses avaient évoluer depuis se fameux jour ou tout deux s'étaient avoués s'aimés. Après que l'équipe ainsi que Rafaël l'ai aidé à emménager dans son nouvelle appartement ils avaient passés une soirée des plus agréable, partageant des souvenirs, des rires et des sourires.

C'était se soir-là qu'Olivia avait pris la décision d'en parlait à son capitaine, elle l'apprendrait ensuite au reste de l'équipe bien qu'Amanda et Nick étaient déjà au courant, mais pour l'heure l'avis de Cragen l'importait au plus haut point.

Pas vraiment surpris le capitaine lui avait alors avoué avoir eu à un moment donné des doutes, mais n'avait rien voulu sous-entendre ou dire préférant qu'elle le fasse un jour elle-même. Il était heureux pour elle peu importe qu'elle soit avec Cassidy ou Barba le plus important était son bonheur et même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble il avait la net impression que le substitut avait réussi à apaisé les démons de Liv. Lui assurant qu'elle préviendrait dans les jours à venir les affaires internes elle l'avait pris ensuite dans ses bras heureux que celui qu'elle considérait comme son pére lui donne sa bénédiction.

Après ça ce fut un Fin ravi qui appris à son tour la nouvelle et un Munch plus que déconcerté de n'avoir rien vu ni rien compris qu'il lui assura qu'il accepterait toujours ses choix et qu'après ce que Brian avait fait elle ne pouvait décemment pas continué avec lui. Il avait décrit Barba comme un homme juste et droit et avait assuré à ne pas s'y tromper qu'il rendrait Liv heureuse et que tous deux et il réalisait maintenant avec le recul se complétaient à merveille.

Tout avait donc était dis il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'a se rendre au siège des affaires internes et affronter Tucker.

**0oooooooo0**

Le lundi était arrivé plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Faisant un saut à Hogan place avant de partir à son rendez-vous elle salua Carmen avant d'emprunté le chemin du bureau de Rafaël.

Il était concentré sur un dossier et ne l'avait pas entendu entré, avancant jusqu'à son bureau elle posa une tasse de café sous ses yeux et ce geste les lui fit lever.

— Liv ! _Sourit-il._ J'ignorais que tu allé passer.

— Disons que j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de courage avant de rejoindre le front… _Tenta t-elle de plaisanter afin de camoufler le malaise qu'elle ressentait. _

Abandonnant son siège et contournant son bureau Rafaël se posta devant elle et pris ses mains.

— Tu es nerveuse ?

— Le contraire serait étonnant tu ne pense pas ?

— Je suis certain que ça ira.

— Crois-moi je préférait affronté Buchanan ou bien une longue nuit de patrouille plutôt que d'affronter Tucker.

Grimaçant Rafaël remonta son visage vers le sien.

— Tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais…

— Tu plaisante ! _S'offusqua t-elle._ Toute l'unité est maintenant au courant et si je ne le divulgue pas aujourd'hui Munch et sa langue bien pendu le révèleront alors sans le vouloir.

— Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévue…

— Rafaël je ne veux pas pensé à ça d'accord !

— Dans ce cas use de ce magnifique sourire et ils n'auront absolument rien à y redire.

— Insinuerais tu la que tu souhaite que je me serve de mes charmes afin d'obtenir leur accord, n'est-ce pas là une sorte de corruption ? _Plaisanta t-elle._

— Pas si tu utilise uniquement ton sourire. _La fixa t-il séduisant._

— Ne me regarda pas comme ça ! _L'avertit-elle._

— Ah non et pourquoi ? Hum… ? _Murmura t-il en caressant son visage._

— Ok je n'aurais jamais dû venir ! _Se recula t-elle avec un souffle._

— Je ne voulais que te faire relâcher la pression.

— Oui et bien ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour le faire et au cas ou tu l'aurais manqué je suis prête à imploser…

— Plus qu'un mois et il sera là Liv.

— Je sais… _Soupira t-elle._ Je ne supporte juste plus de passer la journée derrière un bureau à faire de la paperasse.

— Dans ce cas prends cette excursion matinale comme la chance de changé ta routine. _Lui dis t-il avec un regard espiègle. _

— Hilarant monsieur le substitut vraiment ! _Le sermonna Olivia en rejoignant la porte._

Reprenant son serieux Rafaël l'interpella avant qu'elle quitte la piéce.

— Selon comment les choses se passent nous pourrions nous voir se soir ?

— Selon comment les choses se passent oui…

— Chez toi ou chez moi ?

— Je t'appelle quand je suis sorti d'accord.

— J'ai une audience dans une heure alors si je ne répond pas envoie un message.

— C'est entendu ! _S'exclama t-elle en sortant._

**0oooooooo0**

Deux heures plus tard la tête carabinée, mais l'esprit dés lors plus serin et léger elle avait quitté le bâtiment des affaires internes. Elle ignorait si c'était le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et que par conséquent un aura illuminé sa tête, mais Tucker avait était des plus aimable qui soit, pas à un seul moment il avait lancé une remarque ou porté un jugement. Non aucuns ! Il l'avait simplement prié de resté professionnelle et de les tenir informer de l'évolution de leur relation. Etant donné que pour le moment elle n'habitait pas avec Rafaël les choses étaient mieux passé.

C'est donc soulagée qu'elle lui avait envoyer un message lui demandant de la retrouver à son appartement pour 19 heures.

Le soir venu il s'était présenter à sa porte avec un magnifique bouquet de rose, le regardant avec un sourire Olivia le fit entrer.

— Je n'avais pas eu connaissance qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. _L'informa souriante Olivia en enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque. _

— Ah non ? Dans ce cas pourquoi porte tu une robe ?

— Sans doute pour le plaisir de l'avoir au moins porté une fois durant ma grossesse.

— J'aime la liberté que tu as prise sache-le tout comme j'aime le résulta ! _L'embrassa t-il._

Intensifiant le baiser elle se recula au bout de quelques secondes.

— Nous pourrions peut-être manger et parler avant d'en venir à cette étape ?

— Oui surtout que je suis curieux de savoir comment les choses se sont passés ? _Lui dit-il. Sachant qu'il ne serais pas ici si les affaires internes n'avaient pas donner leur accord. _

S'installant finalement à table et mangeant tranquillement Olivia lui expliqua ensuite dans les grandes lignes la réaction qu'ils avaient eu, ne manquant pas de lui mentionné également le comportement plutôt serin de Tucker.

— Je te l'avais dis c'est le charme de la femme enceinte.

— Ou le charme tout court… _Lui sourit Olivia tandis qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le canapé. _

Attrapant sa main Rafaël la rapprocha de lui.

— Tache de ne tout de même pas trop l'exercer à l'avenir, si ce n'est bien sur auprès de moi. _L'avertit Rafaël avec un regard brulant._

— Je saurais m'en rappelé maitre… _Murmura t-elle._

Sa bouche se plaquer contre la sienne dans la seconde suivante et c'est au final dépouillés de leurs vêtements, les corps tremblant et la respiration haletante qu'ils savourèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ce nouveau commencement.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Il était 20 heures et Olivia commencée à perdre patience ! Elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Rafaël en compagnie de Rita Calhoun de son client et du juge Landry ainsi que de Carmen, continuant d'écouter cet enfoiré persister à se déclarer innocent.

Lançant un coup d'œil discret à Rafaël elle l'informa silencieusement qu'elle sortait prendre l'air, la journée avait était longue et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de prendre une pause. S'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte elle vit rentrer Matthew Phillips le mari de la femme qui avait était violer par cette enfoiré de Ryan Laurens, celle-ci était en ce moment même à l'hôpital toujours en train de se remettre de l'agression.

Olivia n'eu alors pas le temps de réalisé ce qu'il se passait quand en une foulé Matthew sorti une arme et tira sur le juge avant de prendre en otage Laurens et de s'avancer vers la porte. Le cris de Carmen inonda la piéce avant qu'Olivia tente de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

— Donnez-moi cet arme monsieur Phillips je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça…

— Oh si j'en ai envie ! _Hurla t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'endroit ou le juge s'était écrouler, Raphaël et Rita maintenant à ses côtés comprimés la blessure. _

— Pensez à votre femme elle ne voudrait pas que vous finissiez vos jours en prison et vos petites filles…pensez à elles.

— Cet ordure à brisé sa vie et il refuse de reconnaitre les faits ! Il doit mourir !

— Vous allez payer pour ça. _Scanda Laurens._

— La ferme ! La ferme !

S'approchant légèrement Olivia se retrouva aussitôt pointer en joue, de sa place Rafaël se redressa vivement.

— Ne bougez pas sinon il meurt ! _Hurla Matthew._

— C'est d'accord Matthew je ne bouge pas… _Murmura t-elle en levant les bras dans un geste de reddition. _

— Maintenant vous allez me donnez votre arme !

— Très bien je vais le faire… _Acquiesça t-elle en sortant son arme de son étui._

— Enlevez le chargeur !

Le regardant elle s'exécuta avant qu'il récupère le tout.

Lâchant maintenant Laurens au sol il vérifia que la porte était bien fermé avant de les regardé tous, la sueur coulant sur son front.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le juge Olivia commença à marché vers lui afin de s'assurer de son état avant que Matthew hurle de nouveau.

— Ne bougez pas !

— Je veux simplement m'assuré que le juge vas bien rien de plus…

Lançant un coup d'œil vers la paire qui était en train de comprimé sa blessure il leur ordonna de parler.

— Il survivra ! À condition qu'il sorte d'ici rapidement. _L'informa Rafaël._

— Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que cette ordure n'aura pas fait d'aveux.

— Vous n'êtes pas serieux ! _Rie Laurens. _Nous risquons de rester là un moment étant donné que je n'ai rien à avoué.

Matthew lui donna alors un coup de crosse au visage et l'homme trébucha.

— Matthew arrêter. _Tenta de nouveau Olivia en s'approchant d'eux._

— Inspecteur ! _Entendit-elle alors un cris d'avertissement venant de Rafaël._

Jetant un regard dans sa direction elle vit la peur et la colère, il lui ordonné silencieusement de ne rien faire et ne pas risqué sa vie qui plus ait pour cette pourriture. Elle comprenait cela, mais elle était flic il était de son devoir de désamorcer la situation avant qu'un plus grande nombre de personne soit blesser.

— Vous avez pris ses aveux, vous l'avait suivie à l'hôpital comment avez-vous pu la laissé tomber, comment avez-vous pu !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait Matthew je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas fais. _Murmura Olivia._

C'est alors que son téléphone se mit à sonner, hésitante elle le sortit finalement de sa poche.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

— C'est mon équipe, ils ont sûrement appris ce qui se passé et ils voudraient savoir si tout le monde va bien. Je dois décrocher Matthew…

L'homme sembla hésiter.

— Si je ne décroche pas c'est une unité d'intervention qu'ils enverront et vous n'avez pas envie que les choses se passent comme ça j'en suis certaine.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que veux !

— Je sais que vos filles n'ont pas envie de venir voir leur père en prison.

— J'en ferais dans tous les cas n'est-ce pas ?!

— Pas si vous reconnaissez avoir agit sous la colère et que vous cessez dés maintenant de braquer une arme sur un inspecteur de police. _Lui fit part Rafaël._

— Non ! _Trancha t-il._ C'est exclu. _Se détourna t-il alors._

Soupirant Liv rangea son téléphone sachant qu'ils essaieraient d'appeler à nouveau.

Les minutes passèrent avant que la situation du juge devienne des plus critiques.

— Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici ! _Se manifesta enfin Rita._

— Je l'ai dis personne ne sortira de ce bureau !

— Alors quoi ?! vous comptez tué un juge, deux avocats, une secrétaire, un abruti et un inspecteur de police qui de plus est enceinte ?! _Scanda Rita._ Je vous en prie vous n'êtes pas serieux.

— Je ferais ce que je dois faire afin qu'il parle.

— Un abruti ?! _Réagit enfin Laurens._

— Oh je vous ne prie le moment est plus que mal choisie ! _Soupira Rita._

Les ignorant Olivia porta de nouveau son attention sur Matthew.

— Dans ce cas inutile de garder tout le monde ici, laissez partir le juge et Carmen et… Maitre Barba et Calhoun. _Termina t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Rafaël._

L'homme sembla réfléchir durant de longues minutes et finalement il se tourna vers Olivia.

— Appelez les ! Dites leur que je suis d'accord pour que le juge sorte, mais seulement lui !

— Merci Matthew. _Soupira Liv en appelant alors aussitôt ces collègues._

Pensant appeler Nick c'est finalement la voix de Tucker qui résonna à l'autre bout du fil, essayant de cacher sa surpise elle lui fit état de la situation.

— **Très bien nous enverrons une équipe médical dans 5 minutes, le tribunal est encercler et les équipes sont dans le couloir. **_**L'informa t-il.**_

— **D'accord c'est entendu. **

— **Est-ce que ca va ?**

— **Oui nous allons tous bien, monsieur Laurens a reçut un coup, mais il est conscient. **

— Ca suffit raccrocher maintenant !

Ayant entendu à travers le téléphone les mots de Philips Tucker ajouta.

— **Tenez le coup vous, vous en sortez parfaitement bien Olivia. **

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché Phillips lui ordonna de rejoindra le fond de la piéce et de s'asseoir avec les autres tandis que Rafaël et Rita amenés le juge prés de la porte.

Revenant ensuite à sa place et s'installant à coté d'Olivia il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

— Ne tente rien ! _L'averti-il tout bas._

Ignorant ses mots elle concentra son regard devant elle. Elle n'allait pas avoir une scène avec lui en cet instant en vu de lui expliqué en quoi consisté son boulot !

5 minutes plus tard comme prévu l'équipe médicale arriva et le juge fut sortit avant que Phillips referme brutalement la porte.

— Carmen est-ce que ça va ? _S'enquit Olivia en voyant la pauvre secrétaire recroquevillé dans un coin. _

Hochant la tête elle lui assura que oui.

— Bien maintenant que nous sommes en petit comité vous allez peut-être enfin avouer !

— Vous perdez votre temps… _Soupira Laurens._

— Ah oui ?! _Hurla t-il avant de lui assener un coup de poing au visage._

— Seigneur il vas le tuer… _Murmura Rita._

— Et alors ? _Lui lança Rafaël._ C'est une ordure il mérite ce qui lui arrive !

— Vous n'êtes pas serieux ?! _Rétorqua t-elle avec de gros yeux._

— Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous ne serions pas ici si votre client avait décider de plaider coupable ! Il avait fait des aveux et comme par magie le lendemain il revenait dessus.

— Je vous en prie il est seulement coupable d'avoir coucher avec elle.

— C'était un viol !

— Ça c'est vous qui le dites.

— Ce sont les médecins qui l'ont dis ! _S'agaça Rafaël._

Soupirant en retrait Olivia tenta d'ignoré la joute verbale des deux avocats, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était toujours pareil…même si dans le fond elle savait qu'ils s'appréciés, du moins en dehors du tribunal.

— Elle m'as forcer à avouer ! J'ai était obligé de dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais je n'était pas coupable. _Entendit-elle Laurens déblatérais à Matthew._

Cette enfoiré ne manqué vraiment pas de culot ! Songea t-elle.

— Oh alors vous dites que l'inspecteur Benson vous a poussé à mentir ?

— C'est exacte !

— Laurens je vous en prie vous pouvez trouvez mieux ! _Lui lança Olivia._

— C'est de votre faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation aujourd'hui !

— Ba voyons… _Soupira t-elle._

— Elle s'est offerte volontiers à moi ! Mais vous ! Vous avez transformez cette coucherie en viol !

— Vous êtes vraiment une ordure ! _Se leva Olivia en repoussant alors le bras de Rafaël._ Nous avons trouvez votre ADN partout dans la piéce ! Jusqu'à sur les cordes avec lesquelles vous l'aviez attaché au lit… Jusqu'à sur l'adessif que vous lui aviez mis sur la bouche. _Hurla t-elle avant de se sentir soudain chancelante. Seigneur pourquoi l'image de Lewis inondait de nouveau son esprit…bien sûr les procèdes sur certain point étaient identiques… Mais non ! Ce n'était pas Lewis, c'était Laurens et bien qu'il soit un monstre lui aussi cela était deux affaires entièrement différentes. _

— Inspecteur ?! _Entendit-elle alors la voix inquiète et alarmé de Rafaël. Il s'était levait à son tour et la fixait alarmé. Bon sang par tous les saints que lui prenait-il ?! Ne pouvait-elle pas resté assise et attendre les renforts, non il fallait qu'elle joue les flic téméraires ! Bordel il détestait ça et il détestait cette situation. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Puis soudain il lu les sentiments ou plûtot les souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux et il compris alors que Lewis avait de nouveau pris le contrôle… _Olivia ne faites pas ça !_ Tenta t-il en vain voyant dés lors que ses yeux étaient clôt. _

S'accrochant à la voix de Rafaël et sentant de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya durement de ne pas voir le visage de Lewis à la place de celui de Laurens.

— Qui a-t-il inspecteur Benson ? Est-ce qu'on serait par hasard en train de revivre un souvenir ? _Rie Laurens._

Elle sentait son corps trembler et avait dés lors bien du mal à discernait les voix qui l'entouraient et puis soudain elle le sentit ! Un liquide froid se rependant au creux de ses jambes. Non… Pria t-elle. Pas maintenant ! Puis ce fut l'obscurité complète sentant avant cela sa tête heurter le sol.

— Liv ! _Résonna le cris d'angoisse de Rafaël avant qu'il se précipite vers elle. _

**Suspens….**

**Voilà **** Ne m'en voulez pas trop dés lors de vous avoir laissés comme ça, mais le chapitre aurait était beaucoup trop long sinon. Par ailleurs pour ceux qui l'auraient remarqués je me suis en effet inspirée d'un épisode la saison 17 ou Olivia est prise en otage pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère sinon qu'il vous aura plu ! Je poste la suite au plus vite. Continuez de me donnez votre avis ou de partager avec moi vos points de vu ! Merci **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ce sont des douleurs ou plûtot des contractions qui la forcèrent à reprendre conscience un moment plus tard. Ouvrant les yeux elle constata qu'elle était maintenant allongée sur le canapé du bureau de Rafaël et que celui-ci ainsi que Rita étaient à ses côtés, Carmen elle aussi se tenait derrière eux tandis que Laurens était maintenant attaché à une chaise Matthew continuant de le tenir en joue.

— Liv comment te sens-tu ?! _Lui demanda Rafaël ayant apparemment décidé de laisser tomber le professionnalisme. La situation il faut dire était des plus inadaptés._

— Ça va, ça va… _Serra t-elle les dents en sentant une nouvelle contraction l'assaillir._

— Je vous en conjure Olivia cessez de joué les dures ! _La sermonna Rita._ Vous avez perdu les eaux !

— Je n'accoucherais pas ici ! _Trancha t-elle en serrant la main de Rafaël._

Portant alors son regard vers Matthew, Rafaël essaya de faire appel à son bon sens, mais surtout à son sens humain.

— Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici !

— C'est hors de question ! Je l'ai dis ! Personne ne quittera cette piéce tant qu'il n'aura pas fait d'aveux !

— Seigneur elle est sur le point d'accoucher ! _Hurla Rafaël la colère et la panique le gagnant._

— Dans ce cas faites ce qui est nécessaire pour elle, je vous autorise à prendre tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, mais vous ne sortez pas d'ici ! _Trancha t-il._

Jurant Rafaël reporta son attention vers Olivia.

— Pense-tu pouvoir tenir ?

— Je ne sais pas…demande le lui… _Exhorta t-elle à travers la douleur._

— Que puis-je faire ? _Siffla t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. _

Soupirant à ses côtés Rita réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouvé pire comme assistance. Bien entendu elle était au courant de leur relation, une relation qui l'avait plus que surprise car jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une femme puisse arrivé à dompter le substitut. Néanmoins il étaient restés professionnels en toute circonstance et en cela elle ne pouvait que les admirés. Mais en cet instant la situation n'était plus la même et le futur et nouveau papa semblait des plus perdu. Rita avait déjà eu des enfants, des enfants qui maintenant étaient grands. Alors certes elle n'avait jamais assisté à un accouchement si ce n'et le sien, mais au moins elle savait de quoi avait besoin Olivia.

— Hum… Carmen ?

— Oui ! _Se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés la jeune femme._ Tachez de me trouvé des serviettes, des drapas n'importe quoi…

— Euh.. _Bredouilla t-elle en portant son regard vers Rafaël._

— Croyez-vous au juste que je passe ma vie dans mon bureau ?! _Fixa t-il Rita._

— Oh je vous en prie nous savons tout deux que fut une époque vous le faisiez.

Bon sang ! Si la situation avait était différente Rafaël aurait sûrement renchérit de son commentaire, mais le moment était plus que mal choisi.

— Il y a des serviettes dans le placard et vous trouverez un plaid à coté.

— Pour les soirée fraiches je présume. _Se moqua Rita._

Ignorant son commentaire il se concentra sur Olivia. Il avait ramené ce plaid à son bureau quand un soir alors qu'ils travaillaient sur une affaire elle lui avait signalé être geler. Depuis il avait toujours garder se plaid sous la main afin de combler au mieux sa petit amie enceinte.

Les voyant faire Olivia resserra la main de Rafaël.

— Je n'accoucherais pas dans ton bureau ! _S'alarma t-elle._

— Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne le fasse pas, mais mieux vaut paraît à toute éventualité d'accord.

— Il dois avoué… _Serra t-elle les dents._ Trouve le moyen de lui faire avoué je t'en prie.

Passant une main sur son front il lança un coup d'oeil significatif à Rita afin qu'elle s'écarte légèrement. Après ça il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Olivia.

— Tu n'est pas un inspecteur en cet instant Liv tu es la femme que j'aime et je refuse que tu mette ta vie en danger c'est bien compris !

— J'ai peur Rafaël… _Murmura t-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de laissé couler une larme sur sa joue. _

— Je suis là et je ne te quitterais pas !

— Mais c'est trop tôt…

— Rassurez-vous. _Pris sa main Rita en se mêlant de nouveau à la conversation ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer Rafaël_. J'ai accouchée de mon deuxième enfant à 7 semaines et demie et aujourd'hui il porte comme un charme.

Ils furent alors interrompu par le cris de douleur de Laurens. Tournant leur attention vers l'homme il se rendirent compte que Matthew ne l'avait pas épargné.

— Allez y ! _Lui commanda Rita._ Je m'occupe d'elle.

Hésitant Rafaël se leva finalement et se rendit auprès de Laurens et de Matthew.

— Arrêtez ça je vous en conjure…pensez à vos filles et s'il vous reste un peu de compassion pensé à l'inspecteur Benson.

— Est-ce vous qui l'avez mise en cloque ?! _Plaisanta alors Laurens en captant son attention._ Il est vrai que j'avais un doute quand vous m'avez interrogés, mais dés lors il n'y en à plus. Alors dites-moi maitre comment était-ce de sauter une flic ?

L'attrapant par le col de sa veste Rafaël le secoua violement avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

— Nous savons tous les deux que vous avez agressé cette pauvre femme, seulement vous n'avez pas le cran d'avoué les faits car vous êtes un lâche ! Vous avez tout mis en scène, absolument tout et dés lors vous, vous terrer dans votre trou ! _Hurla t-il._

— Eh bien je dois vous avoué que si continué de conserver ma théorie me permet d'assisté à un spectacle des plus jouissif je ne m'en passerais pas !

— Votre théorie ! _Cria soudain Matthew_. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

— Oh je vous en prie pensiez-vous vraiment que vous la satisfaisiez de ce côté là ? Elle n'aurait pas autant jouie à mes coté si cela n'avait pas était le cas.

— Enfoiré ! _S'apprêta à lui donné un nouveau coup Matthew avant que Rafaël l'arrête._

— Vous savez maitre en sera t-il peut-être un jour de même pour vous. Après tout la monotonie du couple, les responsabilités en tout genre, surtout que vous êtes sur le point d'avoir un enfant…croyez-moi au fil du temps elle se lassera de cette vie et c'est alors vers un autre homme qu'elle se tournera et qui sait peut-être que se sera moi…

Rafaël allait lui-même lui refaire le portrait quand soudain le téléphone d'Olivia se mit à sonner. Détournant son attention de cette ordure il l'attrapa, lançant un coup d'oeil à Matthew qui acquiesça il décrocha.

— **Ici Barba ! **

— **Ou est l'inspecteur Benson ? **

— **Tucker ? **_**Ne put-il masquer sa surprise.**_

— **Que c'est t-il passé ? **

— **l'inspecteur Benson a perdu les eau. **

Il entendit alors au loin le capitaine jurer au bout du fil avant qu'il reprenne le téléphone en main.

— **Comment est la situation ? **

— **Pour le moins tendu je dirais.**

— **Serait-ce envisageable de la faire sortir ? **

— **Non ça n l'est pas ! Monsieur Phillips mettra fin à cette prise d'otage dés qu'il aura obtenu des aveux de Laurens. **

— **Dans ce cas qu'il les lui donne ! **_**Trancha Tucker. **_

Rafaël se retenu alors d'envoyer balader Tucker et de lui signalé que les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça.

— **Passez le moi ! **

Jetant un coup d'œil à Matthew et lui expliquant la situation il posa ensuite le téléphone sur l'oreille de Phillips. Durant quelques secondes des mots furent échangés avant que l'homme hoche la tête. Reprenant le téléphone Barba soupira.

— **Nous lui avons proposer une compensation, je rappellerais dans 30 minutes afin de savoir s'il accepte le marché jusqu'à lors tachez de gérer au mieux la situation et assurez-vous de faire en sorte que cet enfant ne naisse pas dans un palais de justice ! **_**Lui soma t-il avant de raccrocher. **_

Effaré Rafaël reporta son attention vers Laurens tentant de faire abstraction d'une colère et d'une pointe de jalousie sous jacente. Depuis quand au juste Tucker s'inquiétait-il du bien être d'Olivia et depuis quand se permettait-il de lui dicter sa conduite alors qu'il s'agissait en premier lieu de son enfant !

— Que se passe t-il ? _Lui demanda Matthew._

— Je présume que le capitaine Tucker lui a proposer un accord s'il avoué.

— Un accord ! _Hurla Matthew._

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir quand à cela. Je ne peux pas après tout pas me décidé sur le tas et votre situation tout come le sort de l'inspecteur Benson est trop exaltant pour que je ne prenne pas mon temps. _Sourit-il largement._

— Dans ce cas réfléchissez ! _Le foudroya du regard Rafaël._ Et pensez bien que cela est votre dernière chance, car après ça vous ne pourrait plus vous relevez et même votre avocate vous laissera tombé !

Regagnant alors le côté d'Olivia il s'enquit auprès de Rita de la situation.

— Les contractions sont rapprochés… _Lui dit-elle._

— Non… _Murmura t-il._

— Elle vas accouchée ! Elle doit accoucher ! Au risque de perdre l'enfant et de risquer sa vie ! _S'exclama paniquer Rita._

Les choses n'étaient pas censés se passaient ainsi se répéta Rafaël tandis qu'il prenait de nouveau sa main. Il avait réservé une chambre dans l'hôpital le plus réputé de la ville tout serait parfait pour l'arrivé de leur fils ! Tout !

Mais dés lors il n'avait rien prévu, ils avaient certes achetés un nombre incalculable de choses qui était entreposer dans sa chambre d'amis car l'appartement d'Olivia n'avait pas assez de place. Bon sang ! Il était clairement en train de paniqué ! Cette situation le dépassait et il détestait au plus haut point ne rien maitriser.

Sentant l'agonie silencieuse de son confrère Rita capta son attention.

— C'est de vous dont elle a besoin en cet instant, de vous et de rien d'autre !

Acquiesçant il se passa une main sur le visage avant de signaler à Rita de faire ce qui était nécessaire.

— Liv ? _Capta t-il son attention tandis que Rita installé tout ce que lui serait utile à proximité._ Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix…

— Non ! _Exhorta t-elle. _Je refuse qu'il vienne au monde ici, pas à coté de cette ordure, Rafaël je t'en prie je ne le veux pas.

— Olivia ! Il ne te voie pas ! Il est à l'autre bout de la piéce, concentre-toi uniquement sur ce qui se passe ici d'accord ? Je sais que là n'est pas ce que tu avait prévu, mais tu sais parfaitement que dans notre travail rien ne l'est. Je ne veux pas te perdre Liv et si cette enfant ne viens pas au monde très prochainement vos vies seront en jeu. _Termina t-il doucement les yeux brillant. _

— Tu reste là d'accord ?

— Pour toujours ! _Lui assura t-il en continuant de tenir sa main._

C'est donc tandis que Laurens faisait finalement ses aveux et que Matthew en pleura de soulagement lâchant de ce fait son arme au sol qu'Olivia à travers les cris et la douleur mise au monde grâce au travail de Rita leur fils.

**Sachez que j'ai adoré au plus haut point écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous prendrait autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Pour la suite un peu de duvet sans doute avant que le procès de William Lewis commence. Puis ensuite d'anciens visages referont surface… Yelina, Brian…peut-être Eliot un de ces jours. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 **

Une fois de plus Rafaël Barba se trouvait dans le couloir d'un hôpital à attendre, Olivia et son fils avait étaient aussitôt prise en charge une fois la prise d'otage terminé et la route leur avait ouverte jusqu'à l'hôpital. Des complications de dernières minutes l'avait fait craindre pour sa vie et dés lors il attendait que le médecin vienne le rassurer une fois encore. Seigneur il ne fallait vraiment pas que cela devienne une habitude rumina t-il.

Toute l'équipe attendait dans une salle d'attente un peut plus loin ainsi que Rita qui lui avait assurer ne pas vouloir bouger d'ici avant d'être assurer qu'Olivia et son fils allaient bien aller. Lasser à un moment donner de leur discutions puis de leur silences il était parti marcher.

— Monsieur Barba ? _Entendit-il alors._

Faisant volte face il rejoignit le médecin.

— Comment va t-elle ?!

— Détendez-vous elle vas bien. _Lui sourit le médecin._ Nous lui avons donner quelque chose contre la douleur et dés lors elle se repose, qui que puisse être la femme qui l'ai accoucher vous devriez la remercier, votre fils va parfaitement bien, il passera quelques jours en couveuse mais il est en parfaite santé.

Soulagé Rafaël soupira et serra la main du médecin.

— Puis-je les voir… _Demanda t-il la voix tremblante._

— Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Marchant pendant quelques secondes il rentra finalement dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit elle dormait paisiblement tandis que dans un berceau à ses côtés se trouvait leur fils.

S'approchant timidement il ne pu retenir ses larmes en le regardant.

— Comment ce porte l'heureux papa ? _Entendit-il dans un murmure._

Tournant sa tête vers Liv il s'assis sur le fauteuil à ces côtés et embrassa sa main.

— C'est a toi qu'il faut demander ça, comment te sens-tu ?

— Si on fait abstraction de tout ce qui viens de se passer je dirais que je vais plutôt bien.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais liv…

— Il est venu au monde dans le bureau de son pére, dans l'endroit même ou ses deux parents se sont retrouvés, crois-moi cela n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

— Touché par ses mots il l'embrassa sur le front.

— Tu sais que Rita est ici. _Ne put-il s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement._

— Quoi vraiment ?

— Elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle avait bien fait les choses je présume.

— Je lui dois une fière chandelle c'est certain.

— Crois-moi c'est moi qui devra m'acquitter de cette dette un jour prochain. _Plaisanta t-il._

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se frotter les yeux Rafaël l'embrassa de nouveau.

— Je ferais mieux de te laisser dormir et puis je dois aller de ce pas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'équipe, ils attendent depuis des heures et je pense que Fin et Nick ne tiennent plus en place.

— C'est entendu vas leur dire que tout va bien. _Murmura t-elle._

Se reculant Liv attrapa sa main.

— Rafaël ?

— Oui…

— Que pense-tu de Sacha ?

La regardant plus que surpris il prit sa main.

— Tu veux utiliser une tradition et le nommer d'après mon deuxième prénom ? La regarda t-il à la fois touché et effaré.

— Tradition ou non j'aimerais le faire si tu valide bien sûr ?

— Bien sûr que je le fait Liv ! Attends-toi cependant à une crise d'euphorie et de larme venant de ma mère et Abuelita seigneur je dois aller la chercher demain matin… Liv tu est sur que tu veux t'engager envers ma famille ? _Ne put-il s'empêcher de rire._

— J'aime ta mère et je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même avec ta grand-mère et vois le bon coté des choses elle aura la joie de faire la connaissance de son arrière petit fils… _Murmura t-elle en fermant ses yeux. _

L'embrassant de nouveau il s'avança ensuite vers la porte avant de les regarder tous deux.

— Dormez bien mes amours…

Rejoignant alors la salle d'attente il vit tout le monde se lever une fois qu'il fut entrer, les rassurant aussitôt quand à l'état de Liv et de leur fils, subissant ensuite un torrent de question de Rita et d'Amanda et bien sûr de Nick, tandis qu'en arrière plan Cragen et Munch souriaient comme des idiots.

— Félicitation Maitre ! _Lui sourit Don en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule._

— Cela veux donc dire que nous avons un nouveau membre dans l'équipe ! _Plaisanta Munch. _

— Oui mais je te défends dés lors de lui inculquer tes idées arrivistes. _Rigola Cragen._

— Félicitations Rafaël ! _Le prie dans ses bras Rita en lui souriant._

— Merci à vous !

— Comment se nome le junior de l'unité ? _Lui demanda Nick._

À cette question le silence se fit tous portant leur attention sur Rafaël.

— Eh bien désoler, mais vous ne le saurez pas aujourd'hui Olivia préfère attendre demain.

— Objection ! _Ronchonna Amanda._ _Recevant alors un sourire de Barba._

— Tant que vous ne l'appelez pas Jhon ça me vas ! _Plaisanta celui-ci._

— Qui voudrait appelez son fils ainsi ! _Se moqua Cragen._

—Vous rirez moins s'il l'appelez par votre prénom. _Renchérit Munch._

S'en suivie des éclats de rire et multiples sourires.

Les regardant Rafaël songeait que même si le chemin avait était long et qu'ils avaient dû affronter bien des crises, le résultat en valait la peine, il ne regrettait rien, surtout pas d'être par un soir de juin entrer dans un bar et d'avoir alors rencontrer une femme qui avait changer sa vie, mais surtout qui lui avait offert une famille.

La salle d'attente s'était peu a peu vider après des embrassade et l'assurance de revenir le lendemain pour découvrir le nouveau membre de leur grande famille. Quelque peut soulagé, mais surtout épuisé Rafaël avait fait un saut à son appartement afin de prendre le sac de maternité de Liv et des affaires. Prenant une douche et se changeant il avait ensuite regagner l'hôpital. Les jours à venir promettaient d'être fort en émotions mais il se sentait prêt et plus que tout il avait vraiment hâte de les vivre.

**Chapitre très moelleux, mais c'était normal après tout ça. Le chapitre suivant sera sans doute du même genre, Lucia ainsi que sa mère feront la connaissance de Sacha et l'équipe elle aussi le rencontrera. Néanmoins je vous promets quelques petites zones de turbulence et puis n'oublions pas que d'ici peut le procès de Williams Lewis débutera ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Son réveil avait sonner à 7 heures, émergeant difficilement il manqua aussitôt la présence de Liv, mais tenta de se dire que ceci n'était l'histoire que de quelques jours. Elle sortirait en fin de semaine de l'hôpital et il lui restait exactement 5 jours pour préparer et aménager la chambre de Sacha, car oui Liv dans un élan de lucidité après qu'il l'ai retrouver hier soir lui avait finalement dis vouloir emménager chez lui avec leur fils, elle garderait son appartement pour le moment, mais Sacha se sentirait beaucoup mieux dans un plus grand espace et surtout il s'en sortiraient tous deux mieux.

Il avait don acquiescer fou de joie ne pensant pas alors à tout ce que cela voulait dire, mais dés lors de bon matin son café en main tandis qu'il regardait la chambre d'amis il le réaliser… Il y avait un berceau et une table à langer à monter en plus d'étagères à poser et d'une décoration à faire… Seigneur dans quoi s'était-il embarquer ? Il ne pourrait jamais faire cela seule c'était certain.

Sortant de ses pensés par le bruit de son téléphone il l'attrapa et décrocha.

— **Maitre, c'est Nick je vous appelle car j'ai parlé à Liv par message et elle m'as dis qu'il se pourrait que vous ayez besoin d'un coup de main. **

Bon sang elle n'avait fait ça… Soupira Rafaël. Lui et Amaro s'entendaient dés lors plutôt bien, mais de là à lui demander de l'aide…

— **J'ignore ce que vous as dis Liv, mais je vous assure que la situation est sous contrôle. **

— **Allez sérieusement Olivia à accouché un mois avant le terme je sais que vous n'avez encore rien prévu ni aménager. **_**Plaisanta Nick.**_** Ne voulez-vous pas vraiment un peut d'aide. **

Soupirant Rafaël jeta de nouveau un regard dans la pièce où s'entasser plusieurs cartons, peluches et affaires en tout genre.

— **Il ne s'agit pas d'un marchandage nous sommes bien d'accord ! Et vous viendrez seul ! **

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas ! **_**Sourit Nick à travers le téléphone**_**. Je serais là demain dans la matinée. **

— **Merci… **_**Souffla Barba.**_

— **Entres hommes nous devons nous serrer les coudes, je vous dis à cet après midi maitre. **

— **Oui merci inspecteur. **_**Raccrocha t-il quelque peut soulagé.**_

Il ne savait toujours pas si les choses seraient prête à temps, mais au moins il avait reçut une aide insoupçonné certes mais néanmoins bienvenue.

Un léger poids en moins il partit se préparer, il devait faire un saut au tribunal avant de passé chercher sa mère et son abuelita à 9 heures. La matinée aller être longue et il imaginait déjà non sans mal les commentaires de son abuelita…pourquoi ne vivaient-ils pas ensemble jusqu'à présent ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore demandé en mariage ? Tant de pourquoi auquel il n'avait pas franchement envie de répondre.

Il avait finalement réussi à être à l'heure pour récupéré les deux membre de la famille Barba et c'est 10 heures tapante après un passage au fleuriste qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

Frappant contre la porte de la chambre d'Olivia, Rafaël pris un grande inspiration avant de rentrer. Voyant qu'elle était assise sur le lit Sacha dans ses bras emmailloté dans une couverture, il incita sa mère et sa grand-mère à entrer et aussitôt comme il l'avait prévu se sont des acclamation de joie qui envahirent la pièce.

— Dios mio es hermoso ! _S'exclama Catalina avec un grand sourire en s'approchant timidement d'Olivia et de l'enfant. _

Le tournant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le voir la jeune femme lui souri.

— Voici ton arrière grand-mère Sasha.

— Sasha ! _Pleura aussitôt de joie la femme._

Assis sur une chaise dans un coin les jambes croisés Rafaël lui lança un regard.

— Tu voie je te l'avait dis… _Sourit-il sarcastiquement._

Le sermonnant silencieusement elle reporta son attention vers les deux femmes.

— Il a les yeux verts ! _Commenta Lucia._ Rafaël il a tes yeux ! _S'extasia t-elle._

— Mais il a votre sourire mon enfant… _Compléta Catalina en regardant Olivia._

Souriant à la femme, elle proposa alors à Lucia de prendre son petit-fils et se rendit ensuite auprès de Rafaël laissant les deux femmes faire connaissance avec Sacha.

L'incitant à s'assoir sur ses genoux il l'encercla par la taille avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

— Toujours prête à découvrir ma famille ? _Murmura t-il dans son oreille._

— Tu en douté ? _Lui sourit-elle en captant son regard._

— Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça crois-moi les autres sont bien pire. _L'informa t-il avec un haussement de sourcil subjectif. _

— Dans ce cas maitre je prend le risque… _Plaisanta t-elle en lui souriant._

Tenant dans ses bras son petit-fils Lucia regardait discrètement le couple et ne pouvait que sourire, ils allaient si bien ensemble et semblés si heureux en cet instant.

Regardant sa fille, Catalina se mit a fixer à son tour le couple. Elle était si heureuse pour son petit-fils, la femme qu'il avait trouvé était belle et elle lui avait offert une vrai merveille.

30 minutes plus tard Olivia avait décidé d'allé chercher des boissons et Lucia s'était proposer de l'accompagné. Laissant Catalina avec ses deux hommes elle en fut plus que réjouie.

— Tu me comble de bonheur Rafi ! _Lui fit part sa grand-mère tandis qu'elle tenais Sacha dans ses bras. Lui souriant il s'approcha d'elle et contempla à son tour son fils._ Elle est magnifique hiro ! Tu a bien choisi.

Riant intérieurement du commentaire de sa grand-mère pensant que bien sûr il avait bien choisi et que bien sûr Liv était magnifique.

— Je l'aime abuelita ! Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. _Lui avoua t-il._

— Et tu la fera ! Crois-moi je le sais ! _Le regarda t-elle._

— Vraiment ?

— Si hiro ! Si bien sûr tu tache d'être toujours honnête avec elle, tu le fera !

— Je le suis abuelita je le suis.

— Dans ce cas continu de l'être et ne lui ment jamais, les femmes sentent lorsque leur homme leur ment, crois-moi elle le sentira.

— Je ne le ferais pas…

— Et si tu venais à le faire rappelle le lui que vous avez ensemble crée cette pure merveille et elle te pardonnera, ne cesse jamais de lui dire que tu l'aime.

—Mami… _Soupira t-il avec une sourire._

— Une femme a besoin de l'entendre Rafi !

— Elle le sais n'ai pas de crainte quand à cela.

— Alors qu'attends-tu pour lui demandé sa main Rafi.

Bons sang ou était sa mère et Liv et que faisaient-elles ? Angoissa t-il soudain.

— Je…_Bredouilla t-il._ Nous avons le temps abuelita.

— Je le sais, je le sais, mais tu devrais te marier dés maintenant Rafi ! _Le sermonna t-elle._ Elle dois savoir que tu es vraiment prêt a t'engager et n'oublie pas que je suis veille, je veux assisté à ce grand jour avant de partir… _Ajouta sincèrement Catalina._

Olivia et Lucia étaient finalement revenus 10 minutes plus tard et avaient continués de profités de ce moment avant que Rafaël les ramènes en en fin de matinée.

— N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tous les deux, si vous avaient besoin de quoi que se soit je sui là et si Sacha à besoin d'être garder l'lorsque tu reprendra le travail Olivia je suis là aussi.

— Elle le sais maman ! _Soupira Rafaël en prenant doucement le bras de sa mère._ Nous le savons tout deux.

— Tu oublie toujours tout alors je préfère me répéter.

— Allez viens, ils ont besoin de se reposés.

Acquiesçant Lucia embrassa la jeune femme avant de se rendre à la porte et de prendre le bras de sa mère. S'approchant de Liv Rafaël lui souri.

— Profite de ce moment de tranquillité avant cette chambre ne sois prise de nouveau d'assaut. _Lui conseilla t-il en l'embrassant doucement._

Tirant légèrement sur sa cravate Liv le reprocha.

— Je t'aime !

La fixant il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se reculer.

— Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. _Lui sourit-il avant de disparaître. _

**Quelque heures plus tard**

La journée était maintenant terminer et les derniers membres de l'équipe venaient de partir tous s'étaient extasier devant Sacha, tous même Fin. Amanda avait pleurer, Cragen aussi bien qu'il ait prétendu avoir une poussière dans l'œil et l'oncle Nick s'était quand à lui chargé de la distribution des cadeaux de naissance. S'asseyant maintenant au coté de Liv et desserrant sa cravate Rafaël soupira.

— Est-ce une impression ou il y a encore plus de bouquets de cartes et de ballons qu'il n'y en avait hier ?

— Ce n'est pas une impression ! _Lui sourit Liv._ J'ai crut voir une carte de Carmen et même une de McCoy.

— Quoi vraiment ? _La coupa Rafaël en jetant alors un coup d'œil aux divers bouquets._ Il fait ça uniquement pour que je ne prenne pas un congé trop long. _Plaisanta t-il en regardant la carte, la posant il désigna un ours en peluche de taille assez grosse, accompagné d'une magnifique composition florale._ Et ça de qui est-ce ?

— Aucunes idées. _Lui répondit Olivia en s'asseyant sur le lit._ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de toutes les regardés.

— Je me chargerais de les remerciés. _La rassura t-il avant de trouver finalement dans le bouquet une carte, l'ouvrant il tomba quelque peut des nue._ « **Toutes mes félicitation pour cette naissance, plein de bonheur à vous et à votre fils**. **Profitez bien de votre congé.**

**Tucker. » **Lut-il à haute voix, portant dés lors vers Liv un regard surpris.

— Et bien ça c'est une surprise !

Lui tendant la carte Rafaël s'installa ensuite à ses côtés.

— Plein de bonheur à vous et votre fils ! _Répéta t-il._ Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement marquer plein de bonheur a vous et votre famille.

— Rafa… _Soupira Liv_. Il ne pas fait sciemment j'en suis certaine.

— Oh si crois-moi il l'as fait. _Maugréa t-il._ Qu'avait marquer McCoy sur sa carte ? _La questionna t-il ensuite._

— Euh…il me semble que c'était quelque chose du genre, bienvenu au nouveau membre junior du bureau procureur puissiez-vous tous ensemble savourez ces instants de bonheur.

—Tous ensemble ! _Pointa Rafaël avec un sourcil levé._

— Oh je t'en prie arrête. _Se moqua Liv._ Tu devrais t'estimé qu'il envoie une carte, un bouquet et un cadeaux cela veux dire qu'il continue d'accepter notre relation.

— Hum… _Marmonna t-il peut convaincu._ Peut importe parlons d'autre choses.

— Je pense que c'est mieux en effet. _Rétorqua Liv avec un petit sourire amusé._ Es-ce que ta grand-mère était heureuse de rencontrer Sasha ?

— Si elle était heureuse ?! Bon sang elle n'as pas cessez durant tout le trajet du retour de me dire à quel point il était magnifique et à quel point l'heureuse maman l'était-elle aussi. _Lui sourit-il. _Comme si je n'en avais pas conscience. _La regarda t-il amoureusement. _

— Tu vois dans le fond il était inutile d'appréhender cette rencontre.

— Attends de les voir un jour tous au complet et là tu comprendra….

— Il ne peuvent pas être pire que Munch et Nick ensemble. _Plaisanta t-elle._

— Alors ça sa reste à voir.

Ils avaient ensuite continués de discutés avant que Liv s'endorme, l'embrassant Rafaël était sorti prenant quelque paquets avec lui afin de désengorger la chambre, puis il avait rejoint son appartement, la journée de demain serait un marathon, mais par chance Amaro viendrait l'aider.

Il était 9 heures quand des coup avaient résonner contre la porte d'entrée, ouvrant alors il fut que plus surpris de ne pas trouvé seulement Amaro, mais également Fin Munch et Amanda.

— Je pensiez que vous viendriez seule. _Le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil Rafaël._

— Allez ! Des paires de bras supplémentaire sont toujours bonnes à prendre. _Lui sourit Amanda avant de lui indiquer qu'elle avait en plus de cela amener le déjeuner. _

— Elle a raison et les mien sont solide. _Acquiesça Fin._

— Me concernant. _S'exclama Munch._ Je ne suis là que pour le moral des troupe et veiller à la bonne tenue du chantier.

— Tyran vas ! _Lui lança Amanda tandis qu'elle déposer les sacs sur l'ilot central._

Un peut crispé au départ Rafaël s'était finalement détendu, il est vrai qu'il avait apprit au fils du temps à les connaître plutôt il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'apprendre à le faire sachant qu'il était ce que Liv considérait comme une famille. Il ne sentait pas encore prêt à les appeler par leurs prénoms, mais une sorte de cordialité et de sympathie s'était peu a peu installer

La décoration et la peinture de la chambre avait nécessité la matinée, tandis qu'Amanda et Munch avaient repeint la chambre, Fin Nick et Rafaël s'étaient chargé de montés les meubles. Finalement des heures plus tard ils installés le tout dans la chambre une fois que la peinture fut sec. Rafael s'occuperait d'installé les jouets et les dizaines de peluches demain une fois que la peinture serait totalement sèche.

Désormais tous assis au salon une bière à la main ils soupirés de contentement.

— Allez reconnaissez-le vous n'auriez jamais pu faire ça en une journée si nous n'avions pas étaient là. _Lui lança Amanda. _

— Disons que les choses auraient sans doute nécessité plus de temps. _Réfléchit Rafaël._

— Ah ça c'est bien les homme il ne veulent jamais avouer qu'ils ont eu tort. _Se moqua t-elle. _

— Non plu sérieusement merci à vous tous ! _Les surpris t-il._

— Avec plaisir ! _Lui sourit Munch._ Cela m'as peut dérouiller je dois dire.

— Oui rouiller encore plus ! _Se moqua Fin._

— Le principal est que maintenant Barba Junior aura une chambre lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui.

— Amaro non ! ! _L'averti Rafaël._

— J'aime plutôt bien le surnom. _Renchérit Amanda._ Qui sait nous avons peut-être là un futur ténor du bureau.

— Non il sera flic comme sa mère c'est certain. _La contredit Munch._

Ignorant leurs plaisanteries Nick se tourna vers Barba.

— Quand Liv doit-elle reprendre ? _Lui demanda t-il._

— Elle a pris trois semaines. Elle reprendra sans doute après Thanksgiving.

Un voile passa alors soudain sur le visage d'amaro et Barba s'interrogea avant de réaliser ce à quoi l'homme était en train de pensé, le procès de Lewis commencerait le 27 décembre…

— Comment allez-vous organiser ? _Lui demanda Amanda inconsciente de leur tourments soudain. _

— Eh bien j'imagine qu'au départ ma mère le gardera quand elle le pourra et puis bien sûr nous allons devoir trouver quelqu'un.

— Je suis certaine que sa ira et que vous, vous en sortirez !

— Mais oui ! C'est certain ! _S'exclama Munch._

Ils avaient continués de discutés avant que peu a peu Munch, Fin et Amanda s'en aillent laissant maintenant Rafaël seul avec Nick.

Se tenant dans le salon tandis que Rafaël regrouper certaine choses dans un coin il hésita avant de s'adressa à lui.

— Est-ce qu'elle en à parlé ?

Arrêtant ce qu'il faisait et se tournant vers Amaro Rafaël posa la gigoteuse qu'il tenait avant de le regardait.

— Non…J'imagine que cela est dans un coin de son esprit, mais qu'au vu de tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement elle n'y as pas encore songée.

— Elle n'a pas besoin de ça… pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. _Soupira tristement Nick._

— Je le sais…mais une fois que cela sera régler elle pourra définitivement tourner la page.

— C'est certain oui… _Acquiesça Nick._ Bon et bien je vais vous laissé. _L'informa t-il en récupérant alors sa veste_. Est-ce vous allé à l'hôpital ?

— Oui je vais y allé.

— Dans ce cas saluez Liv pour moi. _S'avança t-il vers la porte._

— Je ne n'y manquerais et inspecteur… ?

— Oui ?

— Merci à vous. _Lui sourit sincérement Rafaël._

— C'est normal entre hommes nous devons nous serrés les coudes. _Lui sourit-il en retour avant de sortir_. Embrassé bien fort Barba junior de la part de tonton Nick ! _Souffla t-il juste avant de refermer la porte ne laissant pas à Rafaël le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit._

Levant les yeux au ciel Rafaël s'était ensuite assis un moment songeant alors à tout ce qui venait de se passer dernièrement, une peluche en main il se mit à sourire comme un idiot… qui aurait pensé que cela deviendrait sa vie ? Lui l'homme arrogant et implacable qui était un bourreau de travail et qui jamais n'avait souhaité construire une famille en avait aujourd'hui une… Qui aurait pu penser et surtout prévoir qu'il en serait le plus heureux des hommes ? Oh oui il l'était et il se jura en cet instant de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais une seule zone d'ombre ne vienne ternir ce bonheur. Rien pas même Lewis ne leur prendrait ce qu'il avaient là, absolument rien ni personne !

**Voilà comme je l'avais annoncé ce chapitre était vraiment très moelleux, j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plut. En tout cas sachez que les choses vont radicalement changés dans les chapitre à venir ! Nous allons revenir aux choses sérieuses et un peux moins réjouissantes… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Note**** : Voici la suite ! Comme annoncé ce chapitre traitera essentiellement du procès Lewis, bien que la première partie traite plus de l'évolution de la petite famille. **

**Pour ce qui est du procès il énormément fidèle au scenario original, du mon pour les dialogues et certaines scènes, mais j'ai tout de même fait quelques modification vu qu'Olivia et Rafaël son ensemble dans cette histoire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis afin que je sache si je dois continué ou non cette histoire.**  
**Merci à vous et bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 18**

Les premiers jour du retour d'Olivia et de Sasha avaient étaient pour le moins éprouvant aussi bien pour Liv que pour Rafaël, ils avaient dû non seulement s'habitués au réveils en pleine nuit bien qu'Olivia en ai l'habitude, mais il avaient surtout dû s'habitués au fait de vivres ensemble. Dés lors le rythme semblait avoir était pris.

Entendant Sasha pleurait Rafaël s'apprêta à se lever avant que Olivia le retienne.

— Rendort toi j'y vais. _Lui assura t-elle en l'embrassant._

— Non ça va je suis réveillé de toute manière.

— Dort ! _Lui ordonna t-elle avec un sourire._ Tu a une audience demain à 8h !

Acquiesçant il tenta de la contretire, mais elle se leva finalement.

Essayant de se rendormir il entendit au bout de quelques secondes de nouveau le silence résonner.

Son biberon maintenant terminé Olivia berça Sasha jusqu'à ce que finalement ses petit yeux se ferment, souriant elle continua de marché doucement le ramenant jusqu'à sa chambre. Dans quelques semaine ils passerait leur premier noël en famille, elle avait hâte de vivre ces moments et hâte que Sasha les vive également même s'il était encore trop petit pour s'en souvenir. Qu'importe elle tacherait d'immortalisé ses instants et Lucia avait assurer qu'elle serait la photographe attitré. La femme était folle de son petit-fils, chaque fois qu'elle passé ici se sont de nouveaux bodys ou de nouveaux vêtements auquel Sasha avait droit, elle était une merveilleuse grand-mère et Olivia était certaine dés lors que la femme compensait à elle seule le manque d'une autre grand-mère ainsi que deux grands-pères inexistant et de toute manière mort et enterrés pour elle comme pour Rafaël.

Sentant alors sa présence elle leva les yeux pour le voir lui sourire depuis l'embrassure de la porte. S'approchant doucement d'eux il embrassa la tête de son fils avant d'encercler par derrière le corps de Liv.

— Je pensais t'avoir dis que tu pouvais te rendormir. _Murmura t-elle._

— Je n'y arrivais pas alors autant profiter de ce temps. _Lui sourit-il séduisant._

Sachant là très clairement qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête elle reposa doucement Sasha dans son berceau avant de le rejoindre.

La serrant contre ton torse nue il embrassa sa nuque puis décala le tissu afin de pouvoir laissé des trainés de baisers sur son épaule.

— Rafaël… _L'avertit Olivia._

— Je ne parviendrais pas à dormir je te l'ai dis, alors laisse-moi au moins usé de ce temps à bonne escient. _Susurra t-il avec un regard séducteur._

— Ah oui et pourquoi faire ? _Le fixa t-elle avec un petit sourire._

— Suis-moi dans notre chambre et tu le sera…

Prenant sa main elle le laissa la guider. Fermant la porte Rafaël l'amena ensuite jusqu'au devant du lit avant de retirer le tee-shirt qu'elle porté.

Sentant le froid sur sa poitrine elle trembla légèrement avant que dans la seconde ses mains se pose sur sa taille, sa bouche trainant déjà sur son cou.

— Rafaël…tu sera épuisé demain.

— Dans ce cas je prendrais double dose de café. _Lui sourit-il avant de l'incité à s'allonger._

Le faisant elle le sentit ensuite s'allongé sur son corps et sentit ses mains habiles tracés des cercles sur son ventre puis descendre peu a peu dangereusement.

— Nous avons mérités une pause… _Murmura t-il tandis qu'il passé maintenant sa main sur sa cuisse. _

— Oui… _Exhorta t-elle le sentant alors se rapproché de son point culminant._ C'est vrai, mais…

— Pas de mai Liv apprécie juste. _La pria t-il avant de l'assaillir de nouveau de baisers et de caresses, faisant trainé ses doigt à son entrée. _

Ce n'est finalement que vers 3 heures du matin après un marathon des plus sensuelles et des plus exceptionnel qu'ils avaient enfin fermer les yeux.

**0oooooooo0**

Le réveil sonnant le lendemain à 6 heures avait clairement fait grimacer Rafaël.

Emergent difficilement il parti prendre une douche surpris de ne pas avoir vu Liv dormir encore, descendant une demi-heure plus tard en fermant sa chemise il la vit près de l'ilot une tasse de café en main.

— Tiens ! _Lui souri t-elle en lui remettant la tasse._

— Est-ce pour te faire pardonnée ? _La salua t-il avec un doux baiser, appréciant ensuite grandement la première gorgé de café._

— Me faire pardonner ?

— Oui de m'avoir épuiser cette nuit.

— Oh je t'en prie c'est toi qui à lancé cela au départ.

— Et je ne le regrette pas ! _L'embrassa t-il doucement._ Merci pour le café.

— Profite en pendant que je suis encore en congé. _Lui lança t-elle sarcastique._

— Je suis certain que tu adore jouer les mères au foyer. _Se moqua t-il avec un rire, sachant qu'elle avait plus que tout hâte de reprendre le travail, même si elle aimé par dessus tout passer du temps avec Sasha. _

— File au tribunal avant que mes mots ne dépassent pas ma pensé. _L'avertit-elle tandis qu'elle resserrer le nœud de sa cravate. _

Prenant ses mains il l'embrassa avant de récupère sa veste et son manteau et de s'avancer vers la porte.

— Passe une bonne journée !

— Oui et si jamais nous sommes à court d'idées nous passerons te voir cette après-midi.

— Tu rendrais heureuse Carmen, elle attends avec impatience de rencontrer Sasha.

— Dans ce cas nous passerons ! _Lui assura t-elle avant qu'il parte._

**0oooooooo0**

La matinée avait était consacrée à Sasha et vers 11 heures Lucia était venu afin de déjeuner en ville avec mère et fils et de discutaient de l'organisation du réveillon de noël.

Rafaël avait au départ désiré passer le réveillon juste entre eux, mais finalement Olivia avait proposé à Lucia de les rejoindre et celle-ci avait accepter trop heureuse.

Après avoir quitté Lucia elle était passé à l'enceinte afin de saluer tout le monde et ce qu'elle pensait au départ comme une courte visite s'était finalement transformer en deux heures sur place.

— Il n'y a personne dans votre bureau capitaine ! _Entendirent t-ils alors la voix de Tucker._

Soupirant irrité Cragen salua Liv avant de rejoindre l'homme.

— A t-il seulement était un jour aimable celui-là ? _Maugréa Amanda tandis qu'elle faisait les marionnettes à Sasha. _

— Franchement je ne pense pas. _Rétorqua Nick en faisait quand à lui des grimaces au bébé. _

— Mince je n'avais pas vu l'heure je ferais mieux d'y aller. _S'exclama Liv en regardant sa montre._ j'avais dis à Rafaël que je passerais le voir.

— Non pas déjà… _Ronchonna Amanda._

— Tu es clairement gâteuse. _Se moqua Fin._

— Mais il tellement mignon, je pourrais passer ma journée à le regarder.

— Tu auras d'autres occasions. _Lui assura Olivia avec un sourire._

Saluant tout le monde elle avait ensuite regagné l'ascenseur pour voir alors arriver Tucker à ses côtés.

— Rassurez-moi vous n'êtes pas déjà de retour ? _La regarda surpris Tucker._

— Non je passais seulement dire bonjour à l'équipe.

— Oh je vois. _Acquiesça t-il. Regardant le landau il hésita avant de se tourné vers Olivia. _Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Surprise celle-ci le tourna de façon à ce qu'il le voie et abattue les couvertures.

— Il est vraiment mignon. _Sourit L'homme._ Pas trop dur à gérer ?

— Les débuts disons ont étaient compliqués, il faut le temps de s'habitué.

— Oui c'est sûr, mais je suis certain que vous, vous en sortirais.

— Je l'espère moi aussi. _Lui sourit-elle maladroitement._ Au faite merci encore pour l'ours et le bouquet…

— Oh c'est normal.

— Merci quand même.

C'est là que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, y entrant ils se quittèrent finalement à la sortie de l'enceinte. Olivia plus que surprise du comportement de l'homme pris alors le chemin d'Hogan Place.

Arrivant elle avait frapper à la porte du bureau avant qu'il l'invite à entrer. Le faisant elle le trouva assis Carmen à ses côtés et aussitôt la jeune femme se mit à sourire largement et s'empressa de poser les dossiers qu'elle tenait sur le bureau de Barba avant de rejoindre Olivia. Amusé de son abandon soudain et complet de son professionnalisme Rafaël la laissa faire sachant à quel point elle voulait voir le petit.

— Qu'il es beau ! _S'exclama t-elle tandis qu'Olivia lui retirer sa couverture et son manteau._

Proposant à Carmen de le tenir la jeune femme acquiesça aussitôt et le pris.

— C'est votre portait cracher maitre ! _L'informa Carmen._

— Espérons qu'il n'hérite pas aussi du caractère de son pére. _Plaisanta Olivia s'attribuant alors un rire discret de Carmen._

— Hilarant vraiment ! _La regarda Rafaël. _

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Carmen reparte avec le dossier heureuse d'avoir enfin pu voir le bébé.

Retirant son manteau Liv regarda alors le canapé.

— Tu as réussie à le ravoir ?

— J'ai surtout dû refaire faire la tapisserie complète !

Riant aujourd'hui de cette situation elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa son fils dans les bras.

— Carmen a raison c'est ton portait craché.

— Mais il a ton sourire… Tout comme ma mère l'as mentionné.

— Nous avons déjeuner ensemble et je pense que les préparatif sont maintenant fin prêt.

— Seigneur pourvu qu'elle ne voie pas trop grand.

— Eh bien connaissant maintenant ta mère comme je la connaît je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

— Je rêvais juste d'une réveillon tranquille… _Soupira t-il._

— Il y en aura plein d'autres et pour son premier noël c'est bien qu'il le passe avec sa famille au complet.

— C'est juste que… _Hésita t-il en évitant son regard._

— Quoi ?

— Je n'ai jamais était très fêtes…

— Mais les choses ont changés n'est-ce pas ?

— Je présume oui… Mais ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je mette dans le salon un énorme arbre vert remplie de décoration en tout genre, c'est exclu !

— Rafaël… _Le regarda t-elle avec des yeux de chiot._

— Liv non !

— Un de taille moyenne conviendra parfaitement et quelques décorations feront l'affaire. Allez…c'est son premier noël.

Seigneur cette femme serait sa perte. Depuis quand au juste avait-il perdu toute crédibilité, il s'était vraiment ramollie !

— Ok pour un arbre de taille moyenne, mais je ne serais pas celui qui y mettrait les guirlandes et les sujets ! Je préfère te prévenir.

— Je m'en chargerais ! _L'embrassa t-elle percher sur le bord de son bureau._

— Hey bien ! Je voie que tout va pour le mieux pour la petite famille. _S'exclama Rita en entrant. _

Descendant du bureau Olivia la regarda quelque peut gêner tandis que Rafaël lui lançait un regard noir.

— Ne savez-vous dont pas frapper !

— J'ai frapper. _Sourit-elle largement_. Oh le petit bonhomme est là _! Réalisa t-elle en se rendant jusqu'à Rafaël._ Puis-je ? _Lui demanda t-elle en tendant les bras._

Seigneur ! Soupira t-il en lui remettant son fils.

— Commence t-il à faire ses nuits ? _Demanda t-elle à Olivia._

— Non pas encore, j'imagine qu'il faudra attendre encore quelques mois.

— Certains enfants les font plus tôt que d'autres.

— J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour distribuez des conseils de perliculture ?!L_ui lança Rafaël._

— Non je venais vous donnez un dossier… _Dit t-elle tandis qu'elle continuait de parlé au bébé, Olivia à ses côtés. _

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rafaël reporta son attention sur le dossier qui était sous ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Liv décida de prendre congé afin de le laissé travaillé.

— À bientôt petit homme ! _Lui fit des geste dans les airs Rita tandis qu'Olivia le remettait dans son landau. _

**0oooooooo0**

Leur premier noël en famille avait était des plus merveilleux qui soit et bien qu'il ne l'ai pas souhaité au départ Rafaël s'était finalement céder à toutes les demandes en tout genre de Liv de la promenade devant les vitrines illuminés, aux biscuits de noël, de la ballade en calèche à la visite des cabanes prés de Central-Park jusqu'au traditionnel chants de noël qu'ils fredonnaient maintenant chaque soir à Sasha. Seigneur elle avait même réussit à lui faire prendre finalement le plus grand sapin du stand et celui-ci trônait maintenant dans un coin du salon remplie de guirlande lumineuse, de boules et de sujets en tout genre. Oh oui ! Rafaël Barba s'était clairement ramolli depuis qu'il était devenu pére c'était une certitude ! Par chance les seuls à en avoir connaissance était Olivia et Sasha.

Ils avaient fêter le réveillon avec Lucia et Catalina et la soirée avait était des plus agréable quand au lendemain c'est l'équipe entière qui était venu ici pour un repas des plus copieux et des plus chaleureux. Oui cette semaine avait était une bouffée d'air frais, une joyeuse et magnifique parenthèse qui leur faisaient à tous oubliés que dans exactement deux jours le procès de William Lewis débuterais.

**0oooooooo0**

Il l'avait d'abord sentit s'agité durant dans la nuit avant que finalement elle ne se mette à crié, alarmé il avait aussitôt essayer de la réveiller, mais en vain. Durant de longues seconde il lui avait assurer être là et la tenir et finalement se sont des yeux baignés de larmes et apeurés qui s'ouvrir face à son visage.

— Il était là …il était là … _Sanglota t-elle tandis qu'il la tenait serrer contre lui._

— Chut tout va bien respire mon amour, respire… _Murmura t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux. _

— Pourquoi est-ce arriver si vite… Pourquoi…

Bon Dieu que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela… Lui même ne le réalisait pas encore…

— Il l'aurait fallu tôt ou tard Liv tu le sais, mais je suis là et je le resterais, je ne te quitterais pas d'accord ! _Lui assura t-il sachant que ses mots ne suffiraient jamais à atténués son angoisse actuelle. _

Essayant de s'accrocher à ses paroles et de se convaincre que ce qu'il disait était vrai elle inspira tentant de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qui arriverait après demain.

— Nous affronterons ça ensemble Liv. _Murmura t-il doucement. _

**0oooooooo0**

Le procès n'avait même pas encore commencé et déjà se monstre se plaisait à de nouveau la torturé. L'avocate de Lewis désiré trois procès distincts, bon sang cet enfoiré ne manqué vraiment pas de culot siffla intérieurement Rafaël en écoutant alors le juge accéder à sa dernière requête.

C'est fulminant, mais néanmoins soulagé d'avoir la possibilité dés lors d'épargné ce cauchemar à Liv qu'il rejoignit son bureau.

— Son avocate propose un accord. _L'informa t-il après être entrer. _

— Quoi ?! _Fit-elle aussitôt volte face._

— Il veux plaidé coupable de viol avec multiples violences et sodomie…_Lui dis t-il dans une foulée. _Si ont accepte le marché il fera une allocution pour chacun des crimes qu'il reconnaît. _L'informa t-il ensuite en jaugeant alors sa réaction._

— Il veux qu'on lui donne la parole au tribunal et se vanté de m'avoir fait des horreurs que je n'ai pas subie… _Le regarda t-elle horrifiée._ Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça !

— Liv…il prendra 25 ans au minimum et il mourra en prison ce qui t'épargnerais le procès et tu n'aurais pas à témoigner. Nous laisserons cela derrière nous et continuerons nos vies…

— Non, non, non ! _Cria t-elle._ Il est hors de question qu'il me fasse ça en plus, il ne m'a pas m'as pas violer ! Tout ça c'est faux._ Il l'avait frapper, brûler, droguer, il avait insérer ses… Seigneur non ! Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler ses images ! _

— Liv… _Tenta de la ramener à lui Rafaël voyant clairement qu'elle commencé à paniqué. Il avait sincérement pensé qu'elle serait soulagée de ce marché, mais à voir sa réaction il semblait très clair que non. Bon sang il se sentait perdu, perdu car même s'ils étaient en couple, Olivia ne lui avait jamais relaté sa capture et ce qui avait_ _suivie, ce qu'il savait il le savait uniquement d'après les rapports et les contre-rendus… _

— Il était trop lâche pour aller jusque-là… _Souffla t-elle sachant pertinement que non il ne l'avait pas était, mais que la chance lui avait permit de l'éviter._ Non, je refuse ! C'est hors de question !

— Olivia ! _La ramena à lui Rafaël en prenant ses mains._

— Quoi ?! _Le fixa t-elle enfin les mains tremblantes._

— Il faut que tu sache qu'étant donner la gravité de ses blessures, ils t'attaqueront pour usage excessif de la force. Il risque de prétendre qu'il était menotté lorsque tu lui a défoncer le crane…tu a témoigner devant l'inspection des services et devant le grand jury que Lewis s'était jeter sur toi et que tu t'était défendu avec cette barre de fer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus une menace…

— Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. _Souffla t-elle en évitant son regard._

Attrapant un dossier sur son bureau Rafaël se rapprocha d'elle.

— J'ai le contenu de l'audience préliminaire de mai, relis-le attentivement, si tu dérive de ce premier témoignage ne serait-ce qu'un peut tu risque de faire planer des soupons sur tout ce que tu affirme et ils vont s'en servir pour jeter le doute sur toi. _L'informa t-il avant que sa voix ne prenne une consonance dramatique._ Il a une chance de s'en tirer à nouveau Olivia…

Le fixant alors incrédule elle se demanda soudain si en cet instant il se comportait en tant que substitut ou en tant que son petit-ami, mais elle savait dés lors qu'elle avait sa réponse.

Prenant le dossier dans ses mains elle rejoignit la porte.

— Je le relirais !

— Olivia ne fais ça ! Je suis avec toi je te l'ai dis !

— Vraiment ? _Lui lança t-elle un regard._ Là n'est pas l'impression que j'ai en cet instant. _Lâcha t-elle avant de sortir._

Lorsqu'il était finalement rentrer chez eux le soir venu Rafaël avait réalisé qu'Olivia tout comme Sasha étaient déjà couchés, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours… Maugréa t-il en retirant sa veste et en se servant un verre, poussant les divers peluches qui jonchaient le canapé il s'y affala avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas que ce procès les déchirent ! Mais cela semblait être bien parti pour et autant qu'il pouvait être confiant en temps normal il ne l'était pas en cet instant… Les enjeux étaient trop personnels et surtout trop importants… Merde voilà pourquoi les conflit d'intérêts avaient étaient crées ! Il devait restait professionnel pour son propre bien, mais surtout pour le bien de Liv, il ne pouvait pas ruiné se procès en s'appuyant sur ses propres sentiments c'était inenvisageable !

Le lendemain tandis qu'il assurait au juge être satisfait de la composition du jury il tomba de nouveau des nues… Non il n'allait pas sérieusement faire ça réalisa t-il horrifié en écoutant le discours de Lewis. Il avait aussitôt objecter refusant que Lewis assure sa propre défense. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça…mais le juge trancha et en sortant de la salle réalisant qu'Olivia avait déjà quitté les lieux il sut que si…

C'est chez sa mère qu'il l'avait finalement retrouvé, celle-ci avait accepté avec grand plaisir de garder Sasha durant les journées du procès et vu qu'en plus elle était en vacance en ce moment cela ne la dérangeait guère.

— Que se passe t-il Rafi… _Lui demanda Lucia inquiète tandis qu'Olivia et Sasha étaient au salon. _

— Je ne veux pas les perdre… _Murmura t-il dans un souffle._ Mais tout ça…je ne sais pas si je pourrais le gérer…

— Bats-toi pour ta famille Rafaël et fais condamner cette homme. C'est elle qui dois te poussée et de donner la force et le courage dont tu a besoin.

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples…

— Oh si elles le sont ! Tu as une femme qui est magnifique et qui j'espère un jour le deviendra officiellement et tu as un petit garçon qui est le soleil de vos vies, tu a tout ce que chacun rêverait d'avoir Rafaël, tu a une famille alors fait ton travail et enferme ce salaud !

Acquiesçant il avait embrassé sa mère avant de rejoindre timidement Liv et Sasha au salon.

S'asseyant sur le canapé il sourit en regardant son fils qui était assis sur le tapis sur les genoux de Liv tandis qu'elle lui faisait les marionnette avec un ours en peluche.

— Est-ce que tu veux rester ici se soir ? _Lui demanda t-il hésitant._ Ou souhaite-tu que moi je reste et que tu rentre avec Sasha ?

Ne répondant rien durant de longues secondes elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

— Rentrons chez nous d'accord. _Murmura t-elle._

Ils étaient donc rentrés et une fois arrivés Liv avait fait prendre son bain à Sasha lui avait donner son biberon avant de le couché et il l'avait laisser faire ressentant son besoin d'espace, mais quand finalement il avait entendu les sanglots depuis le réez-de-chaussée il était monté, la trouvant accroupie près du lit essayant de refréner ses pleurs il tomba à son tour en panne et se précipita vers elle.

— Cariño regarde-moi. Regarde-moi je t'en prie je suis là. _La pris t-il dans ses bras. _

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Répéta t-elle frénétiquement en s'accrochant à sa chemise._

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, bon sang non il ne savait pas comment expliqué à la femme qu'il aimé que le monstre de ses nuits elle devrait l'affronter de nouveau durant de longues heures et que serait lui-même qui se ferait non pas l'avocat du diable, mais bien le diable lui-même.

Faute de réponse il la serra donc plus étroitement lui caressant les cheveux et la berçant doucement lui promettant qu'il serait là prés d'elle à chaque instant et que dans son regard elle pourrait trouver le secours et l'issu dont elle aurait besoin.

**0oooooooo0**

L'unité entière avait pratiquement défilé à la barre, Lewis essayant alors habilement de discréditer leur témoignages. Dieu que cette pourriture était doué avait ragé intérieurement Rafaël tandis qu'il le regardait faire.

Olivia fus alors convoqué à la barre, mais Lewis ne l'interrogea pas, fulminant intérieurement il savait là que c'était qu'une autre de ses tactique de torture mentale !

Finalement son professionnalisme était revenu au galop lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence de Viva et Louisa Nuñez, il savait qu'il avait dépasser les bornes avec elle se soir-là tandis qu'ils sortaient du restaurant ou elle se trouvé avec l'équipe il le savait ! Mais il avait pourtant continué de lui reproché le fait de ne pas l'en avoir informer en premier lieu. C'était la douleur qui avait guidé ses paroles, il pensait au départ être au courant de toute l'affaire et finalement il s'apercevait qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'Olivia ne lui avait pas dite et peut-être y en avait t-il d'autres…

Ils avaient regagnés leur domicile après que Rafaël lui ait appris qu'elle devrait de nouveau comparaitre dés le lendemain.

Entrant tout deux il avait retiré son manteau et sa veste, sa mère ne tarderait pas à ramener Sasha.

— J'ai besoin de…il faut que je passe voir Lindstrom. _Souffla t-elle tandis qu'elle se tenait prés de la porte d'entrée._

Plus que surpris il se retourna vers elle.

— Maintenant ? _La regarda t-il constatant alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore retirer son manteau. _

— Oui maintenant. _Souffla t-elle en sortant aussitôt._

Restant planter là à regarder la porte il ne pu s'empêcher de jurer se demandant ce que se psy pouvait bien avoir de plus qui fasse qu'Olivia lui parle à lui plutôt qu'a l'homme avec lequel elle vivait.

Elle était finalement rentré des heures plus tard et il n'avait pas dis un mot depuis sa place sur le canapé des dossiers ouvert sous les yeux.

— Sasha est couché ? _Demanda t-elle en retirant son manteau._

— Il est 22h bien sûr qu'il dort déjà. _Retoqua t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

— D'accord.

— Ou étais-tu ? _Se leva t-il alors en se rendant auprès d'elle._

— Je te l'ai dis j'avais besoin de voir Lindstrom.

— Je voie… Et ce que tu dis à ton psy tu ne peux pas me le dire à moi ?

— Rafaël non… _Le mit-elle en garde._

— Quoi ?! Nous vivons ensemble Olivia ! Tu t'arpette à comparaitre demain et tu ressent soudain le besoin d'aller le voir, pourquoi ?! Que sait-il que j'ignore ?! _S'énerva t-il._

— Je ne commencerais pas cette discussion avec toi ! _Claqua t-elle en se reculant._

— Ah non alors tu vas fuir une fois de plus alors que je cherche seulement à t'aider ! Merde Olivia comment pourrais-je le faire et bâtir un réquisitoire en béton si j'ignore la moitié des faits qui ont eux lieux !

— M'aider ! Tu veux vraiment m'aider ?! _Hurla t-elle._ Alors fais en sorte qu'il soit condamné ! Fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nuire à personne. _Explosa t-elle les larmes déferlant maintenant sur ses joues. _

— Olivia ! _Se précipita t-il abasourdi et alarmé. Prenant ses mains, il remonta ensuite son visage vers le sien._

— Je hurle, je crie et je m'énerve, mais mon amour je ne suis pas contre toi… _Murmura t-il._ Pardonne-moi Cariño je souhaite seulement que tu n'ai pas eu à revivre tout ça.

— Je sais… Mais c'est arrivé.

La serrant contré lui il rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Je vais nous commandé quelque chose d'accord ? Vas t'installé sur le canapé. _Lui conseilla t-il en prenant en coupe son visage et en l'embrassant.. _

**Le lendemain**

Il avait tenu sa main serrer dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement le tribunal, là alors il lui avait assuré qu'il était là avec elle et que si à un moment ou un autre elle se sentait perdre pied elle n'aurait qu'à le regardé. Acquiesçant ils étaient donc entrés dans la salle d'audience et tout avait commencé…

— Bonjour inspecteur Benson, ce procès est sûrement très éprouvant pour vous j'imagine. _Commença Lewis avec un air désolé._ Vous tenez le coup j'espère.

Bon sang il devait garder son sang froid ! Se répéta intérieurement Rafaël, soulagé quelque peut quand le juge mit fin au pitch de Lewis.

Les minutes suivantes ne l'apaisèrent cependant pas, Liv était sur la défensive, liv était beaucoup trop sur la défensive…et le jury le verrait de ses propres yeux. Bon sang il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire là et ce qu'elle s'évertuait à démontrait, mais il n'était pas ici question de montré qu'elle avait survécu et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Lewis… Il était ici question de l'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

— Vous êtes mariés inspecteur, vous avez des enfants ? _Lui demanda alors Lewis._

Agonisant intérieurement Rafaël réalisa en voyant un voile de douleur passé dans son regard que bien sûr Lewis avait sût qu'elle était enceinte au moment de l'agression.

— Je ne suis pas marié non, mais j'ai un compagnon et j'ai un enfant oui…

— Oh je vois félicitation à vous et à l'heureux papa alors.

— Objection !_ Cingla t-il sachant que celle-ci était plus personnelle que professionnelle, par chance seulement un nombre restreints de personnes était au courant pour eux et cela n'incluait pas le juge présent et le jury._

— Quoi ? Ces choses ne font-elles pas ? _Fixa désabusé le juge Lewis._

— Tenez vous en à l'interrogatoire monsieur Lewis.

— Bien. Je disais donc malgré votre famille heureuse et épanouie vous n'avez pu vous empêcher de nourrir en vous une obsession à mon encontre, obsession qui vous à d'ailleurs poussé à tenter de me séduire lorsque vous m'avez interrogé la première fois. Est-ce correct ?

— C'est absurde ! Je joué un rôle !

— Ah oui vraiment ?

Bon sang tout cela était en train de tourner au fiasco songea Rafaël. Il se sentait démuni et voyait bien qu'Olivia tentait ardemment de maitriser ses émotions et de rester impassible devant cet ordure. Seigneur et voilà que maintenant le juge la déclarer comme un témoin hostile… C'était une véritable débâcle ! Et l'objection qu'il scanda ne changea rien.

Il serra donc les poings sur la table essayant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de se monstre. Plus les minutes passés plus il avait envi de l'écharper sur place et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire… Il hurla des objections à tort et à travers afin d'arrêter ce lynchage d'horreur en tout genre, mais il perdit la raison quand Lewis assura qu'aucune pénétration avec son sexe n'avait eu lieu, oh bon Dieu il y avait donc eut plus que des violences physiques… Pourquoi Liv n'en avait elle parlait… Pourquoi Olivia ne lui avait-elle pas dis…

— Dans tous les cas cela aurait était un viol ! _Trancha t-elle._

— Et pourtant vous les avaient sentit n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez même supplié pour que je continu et que je les enfonce plus durement, vous-vouliez avoir mal n'est-ce pas ? _Sourit-il largement. _

— Objection ! _Hurla Barba._ _Il allait perdre l'esprit c'était certain ! À quel moment avait-il pu pensé qu'il réussirait à se contenir devant se monstre._

— Quoi encore ? _Soupira Lewis en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction._

— Objection retenu ! Posez vos question monsieur Lewis ! _Trancha le juge._

— Très bien dans ce cas ne reconnaissez vous dont pas que vous avez tentez de me séduire et de m'exciter sexuellement en me parlant de crimes sexuel passé ?

— C'était une stratégie… J'essayait de rester en vie. _Oui elle avait essayée pour Sasha pour Rafaël elle avait essayé de retarder l'échéance._

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avait dis que j'était le meilleur que vous ayez jamais traquer et que vous saviez ce qui m'exciter.

— Oui… _Souffla t-elle._ J'ai dis toutes ses choses pour tenté de gagner du temps et un peut de répit.

— Mais lorsque j'ai refusé de cédais à vos fantasmes de viols perverses vous avez commençait à vous énerver et à me provoqué, mais j'ai continué à résister à vos avances dites-le ! _Cingla t-il tandis qu'Olivia se décomposer intérieurement sur place_. Je crois que vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Vous êtes devenu violente !

— Je m'efforçait juste de rester envie… _Répéta-elle._ _Il fallait que cela cesse ! Il fallait qu'il se taise et qu'elle sorte d'ici… Pourquoi Rafaël ne l'aidait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas à son secours… Elle savait pourquoi, il était le substitut aujourd'hui et elle n'était pas sa petite-amie, mais le témoin ! _

— Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. _Commença à crier Lewis devant le box du jury son attention capter vers eux. _Etait-je oui ou non menotté à un cadre de lit en fer ? Est-ce que vous m'avait tabassé ! Admettez que vous avez chassez la femme de ménage et sa fille en leur demandant de ne pas appeler la police.

— Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour leur sauver la vie ! _Cria t-elle à son tour._

— Non ! _Hurla t-il._ C'était pour rester seul avec moi ! Vous êtes revenu dans la chambre et là vous avez parler de vos fantasmes envers votre ancien coéquipier, vous m'avez dis que lui il aurait sut quoi faire de moi.

Non pas aujourd'hui…il n'allait pas abordé de nouveau Eliot aujourd'hui, pas dans un tribunal pas alors qu'elle se tenait à la barre chancelante et terrifiée.

La fixant Rafaël se demanda alors qui était ce type et de quoi au juste Lewis et elle avaient t-ils bien pu parlés d'autre. Non ! Il devait chassé ses pensées, là n'était pas le moment pour ça !

— Oui il aurait sut quoi faire. _Murmura alors Olivia._ _Il aurait tuer ce malade ! Après l'avoir torturer et fait souffrir durant de longues heures il l'aurait finalement tuer, lui aurait eu le cran de le faire…_

— Ce jour-là ont a partagés beaucoup de secrets intimes. _Capta de nouveau son attention Lewis._ Je vous ai parler de mon père, j'ai ensuite voulu parler du sien… _Dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil vers son corps. _

De sa place Rafaël eu alors la confirmation qu'il redouté, Lewis avait sût qu'elle était enceinte et Lewis avait aborder le sujet…

— Je vous ai dis que je ne voulais pas vous écouter. _Le coupa t-elle._

— Et c'est quand j'ai voulu parler de son pére que vous,vous êtes mise en colère. Vous avez perdu le contrôle et vous,vous êtes alors vraiment acharnée sur moi ! Vous m'avez tabassez avec une barre en métal !

— Mon but était seulement de vous maitrisé. _Etouffa t-elle essayant désespérément de garder sa voix stable. _

— Pardon, mais vous m'aviez déjà maitrisé et menotté au montant du lit, aucun inspecteur n'aurait oublié de me menotté avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller parler au Nuñez. Non ?

— Je vous ai menotter au lit c'est vrai, mais le temps que j'aille voir la femme de ménage vous êtes parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à vous libérez.

— Je me suis libérer bien sûr, je me suis libérer alors que vous m'aviez menotté les deux main à un cadre en métal !

— Moi j'avais réussie ! _Le fixa t-elle impassible._

— Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas magicien ! En plus j'étais déjà inoffensif, vous m'aviez assommer à coup de crosse. _Hurla t-il._

— Mon intention était seulement de vous maitriser !

— La rotule en miette, une fracture de l'orbite et un éclatement de la ratte… _Enuméra t-il face au jury. _

— J'étais obliger ! _Continua t-elle d'exhorter._

— Je suis mort dans cette ambulance à quatre reprise ! _Hurla t-il en s'avancant maintenant vers elle._ Vous aviez repris votre arme c'était pourtant facile pour vous de me tuer, non ! _La fixa t-il soudain avec un sourire de pur folie._ Je crois que vous vouliez que je souffre ! Vous vouliez me regardé me tordre de douleur, vous vouliez entendre mes hurlements d'agonie !

Elle se sentait happer dans un gouffre, la terreur était atroce bien qu'elle essayait durement de ne pas la montrée, ses mains posés sur ses jambes trembler frénétiquement et les spasmes manquaient de l'assaillir. Lançant alors un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais que lui à défaut d'elle le camouflé beaucoup mieux. 5 secondes, 5 secondes ou par l'intensité des ses beau yeux vert il lui fit passé un message. Il était désolé, tellement tellement désolé, mais il était là et il le resterait !

Reportant alors son attention vers Lewis elle inspira profondément avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

— Je devais vous maitriser alors j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. _Lança t-elle._

Son visage s'emplie alors d'une rage sous jacente et elle ne pu que s'enfoncée dans son siège craignant déjà ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, bien qu'elle savait qu'ici elle ne risquait rien il ne pouvait pas la blesser à nouveau si ce n'est psychologiquement et à ça il exceller !

— Sachez que je vais boité à vie, je n'entends plus d'une oreille, je suis partiellement aveugle à cause de vous… _Enuméra t-il avant de se mettre soudain à hurler comme un fou allié la salive sortant de sa bouche et les yeux complètement dilatés._ Alors reconnaissez au moins ça ! Vous m'avez tellement tabassé que ça à failli me coûter la vie alors j'étais allongé sans défense et attaché au lit avec des menottes !

Apeuré et tétanisé elle le fixa tremblante, seigneur elle revivait cet instant tout comme elle savait que lui aussi était en cet instant précis en train de le faire, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité…non elle ne le pouvait pas…

—Vous,vous étiez libérer de vos menottes. _Commença t-elle essayant de faire disparaître les flash back de son esprit._ Alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, j'ai dû vous maitrisé…. _Ajouta t-elle dans un souffle tremblant. _

— Tu sais comme moi que c'est un mensonge ma belle ! On s'est tellement de choses l'un sur l'autre. _La fixa t-il avec un sourire ignorant totalement l'objection en rappel de Barba et les avertissements du juge._ Oui on a partagés quelque chose de fort tous les deux et on aura toujours un lien…

— Non… _Trembla Liv. Par pitié elle voulait qu'il arrête, elle voulait sortir d'ici…_

— C'est pourquoi je comprend que vous ne puissiez pas avoué que vous mentiez là-dessus ! _Poursuivie Lewis entendant maintenant très clairement les coups de marteau du juge et les protestations du substitut._ Vous m'avez frapper sans raison ! Mais si vous avouez ça tout s'effondre…si ça c'était un mensonge alors tout le reste est peut-être aussi un mensonge. _Ajouta t-il en se reculant alors._

— Votre honneur objection ! _Vociféra Rafaël maintenant debout._

— Retenu !

— Je retire votre honneur. _Retoqua Lewis en continuant de fixer Olivia._ Ce sera tout ! _Ajouta t-il ensuite haineusement en regagnant sa table._

Tout s'était ensuite passé dans un flou elle s'était levé, du moins elle avait réussit difficilement à se levé et avait alors presque couru pour sortir de la salle, ignorant les appels de Rafaël et sa main tendu au passage. Prenant la direction des toilettes elle s'y était enfermer avant de vomir durant de longue minutes et de s'écrouler au sol. Elle était rester là pour ce qui lui avait parut une éternité avant que finalement elle sorte, se rinçant la bouche et passant de l'eau froide sur son visage elle tenu de ses deux mains le rebord du lavabo. Son téléphone sonner, mais elle s'en moqué elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas parler… Elle voulait oublié, oublié pour toujours ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire ! Pourquoi ! Hurla t-elle.

Rafaël aussitôt sorti de la salle d'audience l'avait appeler, mais sans réponse !

— Barba ! _Entendit-il derrière son dos._

Se retournant et faisant alors face à Nick, il ne pu cacher sa détresse. Surpris l'inspecteur s'inquiéta soudain.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Comment ça c'est passer ? Où est Liv ?

— Non ça ne vas pas et non ça ne c'est pas bien passé et je ne sais pas ou elle est ! _Siffla t-il énervé au plus haut point contre lui-même. Il n'avait servit absolument à rien aujourd'hui dans cette salle d'audience, à rien ! Il lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés, il lui avait promis de l'aider, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, à la place il avait laisser Lewis la détruire sur place ! _

— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Lewis est doué pour nous faire culpabiliser. _L'informa Amaro comprenant dés lors que Barba se tenait pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle._

— Il n'a pas arrêter de l'humilier, de lui hurler dessus et de la faire revivre tout ça et moi je n'ai rien pu faire ! _Continua de lui relaté Rafaël._

— Arrêtez ça d'accord ! _Tenta de le faire réagir Nick._ Le procès n'est pas finie et elle a besoin de vous ! Trouvez-là et rentrez chez vous voir Sasha jusqu'à ce que le verdict soit rendu.

Se passant une main sur le visage Raphaël soupira.

— À t-elle seulement envie de me voir…

— Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie ! Barba ne la laissez pas tombé maintenant je vous en prie !

— Je ne le fais pas ! je ne le ferais jamais. _Fixa t-il alors Amaro._

— Alors allez y !

Il avait fait le tour du tribunal, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé, il avait donc appeler sa mère pour savoir si Liv était là, mais elle n'y était pas…Désemparé il avait donc conduit jusqu'à chez eux et finalement en arrivant il l'avait trouvé sur la terrasse. Attrapant un plaid sur le canapé il s'était avancé vers elle doucement voulant malgré tout ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait manifestait sa présence avant d'enrouler le plaid autour de ses épaules. S'asseyant ensuite à ses côtés il hésita avant de prendre ses mains.

— Je pensais que je réussirais, je pensais que tout ceci serais moins dur que l'agression, mais je me berné d'illusions.. _Etouffa t-elle._ C'était pire encore Rafaël…pire encore.

— Olivia… _Tenta t-il en voulant attirer son attention._ Chérie regarde-moi…

Le faisant il prit en coupe son visage.

— Plus que quelques heures est ce cauchemar sera derrière toi.

— Non, jamais il ne le sera….

— Il va être condamner Liv, les jurés n'ont pas vraiment appréciés ce qu'il ont vu, Lewis peux monter tout les scénarii possible à la barre demain, il finira ses jours en prison.

— Tu me l'avais déjà assuré et pourtant cela n'est pas arrivé.

Bon Dieu ses mots faisaient mal, mais elle avait raison. Il s'était toujours senti coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé et aujourd'hui il le faisait encore plus.

— Si tu a besoin de te défouler et de crier fait le sur moi Liv, je sais que tout ceci est de ma faute alors venge toi, exhorte ta colère sur la seule personne qui à fait en premier lieu que ce cauchemar prenne vie. _La regarda t-il anéanti._

Le regardant à son tour elle sera sa main.

— Autant que je puisse t'en vouloir Rafaël je ne pourrais jamais le faire… _Murmura t-elle les larmes affluant sur ses joues. _

— Tu le devrais.

— Non…

— Pourquoi ?

— Car je t'aime bien plus que je peux t'en vouloir… _Souffla t-elle avant de se calfeutrer dans ses bras. _

Laissant à son tour coulé ses larmes il la tenu serrer se demandant comment par tous les saint il l'avait mérité.

**Le lendemain**

Il se tenait à sa place tandis qu'Olivia et l'équipe entière à ses côtés étaient dans la tribune écoutant alors Lewis débâterait sa conclusion. Il allait être condamné ! Il allait être condamné se répéta tout le long Rafaël. Puis finalement arriva le moment crucial, toute la salle se leva et c'est agonisant qu'Olivia entendit Lewis être reconnu non coupable pour les deux premiers chefs d'accusation, soulagée quand il le fut finalement pour violence sur un officier de police, enlèvement et séquestration. Il avait ressui ! Manqua t-elle soudain de chancelé retenu aussitôt par Nick. Se retournant aussitôt face à elle, Rafaël ne se souciant en cet instant que d'elle prit ses mains et capta son regard.

— Nous avons gagnés ! Je vais demandé le maximum 20 ans sans sursis ! C'est fini Olivia., c'est fini…

Elle acquiesça s'accrochant désespérément à ses mains, elle n'entendait dés lors plus grand chose son esprit était trop chambouler pour enregistrer l'information, elle voulait pleuré, elle voulait serrer Sasha dans ses bras, elle voulait partir dans un coin reculé du monde avec sa famille…

Voyant qu'elle était bouleverser Rafaël fit le tour voyant que la foule commençait à se disperser et la rejoignit, prenant de nouveau ses mains il lui proposa de rentrer ce à quoi elle acquiesça. La guidant jusqu'à la sortie de la salle il manquèrent alors tout deux le large sourire qu'abordait Lewis alors que les gardien l'escortaient. Celui-ci ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux depuis que le juge avait rendu son verdict et dés lors il savait avec assurance qui était le pére de son enfant…

**Voilà ce fut un chapitre extrêmement long et j'espère qu'il aura plu ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Note ****: Ce chapitre se basera essentiellement sur l'épisode 6 de la saison 15. Comme je l'avait précédement mentionné celui-ci bien que logiquement ayant eu lieu avant le procès Lewis intervient dans mon histoire après. Maintenant pour ce qui est de ce chapitre eh bien…disons que je me suis servie de la relation entre Yelina et Rafaël pour causé un peut de drame dans le coupe Barson. J'espère ne pas avoir trop exagérer les choses, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment comment se finie l'épisode ni comment il se déroule d'ailleurs en tout point. Il se peut donc qu'il y ai certaines erreurs, mais dans tous les cas je ne comptait pas me baser dessus juste reprendre quelques scène et la trame de départ. Voilà tout est dis ! Ah oui dernière chose vous retrouvez dans ce chapitre Tucker, je ne l'aimait pas vraiment pas au départ, mais finalement je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique, même si j'était ravie que lui et Olivia se séparent dans la série. EN tout cas j'ai trouver pas mal de l'ajouter à ce chapitre… **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas me donnez votre avis ça serait vraiment super ! **

**Chapitre 19**

**Deux mois plus tard **

Ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour se remettre du procès Lewis et du temps pour oublié, mais à ce jour les choses commencés peu a peu à s'estompés et de grands changements avait eux lieu aussi bien au sein de leur couple qu'en celui de l'unité. Munch avait finalement quitté l'unité après une affaire qu'il l'avait pas mal secoué et ils avaient tous étaient à son pot de départ afin de lui souhaité le meilleur pour la suite… Rafaël et Olivia avaient quand à eux subie d'importantes zones de turbulences dans leur couple suite au désir de Rafaël de savoir enfin ce qui était vraiment arrivé avec Lewis durant ces 4 jours et ce qu'elle lui cachait. Car il savait avec certitude qu'elle ne lui avait pas dis toute la vérité, mais elle avait refusée d'en parlé et il s'était alors énervé, les mots dépassant finalement à toux deux leurs pensés il avait claquer la porte et elle s'était braqué jurant ne plus jamais revenir un jour sur cette histoire.

Les choses allaient mieux aujourd'hui et cela en parti grâce à leur fils qui ne cessé de les réunir et leur faire réalisés qu'il ne pouvaient pas continués de se faire du mal comme ça. À travers des excuses qui eurent bien du mal à sortir de leur deux part aussi bornés qu'il ne l'étaient il s'étaient promis, du moins il l'avait fait à contre coeur de laisser tout cela derrière eux et d'aller de l'avant.

**0oooooooo0**

La journée avait était longue et Olivia avait hâte de rentré sachant que Lucia qui avait garder Sasha aujourd'hui leur avait préparer un délicieux repas. Prenant le dossier qu'elle devait donner à Rafaël elle prit le chemin d'Hogan Place, au moins en le faisant elle était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas en retard.

Il avait un peut les idées ailleurs ces derniers jours ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, l'un de ses amis d'enfance avait était accusé de viol et son autre ami d'enfance Alex Munoz qui se présentait d'ailleurs à la mairie de New-York lui avait demandé de le sortir de ce pétrin. Liv ne savait pas grand chose sur les deux hommes si ce n'est qu'ils avaient étaient les meilleures amis du monde étant enfants et qu'ensuite leur chemin de carrière les avaient contraint à s'éloignés. Il n'avait certes pas revu Eddie depuis des années, mais il avait assuré à Olivia que l'homme était incapable de violé une femme, c'était quelqu'un de bien ! Lui avait-il certifié. Quand à Alex malgré le fait que Nick lui ait signalé qu'il aurait put acheté la victime pour qu'elle se taise ou bien tenté de la charmé, il avait juré qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. « On ne pouvait qu'être fidèle en ayant Yelina pour femme » Tels avaient ces paroles, des paroles qui avaient laissé Liv plus que perplexe… Elle n'était pas jalouse, seigneur non, mais juste curieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas la femme et était juste curieuse, oui le mot était juste de voir ce qui selon Rafaël Barba était un critère infaillible de fidélité assuré. Bons sang il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ! Rafaël avait le droit dans tous les cas d'avoir eu une vie avant elle ! Elle devait lui faire confiance et le suivre sur se coup se dis t-elle alors qu'elle passé devant le bureau de Carmen pour voir que celle-ci était déjà partie.

Arrivant devant le bureau de Rafaël elle constata que la porte était entrouverte, elle hésita alors et ralenti ne voulant pas le déranger s'il était avec quelqu'un, quand soudain elle entendît des rires du moins le rire d'une femme et celui-ci n'était absolument pas celui de Carmen ni celui de Rita. S'avancant donc un peut plus, mais restant en retrait afin de ne pas se faire voir elle aperçut une femme cubaine sans doute au long cheveux noir vêtu d'une magnifique robe moulante et là elle entendit sans le vouloir une bride de conversation, apparemment la femme venait d'arrivée car elle demanda à Rafaël si elle le déranger, ce à quoi il répondu non jamais, avant de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras la serrant sans doute plus qu'il n'aurait dû en être avec une simple connaissance. Un peut irritée, voir même blessée ou plus Olivia se recula. Elle ne voulait pas rester là espionné Rafaël tandis qu'il serré dans ses bras une autre femme et semblait plus que troublé de la voir… Faisant donc demie tour elle s'empressa de sortir du tribunal et regagna alors son domicile.

**0oooooooo0**

Lucia était derrière le comptoir lorsqu'elle entra dans le séjour tandis que Sasha étais dans son couffin celui-ci poser sur l'ilot. Saluant alors Lucia, elle s'enquit ensuite d'embrasser son fils. La regardant faire Lucia s'apprêta à faire un commentaire selon le quelle Rafaël ne pouvait décidément jamais être à l'heure quand elle vit Olivia sortir une bouteille de vin et s'en servir une quantité plus que généreuse, s'adossant ensuite contre l'ilot celle-ci pris une gorgée son regard dans le vide.

— Chérie y a t-il un problème ? _Lui demanda doucement Lucia._

— Non voyons aucuns. La journée est finie je décompresse c'est tout. _Lui jeta un regard Liv avec un léger sourire. _

— Olivia… _L'avertit-elle avec de gros yeux._ Pas à moi…je te connais trop bien, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas. Est-ce Rafi ?

À ces mots Olivia prit une autre gorgé.

— Je vois donc c'est lui...qu'a t-il encore fait. _Soupira Lucia._

— Rien il n'a rien fait. _Posa t-elle le verre sur l'ilot._ C'est moi je… J'ai juste…peut importe, il y avait cette femme dans son bureau et je…je n'ai juste pas aimé la façon dont il la regardé c'est tout. _Avoua t-elle presque honteuse à Lucia._

— Une femme ! _S'exclama celle-ci abandonnant alors complètement ce qu'elle faisait et se concentrant sur Olivia. La fidélité était une valeur extrêmement importante dans leur famille, elle était même la base de leur éducation et Rafaël le savait_. Quelle femme ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant et elle…

— À quoi ressemblait t-elle ?

— Les cheveux long et noir, la peau bronzé elle portée une magnifique robe…seigneur je n'imagine même pas le prix de cette robe…

— Tu dis qu'elle était latino ?

— Oui elle l'était. _La regarda Olivia._

— Et Rafaël la connaissait-il ?

— Il la prise étroitement dans ses bras alors oui c'est certain qu'il la connaissait. _Rétorqua t-elle amèrement. _

— Dios mio Yelina… _Souffla Lucia._

— Quoi ?

— C'était Yelina.

— Yelina Munoz ? La femme du futur maire ? _Alors c'était elle Réalisa Liv. C'était donc elle dont Rafaël avait fait le commentaire sur la fidélité._ Comment…comment se connaissent t-ils ? Je veux dire… Quand l'ont-ils fait ?

— Olivia…ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. _Murmura Lucia accaparée soudain par ses propres pensées ! Cette femme avait fait tellement de mal à son fils ! Elle ne pouvait pas revenir aujourd'hui dans sa vie et détruire sa famille… Non ! Hors de question ! _

— Donc ils ont eu une histoire n'est-ce pas ?

— Liv…

— J'ai le droit de savoir Lucia.

— Oui ils en ont eu une il y a des années. _Lâcha la femme._

— Est-ce qu'il l'aimé ?

Face au silence de Lucia Olivia eu réponse.

— Bien évidement qu'il l'aimé ! _Siffla t-elle en reprenant alors son verre et en marchant dans la piéce. _

— Olivia c'est du passé ! Il a traversé la phase Yelina, il s'en ai remit.

— Ah car il y a une phase ?! _Rie t-elle amèrement._ J'imagine donc que ce n'est pas lui qui l'as quittée.

Tournant la tête Lucia lui donna sa réponse.

— Elle l'as quitté pour Alex c'est ça ?

— Liv je t'en pie même si par le passé il était attaché à elle, il ne l'est plus aujourd'hui. Olivia il t'aime !

— Ah oui vraiment ? Alors pourquoi en cet instant est-il avec elle plutôt qu'avec sa famille !

À ses mots la porte s'ouvrit et un Rafaël inconscient entra, déposant son manteau et posant sa mallette il fit ensuite face au visage de sa mère et de Liv du moins à son dos et il sut alors que quelque chose n'aillait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis trop en retard c'est ça ? _Lança t-il avec sarcasme en s'approchant de l'ilot. Voyant qu'Olivia ne le regardait pas et que sa mère fuyait son regard il s'approcha d'elle. _Liv est-ce que tout va bien ? Désolé si j'ai tardé, mais j'avait des choses à régler, mais je suis là maintenant et je suis certain que nous allons nous régaler.

— Je n'ai pas faim ! _Trancha t-elle en quittant alors la piéce._

Sidérer il la regarda monter à l'étage et il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle as ?

Soupirant Lucia se frotta les mains avant de regarder de nouveau son fils.

— Elle est allé te chercher à ton bureau après son service.

— Non elle ne l'as pas fait.

— Si elle l'as fait ! _Trancha sa mère._ Mais en voyant que tu avais de la compagnie elle a décider de ne pas t'attendre.

— Merde ! _Siffla t-il._

— Oh oui tu peux jurer Rafaël ! Tu peux le faire !

— Il ne s'est strictement rien passé ! Yelina est simplement venu me parler d'Alex.

— Oui et tu l'as prise dans tes bras lui souriant alors comme un imbécile ! Je te connais Rafaël et je sais quel pouvoir elle avait sur toi.

— C'est du passé et elle est marié ! _Haussa t-il le ton._

— Ah oui et si elle ne l'était pas !? _Le foudroya du regard sa mère._ La réponse aurait était de dire j'aime Olivia, pas de dire « elle est marié » Moi non plus je n'ai pas faim ! Je rentre chez moi ! Savoure ton diner tout seul ! _Lui lança t-elle avant de récupéré son manteau et son sac et de sortir. _

Soupirant magistralement Rafaël s'adossa contre l'ilot, voyant que son fils le regardait il le pris dans ses bras le berçant durant quelque minutes.

— Eh bien il semblerait que le diner familiale soit tombé à l'eau hiro…ton pére vas mangé seul, mais lui non plus n'a plus vraiment faim de toute manière. _Murmura t-il._

Remontant ensuite avec Sasha à l'étage il l'avait installé dans son berceau pour la nuit et puis il s'était tenu hésitant face à leur porte de chambre. Finalement après quelques minutes il était redescendu, il n'avait certes pas faim, mais un verre de scotch serait plus que bienvenu.

Olivia était parti avant lui le lendemain matin, mais il n'en était pas étonné après tout. Se préparant il avait rejoint l'unité après avoir laissé Sasha au bon soin de la nourrice.

Une fois arrivé sur place il avait complètement perdu la face en voyant les photos qu'Alex avait envoyé à Rollins sur un site d'adultère en ligne, il n'y avait pas crut au départ assurant aux inspecteurs que jamais Alex ne pourrait faire cela et pourtant la dernière photo montrant son sexe l'avait prouvé. C'est retourné qu'il avait quitté l'unité il devait voir Alex au plus vite. Olivia quand à elle l'avait regardé partir se rendant alors compte que certaines choses comptait plus que d'autres pour lui en cet instant et qu'apparemment sa famille n'en faisait pas partie.

L'affaire s'était poursuivi et elle avait fait son boulot s'en se préoccupés des conséquences ou des implications il ne l'avait pas fait alors elle ne le ferait pas !

**0oooooooo0**

Forcée et contrainte elle avait était à son bureau en cette fin de soirée pour récupérer Sasha, il voulait continué de travaillé et sa mère devant aller voir Catalina lui avait déposer leur fils. Arrivant devant sa porte entrouverte une fois de plus elle réalisa en entendant le fort accent cubain que Lucia était encore-là, mais pourquoi hurler t-elle et tandis qu'elle entré dans la pièce une phrase la fit alors se stopper net.

— Dios mio Rafaël pourquoi as-tu embrassé Yelina !

Faisant alors face au visage livide et en larmes de Lucia et à la terreur de Rafaël elle se recula, elle se sentait mal oh seigneur comme elle se sentait mal en cet instant. Elle avait dû mal comprendre c'était une certain, mais leur deux visages lui signifiaient clairement que si elle avait bien compris.

— Tu rentrera avec Sasha j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _Réussie t-elle à exhorter en évitant de les regarder. _

— Non Olivia… _La rattrapa t-il en prenant sa main._

— Lâche moi Rafaël ! _L'avertit-elle_. _Lâche moi tout de suite._

Le faisant il la laissa partir anéanti. Bon dieu qu'avait-il fait… Yelina avait débarqué à son bureau en larmes, le suppliant de lui certifier que ce dont son mari était accusé était un mensonge, la prenant dans ses bras il l'avait rassuré avant que soudain à travers le torrent de ses larmes sa bouche ne se retrouve plaquer contre la sienne. Sa mère et Sasha étaient arrivés à ce moment là et ensuite tout était parti en vrille. Yelina le regardant surpris ne comprenant pas qui était cet enfant et sa mère hurlant et criant sur la femme qui finalement était parti.

Il avait tout gâcher absolument tout et il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait que Yelina pense qu'il avait finalement refait sa vie, il s'inquiétait de perdre Liv…

**Deux jours plus tard**

Olivia se tenait à son bureau les yeux rivés dans le vide, l'enquête continuait d'être mené, mais dés lors elle s'en moquait pas mal peut importe qu'Alex Munoz soit une ordure ou non, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, même si Eddie Garcia lui avait assuré que Rafaël était un homme bon et droit. Etrangement l'homme avait sut qu'ils étaient ensemble, sans doute Rafaël lui avait-il parlé d'eux, peut importe… S'était-elle alors convaincu.

— Tu es invitée au gala caritatif de la police ? _S'exclama Nick en voyant le carton poser sur son bureau. _

— Vous l'êtes vous aussi si bien sûr vous voulez vous mêlez à l'élite de la ville.

— Tu vas y allé ?

— Franchement j'hésite…

— Quoi ?! _Se joignit à eux Amanda en s'asseyant sur son bureau._ Tu déteste ce genre de soirée.

— C'est vrai oui, mais un peut de changement ne peux pas faire de mal non ? Et Sasha est chez Lucia se soir.

— Et barba ? _Demanda Nick avec un foncement de sourcil._

— Quoi Barba ?!

— Ça va vous deux ?

— Super oui ! _Répondit-elle rapidement._

— Liv arrête….est-ce que c'est par rapport aux accusations qui pèsent contre son pote ? Si c'est ça c'est pardonne moi de le dire, mais c'est une abruti.

— Ce n'est pas ça… _Souffla t-elle._

— Hum.. Alors tu y va ? _La questionna de nouveau Amanda. _

— Oui je pense.

— Dans ce cas j'y vais aussi ! _S'exclama t-elle._ Nick ?

— Sérieusement ? _Les fixa t-il incrédule._

— Allez sa peut être drôle, au moins on boira et on mangera à l'œil.

— Ok j'y vais ! Mais c'est uniquement pour joué les gardes du corps.

— Laisse tomber Nick j'ai déjà le job ! _Lui lança Fin._

— Non sérieusement toi aussi ?

— Je suis dans la maison depuis un bail alors bien sûr que j'ai eu l'invitation.

— Et tu y vas ?

— Vous y allez alors oui j'y vais !

— Super maintenant faut que je trouve quoi mettre. _Réfléchit Amanda._

**0oooooooo0**

Elle était repassé chez elle afin de se préparé pas vraiment étonné de ne pas y trouver Rafaël, après tout cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne faisaient que se croisés ou plutôt cela faisait des jours qu'elle l'évitait. Il avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de lui parler ici ou à l'unité, mais elle avait était catégorique à ce sujet ! Pour le moment elle avait besoin d'espace !

Décidant de ne pas y penser, décidant d'ailleurs de ne pensé à rien elle partit se préparer et 1 heure plus tard elle quitta l'appartement afin de rejoindre le gala.

Fin, Amanda et Nick étaient déjà là quand elle entra dans la salle et elle ne manqua pas alors leurs sourire et leur regard ébahie.

— Merde Liv tu es magnifique ! _S'extasia Amanda en la regardant. _

En effet la robe était splendide. Noir à fines bretelles avec un décolleté des plus plongeant, elle était resserrer à la taille et tombais en traine jusqu'à ses pieds et une longe fente évasé sur le coté révéler le prolongement de sa jambe jusqu'au commencement de sa cuisse.

— Je me sens mal maintenant. _Lui fit part Fin._

— Arrête tu es très élégant. _Lui sourit Liv._

— Amanda a raison tu es magnifique ! _Renchérit Nick._

— Arrête je t'en prie ou je vais finir par rougir.

Ils s'étaient tous ensuite dirigés vers le buffet et les boissons bien que Liv se soit concentré sur les boissons, elle voulait oublié se soir, oublié qu'elle était en train de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimé.

Elle en était à son deuxième verre de vin lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Alex Munoz avait était invité et avec lui bien sûr sa femme Yelina !

Inspirant profondément elle se concentra sur son verre ignorant l'envie qu'elle avait d'aller la confronté.

— Inspecteur Benson vous ici ! _Entendit t-elle alors derrière elle._

— Tucker ! _S'exclama t-elle en voyant l'homme. Bon sang s'il savait qu'il venait de l'empêcher de faire une chose des plus stupides._

— J'ignorais que vous seriez présente.

— Et j'ignorais que vous le seriez vous aussi.

— Eh bien je le devais bien que ces soirée ne soient pas vraiment mon truc. _Lui avoua t-il avec un petit rire. _

— Dans ce cas nous sommes deux !

— Alors pourquoi être ici ?

— Un peut de changement ne peut faire de mal non ?

— C'est certain ! _Acquiesça t-il._ Je vous offre une verre ? Je n'ai pas vu le requin dans les environs alors j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas accompagné.

Était-ce Rafaël qu'il comparé à un requin ne put-elle s'empêché de rire intérieurement avant d'acquiescer.

— C'est d'accord !

De leur place Nick et Amanda les regardés stupéfaits.

— Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?! _S'exclama Nick._

— Ça n'as pas l'air pourtant.

— Qu'est-ce qui est une blague ? _Les rejoignit Fin._

— Liv avec Tucker !

— Non Olivia et avec Barba.

— Je sais qu'elle est avec Barba ! Mais là Olivia s'apprête à boire un verre avec Tucker.

— Et alors ?

— Comment ça et alors ?! _Le regarda incrédule Nick._ Ce type est un vrai con.

— Elle fais ce qu'elle veux non.

— Tu es serieux ? _Le regarda surpris Amanda._

— Écoutez se ne sont pas nos affaire ok, si Olivia a envie de boire un verre avec ce type c'est qu'elle à de bonnes raisons.

— Non… _Réalisa Amanda horrifiée._ Tu pense que Barba l'aurai trompé ?

— Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

— Il ne l'aurait pas fait ! _Renchérit Nick._

— Alors pourquoi elle pactise avec l'ennemie ?

— Je ne sais pas moi tu n'as qu'a allé lui demander !

À l'autre bout de la salle Olivia apprécié la sensation qui s'infiltrait peu a peu en elle, elle ne pensait plus à rien en cet instant, ni à l'affaire bien que le principale intéressé soit présent se soir, ni à Rafaël bien que ceci soit en partie un mensonge.

— Vous êtes resplendissante se soir. _La ramena à la réalité Tucker._

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes resplendissante ! _Répéta t-il._

— Oh merci..

— Je suis heureux de voir que tout vas pour le mieux pour vous.

— C'est le cas. _Lui assura t-elle en sirotant son verre._

— Tant mieux ! _Lui sourit-il._ Rassurez-moi cependant sur un point, Barba ne vous a pas fait bon pour cette soirée ?

— Non bien sûr que non. À vrai dire… _Hésita t-elle._ Eh bien il ignorait que je m'y rendais. _Ignorais même sans doute qu'elle avait était invité pensa t-elle._

— Humm je voie…

Depuis leur place les inspecteur ne quittaient pas des yeux la paire.

— Est-ce que je rêve ou il est entrain de la dragué !

— Oui Amanda tu rêve. _Rétorqua Fin._

— Je ne dirais pas comme toi. _Le contredit Nick._

Essayant de se rapprochés leur verre en main, il virent alors Barba se posté devant un air surpris recouvrant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

— Et vous alors ?! _Lui lança Amanda._ Et pour info vous avez oubliez votre smoking !

— Je suis serieux qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Du calme ! _Le tempera Nick_. on a reçut une invitation car au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué c'est un gala de la police.

— Oui enfin c'est surtout Liv qui a reçut une invitation. _Plaisanta Amanda quelque peut alcoolisé. _

— Pardon ?! Olivia est ici ?! Ou ?! _Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de lui parlait et de s'excuser, mais à chaque fois elle était déjà partie ou bien se débrouillé pour qu'il y ai du monde avec eux. _

— Hum… Elle est là-bas avec Tucker. _Murmura Amanda la tête dans son verre._

Portant alors son regard dans la direction qu'indiquait Rollins il ne pu refréner sa jalousie et sa colère ! Bonté divine ! Elle était là plus belle que jamais vêtu d'une robe qui mettait la moindre de ses formes en valeurs, les cheveux bouclés et lâchés volaient en cascade autour de ses épaules et elle parlait à ce fossile de Tucker. ! Non elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ! Raja t-il en s'apprêtant à allé lui dire le fond de sa pensé.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? _Le retint alors Nick._

— Je vais discuté avec Tucker !

— Discuter ? Je vous en prie nous savons tous les deux que vous ne voulez pas discuter avec lui, écoutez vous ignorez que nous étions là au départ, alors pourquoi être venu ?

— Il fallait que je parle à Alex.

— Dans ce cas allez lui parler je me charge d'allez chercher Olivia.

Hésitant il prit finalement la direction ou se trouvait Alex.

Depuis sa place Tucker porta son attention vers Olivia.

— Vous m'aviez bien dis que Barba n'avait pas était pas était invité à cette soirée ?

— Oui c'est le cas. _Répondit t-elle souriante._

— Dans ce cas pourquoi est t-il en train de se diriger vers le futur maire ?

Regardant dans sa direction Oliva le vit alors, il porter encore son costume d'aujourd'hui et une chôme épousait dés lors ses traits en plus d'une animosité que même avec l'alcool elle n'avait pas de mal à discerner. Tucker se trompé Rafaël n'étai pas venu pour Alex, mais pour Yelina. !

S'approchant d'Alex, Rafaël continué de guetter néanmoins l'endroit ou se trouvait Tucker et Olivia quand soudain il sut qu'elle l'avait aperçut, s'apprêtant à partir il vit alors Tucker la retenir et lui dire quelque chose et manqua de faire aussitôt demie tour, mais finalement elle rejoignit son équipe.

Expliquant alors à Alex qu'il souhaité lui parlé il lui demanda de le suivre à l'extérieur, réticent il accepta finalement et assura à Yelina qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Olivia quand à elle avait rejoint le groupe.

— C'était quoi ça ? _S'enquit Nick avec un ton de sermon._

— De quoi tu parle ?

— Toi et Tucker !

— Oh je t'en prie arrête tu n'est pas mon pére.

— Liv ! _L'appela alors Nick la voyant déjà repartir un verre entre les mains._

Elle l'avait bue le temps qu'elle soit arrivé à la terrasse et là alors arrivé devant les portes elle se retrouva face à Yelina. Non sérieusement ! Souffla t-elle. Comme le destin faisait bien les choses.

— Vous êtes l'un des inspecteur qui a lancé ces accusations contre mon mari je crois ? _La fixa la femme avec dédain. _

Et vous êtes celle qui ne s'est pas gêner pour séduire mon petit-ami ! Manqua t-elle de lui balancé.

— Oui c'est la cas ! _Répondit t-elle platement._

— Vous n'avez dans ce cas pas à être ici. _L'informa t-elle avec un air hautain._

Décidément elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadré !

— Eh bien désoler, mais je le suis ! _Trancha t-elle en passant devant elle et en posant une main sur la poignée._ Ah oui et au faite la prochaine fois que vous tenté de séduire un homme assurez vous d'abor qu'il n'as pas une famille ! Et que surtout sa compagne ne soit pas flic ! _Trancha t-elle avant de sortir._

Aussitôt elle repéra Rafaël et Alex, s'approchant d'eux elle hésita avant de se manifesté. Mais la colère fulminante qui inondait les trait du substitut la força à le faire.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? _Demanda t-elle légèrement chancelante en direction de Rafaël. Elle avait décidément abusé du vin se soir._

— Eh bien eh bien eh bien… _Siffla Alex en portant son regard vers elle._ Vous n'étiez pas sur la liste c'est certain je l'aurait sût, mais quel plaisir de vous avoir ici se soir.

— Ça suffit ! _L'avertit Rafaël face à lui._

— Bonté divine elle est magnifique ! _S'approcha t-il d'Olivia._

— Recule tout de suite ! _Le menaça Rafaël._

Se moquant pas mal de son numéro de petit-ami protecteur de dernière minute Olivia s'avança à son tour faisant alors voler sa robe dans le vent.

— Vous êtes ? _Lui demanda Alex désormais à quelques centimètre d'elle._

— Inspecteur Olivia Benson. _Rétorqua t-elle platement._

— Eh bien qui aurait pensé que les flic étaient aussi attirante.

Manquant de rire de ce type dont elle avait pu clairement voir bien plus qu'il n'en faille à l'unité l'autre jour, elle le fixa impassible.

— Olivia ! _Cingla alors Rafaël._ Rentre à l'intérieur ! _Il s'était clairement aperçut qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle n'était pas en cet instant en pleine possession de ses moyens. _

— Non ! _Trancha t-elle durement en le regardant._

Les regardant alors tout deux Alex fixa alors Rafaël.

— Tu es avec elle ? _Réalisa t-il._ Ça alors ! Vous êtes ensemble !

— Laisse là en dehors de ça tu veux ! _Le fixa Rafaël impassible._ _Il appréciait Alex même si dernièrement et surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé ici son affection pour l'homme avait plus que chuter, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui le rendait fou était que quelqu'un s'intéresse de trop prés à Olivia._

— Elle n'as pas l'air vraiment en phase avec toi il semblerait. Je me trompe ? _Se moqua Alex en lorgnant dés lors les le corps d'Olivia. _

— Vous êtes tout aussi à plaindre que lui croyez-moi. _Soupira t-elle._

— Vraiment pas en phase ! _Rigola t-il en se rapprochant d'elle._ J'ai un marché pour toi je te prête Yelina durant un temps et tu me laisse cette belle jeune femme en échange.

L'attrapant alors par le col de sa veste Rafaël le repoussa à quelque mètres de là.

— Ose ne serait-ce que posé un doigt sur elle et tu es mort Alex !

— Depuis quand au jute une fille est-elle parvenu à te manipulé ainsi ?

— Rafaël lâche le !

— Oui Rafaël écoute ta petit-amie et soit un gentil garçon tu ne voudrais tout de même pas t'attirer des problèmes.

— Tu m'as déjà menacé que veux-tu rajouter ! _Le lâcha t-il alors._

Riant l'homme toussa avant de se redresser et de regardé Olivia.

— Tu as gagner le gros lot mon ami, mais tu n'accèdera cependant jamais au podium !

Lassé de cette joute Olivia s'avança vers la porte lorsqu'elle vit sortir Tucker accompagné d'Hank Abraham et de Yelina.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? _S'enquit Tucker._

— Parfaitement oui ! Monsieur Munoz vas nous suivre au poste !

Lui lançant un coup d'œil incrédule Olivia resta à sa place.

— Inspecteur ? _Se rapprocha d'elle Tucker en pressant son bras._

— Oui il vas le faire… _Soupira t-elle en regagnant la porte Tucker la suivant alors._

— Eh bien il semblerait que je ne soit pas le seul à qui elle ai taper dans l'oeil… _Murmura Alex afin que Yelina ne l'entende pas. _

**0oooooooo0**

Ils avaient finalement tous regagnés l'unité certains plus éméchés que d'autres. Demandant à Nick d'installé Alex dans un salle d'interrogatoire quand il fut certain qu'Olivia était bien dans l'enceinte Rafaël entra.

— Je préférais que se soit ta copine qui m'interroge si tu n'y pas voie pas d'inconvénients. _L'informa Alex nonchalamment._

— Non c'est exclu !

— Dis-moi ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être les grand amour entre vous deux…est-ce à cause de Yelina ? Lui as-tu dis que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle il y à de cela quelques années. _Voyant que Rafaël ne disait rien Alex poursuivie._ Non elle ne le sais pas, du moins elle ne sais pas tout… Pauvre Rafaël encore une que tu perdra c'est certain.

— Tu sera celui qui perdra tout Alex, je peux te l'assuré.

— Tu es jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Jaloux car comparé à toi je ne me suis pas cantonné à un petit poste derrière un bureau. J'ai visé haut ! Plus haut que tu ne le fera jamais et j'ai tout obtenu !

— Mais à quel détriment hein ? Et de quel façon as-tu acquit tout ça… Je ne suis peut-être pas devenu juge, mais moi au moins j'ai conservé mon honneur et surtout mon intégrité !

— Oh je t'en prie je te laisse seul avec Yelina dans une piéce durant 5 minutes et tu n'en aura plus aucune. _Se moqua l'homme._

Derrière la vitre Olivia chancelé dangereusement…se détournant alors certaine que Rafaël ignorait qu'elle avait tout entendu elle rejoignit la salle de pause et tomba alors sur Yelina. Pitié non ! Pas maintenant !

— Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous aime ? _Lui lança la femme tandis qu'Olivia se servait un café. _Croyez-moi il ne le fait pas !

— Ah non ? _Lui lança un coup d'oeil Olivia._

— Non car si s'était le cas vous ne seriez pas juste sa petite-ami, mais sa femme ! Vous n'êtes qu'une estrade, un passe temps pour lui rien de plus.

— Je ne rentrerais pas dans votre jeu. _La mise en garde Olivia_.

— Vraiment et cet enfant alors ? Etait-il vraiment désiré ? Ou était-ce un accident. Cela ne peut qu'avoir était un accident c'est évident et vu qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à fuir ses responsabilités il a décidé de se tenir à vos côtés, mais croyez-moi il l'as fait par obligation et non par envie.

— Ecoutez-moi bien ! _S'approcha d'elle Olivia._ Je sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire, mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne marchera pas !

— Ah non ? Alors dites-moi inspecteur Benson votre couple ne bat t-il pas un peut de l'aile dernièrement ? Rafaël n'a t-il pas semblé distant envers vous depuis qu'il m'a revu ? Vous savez je n'ai qu'a lui dire une seule chose et toute votre petite famille volera en éclats.

— Vous ne quitterez jamais votre mari !

— Qui sait… Les gens peuvent changé d'avis non ? Et je le fais. Soyez sûr en tout cas inspecteur qu'il ne vous aime pas vraiment. Après tout je suis celle qu'il avait demander en mariage il y a quelques années. _Sourit-elle largement quand elle vit le mouvement de recul de l'inspecteur. _

— Non… _Souffla celle-ci._

— Et oui ! _Sourit triomphante Yelina._

Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder la femme Olivia sorti de la piéce marchant alors vers la sorti de l'enceinte.

— Olivia où tu vas ? Barba n'as pas encore fini.

Ignorant la question d'Amanda elle continua de marché. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et au plus vite.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël se passant une main sur le visage sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, il n'avait dés lors qu'une envie rentrer et dormir pendant des heures, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire avant un moment, trop de choses devaient être régler. Rejoignant la salle de pause sachant que Liv y était avant qu'il parte il ne la trouva pas, mais trouva Yelina à la place.

— As-tu finie d'interroger mon mari ?

— Oui j'ai finie ? As-tu vu l'inspecteur Benson ?

— Nous avons discutés oui. _Répondit t-elle nonchalamment._

— Discutés ? _La fixa t-il avec un haussement de sourcils._ Discutés de quoi ?

— De toi essentiellement. Bon sang Rafi tu aurais pu trouver beaucoup mieux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yelina… Comment peux tu dire cela.

— Je le pense sincèrement et je lui ai donc fait savoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?! _Commença t-il à perdre patience._

— Ne me dis pas que tu a peur de la perdre si ?

— J'aime cette femme Yelina !

— Mais pas autant que tu ne m'aimé moi n'est-ce pas ?

Et la alors en la regardant il compris et réalisa ce que Yelina avait était dire à Olivia…

— Tu n'est plus la même et crois-moi je n'aime vraiment pas la femme que j'ai en face de moi en cet instant ! Tu es devenu comme lui avide de richesse et de pouvoir ! Ah ça c'est sur vous, vous complétez à merveille.

— Tu te trompe Rafaël. _S'approcha t-elle doucement de lui en prenant entre ses doigts le noueux de sa cravate._ Je suis toujours la même. _Susurra t-elle séduisante._

— Yelina arrête ça !

— Je sais que tu en a en envie Rafi, je sais que tu m'aime encore… _Murmura t-elle en caressant sa joue. _

— Non c'est faux ! Je t'ai aimé c'est vrai, mais à présent je ne le fais plus ! _Se recula t-il._

— C'est donc avec elle que tu veux faire ta vie ? _Le fixa t-elle incrédule._

— Oui !

— Dommage qu'elle ne le veuille plus…

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis !?

— La vérité Rafaël ! Que jamais tu ne t'engagerais ainsi avec une femme. Cet enfant que vous avez eu ensemble était un accident tout comme l'est votre relation entière, tu ne compte pas l'épousé, mais tu voulais m'épouser moi.

— Seigneur tu lui as dis ?

— Oui.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Nick.

— Désoler je dérange ! _Siffla t-il avec un regard noir en direction de Barba. _

Laissant Yelina planté là Rafaël sorti et attrapa le bras de Nick.

— Où est Liv ?

— Ah parce que vous vous soucié d'elle maintenant ?! _Le fixa t-il incrédule._

— Oui je le fait !

— Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que vous donniez là dedans ! Alors vous et la femme de Munoz hein ?

— Arrêtez ça d'accord ! J'aime Olivia !

— Eh bien je pense que la concernant elle n'en a plus vraiment l'impression.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore en train de vous crêper le chignon si ? _Les interrompit Amanda en rigolant pas vraiment sobre. _

— Non absolument pas !

— Au faite qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrer avec Liv ? _Lança t-elle un regard à Barba._

— Elle est partie ?!

— Oui ça fait un moment déjà. _Lui répondit Rollins. _

Attrapant sa veste il s'empressa de sortir de l'unité ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre aux interrogations des inspecteurs.

Une fois arrivé chez eux il avait constaté alarmé qu'elle n'était pas rentré. Il l'avait donc appelé avant d'appelé sa mère puis Anthony puis l'intégralité des connaissances qu'ils avaient en commun et chez qui Liv aurait pu allé. Elle n'était nul part et surtout pas ici ! Il avait donc tourné en rond pendant deux bonnes heures commençant à perdre patience et à s'inquiétait, sa cravate et sa veste maintenant retirés et jeter dans un coin il serré entre sa main un verre de bourbon qu'il hésitait de minute en minute à envoyer voler contre le mur.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle entra.

Des lors soulagé, mais toujours en colère et alarmé par ses actions récentes il posa son verre et la rejoignit.

— Où était-tu ?!

— En quoi cela t'intéresse hein ? _Passa t-elle devant lui avant qu'il la rattrape._

— Cela m'intéresse ! Et surtout me concerne alors dis-moi où tu étais !

— Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ? _Lui sourit-elle amèrement._ Elle as raison tu sais, tu joue ton rôle à merveille.

— Quel rôle ?! De quoi tu parle ?

— Celui de l'homme respectable !

— Olivia ça suffit maintenant !_ Prit t-il ses poignets entre ses mains la bloquant près du bord de l'ilot. _Où était-tu ?! Avec Tucker ?

— Je t'en prie ne me fait pas une scène de jalousie celle-ci est plus que mal venu.

— Pardon !

— Tu n'en a rien à faire de tout ça alors épargne toi le calvaire je t'en prie de faire comme si tu t'y intéressait.

— Bon sang Olivia je t'aime !

— Non tu ne le fais pas Rafaël….

— Ce qu'elle t'as dis est faux !

— Ah oui ? Alors tu ne voulais pas l'épouser ?

— Si, mais c'était il y a des années…

— Lâche-moi ! _Le pria t-elle les larmes menaçant de couler._

— Olivia tu est celle que j'aime, je suis conscient d'avoir fais une énorme connerie avec Yelina, mais j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse j'ignore ce qui m'as pris et pas un jour ne passe sans que je m'en morde les doigt ! Olivia tu est celle que j'aime !

— Tu es doué. _Remarqua t-elle._ Mais arrête d'accord ne te force plus à mentir. _Se dégagea t-elle pour que finalement il la bloque de nouveau contre son corps. _

— N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que as fais et continu de faire avec moi !? _S'emporta t-il à son tour n'en pouvant plus de cette situation. _

— Je te demanda pardon !

— Tu me reproche de ne pas t'avoir parler plus tôt de Yelina, mais tu t'est bien garder quand à toi de me parler de ce qui était arrivé avec Lewis !

— N'entre pas sur se terrain Rafaël !

— Et pourquoi ! Comment suis-je censé m'investir à 100 pourcent alors que tu erige sans cesse des muraille entres nous, ne suis-je passez important pour toi pour que tu m'en parle !?

— Tu es en train de tourner cette situation à ton avantage alors que tu es le seul ici à avoir fait une connerie comme tu l'as si bien dit ! _Le fixa t-elle sidérer._

— Eh bien peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas fais si la femme avec laquelle je vie m'avait en premier lieu avouer que l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé avait fait bien plus que de la brutalisé ! _Hurla t-il._

—Arrête ça ! _Murmura t-elle en se dégageant._

— Non je n'areterais pas ! Je veux savoir la verité Olivia ! Y-a-t-il eu oui ou non des attouchements sexuels ?!

— Comment ose tu me demandé ça maintenant…

— Car tu n'as pas eu le courage et le cran de me le dire en premier lieu ! _Cria t-il pour fianlement prendre conscience quelque seconde plus tard de l'impact et la dureté de ses paroles._ Olivia…Je…

— Non stop ! Ça suffit… _L'arreta t-elle d'un geste de la main les larmes coulant des lors sur ses joues. _

Se reculant à quelques mètre elle le fixa écœurer.

— Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir à nouveau Olivia, cela ne peux plus duré. _L'informa t-il dans un souffle. _

— Non tu as raison en effet ça ne peux plus duré ! _Retoqua t-elle. _Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause.

— Quoi ?! _Souffla t-il incrédule priant pour avoir mal compris._

— Je vais retourné à mon ancienne appart, j'ai besoin de prendre de la distance avec toi Rafaël.

— Non Olivia tu ne peux pas etre serieuse…et Sasha.

— Il ne sera pas le premier enfant dont les parents font un break non ?

Il lui fallaut quelque secondes pour réalisé ce qu'il se passait et quand finalement il le fit Olivia etait redessendu, elle s'etait changé et avait troqué la robe de soirée pour un jean et un sweet et des bottes hautes plates. Posant le sac devant la porte elle récupéra son téléphone posé sur l'ilot et pris son chargeur avant que Rafaël attrape son bras.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça Liv… _Plaida t-il conscient qu'il était sans doute plus que minable en cet instant, mais il s'en foutait ! _

— Tu as dépassé les limites Rafaël et je ne peux plus faire comme si tout allé bien. _Se recula t-elle._ Je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à ta mère la situation, je passerais chercher Sasha chez elle en fin de journée après m'etre organisé. _Clôtura t-elle en sortant alors._

Figé sur place il fixa la porte conscient dés lors que les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir depuis une demi-heure coulé maintenant sur ses joues. Le verre posé sur l'ilot vola alors contre le mur suivi d'un cri de douleur. Il avait tout bousiller absolument tout et il etait le seul à blâmer !

**Humm… Oui je sais la fin est pas super joyeuse… Mais bon les choses ne peuvent pas toujours être toutes roses hein. En tout cas j'espère que vous avaient aimés. Une fois encore et je sais que je me rabâche n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires pour que j'ai votre avis. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis qu'Olivia avait quitté l'appartement et deux semaines depuis qu'Alex Munoz avait était libérer sous caution.

Rafaël s'etait senti si seul au départ, lui l'homme qui se complaisait autrefois dans sa solitude avait manqué sa présence et celle de leur fils, il pouvait bien sûr le voir autant qu'il le voulait, mais ce n'etait pas pareil ils n'étaient plus une famille… Il avait vraiment etait trop loin se soir-là et pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il n'y pense. Malgré tout ils avaient gardés leur professionnalismes se comportant au boulot comme si de rien n'était même si toute l'équipe avait clairement compris la situation ils n'arrivaient plus ensemble le matin lorsque Barba devait venir à l'unité, c'etait toujours Lucia qui lui ramenait Sasha et le soir venu ils partaient chacun de leur côtés.

Olivia faisait elle aussi comme si tout allait bien continuant de leur assuré à tous que tout allait pour le mieux, mais ils savaient qu'elle mentait. Heureusement sa récente promotion au grade de sergent lui avait permis de penser à autre chose appréciant enfin une bonne nouvelle même si c'etait suite au départ en retraite de Cragen qu'elle dirigé maintenant l'unité.

Oui deux semaines était passées depuis se soir-là et beaucoup de choses avaient eux lieu, mais pas pour Rafaël Barba ! Il se sentait toujours anéanti cachant derrière un masque et une agressivité croissante la douleur qu'il ressentait.

**0oooooooo0**

Soupirant il attrapa le verre posé sur la table basse, au moins il ne serait pas seul se soir, Eddie lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui. Il s'étaient en quelque sorte retrouvés depuis l'affaire Munoz et cela lui faisait du bien de parlé de nouveau à son ami.

Entendant frapper il regarda l'heure conscient que ce ne pouvait pas etre déjà lui. Se levant il parti et ouvrit pour trouvé sa mère et Sasha dans ses bras.

— Maman que se passe t-il ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Je ne devais pas avoir Sasha se soir. _Lui demanda t-il en prenant alors son fils dans ses bras et en embrassant le dessus de sa tête._

— Du calme tout va bien, Olivia a juste pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir.

— Je t'en prie pas à moi ! Nous sommes vendredi et je sais qu'elle a finie tôt aujourd'hui.

— Cesse dont de te posé toujours des questions Rafi et appréci simplement le fait de passé du temps avec ton fils.

— Elle a quelque chose de prévu c'est ça ? _Réalisa t-il._

— Voyons non ! _S'empressa de répondre Lucia._

— Maman ! _L'avertit-il avec un haussement de sourcil._

— D'accord, d'accord ça va ! _Céda sa mère._ Oui elle voie des amis se soir et je lui ai proposée de te déposer Sasha.

— Non mais je rêve ! Est-ce que tu l'a aussi conseillée quand à la robe qu'elle devrait porter pour son rencard ! _S'emporta t-il sidérer._

— Voyons il ne s'agit pas d'un rencard Rafaël, juste d'une soirée entre filles. _Lui fit-elle comprendre avec un soupir._ Et oui c'est vrai que je l'ai convaincu d'y aller. Elle a besoin de se changé les idées.

— Et de trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?! _Lança t-il acerbe._

— Ne sois pas stupide Rafaël je ne désire rien de plus au monde qu'elle revienne ici, je suis malade de vous voir comme ça, mais tu es le seul qui puisse arrangé les choses, le seul ! Mais vu que tu es borné tu ne le fais pas…

— Il ne s'agit pas d'être borner ou non elle ne m'écoute tout simplement pas !

— Alors fais en sorte qu'elle le fasse. _Lui assura t-elle avant se diriger vers la porte._

— Est-ce vraiment des amies qu'elle voie ? _Lui demanda t-il avec air perplexe._

— Oui ça l'est. _Soupira Lucia._

— Et t'as t-elle dis ce qu'elles avaient prévus ? Est-ce qu'elles comptent sortir ?

— Rafi je t'en prie arrête ! Si tu veux des réponses demande lui directement. _Trancha t-elle avant de partir. _

Regardant alors son fils dans ses bras il attrapa le téléphone et hésita. Il pourrais au moins l'appelé pour la prévenir qu'il avait bien récupéré Sasha et que tout allait bien.

— Qu'en pense-tu hiro ? Est-ce que nous appelons maman ? Hum..

Seule un petit bafouillis lui répondit accompagné d'un sourire.

— Ont l'appellera plus tard ! _Décida t-il en posant le téléphone sur la table basse._

Il avait joué avec Sasha avant de lui donné son biberon et il commencé à l'endormir quand des coups à la porte résonnèrent, posant doucement Sasha dans son couffin afin de ne pas le réveiller il alla ouvrir à Eddie.

Laissant entré l'homme il lui indiqua le salon avant d'attrapé le plateau posé sur l'ilot.

— C'est pas mal ici ! C'est même plutôt grand ! _Constata Eddie en regardant les lieux._ Ton fils aura de la place pour gambader une fois qu'il commencera à marché.

Acquiesçant et ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge il l'invita à s'assoir et leur servit à tous deux un verre.

— Hey ! Mais le petit bonhomme est là. _Murmura Eddie en le voyant dans son couffin._

— Oui changement de dernière minute, je le garde se soir.

— Oh je voie…alors ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec Olivia ? _Demanda t-il hésitant._

— Non pas vraiment… _Lui avoua Rafaël avant de se relever et de prendre Sasha dans ses bras. _Je vais le couché je reviens dans un minute. _L'informa t-il en partant alors son fils._

5 minutes plus tard il redescendit et après avoir posé le baby phone sur la table il s'affala dans le canapé.

— Je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront Rafa. _Tenta de lui remonté le moral Eddie._

— Ah oui tu crois ? _Lança t-il amèrement en prenant une gorgée de scotch._

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je reste célibataire !

— Je l'aime Eddie et je ne veux pas la perdre… Je… Je ne supporterais pas. _Lui avoua t-il._

— Waouh… C'est…enfin t'entendre dire ça…c'est pour le moins étrange. Tu n 'avais pas l'air aussi mal même quand Yelina est parti. _Remarqua t-il._

— Je l'aime bien plus que j'ai pu aimé Yelina. C'est entièrement diffèrent crois-moi et pourtant je l'ai perdu à cause d'elle…enfin non c'est à cause moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con ! Bon sang ! _Prit-il sa tête entre ses mains._

— Crois-moi tout homme l'est à un moment donné. _Acquiesça tristement Eddie. _

— Hum… _Maugréa t-il en buvant._

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia avait rejoint Rita et Amanda dans un bar qui soit disant selon les deux femmes était en vogue ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu sortir au départ préférant resté chez elle et profitait de Sasha, surtout qu'elle ignorait si elle devrait allé à l'unité demain matin. Mais finalement l'insistance des deux femmes l'avait contrainte à accepter et c'est donc à bout d'acharnements et de persuasions qu'elle se tenait maintenant au comptoir d'un bar dans un petite robe kaki extrêmement courte et moulante qu'Amanda lui avait presque ordonné de mette avec des sandales à talon. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés sur son dos et ses yeux étaient plus que chargé en fard à paupière.

— Eh bien en tout cas il y a de quoi faire ! _S'exclama Rita avec un large sourire._ Vous ne trouvez pas ? _Se tourna t-elle alors vers Amanda et Olivia._

Bon sang qui aurait pensé que Rita Calhoun était frivole des soirées dans les bars et des aventures de passage. Songea Olivia. Mais après tout comme le lui avait dis un jour Rita elle avait eu son compte de divorce et ses enfants étaient maintenant grands, elle avait donc le droit et mérité bien de s'amusé et de mené sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

— C'est pas faux ! _Acquiesça Amanda ayant déjà repérer un beau brun. Elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'oublié Declan Murphy !_

— Olivia ? _Lui demanda Rita._

Sortant de ses pensés elle regarda la femme.

— Désolée, mais je ne cherche pas Rita.

— Oh allez je vous en prie ! Une aventure d'une nuit ne peux pas faire de mal à personne.

Lançant alors un coup d'œil à Amanda afin de savoir si l'avocate était vraiment sérieuse elle réalisa que oui elle l'était.

— Je vous en prie arrêter de pensé à lui c'est un con ! _Lui pressa t-elle doucement le bras. _Et je ne dis pas cela car vu que je suis une femme je prends votre parti, je dis cela car c'est vraiment un con !

— Sur ce fait elle n'as pas tort ! _Acquiesça Amanda._

— Dans ce cas. _Abdiqua Olivia avec un soupir._ Que me conseillez-vous ?

— Buvez ! _Lui sourit largement Rita en lui tendant un nouveau cocktail. _

Souriant de ce mot qu'elle avait déjà entendu de la bouche d'un substitut cubain plus que.. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête elle ne devait pas pensé à lui se soir, pas après ce qu'il avait fait et dis !

Il etait maintenant 22 heures et Rita etait certainement la plus éméché du groupe quand à Amanda elle n'etait pas en reste non plus jouant du regard avec un type depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

— Je devrais appelé Rafaël pour savoir si tout va bien avec Sasha. _Se leva t-elle avant que Rita la retienne. _

— Votre fils va bien ! Et ce n'est pas au fils que vous parlerez car il dort, mais au pére donc oubliez ça.

— Rita je préfère vraiment… _Tenta Olivia sachant que dans le fond Rita avait raison._

— Buvez ! _Lui commanda la femme._

Olivia l'avait donc fait, elle avait but encore et encore si bien qu'a un moment donné elle ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici ni pourquoi avait-elle en premier lieu commencé à boire.

— Bon sang regardez qui est là ! _La frappa sur le bras Rita._

Tournant son regard dans la direction qu'indiqué la femme elle ne vit rien si ce n'est une foule de gens. Quand quelques secondes plus tard une voix grave les salua.

— Mesdames ! Nous prenons un peut de bon temps entre amis ?

Reconnaissant alors la voix de Trevor Langan Olivia se mit à rire intérieurement.

— Olivia bonsoir. _La regarda l'homme avec un large sourire._

— Monsieur Langan. _Le salua t-elle._

— Si l'on m'avait dis que je vous trouverais ici se soir je ne l'aurais pas crut.

— Eh bien comme quoi tout peut arrivé !

— Je n'en suis pas mécontentant à vrai dire.

Essayant de ne pas pensé à l'allusion qu'il venait de faire elle vit soudain Rita se lever.

— Rita que faites-vous !?

— Oh je vais juste m'assurée que Rollins est entre de bonnes mains, du moins qu'elle est tomber sur un type correct. J'en ai pour une minute ! _Lui sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil pas très discret en se levant laissant alors son siège vaquant._

Hésitant Trevor le prit finalement.

— Je vous offre une verre ?

— Ne pensez-vous dont vraiment pas que j'en ai bu assez pour se soir. _Plaisanta t-elle._

— Certes, mais vous n'en avez pas bue un avec moi.

— Ok j'accepte, mais à une seule condition ! L'état dans lequel je me trouve se soir ne doit pas sortir de ce bar c'est compris !

— Vous parlez de votre état d'ébriété ou bien de votre tenu ? _Lui sourit amusé l'homme._

Riant légèrement Olivia le fixa soudain.

— Eh bien disons que je parle des deux…

— Je voie dans ce cas sachez que ma bouche restera close Olivia.

Une demie heure plus tard elle etait ivre et sa cuisse se rapproché dangereusement de celle de Langan. Il n'etait pas celui qu'elle voulait en cet instant, mais au moins lui etait là et il ne lui mentais pas. Entendant soudain son téléphone sonner elle s'excusa.

— **Oui… **

— **Olivia c'est moi j'appelé pour...eh bien j'appelais juste pour te dire que tout allait bien et que j'avais récupérer Sasha, il dort. **

Regardant sa montre elle ne put retenir un rire.

— **Heureusement qu'il dort il est 23h ! **

— **Est-ce que tu est dans un bar ?** _**Demanda t-il entendant alors très clairement les bruits alentours. **_

— **Oui je…disons que Rita et Amanda m'y ont trainés. **

Seigneur Rita Calhoun avait emmenée sa petit-amie du moins son ex petit-amie en viré et il savait que la femme était des plus déluré quand il était question des hommes.

— **Je voie… **

— Olivia, je pense que Rita vous demande. _Entendit-il alors une voix d'homme qu'il connaissait, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. _

— **Je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'entre filles ! **_**Constata t-il acerbe.**_

— **C'est le cas ! Écoute je vais te laissé hein. Je n'entends rien d'accord, embrasse Sasha pour moi. **

— **Est-ce que tu as bue ?** _**Réalisa t-il au ton de sa voix.**_

— **Rafaël on se rappelle d'accord. **

— **Olivia ne raccroche pas !** _**Hurla t-il avant que la tonalité s'effondre.**_

Soupirant elle rejoignit Rita.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui c'est juste que…disons qu'il n'as pas très bien pris le fait que je sois ici.

— Alors c'est parfait !

— Pardon ! _La regarda avec de gros yeux Olivia._

— Un homme jaloux est un homme prêt à tout. Faite le mariné un peux ! Vous verrez, vous me remercierait plus tard. _Lui sourit largement Rita avant de rejoindre Amanda._

Et c'est là Qu'Olivia le vit, Nick était dans le bar ! Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps, mais il était là…Amanda lui avait sûrement demandé de les rejoindre.

— Êtes-vous en train d'essayé de me faussé compagnie. _Murmura alors à son oreille Langan. _

Se retournant elle le regarda et ne pu alors que s'avoué que l'homme était particulièrement charmant, il n'avait bien sûr rien en commun avec Rafaël, mais après tout n'etait-ce dont pas là ce qu'elle avait besoin ? Un homme complètement diffèrent qui ne lui ferais pas pensé au sien…

— En aucunes façon non… _Lui répondit-elle en captant son regard._

Nick avait reçut un appel plutôt éméché d'Amanda pour lui demandé de les rejoindre elle, Liv et Rita dans un bar. Pas franchement motivé au départ il était néanmoins venu afin de s'assuré que les trois femmes rentrent entières et si possible pas trop soul chez elles. Mais en arrivant et en voyant maintenant Amanda et Calhoun il constata qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps déjà dépassés le stade du premier verre.

— Franchement vous devriez vraiment ralentir. Croyez-moi vous n'apprécierais pas le réveil demain. _Les mit t-il en garde sachant que vue leurs états ses paroles tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd._

— Me concernant je suis en repos demain ! _Lui sourit Rita._

— Oh allez ça va Nick détends-toi un peu ! Ont fêtent la promotion de Liv.

— On l'a déjà fêter trois fois ! _Lui fit t-il remarqué avant d'hausser un sourcil._ Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

— Elle met en pratique mes conseils ! _S'extasia Rita en regardant au loin._

Regardant à son tour dans la direction de la femme Nick manqua de s'étouffé avec sa bière. Olivia était en cet instant précis adossé contre le comptoir le corps d'un homme collé contre le sien et il l'embrassé plutôt langoureusement tandis qu'il passé ses mains sur sa taille. Oh merde il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Mais aussitôt la stupéfaction fut remplacé par la colère. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle aimait Rafaël !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! _Scanda Amanda en l'attrapant par le bras voyant qu'il comptait rejoindre Liv. _

— Je vais lui remettre les idées au clairs car il est certain qu'elle ne les a pas en cet instant !

— Oh ça va inspecteur laissé-là un peu s'amusée.

— S'amuser !? _La regarda sidérer Nick._ Elle est en train de se faire peloter par un inconnu dans un bar tandis que son fils et son pére sont à la maison !

— Ce n'est pas un inconnu c'est Trevor Langan. _Lui lança Rita._

— Encore mieux !

Olivia se sentait bien et appréciait la sensation de ses mains caressant et encerclant sa taille et de ses lèvres pressé contre les siennes.

— Ont pourrait peut-être allé autre part non ? _Murmura à son oreille Langan._

— Pourquoi pas oui…

— Chez moi ?

— Chez vous ! _Acquiesça t-elle._

Il la guida alors jusqu'à la sortie avant qu'Amaro l'attrape soudain par le poignet. lançant un regard à Trevor elle lui demanda de l'attendre à l'extérieur lui assurant qu'elle en avait pour une minute.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

— Je te demande pardon ? _Regarda t-elle Nick avec un rire._

— Tu es ivre ! Vous l'êtes d'ailleurs toutes et il est hors de question que je te laisse partir avec ce type dans cet état !

— C'est bon Nick je le connaît ok ! _Soupira t-elle._

— Je m'en tape que tu le connaisse ou non ! Tu ne part pas avec lui. As-tu oublié que tu avait une famille merde ! Tu es sur le point de tout foutre en l'air Olivia !

— Je vais répéter une chose que je t'ai déjà dite un milliard de fois tu n'est pas mon pére ! Alors laisse-moi mené ma vie comme je l'entends. _Se recula t-elle._

— En couchant avec lui ?! _Hurla t-il._

— Je fais ce que je veux que ça te plaise ou non !

Après ca elle etait sortit du bar et avait rejoint Langan. 15 minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à son appartement tandis qu'ils continués de s'embrassés, la plaquant maintenant contre le mur aussitôt qu'il eurent franchis le seuil de la porte il remonta le bas de sa robe avant de caresser sa cuisse.

Gémissant Olivia le laissa faire se cambrant davantage, quand soudain elle sentit sa main caressé son entre-jambe. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Réalisa t-elle à travers le flou d'alcool qui inondait son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Constatant alors que Langan s'etait maintenant reculé elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliqué quoi que se soit avant de sortir en trombe de son appartement.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël avait tourné en rond dés l'instant même ou Olivia avait raccrochée, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller dormir et avait donc prit un autre verre. Eddie etait parti depuis une heure et maintenant il se tordait les entrailles en pensant à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant. Finalement il avait rejoint sa chambre manquant alors comme toutes les nuits sa présence à ses côtés.

Il etait 2 heures du matin quand il entendit du bruit au réez-de-chaussée, en alerte il se leva aussitôt et s'y rendit, à part Olivia et sa mère personne n'avait la clef de l'appartement.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit finalement en allumant une petite lampe, elle tanguait dangereusement au milieu du salon et dés qu'elle l'aperçut elle se jeta presque sur lui.

— Rafaël… _Murmura t-elle en enroulant ses mains autour de son cou et en se pressant contre lui._

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réalisé ce qui se passait avant de comprendre deux choses. Olivia etait complètement ivre et Olivia portait une tenue qu'il ne lui aurait jamais permis de porter s'ils étaient sortis ensemble quelque part ! La reculant alors il la fixa avant de dégager une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

— Que fais-tu ici ?! _Exhorta t-il durement._

— J'avais besoin de te voir… _Murmura t-elle titubante en se collant de nouveau à son corps._

Seigneur elle devait arrêter ça ! Maugréa intérieurement Rafaël.

— Olivia tu es ivre !

— Un peut oui, mais je suis là. _Lui dis t-elle tandis qu'elle rapprocher son visage du sien._ Embrasse moi Rafaël…

— Liv arrête je t'en prie tu as bue tu ne pense pas…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase elle plaqua dans la seconde sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser brusque et pressé.

— Olivia tu n'as pas envie de faire ça et je ne profiterais pas de toi ! _La recula t-il une nouvelle fois, essayant de faire abstraction des sensations qui l'envahissait dû au simple fait de la sentir si proche de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps…_

— Tai-toi je t'en prie ! _Clama t-elle tandis qu'elle l'entrainait par la main vers le canapé._

— Olivia tu ne peux pas pensé clairement en cet instant ! _Tenta t-il avant de sentir son corps basculé sur le canapé. Aussitôt Olivia s'installa à califourchon sur lui._

— Je sais que tu en as envie… _Murmura t-elle en embrassant son cou et en passant dés lors ses mains sous son tee-shirt, le retirant alors d'un geste rapide elle pressa son bassin contre ses cuisses ou plutôt contre son entre-jambe. _Je le sais Rafaël ! _Le fixa t-elle avec un regard sombre._

— Olivia… _Plaida t-il._ _Il n'avait pas envi de faire ça, il n'avait pas envi de profiter de son état ! Tout cela etait invraisemblable ! Elle le détestait il y encore quelques heures et maintenant elle voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour. Non ce n'etait pas normal ! Mais seigneur il était un homme et il aimé cette femme et ne pouvait pas refréner ni calmé la dureté qui affluait dans son pantalon en cet instant._

— Arrête de réfléchir ! _Susurra t-elle tandis qu'elle retiré par les bras sa robe et abaissé ensuite la ceinture de son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Se positionnant alors au dessus de son membre durcit à son apogée, elle capta son regard._ Fais moi l'amour Rafaël… _Plaida t-elle dans un souffle. _

Et l'homme qu'il était céda alors face à la magnifique femme qu'elle était…aussi alcoolisée qu'elle soit il perdit la raison et oublia toute logique tandis qu'il accéder à sa requête, revivant alors des sensations qu'il lui avait tant manqué ses gémissements, ses halements, les courbes de son corps, la façon qu'elle avait de fermé les yeux quand elle se sentait proche…oh oui il se rappela tout ça tandis qu'elle se déplaçait maintenant sur lui.

Des heures plus tard le corps couvert de sueur allongé sur le tapis du salon il s'etait tourné vers elle pour constaté qu'elle s'etait endormi. Il faut dire que leur ébats avaient étaient des plus intenses il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il en avait était ainsi et ignorait comment ils n'avaient pas réveiller leur fils vu le bruit. La prenant alors doucement dans ses bras il l'avait conduite à l'étage et installer dans leur lit avant d'allé lui chercher un verre d'eau et une aspirine, Dieu sait qu'elle en aurait besoin au petit matin.

S'allongeant ensuite à ses côtés il senti au bout de quelques secondes son corps bougé et venir se presser contre le sien l'entourant de ses bras il inspira de contentement, espérant vraiment que là était un moment de réconciliation et non un besoin à comblé suite à un trop plein d'alcool.

**J'espère que vous n'auraient pas trouvé le comportement d'Olivia trop exagère dans ce chapitre, mais bon j'avais envi de pimenté un peu les choses et oui j'ai choisi Langan pour semer le trouble. Pourquoi ? Franchement je n'en sais rien, mais bon il est plutôt pas mal lui aussi. Sinon pour ce qui est de Rita je l'adore donc c'était un plaisir de la faire revenir dans ce chapitre ! **

**Par ailleurs un grand merci à Peyton 11 pour son fidèle suivie de l'histoire et ses commentaires. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

C'est un mal de tête des plus carabiné qui la força à émergé, jurant alors quand elle ouvrit les yeux trop rapidement. Bon sang elle avait la net impression qu'un orchestre était entrain de joué sur ses tempes ! Merde que s'etait-il passé hier soir pour qu'elle se sente aussi mal. Repérant alors à travers un voile les cachets et le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit elle les attrapa et pris le tout avant de réalisé que ce n'était pas sa chambre, du moins pas sa chambre actuelle, celle qu'elle occupait depuis deux semaines maintenant. Eh merde ! Jura t-elle en s'effondrant de nouveau sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle mette ses idées au clairs, mais pour le moment, sans café, cela etait tout bonnement impossible ! Elle ne pensait pas que cela lui arriverait un jour mais elle avait belle et bien en cet instant un trou noir complet…

Elle attendit donc de longues minutes espérant que la douleur passe mais sans succès. Se levant finalement doucement et essayant de ne pas aggraver son état, elle examina alors son manque de tenue complète…d'accord songea t-elle. Elle avait donc recouché avec Rafaël ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, surtout qu'elle le détestait encore hier au soir… Ouvrant l'armoire elle attrapa le premier tee-shirt qu'elle trouva et le passa par la tête avant de prendre un short. Faisant son chemin à la salle de bain adjacente elle ne pu en regardant son reflet dans le miroir songée à la nuit de débauche totale qu'elle avait dû passé. Attrapant un élastique elle se fit un chignon lâche avant de se ne nettoyer le visage et de se brosser les dents, décidant finalement qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien elle retira les vêtements qu'elle venait de mettre il y à quelques minutes pour se rendre sous le jet. Tandis que l'eau coulé elle eu brièvement des flash Amanda, elle et Rita en train de boire, puis le trou noir…

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël s'etait lever assez tôt il ne travaillait pas se matin, mais avec Sasha il avait était réveillé à l'aube, pas vraiment surpris quand Olivia ne l'avait pas entendu. Vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait un régiment passant devant les fenêtres ne l'auraient même pas sorti du sommeil.

Pére et fils maintenant habillés se tenaient dans la cuisine, Sasha sur sa chaise haute en train d'écraser un bout de boudoir et Rafaël une tasse de café devant lui entrain de lire ses mails et d'interagir avec son fils. C'est alors qu'il entendit l'eau coulé et sut qu'elle avait émerger. Espérant qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop mal il sortit une deuxième tasse et lui servit un café et posa dans une assiette deux toasts.

15 minutes plus tard elle entra dans le séjour et il ne pu que rire intérieurement en la voyant complètement à côté de la plaque malgré la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, elle semblait adorable dans son short et son large sweet songea t-il.

— Bonjour… _Tenta alors Rafaël._

— Salut. _Fit-elle un geste avant de passer une main sur la tête de Sasha et de lui adressé un petit sourire. S'asseyant ensuite sur le tabouret elle remercia silencieusement Rafaël pour la tasse qu'il venait de poser devant elle._

— Comment vas ta tête ?

— Ne m'en parle pas… _Marmonna t-elle._ _J'évite de trop bougé._

— Tu n'as pas dû faire semblant hier soir. _Ne put t-il s'empêcher de remarqué et de lui dire. _

— J'imagine...

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus ce que tu as fait ? _La fixa t-il surpris._

— Si bien sûr que si. _Tenta t-elle._ Disons juste que certaines parties sont un peut plus flou que d'autres.

Ravalant la douleur concernant le fait qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus qu'ils avaient fait l'amour hier soir, il se concentra sur sa tasse, quand soudain le téléphone d'Olivia se mit à sonner. L'attrapant sur la table basse Rafaël le lui tendis.

— C'est Amanda. _Lui dit-il en ayant vue le nom de l'appelant._

Soupirant elle attrapa le téléphone et décrocha.

— **Hum ? **

— **Olivia il est 10h et je suis devant ta porte tu es où ? **

— **Je suis…Je… Pourquoi tu est déjà là ? **

— **Jimmy Macarthur et Hank Abraham sont à l'enceinte ! Une histoire de reportage apparemment. **

— **Quoi ? **

— **Bon écoute peu importe où tu es mais rapplique en vitesse, ils t'attendent. **

— **Et toi alors ? **

— **Oui eh bien disons que j'ai eu une légère panne d'oreiller, mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule. **

—**Hum… Bon écoute je fais au plus vite.** _**Soupira t-elle en raccrochant.**_

— Une affaire ? _Lui demanda Rafaël._

— Non, une corvée ! _Passa t-elle une main sur son front._

— Ce qui veux dire ?

— Je ne sais pas…un reportage ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas il faut que j'y aille, Hank Abraham et Jimmy Macarthur m'attendent. _Soupira t-elle en se levant._

— Waouh ce n'est pas rien !

Se lavant elle le regarda soudain hésitante.

— Hum est-ce que tu peux garder Sasha pendant que je…

— Oui je m'en occupe ! _La coupa t-il._ Je ne travaille pas se matin de toute façon.

— Ok super dans ce cas je vais m'habiller.

— Olivia ? _L'appela t-il alors qu'elle monté les escaliers._

— Oui ?

— J'aimerais assez que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé hier.

— Ok ! Laisse moi juste le temps de faire disparaître cette migraine et nous le ferons.

Décidant de la laissé tranquille tant elle semblait mal en cet instant il n'insista pas, il aurait bien l'occasion de trouver un moment dans la journée pour en parler avec elle.

Elle etait redessendu 15 minutes plus tard, embrassant Sasha elle le regarda presque mal à l'aise.

— Bon eh bien j'y vais…

— D'accord appel si tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui.

— Ok. _Répondit-elle avant de sortir rapidement._

**0oooooooo0**

La matinée avait etait atroce, elle avait pris tasse de café sur tasse de café afin de resté alerte et de ne pas étriper Jimmy Mack qui commencé sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Rollins quand à elle avait carrément failli s'endormir sur son bureau, quand à Nick il l'avait ignoré toute la matinée, pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

Il etait 18 heures quand enfin elle s'affaissa sur son fauteuil songeant au bonheur qu'elle aurait de retrouver son lit dans quelques heures, sa migraine s'etait quelque peut dissipé, mais c'est avec horreur que certaines images lui etait revenu en mémoire. Plus jamais oh non ça plus jamais elle ne suivrait Rita Calhoun dans un bar !

S'apprêtant à appeler Rafaël afin de lui demander comment ils s'organisés pour Sasha se soir elle vit entrer Nick.

— Ils faut qu'on parle ! _Siffla t-il en fermant brutalement la porte._

Le regardant plus que surprise elle se leva.

— De l'affaire ?

— Tu plaisante rassure-moi ?! Non Olivia pas de l'affaire !

Rafaël venait d'arrivé à l'enceinte, il avait ruminait durant toute la journée ce qui s'était passé la veille et dés lors il voulait lui parlé mais surtout savoir ce que voulait dire tout ça. Avancant vers le bureau il lança un regard à Fin.

— Il y a du monde ?

Fin allait répondre quand la voix de Nick perça à travers le mur.

— Il y a du monde. _Constata Rafaël en s'adossant contre un bureau._

Jetant un gout d'œil à Rollins il constata que la femme n'etait pas au mieux de la forme.

— Dur nuit Rollins ? _Lui lança t-il avec un regard pointu._

— En quelque sorte. _Soupira celle-ci._

— Rita Calhoun est plutôt dure à suivre n'est-ce pas ?

— Quoi ? Tu est sorti hier soir avec elle ? _S'exclama Fin surpris._

— Elle avait proposé à Liv et Liv m'a proposé.

— Oh… _Murmura t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à Barba._

**Dans le bureau d'Olivia**

— Alors ? Comment ça c'est terminé ? _Siffla Nick._

— Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi ! _Rétorqua Olivia._

— Ah non et pourquoi ?! Parce que tu sais que tu as fait une énorme connerie !

— C'est ma vie Nick ! Ma vie ! D'accord ! Et je la mène comme je le veux.

— Tu est donc prête à couché avec n'importe quel type qui te fait du rentre dedans tout ça pour de vengé de Barba !

À l'extérieur du bureau Fin était concentré sur un dossier essayant d'ignoré les voix qui commencé à s'élevés dans le bureau, tandis qu'Amanda gigotée sur son siège mal à l'aise. N'ayant pas clairement entendu la conversation tous comme les deux inspecteurs, mais entendant très clairement la voix plus qu'échauffé d'Amaro Barba se leva.

— C'est quoi son problème ?! _Se tourna t-il vers Fin et Rollins._

Fin haussa simplement les épaules quand à Amanda elle bredouilla.

— Une divergence d'opinion j'imagine. _Souffla t-elle._

**Dans le bureau**

— Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passer alors arrête de me faire la morale !

— Ah non je ne sais pas ! _Se mit t-il soudain à hurler._ Tu pense que je ne t'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux quitter ce bar avec Langan !

Soupirant Olivia se passa une main sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu regrette ?! Tu regrette d'avoir couché avec un type sur un coup de tête !

Tous avaient dés lors entendu de part le volume élevé de la voix de Nick de quoi il était question. Amanda etait pétrifiée sur son siège, Fin même lui se sentait mal à l'aise et Barba ne bougeait pas, quand soudain en une volée la porte s'ouvrit et un Nick au visage rougie par la colère sortit.

— Ne me demande pas de te couvrir alors que tu as tout fais pour que ça arrive ! _Hurla t-il avant de se retourner et de réalisé que Barba etait là._ Merde… _Souffla t-il en se stoppant net. _Barba… Je… _Bredouilla t-il._

— Aucuns problème inspecteur, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. _Lui assura t-il le visage indéchirable. _

Se tenant chancelante sur le seuil de son bureau Olivia n'osée pas le regardait. Elle n'osé d'ailleurs plus rien faire en cet instant, mais quand elle sentit une seconde plus tard la main de Rafaël s'enroulé autour de son poignet et sa voix presque tranchante, elle sut oh seigneur elle sut qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de sa vie.

— Entre ! _La foudroya t-il du regard._

Jetant un dernier regard à Amanda qui semblait déjà la plaindre elle réalisa avant de fermer la porte que Nick etait parti et que Fin apparemment l'avait suivit.

— Écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… _Tenta t-elle. _

— Quand tu m'a appelé hier j'ai chercher pendant un long moment à qui appartenait la voix d'homme que j'avais entendu à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que finalement aujourd'hui grâce à Amaro j'obtienne ma réponse. Trevor Langan ! _Siffla t-il tandis qu'il se tenait debout face à elle. _

— Rafaël ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

— Non ! _Leva t-il un doigt en l'air._ Tu n'as pas droit à la parole, pas après ce que tu as fais ! _La foudroya t-il._ Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé couché avec lui avant de débarqué à 2 heures du matin et me supplier de… _Ne put t-il finir sa phrase._

— Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! _Tenta t-elle de lui faire comprendre._

— Ah non vraiment ?! Pourtant ce matin cela semblait être le trou noir ! Et maintenant comme par magie tu te rappelle de ce qui s'est passé ?!

— Oui je m'en rappelle ! Et non je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Comment peux-tu pensé que j'aurais pu le faire !

— Alors quoi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Hein ? _L'incita t-il en ignorant sa question. _

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait dés lors plus Rafaël se mit à rire amèrement essayant d'enfouir la douleur transperssante qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

— Je l'ai…ou plutôt…nous, nous sommes embrassés… _Avoua t-elle._

— Et ?!

— Et quoi ?

— Bordel ! Que s'est t-il passé ensuite ?!

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça… Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait accepté l'offre de Langan d'allé chez lui afin de développer les choses… Non elle ne pouvait pas le faire…

— Ton silence en dit long !

— Je te jure Rafaël que je n'ai pas couché avec lui, j'ai failli c'est vrai, mais…mais j'ai réalisé que j'allais faire une erreur et je suis rentré à la maison…

— Tu as failli ?! _la fixa t-il le regard sombre. _Tu as failli !

— Nous, nous sommes embrassés c'est tout…

— Je t'en prie ne me prends pas pour abruti Olivia ! Nick t'as vu partir avec lui ! Tu sais quoi. _Se recula t-il en en tournant la tête._ Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui s'est passé enfaite, non je ne le veux pas ! Et honnêtement pour le moment je n'ai même plus envie de te voir.

— Comment peux-tu réagir ainsi alors que tu as fait la même chose ! _S'exclama t-elle soudain n'en pouvant plus de se torrent de reproches alors qu'il était loin d'être tout blanc dans cette histoire. _

— Je n'ai pas failli couché avec Yelina !

— Non, car tu l'avais déjà fait ! _Rétorqua t-elle tout aussi fort._

— Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je pense que je suis celui qui a besoin d'une pause ! _L'informa t-il implacable._ Au revoir sergent Benson ! _Sortit-il en claquant la porte._

S'effondrant sur son fauteuil Olivia haleta durant de longues minutes avant de finalement laisser coulé ses larmes.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis 5 jours et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5 jours. Aussi difficile que se soit vu qu'elle dirigée maintenant l'unité il avait réussi et il pensé à ce jour continuait de le faire. Oh oui il continuerait ! Il avait dés lors versait son quota de larmes, vider un assez grand nombre de bouteilles de scotch et exhorter sa colère.

Assis à son bureau il vit entrer une femme qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir.

— Vous ne répondez plus au téléphone ?

— Je n'en avez tout simplement pas envie ! _Trancha t-il en direction de Rita._

— Eh bien je voie qu'on est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. _Soupira la femme en s'asseyant face à lui. _Je venais vous parler de mon client mais je peux repasser.

— Oui vous allé repassé et le plus tard possible !

— C'est fou de voir à quel point un homme jaloux peut être un abruti notoire !

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous ramenez là-bas ! _Se leva t-il alors._

— Oh alors il s'agit d'Olivia ? Je voie…vous avez finalement appris sa petite traitrise et vous lui en voulez.

— Vous étiez là se soir-là ! Vous auriez pu lui dire d'arrêter, lui conseillé de rentré ou bien m'appeler ! Car je serais venu la cherché peu importe ce qui passait alors entre nous, mais non vous n'avez rien fait !

— Vous pensez aussi que je l'ai poussé dans les bras de Langan ?! Eh bien oui je l'ai fais ! Elle avait besoin d'une pause, besoin de pensé à autre chose. Vous, vous êtes comportez comme un vrai con avec elle ! Olivia méritée bien qu'un homme s'occupe d'elle durant quelques heures.

— Êtes-vous seulement consciente de ce que vous me dites ?

— Je le suis et je suis aussi consciente du résulta ! Langan m'as appeler le lendemain pour me demander si Olivia allait bien et si j'avais eu de ses nouvelles car elle est partit en trombe de son appartement sans raisons et j'imagine vu votre état que c'est vous qu'elle est venu retrouvé ensuite ! Alors plutôt que de me hurler dessus vous devriez me remerciez !

— Vous remercier ?! _La regarda t-il incrédule._

— Oui, car je lui ai permis de réalisé qu'elle vous aimait vraiment malgré tout ce qui etait arrivé, elle aurait pu couché avec Langan ou avec n'importe quel autre type, mais non ! Elle a décidé à la place de rentrer sagement à la maison afin de retrouver un type borner têtu et arrogant qui est incapable de pardonner la moindre erreur de parcours !

Ne répondant rien durant de longues secondes Rafaël baissa la tête.

— Vous savez quoi je vais vous laissez cogité à tout ça ! Ah oui, et une dernière chose même dans un bar bondé alors qu'elle etait censé ne pensait à rien elle à voulu vous appeler.

— Elle ne m'as pas appelé.

— Non, car je lui ai dis de ne pas le faire. _Rétorqua Rita avant de sortir._

Se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil il pensa aux paroles de Rita, elle avait raison sur certains points certes, mais le fais qu'Olivia ait embrasser ce type et pensait durant quelques secondes à la possibilité de coucher avec lui même si elle ne l'avait pas fait le rendait malade ! Mais Rita avait raison, lui aussi, même s'il n'avait pas etait jusque là l'avait tromper, pire encore, car ils étaient officiellement ensemble lorsqu'il l'avait fait… Olivia aurait donc dû avoir le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait étant donner qu'ils étaient séparer…et pourtant il lui avait hurler dessus, il l'avait rabaisser et oh seigneur il ne pensait pas le tiers de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre ou ne serait-ce qu' un autre homme pose ses yeux sur elle le rendait dingue… Il ne pouvait pas changer cela, il ne pouvait rien faire contre son tempérament même s'il savait que c'etait uniquement Olivia qui avait cet effet sur lui..

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia avait quitté son appartement de bonne heure se matin en effet elle avait demandé à Rafaël si elle pouvait passée afin de voir Sasha et de discuté avec lui. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation, elle aimait cet homme plus que tout au monde et elle savait qu'elle avait fait une énorme connerie… Il était borner et elle l'était aussi et si aucuns d'eux ne prenait la décision de déposés les armes et de poser carte sur table, cette situation continuerait de durer éternellement.

Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il etait prêt à oublier tout ça, ou bien si dans le cas inverse il ne l'était pas…

S'arrêtant à un stand elle prit un café quand en partant elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Constatant que c'etait un appel vidéo elle décrocha ce demandant qui cela pourrait-il être Rafaël était le seul qui l'appelé ainsi parfois, mais là le numéro etait inconnu. Et puis soudain en plein milieu d'une place devant un stand, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer de façon exponentielle. Lewis etait là sur l'écran et il lui parlé apparemment depuis une voiture, elle n'entendit rien si ce n'est ces derniers mots, tu m'as manquer chérie…

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël avait préparait des pancakes, des oeufs et du bacon, Sasha etait dans sa chaise haute entrain de regardait sur le portable de son pére des dessins-animés tandis qu'il finissait de dresser la table. Posant la tasse de café qu'il tenait, il regarda son fils qui souriait et riait devant l'écran, agitant ses petits mains dans les airs. Dieu qu'il avait grandit…il aurait bientôt 8 mois et était dés lors très éveiller. Sasha était un vrai miracle, qui chaque jour lui permettait d'oublié les horreurs auxquelles il était confronter au travail et qui jour après jour lui prouvait qu'il y avait du bon dans se monde. Oui son fils avait etait une bénédiction, mais plus que cela c'est au départ sa rencontre avec Olivia qui en avait était une… Il ne pouvait pas la perdre pour une simple histoire de baisé, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé avant ou après, qu'importe que soit Langan ou un autre, il ne pouvait pas la perdre à cause de ça ! Il n'était plus un adolescent mais un adulte, l'être humain parfois faisait des erreurs mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en était pour autant pas moins humain bien au contraire… Il l'avait pousser à cherché de l'attention dans les bras d'un autre homme, lui seul par ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avait causé cela, lui seul...

Et puis finalement Rita avait raison, cette nuit-là s'était finalement dans ses bras qu'elle était revenu, aussi ivre qu'elle soit songea t-il avec un rire amer. Peut importe il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de tout son être et il était bien décidé à repartir sur des bases solides avec elle.

Regardant de nouveau son fils il lui sourit.

— Papi vas tout faire pour que nous soyons à nouveau une famille hiro, absolument tout !

Entendant son téléphone et souriant quand il vit que c'etait Liv il l'attrapa.

— Tiens justement c'est maman ! _Sourit-il en continuant de regardé l'enfant._

— Olivia tu es bientôt là ?

— Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir… _Souffla t-elle._

Il sut instantanément au son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, celle-ci était tremblante et apeuré, bien qu'elle essayait durement de la maitriser.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _S'empressa t-il de lui demander sachant qu'il y avait forcément un problème. _

— Lewis s'est échappé de prison.

Inspirant tremblant, il serra son poing avant de parler à nouveau.

— Je serais à l'unité dans 20 minutes ! Tu m'attends et tu ne bouge pas !

— D'accord. _Murmura t-elle avant qu'il raccroche._

Aussitôt dans une panique sans nom, tentant de gardés ses idées aux clairs il se mit à réfléchir, il voulait appelé sa mère pour lui demandé de venir garder Sasha, mais il était certain dés lors qu'Olivia voudrait l'avoir auprès d'elle, et puis à l'unité celui-ci serait en sécurité, convaincu il prépara donc un sac et 10 minutes plus tard il quitta l'appartement avec Sasha.

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia se tenait en retrait dans la salle d'équipe écoutant les dernières recommandations du Lieutenant Murphy quand elle vit arrivé Rafaël et Sasha.

Embrassant son fils, elle capta ensuite durant un court instant le regard de Rafaël avant que Murphy revienne.

— Très bien vous allez être placé sous protection.

— Écoutez… _Soupira t-elle._

— Ce n'est pas réfutable ! Vous et votre famille aussi, ce qui vous inclut maitre.

— Bien. _Acquiesça Rafaël avant de lui demandé de lui faire un bref résumé de la situation._

Il se sentait perdu en cet instant et avait plus que jamais besoin de comprendre comment ce malade avait réussi à s'évader.

Une heure plus tard Murphy et toute l'équipe excepté Olivia était partis à l'hôpital. Lewis venait d'assassiné une autre femme et l'une de ses fille encore en vie était aux urgences.

Assis en salle de pause Sasha à ses côtés Rafaël regardait Olivia tourné en rond. Le bruit le son téléphone mis finalement fin à son agitation et après quelque secondes elle raccrocha.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _Lui demanda t-il en la voyant s'apprêter à quitter la piéce. _

— Je vais à l'hôpital.

— Non tu n'y vas pas !

— La fille du docteur Cole a demandé à me voir, il faut que j'y aille.

— Olivia ne fait ça… _La mis en garde Rafaël._

— C'est ma responsabilité ! _Lui dit-elle avant de sortir._

Une heure plus tard elle sortit de la chambre de Lauren plus que livide. Lewis voulait qu'elle fasse des aveux… Des aveux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire, elle ne pouvait confessée publiquement avoir frapper ce malade alors qu'il était attaché sans défenses, ou du moins si, elle aurait pu le faire si les circonstances avaient étaient différentes. Tous leur témoignages et l'intégralité du procès serait remis en question si elle le faisait, ils accuseraient Rafaël d'avoir menti en connaissance de cause et il perdrait son emploi en plus de son étique. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça…

C'est donc accompagné du fardeau qu'était les deux agents qu'elle avait regagnée l'unité.

La voyant entré Rafaël se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle n'allait pas bien, elle n'allait clairement pas bien en cet instant.

— Viens t'asseoir une minute. _L'incita t-il en ignorant complètement le duo posté à ces côtés._

— Où est Sasha ? _Lui demanda t-elle tandis qu'il la guidé dans un coin lançant un regard aux deux agents afin de leur signalé qu'elle n'allait pas se faire kidnapper en plein milieu de l'enceinte. _

— Il est dans ton bureau, enfin dans le bureau de Murphy...

— D'accord bien...

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit la fille du docteur Cole ? _Lui demanda t-il hésitant._

— Lewis lui a demandé de me…de me répéter toutes les choses qu'il lui avait faites. Il lui a dis que…que je voudrais entendre les détails… _Manqua t-elle de trébucher._

— Viens...viens… _La prit t-il dans ses bras. _Ne culpabilise pas d'accord ! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Ils vont le trouvés tu peux en être certaine ! En attendant tu ne bouge pas d'ici et tu ne vas pas sur le terrain ! _Murmura t-il tandis qu'il la serrer contre lui._

— Rafaël je ne peux pas…

— Olivia ! _La mit t-il en garde avec un regard sévère._ Tout ce qu'il veux c'est toi, alors non ! Tu ne te lance pas à sa poursuite, de toute manière tu est décharger de l'enquête.

Elle allait répondre quand Murphy l'appela, lui signalant que Lewis l'appeler depuis le portable du Docteur Cole.

S'y rendant elle attendit quelques secondes avant de décrocher et de mettre le haut-parleur.

— **Lewis. **

— **Tu me connaît mieux que ça Olivia. Enlève tout de suite le haut parleur ! **

Lançant un coup d'œil à Murphy elle le fit avant de prendre le combiné.

— **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Lewis ?!**

— **Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. **

— **Laissez partir Amelia, je viendrais ou que vous soyez, mais laissez là partir. **

— **Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie et en plus je commence à m'habituer à elle. Et sinon pour les aveux ou en sommes-nous ? **

— **Pas ça. **_**Murmura t-elle.**_

— **Ah non vraiment ? Dans ce cas tu peut être sûr que cette pauvre petite Amelia ne reverra jamais sa famille. **

— **Tout sauf ça... **

— **Oh ! Mais en voilà une proposition. **_**Sourit-il largement à travers le téléphone.**_** N'oublie pas chérie, dans tous les cas tu auras un choix à faire ! **_**L'informa t-il avant de raccroché.**_

— Qu'as t-il dit ? _Lui demanda Murphy._

— Il m'as demandé si sa surprise m'avait plus et m'as assuré qu'Amelia ne reverrait jamais sa famille.

— D'accord, au moins nous savons qu'elle est encore envie. _Inspira t-il avant de se tourné vers l'équipe._ Très bien tout le monde, on continue les recherches, trouvez-le !

Les recherches n'avaient menés nul part, à chaque fois qu'ils pensés finalement l'atteindre c'était un coup dans l'eau. Lewis s'amusé avec eux et ils commencés clairement à perdre patience. Il avait rappeler Olivia depuis le portable de son ancienne avocate lui demandant alors si elle avait fait un choix, la fixant interrogatif Murphy l'avait laissé avant qu'elle raccroche un moment plus tard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veux ?

— Il veux que… _Hésita t-elle._

— Écouter, ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas de cette piéce et je le garderais pour moi !

— Quand j'ai témoigner lors de son procès j'ai dis que Lewis s'etait jeter sur moi et que j'avait dû le maitriser en le frappant avec une barre en métal.

— Oui je crois avoir lu quelque chose là dessus. _L'incita t-il à poursuivre._

— C'etait un mensonge…

— Il était menotté et en aune façon une menace c'est ça ?

— Non…

— Écoutez Olivia ce type cherche seulement à entrer dans votre tête ! Si vous lui donner ce qu'il veux, vous lui donné de ce fait de l'importance et il aura alors une emprise complète sur vous !

— Je ne peu de toute manière pas me résoudre à le faire.

Comprenant soudain l'autre problème que poserai cette confession publique, Murphy grimaça.

— Ils accuseront Barba de vous avoir couvert.

— Il risque d'être radié du bureau si je fais ça et pourtant il ignore tout de la vérité.

— Olivia pour le moment la question ne se pose pas car vous ne faite pas cette confession !

— Hum je dérange ? _Passa alors la tête par l'embrassure de la porte Rafaël._

— Non allez-y ! _Lui assura Murphy._ Je vais voir ou nous en sommes_. Dit-il à Olivia avant de sortir. _

— Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ?

— J'ai juste l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar… _Murmura t-elle._

— Je sais…Je sais… _L'entoura t-il de ses bras._

Olivia commencé clairement à perdre patience, elle se sentait inutile et s'apercevait bien que la situation n'évoluait pas, il était 18 heures et Lewis n'avait toujours pas était retrouvé. Quittant la salle d'escouade elle rejoignit les vestiaires afin de se calmé, assurant avant cela aux deux agents que non elle n'allait pas s'envolé.

Entrant elle s'assis sur le banc et pris sa tête entre ses mains, Lewis était son problème ! Sa responsabilité ! Elle seule devait régler et mettre fin à ces atrocité. Sortant de ces pensés par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle décrocha.

— **Je désirais une conversation plus intime ! Es-tu seule ? **_**Lui demanda Lewis.**_

— **Je le suis oui. **

— **Parfait ! Dans ce cas j'ai réfléchit à ta proposition et quelques idées me sont venu ou plutôt quelques options. **

— **Je vous écoute.**

— **Option 1 tu fais cette confession publique et j'accepterais peut-être de relâcher Amelia. Option 2 tu ne l'as fais pas mais je ne te garantie rien quand à la survie de la petite Amelia et enfin option 3 tu ne fais pas la confession, Amelia reste envie, j'accepte de la relâcher mais…**

— **Mais ? **_**Souffla t-elle.**_

— **Tu accepte de terminé ce que nous avions un jour commencés. **

Suffocant soudain elle serra le téléphone.

— **Ah oui et si tu désire un autre argument des plus persuasif, si tu le fais ton petit-ami le substitut restera sain et sauf ! **

Seigneur comment était-il même au courant pour elle et Rafaël… Non c'etait du bluff ! Il ne pouvait pas l'être.

— **Réfléchit vite Olivia, les heures passent et je commence à m'ennuyer et tu sais à quel point ce n'est pas bon signe quand je commence à le faire.** _**Lui dis t-il avant de raccrocher.**_

Il lui avait fallu 10 minutes pour se calmé et pouvoir se lever avant de sortir des vestiaires. Rejoignant l'équipe, elle constata qu'ici rien n'avait vraiment évolué. Tournant en rond et ruminant dans son esprit les possibilité qui lui étaient offertes elle entendit la voix de Murphy.

— Vous devriez aller dormir un peu.

— Non ça va. _Lui assura t-elle._

— Ce n'etait pas une question sergent ! _Trancha t-il._ Les deux agents vont se chargés de vous ramenez à votre hôtel, quand à vous maitre, une équipe va vous reconduire vous et votre fils chez vous.

— Je reste avec elle ! _Trancha Rafaël._

— Non, vous ne le faites pas.

— Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir un moment ? _Demanda t-elle en direction de Murphy._

Acquiesçant l'homme lui indiqua son bureau. Faisait un signe à Rafaël il l'as suivit et elle referma la porte.

— Nous restons ensemble Olivia ! _Siffla t-il._

— Non, nous ne le faisons pas ! Tu l'as dis-toi même, il me veux moi et je ne mettrait pas vos vies en jeux ! Pense à Sasha je t'en prie… Rentre chez nous, appelle ta mère, demande lui de venir et rester ensemble ! Je te promet de t'appeler dans la soirée.

— Je n'aime pas cette idée Olivia !

— Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… _Murmura t-elle les yeux brillants._

— Il ne m'arrivera rien Liv, ni à moi, ni à notre fils. _La serra t-il dans ses bras. _

Ils furent alors interrompus par Murphy.

— Sergent il faut y aller !

Serrant la main de Rafaël, elle lui promit de l'appeler une fois sur place. Acquiesçant il la regarda donc partir priant pour ce cauchemar se termine au plus vite et que Lewis soit attrapé.

Elle etait arrivée à l'hôtel i heure maintenant et avait etait soulagé d'apprendre que Rafaël, Sasha et Lucia était tous à l'appartement sous bonne garde.

Elle se tenait à une table une tasse de café devant elle, écoutant la conversation plutôt ennuyante des deux agents quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

S'excusant elle informa la femme qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, après donc que celle-ci ait sécuriser la zone elle entra, l'informant avant cela qu'il était inutile qu'elle l'accompagne à l'intérieur. Entrant dans un cabine elle sortit aussitôt son téléphone et vit la photo d'Amelia que venait de lui envoyer Lewis. Lui demandant alors ou il se trouvé il lui donna l'adresse avant de lui dire de venir seule sinon la gamine mourait.

Hésitante elle sortit prudemment des toilettes pour constaté que l'agent était reparti discuter avec son équipier. Saisissant cette opportunité elle courut jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôtel avant de faire sortir un homme de sa voiture en stationnement et de prendre place au volant. Démarrant au car de tour, elle ne pensée dés lors plus à ce qui pourrait arrivé une fois là-bas, la priorité était de sauver Amelia.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël venait de couché Sasha, étrangement son fils avait eu du mal à s'endormir se soir, réclamant plus qu'à l'accoutumé la présence de sa mère. Redescendant il vit un officier dans le séjour.

— Il faut que je retourne à l'unité mais l'autre policier restera ici. _L'informa t-il._

— Pourquoi ?!

— Euh… _Bredouilla l'homme._

Lui faisant un geste de la main il acquiesça avant d'attrapé son téléphone et d'appeler Amaro.

— **Que se passe t-il ?! Pourquoi l'un des policier posté devant chez moi viens d'être rappeler !?**

Plusieurs seconde passèrent avant que Nick réponde.

— **Olivia à réussi à échapper à la surveillance des agents, elle a quitter l'hôtel…**

— **Et elle va chercher Lewis. **_**Termina t-il horrifié avant de raccrocher.**_

— Qui a t-il Rafaël ?! _S'alarma sa mère en voyant son visage dés lors livide._

— Je lui avait demandé expressément de ne pas le faire ! Je l'avait supplier de ne pas agir sous l'impulsion mais non elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! _Hurla t-il en tapant ses point contre l'ilot de la cuisine. _

— De quoi tu parle ? _Se précipita à ses côtés Lucia paniquée._

— Elle est parti elle-même cherché ce malade !

**0oooooooo0**

Elle l'avait aperçut quelques secondes après être sorti de la voiture, malgré la pénombre elle avait repérer sa silhouette et aussitôt il l'avait attraper.

— Toujours aussi belle sergent Benson ! _S'exclama t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Lui retirant son gilet par balle qu'il balança à plusieurs mètres de là et prenant son arme il la sentit se tendre sous ses mains. _

— Doucement Lewis ! _Exhorta t-elle._

— Hum… Est-ce que tu serais un peu perturber de me revoir… _Demanda t-il avant de balancé son téléphone._

Ne répondant rien mais ne pouvant refréner les tremblements qui la parcourait elle le laissa la faire entrer de nouveau dans la voiture, attachant son poignet à la portière. Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il ouvre de nouveau la porte et la fasse sortir.

Percevant au loin malgré l'obscurité un silo à grain, elle comprit que là était le nouveau repère de Lewis. Elle ne disait pas un mot tandis qu'il l'entrainait vers le lieu, non elle était trop apeurée pour le faire…

— Tu es bien silencieuse dis-moi ? Est-ce que tu n'est pas heureuse de me revoir ? _L'arreta t-il en passant une main sur son visage. _

Se dégagent elle se recula, tournant sa tête ailleurs.

— Je voie… Tu es entrain de te remémorer nos bon moments, c'est ça ? hein ?

— Arrêtez ça. _Etouffa t-elle._

— C'est normal tu sais, après tout, toutes mes filles le vivent, mais tu sais quoi après cette nuit tu en aura de nouveaux à te remémorer. _Lui sourit-il avant de reprendre sa marche._

Arrivés finalement au dernier étage du bâtiment, elle tenta de s'extirpée de son emprise lorsqu'elle vit Amelia attacher à une corde, suspendu au dessus du sol.

— Non, non, non ma belle tu restes avec moi ! _Lui ordonna Lewis en l'entrainant vers une table. _

— Laissez-moi au moins m'assuré qu'elle vas bien.

— Elle vas bien ! Et elle continuera de le faire si tu fais tout ce que je te demande ! Car après tout si tu es finalement venu ici se soir c'est que tu as choisi la 3éme option.

Échangeant alors quelques mots avec Amelia et lui assurant que tout serait bientôt terminé elle n'eu ensuite d'autre choix que de laissé Lewis l'attaché à un table et scotché ses jambes de chaque coté des pieds.

— Bon ! Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? _Sembla t-il réfléchir._

— Laisse la partir, je suis là, tu n'as pas plus besoin de la garder ici ! C'était le marché ! _Le pria t-elle. _

— Non, c'est vrai tu as raison, mais j'aime avoir un public…Tu le sais après tout, bien que je n'en avais pas lorsque nous avons passé ces merveilleux moments ensemble.

— Tu n'as besoin d'elle Lewis… _Répéta Olivia._

Soupirant il la fit taire en lui donnant un coup de crosse au visage, entaillant de ce fait sa lèvre.

— Hum…c'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? Cela te rappelle quelque chose, non ? Alors maintenant tu te tait et tu me laisse réfléchir !

Sifflant en silence Olivia ne dis pas un mot durant de longues minutes le regardant tourné en rond.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— M'amusé, bien sûr ! _Se stoppa t-il avant de la regarder._ J'ai passé trop de temps enfermé, j'ai envi de voir du monde, qu'en penses-tu ? Et si nous invitions quelqu'un.

Ne comprenant absolument pas où il voulais en venir, elle le regarda impassible.

— Oh allez ma belle je suis certain que tu sais à qui je pense…

Pitié non… Songea Olivia il ne pouvait pas parler de Rafaël, cela etait impossible !

— Oh oui je sais que tu sais.

Ravalant la boule qui se former dans sa gorge elle continua de le fixer ignorante.

— Tu as dis que si je venais ici tu le laisserais en dehors de ça.

— Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis ! _S'exclama t-il avant de balancé un téléphone sur la table._

— Apelle-le !

— Non ! _Rétorqua t-elle impassible._

— Tu en est sûr ? _La fixa t-il avec un sourire avant de s'approcher d'Amelia et de caresser ses cheveux. _

— Arrêtte ça ! _Hurla Olivia._

— Alors appelle-le ! _Cria t-il avant de revenir vers elle, détachant une de ses mains, il lui remis le téléphone. _

Le tenant maintenant d'une main tremblante, elle hésita durant de longues secondes, mais fianlement quand Lewis perdit patience et frappa Amelia qui perdit aussitôt connaissance, elle composa le numéro.

**La suite au prochain chapitre **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Rafaël se sentait impuissant, oui depuis maintenant 1 heure il se sentait démuni au plus haut point.

Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il n'était pas flic, il n'était rien sinon un pére et un petit-ami terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas bougé d'ici, il ne pouvait pas allé à l'enceinte, il ne pouvait rien faire sinon prié pour qu'elle lui soit rendu saine et sauve.

— Ils appelleront bientôt… _Le rassura sa mère assise à ses côtés sur le canapé tandis qu'il ne tenait pas en place. _

— N'essaye pas de me remonté le moral, crois-moi c'est pire encore. _Rétorqua t-il acerbe._

De longues secondes passèrent avant que la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fasse entendre, l'attrapant aussitôt, Rafaël décrocha.

— **Oui !**

— **Maitre ! Quel plaisir de vous entendre à nouveau, comment allez-vous ? **

— **Lewis…** _**Etouffa t-il livide en se levant et en marchant vers la cuisine.**_

— **C'est bien moi ! **

— **Que voulez-vous ! **

— **Eh bien à vrai dire il y a ici une petite réunion qui requiert votre présence. **

— **Que lui avez-vous fait ?! **

— **Oh n'ayez crainte, rien pour l'instant, mais cela ne durera pas. **

— **Où êtes-vous ! **

— **Je vais vous le dire, mais croyez bien que si vous,vous pointez avec un seul flic votre copine mourra dans la seconde et la gamine aussi ! **

— **Je viendrais seul ! **

— **Sage décision… **_**Sourit Lewis avant de lui donné l'adresse.**_

Il entendait très clairement les cris d'Olivia à travers le téléphone lui ordonnant de ne pas venir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Raccrochant, il attrapa sa veste et ses clef de voiture priant ensuite sa mère de l'attendre ici.

Rafaël n'avait pas réfléchit quand il était descendu en bas de l'immeuble soulagé de constaté que l'agent était en pause et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu monté dans sa voiture. Il n'avait réfléchit à rien tandis qu'il roulait maintenant à vive allure vers l'endroit que lui avait indiquer Lewis, non il n'avait pensé qu'à la femme qu'il aimé et à son besoin de la sauver coûte que coûte.

**0oooooooo0**

Olivia avait espérer qu'il ne le ferait pas, espérer que la raison l'empêcherait de faire une chose aussi stupide. Mais finalement quand elle vit Lewis raccrocher avec un immense sourire elle sut que Rafaël avait abandonner sa raison. Là était le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver, le pire de ses cauchemars prenait vie…

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Tu n'es pas heureuse que ton petit copain nous rejoigne ? _Lui demanda Lewis tandis qu'il encercler sa taille et caresser sa joue._

Ne répondant pas, elle baissa la tête, elle ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir de voir la détresse qui régnait sur son visage en cet instant.

— Voie le bon côté des choses, au moins il assistera au spectacle !

Ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge elle jeta un regard vers Amelia.

— Laisse-là partir…

— Non chérie… Je ne le ferais pas et puis de toute manière elle fait un petit somme pour le moment.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

— Quoi sérieusement ?

— Vous pourriez être loin à l'heure qu'il est, mais il as fallu que vous reveniez pour moi.

— Et ça t'étonne… _Passa t-il sa main sur son visage avant d'attraper son menton._ Après tout ce qu'on a vécus. _Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser brutalement._

Essayant de se dégager, elle lui mordit la lèvre.

Se reculant avec un sourire et un air surpris il ne lâcha pas son menton.

— Tu voie c'est ça qui m'a plût chez toi dés le premier jour ! Ce côté sauvage… Tu aime la violence et tu as de la chance Olivia ! Car j'aime ça aussi. _S'exclama t-il avant de tirer ses cheveux en arrière et de l'embrasser de nouveau, entrant de force sa langue dans sa bouche._

— Penses-tu qu'il te faudra de nouvelles séances de thérapie après ça ? Hum ? _Rit t-il en se reculant. _

Entendant un bruit lointain, il s'approcha de la petite fenêtre.

— Hey bien ! Ton substitut de petit copain n'as pas trainer !

Pitié non…Trembla t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que Rafaël se retrouve en face de se monstre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie pour elle, sachant pertinement que Lewis n'hésiterait pas à le blesser ou même pire.

— Sourit chérie ! Il arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rafaël entra dans la piéce et la première chose qu'il vit fut le canon de l'arme de Lewis pointé sur lui.

— Maitre quel plaisir ! Je vous en prie entrez. _L'incita t-il d'un geste de la main._ Excusez le contexte un peu froid et vétuste, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouvé mieux.

Avancant il vit Amelia allongée au sol. Seigneur Lewis l'avait-il tuer ? S'inquiéta t-il en s'avancant vers elle.

— Tut…tut…tut… On reste là. Elle est vivante, elle fait juste une sieste. _Lui lança Lewis. _

Relevant alors la tête c'est là qu'il la vit, les jambes et les mains attachés à une table, un hématome commençant à se former sur sa joue et la lèvre en sang.

— Olivia ! _Voulu t-il se précipiter vers elle avant que Lewis l'arrête. _

— On ne bouge pas ! Décidément vous avez le sang chaud vous ! Où est-ce l'amour qui vous fait agir de manière aussi stupide.

— Laisser les partir !

— Quoi sérieusement ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai fait venir jusque là pour un échange. _Le regarda Lewis incrédule._ Il es plutôt drôle en faite ! _Lança t-il un coup d'œil à Olivia._ Bon allez fini de plaisanter, vous allez resté ici tranquillement et nous allons discutés tous ensemble. _Dit-il tandis qu'il attaché Rafaël à un poteau._ Voilà qui est bien mieux !

Olivia ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder, seigneur non…si elle le faisait, elle savait que Lewis lui ferais plus de mal encore. Il était hors de question qu'il se serve de leur relation contre eux, bien qu'il l'ai déjà fait en parti…

— Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ! _Siffla Rafaël les dents serrés._

— Eh bien c'est à Olivia de répondre je crois, n'est-ce pas ma belle ? _S'avança t-il vers elle en caressant sa joue._ C'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça…

— De quoi parlez-vous ! _Hurla Rafaël ne supportant pas de le voir poser ses mains sur Olivia. _

— Eh bien il y avait trois options. _Commença Lewis._

— Non… _Murmura t-elle espérant qu'il se taise._

— Pas d'interruption chérie, ou cela sera à tes risques et périls. _La foudroya t-il du regard avant de continué_. Je disais donc, il y avait trois options des aveux et je relâché Amelia, pas d'aveux et je tué Amelia ou…est c'est celle-ci que votre petite copine a choisi, pas d'aveux et j'avais le droit de lui faire tout ce que je voulais. _Sourit-il largement._

— Des aveux ? _Le regarda déboussolé Rafaël avant de jeter un regard vers Olivia._ _De quoi parlait ce cinglé au juste ? _

— Non sans rire. _S'exclama Lewis._ Tu ne lui a pas dit ? Il ignore ce qui c'est vraiment passer.

Face au manque de réponse d'Olivia, Lewis eu sa réponse.

— Bon sang je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir quitté ce trou !

— Quel aveux ! _Réitéra Barba._

— Est-il aussi intransigeant au lit ? _Rie Lewis avant de se reprendre._ Vous étiez bien sûr là quand votre copine à témoigné m'avoir frapper et brutaliser presque à mort afin de soit disant se défendre.

— Oui… _L'incita t-il._

— Dis-lui la verité Olivia ! Dis-lui ! _Hurla t-il face à son manque de réaction en pressant le canon de son arme sous sa gorge._

— Il était menotté quand…quand je l'ai frappé avec la barre de fer… Ce n'était pas de la légitime défense… _Exhorta t-elle faisant alors face au regard emplie d'émotions diverses de Rafaël._

Il se sentait trahi en cet instant, trahi mais aussi blessé. Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir et comment n'avait-elle pas pu avoir assez confiance en lui pour lui dire la verité ? Elle avait témoigner au procès sous serment ! Il avait était là en face d'elle et pourtant elle avait menti et avait continué ensuite…

— Il n'as pas vraiment l'air de très bien prendre la nouvelle. _Informa Olivia Lewis avec un haussement de sourcil. _

—Pourquoi... _Murmura t-il en lançant un regard à Liv._

— Hum…vraiment très mal. Mais voyez cependant le bon côté des choses maitre, elle n'as pas fais la confession publique, alors vous gardé votre job et se secret…eh bien comment pourrais-je dire…reste secret !

— Une confession publique ?! _Scanda t-il incrédule._

— Oui, elle a refusée de la faire…. _Sembla réfléchir Lewis._ Dis nous pourquoi Olivia. Oliviaaaa ? _L'appela t-il en agitant son arme dans les airs._ Très bien ! _Soupira t-il. _Un peu de persuasion devrait te faire parler ! _S'avança t-il vivement vers Rafaël s'apprêtant à lui donné un coup de crosse. _

— Non ! _Hurla t-elle._

— J'étais sûr que ça marcherait. _Sourit-il en direction de Barba._ Nous t'écoutons ma belle, pourquoi avoir refusé de faire cette confession.

— Je…Je ne voulais pas…que…

— Tu ne voulais pas que quoi ? _L'incita Lewis._ Tu ne voulais pas que quoi !

— Qu'il soit radié du barreau pour mon parjure… _Avoua t-elle dans un souffle ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de coulé. _

Seigneur non…elle n'avait pas fait ça…elle n'avait pas sérieusement préférer risquer sa propre vie et accepter de se livrer à ce malade pour sauver sa tête, réalisa t-il anéanti. Non… murmura t-il en la regardant, ayant plus que tout en cet instant envie de la secouer et de lui hurler à quel point elle avait était stupide, folle et inconsciente d'agir ainsi ! Oh oui, il voulait crier tout autant qu'il voulait la serrer contre lui et lui dire à quel point il l'aimé et que les si les situation avaient étaient inversés il aurait fais la même chose…mais elle n'aurait pas dû ! Non elle n'aurait pas dû… C'etait son rôle de veiller sur elle, le sien !

— À ce que je voie on est un peu chamboulés hein ? Alors maitre vous lui en voulez toujours maintenant ? _S'enquit Lewis._

— Allez au diable ! _Le foudroya t-il du regard._

— Oh…Oh le fauve est de retour ! _Rie t-il._ Le fauve n'as pourtant pas vraiment montrer ses crocs lors du procès, elle ne vous en pas voulu d'être rester…comment pourrais-je dire si passif ?

Olivia essayait désespérément de capter son regard, elle savait ce que Lewis tenté de faire et elle ne voulait pas que Rafaël entre dans son jeu. Elle l'avait pardonner pour tout ça, elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle ne lui en avait même jamais voulu.

— Arrêter ça Lewis ! _Capta t-elle son attention._

— Oh, qui a t-il Olivia ? Tu ne veux pas que je le traumatise, il devrait pourtant savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de notre petite escapade, non ? Étiez-vous déjà ensemble à l'époque ? J'imagine que oui vue qu'il t'avait mise en cloque. Au faite à ce propos, comment vas le gamin ? _Lui demanda t-il tandis qu'il se poster derrière elle et passer ses mains sur son ventre._ C'est assez fou de voir qu'il m'a survécu, je n'y suis pourtant pas aller de main morte, tu te rappelle Olivia ? _Continua t-il de faire bougé ses mains, les passant maintenant sous son pull._

— Arrêtez ! _Hurla Rafaël._

— Te souviens-tu de l'odeur de l'essence ? Te rappelle-tu du plaisir que tu a prie quand j'ai glisser ma main dans ton jeans se jour-là. Souhaites-tu t'en rappelé ma belle ? _Murmura t-il à son oreille tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon. _

— Réglez vos problèmes avec moi ! Mais laissez là tranquille Lewis. _Continua de hurler Rafaël, en essayant de se libérer des cordes comme un forcené. _

— Est-ce qu'il le sais ? Hum… ? _Murmura Lewis tandis qu'il engouffré maintenant sa main dans son pantalon._

Fermant les yeux elle inspira, essayant par tous les moyens possible de se convaincre que ceci n'arriver pas, non cela ne se passait pas une seconde fois !

— Tu mérite le grand jeu ! _S'exclama t-il en retirant ses doigts._ C'est après tout ce qui était prévu au départ, non ? _Lui dit-il tandis qu'il déboutonné maintenant son propre jeans et descendait sa braguette._

Entendant se bruit Rafaël tira un peu plus sur les cordes, conscient que ses poignets étaient en feu et sans doute en sang, mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas, il ne pouvait pas le laissé faire ça, il ne voulait pas laisser ce psychopathe violer Olivia. Non ça jamais. !

Et soudain un voile recouvrit le visage de Liv, baissant la tête elle ne dit pas un mot, pas un son, pas un cris, tandis que Lewis s'enfonçait en elle et y poussait durement son membre.

De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il s'approche de son oreille.

— Alors c'est ca ? C'est tout ce que tu vas me donner ? _Murmura t-il avant de ressortir et de remonter son pantalon. _

Tremblante, elle releva difficilement la tête pour voir que Rafaël avait le visage brouillé de larmes et que du sang s'écoulé maintenant de ses bras.

— Nouveau Jeu ! Mes règles ! _Clama Lewis tandis qu'il détachait l'un de ses poignets._

Chancelante elle le regarda retiré la totalité des balles du barillet sauf une, non… Pas ça, pria t-elle comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir et surtout ce qu'il comptait faire.

— Vue que je suis un gentlemen c'est moi qui commence ! _Sourit-il en braquant l'arme contre sa tempe. _

— Allez en enfer Lewis ! _Lui lança Olivia avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette._

— En enfer ? _La fixa t-il incrédule en appuyant._

Manque de chance c'était une cambre vide.

— C'est à ton tour ! _Sourit t-il en lui donnant l'arme._

La prenant, elle hésita, si elle avait de la chance elle pourrait lui tirer dessus et tout serait régler, mais si la chambre était vide elle prenait le risque de tous les faire tués.

— Fais-le Olivia. _L'incita Lewis._

Elle tremblé tandis qu'elle serer maintenant l'arme dans sa main.

— Fait-le ! _Hurla t-il avant de s'avancer vers Rafaël et de le braquer._

— Non ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça… Je vais le faire, d'accord, je vais le faire.

— Olivia non ! Je t'en prie… _La supplia Rafaël._ Ne le fais pas.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… _Murmura t-elle dans un souffle avant de presser le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. _

— Appuie ! _Lui ordonna Lewis._

— Liv non ! _Hurla quand à lui Rafaël avec toute la force de ses poumons._

Et elle le fit, tremblante et apeurée, elle appuya pour constaté soulagée que la chambre était vide.

Reprenant l'arme Lewis la braqua de nouveau sur sa tête.

— Tu sais ce que je suis chanceux ! _Lui sourit-il avant d'appuyer._

Il restait désormais trois coups et ils pouvaient tous entendre les sirènes les renforts seraient bientôt là ! Mais le seraient-ils à temps.

Allumant la radio d'Olivia, Lewis décida de partager avec eux la dernière partie tandis qu'il faisait glisser l'arme sur la table, la prenant Olivia pria tandis qu'elle regardait Rafaël pour que la chambre soit vide… Et elle le fut.

Reprenant l'arme Lewis la braqua et tous retinrent alors leur respiration, mais le coup ne parti jamais.

— Game over ! _Lui dit Lewis en s'approchant d'elle._ Dis adieu Olivia. ! _S'exclama t-il tandis qu'il la braquer. _

Fermant les yeux, l'image de Sasha inonda son esprit avant qu'une question surgisse et torde ses entrailles, pourrait-il s'en sortir sans elle… ? Oui, il le ferait, Rafaël était là, à supposer que Lewis ne le tue pas ensuite. Bon sang elle avait peur, tellement peur de mourir aujourd'hui…

Le temps fut alors comme suspendu, elle entendit un cris, puis une détonation, mais ne sentit pas la douleur et là elle reconnu le bruit très caractéristique d'un corps tombant au sol ainsi que l'odeur du sang. Ouvrant non sans angoisse les yeux elle vit Rafaël, il n'était plus attaché et il tenait maintenant ses mains ou plutôt tenter de les tenir tant il tremblait, remontant jusqu'à son visage elle constata qu'il était livide.

— Rafaël qu'as-tu fais ?

— Je l'ai tué… _Exhorta t-il._

**Chapitre finie ! Je suis moyennement satisfaite de la fin et c'est pourquoi je la reprendrais sûrement à l'avenir. Pour le moment sachez que l'histoire vas être mise en pause. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à la suite.**

**En tout cas pour ce que sa intéresse je suis en train de commencé une autre fic un peut dans le même genre, enfin non pas vraiment, mais disons qu'il sera dans celle-ci aussi question d'une grossesse non prévu et d'un pére mis au courant très tardivement. **

**Voilà donc pour ceux qui voudrait la lire, sachez que le premier chapitre sera sûrement mise en ligne en fin de journée. **

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui auront lue jusque là et merci pour les commentaire **

**Je reviendrais sur cette histoire très prochainement, dés que l'inspiration me sera revenu ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Deux ans plus tard **

Il leur avaient fallu du temps pour oublier ces horreurs bien que ses souvenirs atroces, ils le savaient tous deux resteraient graver pour toujours dans une partie de leur esprit. Ils auraient put tout laissé tomber et se séparer, mais là n'est pas ce qui s'était passé. Olivia l'avait soutenu quand il avait dû répondre de ses actions après la mort de Lewis et elle ne l'avait pas quittée à un seul instant. Après donc des jours et des semaines de torture mental et de combat l'affaire avait était définitivement classer et William Lewis était devenu pour eux une ombre du passé.

Sasha avait besoin d'eux et c'est ce constat qui leur avait permis de renforcer leur amour et de s'aimer comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait sans doute auparavant simplement mais surtout sincèrement. L'adoption du petit Noah Porter quelque mois plus tard avait rajouter à leur vie un peu plus de bonheur et de joie, Olivia qui n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une famille ni des enfants avait désormais deux petits garçon adorables et en bonne santé et surtout elle avait Rafaël, un homme dont elle réalisait aujourd'hui qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

Après donc la promotion de Liv et l'adoption définitive de Noah ils avaient déménagés dans un appartement beaucoup plus grand prêt à accueillir toute leur petite famille.

**0oooooooo0**

Rafaël lui avait envoyé un message plutôt dans la journée pour la prévenir qu'il l'emmener diner quelque part se soir il ne lui en avait pas dit plus, lui assurant juste que sa mère s'occuperait des garçons et qu'elle pourrait le rejoindre au tribunal à 20 heures afin qu'ils aillent ensuite diner.

Entrant maintenant dans le tribunal elle ne pu que sourire en songeant que Rafaël ne pourrait décidément jamais sortir à l'heure de son bureau.

Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre justement quand elle remarqua de la lumière dans la salle d'audience, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure dans le tribunal, si ce n'est le bourreau de travail qu'était son petit ami. Curieuse et sur ses garde elle poussa doucement les lourdes portes avant d'haleter. Des bougies étaient disposer sur les tables et des pétales de roses parsemait l'allée central, relevant soudain la tête incrédule et pensant à une mauvaise blague elle tomba sur son regard.

— Rafaël… C'est quoi tout ça ?

— C'est pour toi ! _Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire mystérieux en l'incitant à approcher._

Le faisant elle continua d'examiner les moindres détails, ne pensant pas qu'un jour elle trouverait cette salle si accueillante et chaleureuse.

— Je pensais que nous devions aller diner, c'est quoi ? Un nouveau concept ? Pique nique dans la salle d'audience ? _Fit t-elle un geste vers tout ce qu'il avait mis en scène._

— À vrais dire ce n'est pas pour un pique nique.

— Ah non ?

— C'est pour une demande.

— Une demande… _Trembla t-elle soudain._ Ici ?

— Quel meilleure endroit ! _Lui sourit t-il séduisant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle._

Portant une main à sa bouche Olivia ne pu qu'haleter, non… Il n'allait pas sérieusement faire ça.

— Je sais que les dernières années ont étaient dur, mais nous avons surmonter tous ça ensembles et aujourd'hui je suis certain que nous continueront de le faire qu'importe ce que la vie nous réservera. Grace à toi j'ai obtenue une chose que je pensais ne jamais avoir une famille ! Je t'aime Liv, je t'ai toujours aimer et honnêtement si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je m'apprêterais à prononcer ses mots je ne l'aurais pas crut, mais c'est toi…

— Et donc… _Murmura t-elle les yeux brillant._

— Accepte tu Olivia Margaret Benson de devenir ma femme ?

Ne le quittant pas des yeux et laissant dés lors couler ses larmes sur ses joues, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, alors à la place elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

— Ca veux dire oui ? _La questionna t-il avec un petit rire nerveux._

Hochant de nouveau la tête, elle le laissa sortir de sa veste une petite boite avant de lui remettre au doigt une magnifique bague.

Soufflant elle se sentit sombrer, elle appartenait dés lors à quelqu'un, qui plus est l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimer.

— Aurais-tu perdu tes mots ? _Lui sourit t-il malicieusement en se redressant doucement passant au passage ses mains sur ses hanches et les caressant. _

— Je ne m'y attendais spas… Je veux dire… tu m'as pris par surprise.

— Je suis un homme surprenant. _Aborda t-il un sourire carnassier._

— Rafaël je suis heureuse ! _S'exprima t-elle enfin._

— Et crois-moi Liv tu fait également de moi le plus heureux des hommes ! _Rétorqua t-il avant de s'emparer de son visage dans un baiser brulant. _

Son corps s'effondrant dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire avant de realiser de longues minutes plus tard lorsque la main de Rafaël s'infiltra sous l'ourlet de sa robe que peut-être l'endroit était mal choisie.

— Raf… _Souffla t-elle._ nous ne devrions peut-être pas faire ça ici…

— J'ai la permission de minuit rassure-toi et nul ne viendra nous déranger ! _Continua t-il de faire trainer sa bouche sur le commencement de sa poitrine, dégrafant d'un geste habile le dos de sa robe. _

— Dans ce cas monsieur Barba je suis tout à vous. _Lui sourit t-elle en retour avant qu'il s'empare brutalement de nouveau de son corps._

Une heure plus tard ils se tenaient en sueur, les corps presser l'un contre l'autre sur un tas de vêtements à même le sol. Rafaël avait tout prévue même le champagne et le coupes. Sourit Olivia en le regardant lui servir un verre.

Ayant recouvert son corps avec sa chemise, elle l'accepta volontiers.

— Tu es conscient qu'à chaque fois que je serais dés lors appeler à la barre je rougirais telle une adolescente ?

— C'est une idée qui me plait plutôt bien.

— Je suis serieuse, il me faudra des mois pour oublier ce que nous avons fait ici.

— Ce que nous savons fait ? _Ecarta t-il le haut de la chemise faisant maintenant trainer sa main entre ses seins. Mais _Cariño, nous ne venons que de commencé.

Soudain fiévreuse dû à ses simple mots, elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de le regarder à nouveau.

— Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre…. _Lui avoua t-elle._

— Et tu ne cessera jamais d'attiser en moi une fièvre de désir.

Retirant la coupe de ses mains il l'incita ensuite doucement à s'allonger de nouveau avant d'embrasser sa poitrine laissant glissant sa langue dans des zones si brulantes, comprenant de par ses plaidoiries qu'elle le voulait de nouveau en elle, il ne prit pas la peine de se faire prier avant de la rejoindre.

— Je t'aime Rafaël…_ Murmura t-elle quand elle le sentit de nouveau se complaindre au tréfonds de son être. _C'était toi… _Essaya t-elle de formuler alors même que des gémissement et des spasmes l'assaillent. _

— Moi ? _La taquina t-il en augmentant l'intensité de se ses poussés. _

— Cela à toujours était toi ! _Réussie t-elle à lui avouer alors même que le paradis soudain l'accueillait au bras de son futur époux_

**Fin**

**Cette fic est maintenant terminer, je sais que j'avais dit que je reprendrais peut-être l'avant dernier chapitre mais après réflexion j'ai décider de le laisser comme ça. **

**Pour ce qui est de cette histoire il est en tout cas possible qu'il y ai une deuxième partie, c'est à réfléchir, comme je l'avait dit j'aurais bien aimé faire revenir Eliot mais à voir si je el fait revenir dans cette fic ou bien dans l'autre également Barson qui est toujours en cours. N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis **

**En tout cas merci infiniment à tout ceux qui auront aimés et lut cette fic !**

**A très bientôt Cassy ! **


End file.
